Never Alone
by Anonymous Crew
Summary: The war may have seemed over for Ichigo, but it was far from that. One of the few remaining in the last vestiges of the universe, Ichigo is forced back to the very beginnings of the Gotei 13. Where he meet old and new friends, and struggles with his dark memories and to change the future.
1. Prologue

The war may have seemed over for Ichigo, but it was far from that. One of the few remaining in the last vestiges of the universe, Ichigo is forced back to the very beginnings of the Gotei 13.

* * *

 _Prologue_

Rain drizzled steadily down over the rubble of the Soul Palace, washing away the blood and ash. Smoke curled from burning embers, and bodies lay scattered among the rubble of the Soul Palace. What had remained untouched was the throne of the Soul King. On that throne was a hunched over figure with alarmingly orange hair. A man stood beside him in silent vigil. Both were soaking wet as the rain rained down harder in the area around them. Even the universe was crying in grief and pain. His pain was nothing compared to the figure on the throne.

He thought it was a terrible sit to see. His former student, with nothing left to live for, yet continues to protect those who are left in this unraveling universe. The very universe that was slowly drawing the life out of him. This was not what he wanted for the now tortured teen. Ichigo had become more than a student to him, more of a surrogate son, especially after Issin died.

He was going to make this right. Ichigo was not going to suffer like this anymore, he deserves happiness after all that he has been through.

Approaching the teen, he could spot a streak of silver in his long orange hair. It had appeared there about halfway through the war, when Ichigo went missing for several months. The war that lasted of a very long time. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he could guess what had occurred.

Stopping a meter or so from the throne and the teen, his heart lurched in his chest at the sight of the boy. His shihakusho in tatters and covered from head to toe in bloodied bandages. The sight of Ichigo pained him more than anything. Ichigo had virtually given up. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the three worlds upon it. His eyes dull and lifeless with no flicker of hope or determination that he had always seen in them. his reiatsu so low that it was like a small trickle of water instead of a massive waterfall. The boy had serious wounds that were given basic medical attention, but continued to bleed and non-life threatening ones were left open. Scars from countless battles marred his skin, but it was the unseen scars that made him worried.

"Ichigo…" He said in a whisper, for he could speak no louder. His throat was constricted with guilt, that he had brought all of this on the boy. Said boy raised his head slowly and meet the eyes of the man he could trust his life to. The male standing beside Ichigo stepped up. His glasses streaked with water and his doctors coat, practically see through, hung loosely to his frame. His silver hair was tousled and his eyes were blood shot.

"Kisuke Urahara what brings you here? Have you found a solution to stabilize the universe?"

Ichigo glanced to the male then back to Kisuke. Lowering his head, he shook it sadly. He wished he could have found a solution, but it was just not possible.

"Ryuken-san, you know as well as I do by now, that there is no way to stop the universe from falling apart now that the Soul King is dead. It would have started unfurling earlier if Yhwach had not placed himself on the throne. Ichigo is slowing down the process immensely, but it has gone past the point of stopping and Ichigo doesn't have the reiatsu to maintain the universe."

"What about Ichigo? What will happen to when his reiatsu runs out?"

"You know what will happen Ryuken-san. Ichigo will…" Kisuke couldn't finish as another voice interrupted. Appearing from thin air was an albino version of Ichigo with short white hair and eyes with gold irises and black sclera.

 **"** **King will die. I'm not gonna let that happen. Do you see this rain?"** The albino waved angrily at the rain around them. Rain that did not even touch the albino. **"This rain is caused by the throne, which reflects the feelings of the one sitting upon it. All this rain, is Ichigo's. His sadness and despair. It is even worse for us in his inner world."** He looked away in anger. **"There's hardly anything left."** Despair laced his voice.

"You are Ichigo's zanpaktou correct?" Kisuke asked curiously. The albino gave a shake of his head.

 **"** **No I'm only one part of his zanpaktou. I'm his hollow and shinigami side."** The albino leaned closer and stroked his master's blood splattered orange hair. A look of pain flashed across his features. **"King, I'm sorry I can't take the pain away. I can hold the memories back with the old man's help, but that's all we can do right now. But know this King, we will never leave you alone."** The albino looked back to Kisuke. **"I can't stay any longer without depleting more of King's reiatsu. Kisuke, King trusts you, so for this one time only, we will trust you too. Save Kingy."**

Kisuke couldn't say anything as the albino faded away again. His guilt grew even larger when he heard that even Ichigo's zanpaktou wanted him to help. An absurd idea popped to the front of his mind as he thought again that Ichigo shouldn't have to go through any of this. If this could really work then the universe could be saved and Ichigo would not have to go through any of this. The pulse of the object that could make this happen thrummed softly in an inner pocket of his clothes. Giving a happy grin, he whipped out his fan for the first time to hide it. Ryuken noticed this and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Kisuke.

"What do you have in mind Urahara?"

"I have a way to fix this, but you won't like it." Ryuken still regarded him with suspicion, but stayed silent and waited. "I can use the Hogyoku to send Ichigo back in time to fix all of this."

Ryuken gave a scowl.

"No. Absolutely not. Were you even thinking this through Kisuke? Ichigo cannot be sent back to the past." Kisuke looked exasperated.

"And why not?" Ryuken looked at him tiredly. This was problematic. He knew that it was the inevitable, but this was Ichigo. A cousin of Uryu and his nephew. Issin, as he laid dying in front of him, begged him to protect Ichigo as much as he could.

"Think about it Kisuke. We don't know if that _thing_ will even teleport him to the past. Also he will be seeing people that have already died. That will be torture. Him knowing them, but them not knowing who he was. And if he changes the timeline, he could possibly not even be born. Would you wish that on Ichigo after all that he has gone through."

Kisuke stood there quietly. Ryuken was right, did he have the right to shove Ichigo back into the past and tear open old wounds. He looked at Ichigo. His eyes a lifeless dull brown, urged him to do something to stop Ichigo's pain. Finding his resolve, he removed the hogyoku and moved closer to Ichigo.

"This has to be done Ryuken-san. We both know it."

Tapping the Hogyoku to the boys forehead, he wished for Ichigo to go back to fix things.

"Ichigo, I know this will be tough, but you are the only one who could fix this. I am so sorry for all that I have put you through. You can blame me as much as you want, know that I won't hate you for it. You have my respect and my hope. Good luck and stay strong, and don't blame yourself Ichigo for everyone's death." Ryuken stood grimly to the side with an unhappy scowl. He knew that this might be the last time he sees his nephew. The rain had started to pour harder as the Hogyoku pulsated, and flashed brightly, blinding the three males. The light died down and Ichigo was gone. The rain slowed to a stop and the clouds peeled away to show the MilkyWay blazing so close. Cracks started to form and grow across the sky, like cracks on a mirror. He wished the boy all the luck in the world and that he will come out all right.

* * *

He could hardly breath. Everything hurt. His eyes burned and he could only see darkness. He didn't want to stay in the dark anymore. He wanted out. The rain was still there though, soaking him to the bone and sucking the heat from his body. From the warm blood that gushed from many painful wounds. He coughed, choking as warm liquid bubbled from his lips. Shiro and the Old Man were only the faintest of whispers in his mind. Urging him to keep his eyes open.

Why?

There was no reason for him to continue living. He was so tired of it all. Tired of the pain, the fear, the fighting, the death and most of all his own powerlessness. But he tried because they were all he had left, the ones who stood by him through pain and sorrow and saved his life countless times. Kept him sane and encouraged him to stay strong for everyone. Panic surged his system, blocking the pain for a brief moment. Where was Zangetsu? He couldn't feel the normal weight of the sealed blade, the one that was always on his person.

He called out mentally to them, when no answer came, he called again with panic in his voice. The soft whispers came back and mustering all of his remaining strength, he reached out with his right hand. Searching blindly for his blade in the grass and mud. His body leaning against the trunk off a large tree, slick with blood and rain, slid sideways and hit the soggy grass with a thump and a splash of water.

He felt the hard, cold hilt and grasped it desperately. Zangetsu's voices came in a flood, yelling, threatening, urging and begging him to stay awake. He apologized to them, wishing that he could see them.

His body involuntarily shuddered from shock and the cold. He couldn't feel the barest of pains anymore. This was it huh? He wished he could see the stars and die being able to see his blade one last time. Zangetsu's voices became frantic, but the sound was fading. His body had gone numb, he could't even feel the cold anymore.

The wind softly rustled the leaves in the tree tops, and he imagined what the area around him looked like. It was peaceful. So different from what he became used too. He tried to close his eyes, but pain lanced through his skull. Leaving them open, he struggled to breath. He didn't know how long he was there, could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even days. He couldn't see if anytime had passed. His breath hitched and his heartbeat slowed. Blood had stopped flowing from his now numb lips. The leaves rustled again against the pounding of the rain. That was the last that he heard before he couldn't remember the next moment he exhaled.

* * *

Thank you for reading our new story. The muse for our other story, **Older Brother Bat** , had escaped and we have yet to catch it. But we had come across another and just could not pass up the opportunity. Questions, comments and critique are welcomed. We will update soon. We apologize for not updating sooner.

\- The Crew

P.S. - We do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. We own only the plot story and our own characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He awoke slowly from a nightmare. One drenched in the color red and the never ending scene of him killing his friends. His dad. His sweet little sisters.

Covered in a slight sheen of sweat, he eased his way upright. There was no way that he was going to sleep now. Not when his nightmare bled into reality. His hands brushing against the soft cover of the futon. And his body screamed in protest to any sudden movement he made. It was still dark. He couldn't see. A cool breeze flowed through the room from an unseen source. Reaching his hand upward towards his eyes, he felt bandages that covered his eyes.

Flexing his hand, he panicked because Zangetsu was not in his hand. Flinging his hands out, he made contact with the smooth wooden floor. It wasn't there. His panic to have his blade away from him overruled his pain as he scrambled to his feet. Stumbling and swaying as he lurched around the room with his hands outstretched feeling for Zangetsu. As he swung his left hand away from himself, the back of his hand made contact with the blade.

Freezing in place, he searched for the hilt of the sealed blade. It was leaning against the nearby wall. Two voices rose to the front of his mind. Zangetsu. He was relieved to hear them. Releasing a grateful sigh, the pain returned full blast. The last of the fear and adrenaline fading away. He swayed but remained standing. He slipped Zangetsu back on his back. Both spirits were in a panic as they felt his pain.

Shiro urged him to keep moving and that they needed to get out of there. That was so he could heal his king with his regeneration powers without arousing suspicion from the people here. Old Man told him to go too. To leave this place because we don't know who is here. Who could be a potential enemy. But they told him repeatedly that they were there for him. Always there.

Reassured from his spirits, he combed through the room to find the door. Finally finding it, he quietly slipped the sliding door open, expecting someone to notice him. It was dead quiet. All he could hear was crickets and the voices of his zanpaktou. It must have been night time.

They urged him to move cautiously. Stepping out of the room he, quietly closed the door again. He moved to the right with his hand brushing lightly against the nearest wall. His bare feet softly tapping against the wood. The pain becoming only a dull painful ache all over. He allowed his thoughts to wander.

Thinking about where he should go once he got away, his hip unexpectedly slammed into the sharp corner of a hallway table. Bursts of pain shot down his leg and up his side. Giving a gasp in surprise and pain, he lurched around the table, knocking off a porcelain vase in the process. His legs gave out from underneath him, and he leaned heavily against the table to prevent from falling.

Shouting was heard behind him, muffled because of the walls. Roused by the sound of shattering porcelain. They were probably house occupants or guards. This was going to be harder than he thought. His spirits urged him to keep moving. Trying to take a step forward, his feet slipped in the puddle of vase water, sending him crashing onto the floor. Flowers, water and shards in every direction. His hands being cut open on the sharp porcelain shards of glass. Struggling to lift himself off the floor, he slipped again in his haste as he heard voices coming closer. Dazed from his forehead hitting the floor, he waited for the dizziness to pass. Zangetsu begging him to calm down, he tried again, and was able to get upright, cutting open the soles of his feet .

Grimacing from pain that wracked his body, he leaned against the wall for support as he trudged farther and farther away from the voices. Moving around the corner, he felt the handle of another sliding door. Grasping the handle and just opening the door wide enough to slip through, he closed it again. Panting softly from the exertion in his battered body, the cry of a child broke the quietness of the ever dark room.

Snapping his head to look in the direction of the cry, he moved toward the child.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare come any closer!" A young male voice cut through the cries of the other child. Raising his hands in a placating gesture, blood fell from the cuts on his hands onto the floor. The boy in front of him gave a gasp of surprise and horror. Finding his voice, the boy shouted again. "Murderer! Have you come to murder us!? My father!? "

He froze at that first word. The word rang over and over in his head. Memories surged for like an unending tide. Zangetsu struggled to stop the torrent of memories. Hiding his head in his hands, he stumbled backwards and hit the wall. It was all too much to handle for him. A sob tore free from his chest. Shiro took over and caused him to blackout. His body crumpling to the floor at the foot of the wall.

* * *

He awoke to the cry of his little sister. Something was wrong. Snatching the knife stored underneath his pillow, he stealthily slipped out of the futon, only to come nearly face to face with a tall stranger in his room. It was too dark to see his face clearly, but enough moonlight shone through a crack in a sliding door, that lead into his favorite part of the gardens, to illuminate the male from the shoulders down. Back peddling, he braced himself in front of the door that connected his room to his little sister's. The intruder took a step step towards them. His big brother instincts kicked in and he shouted in his most commanding voice.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare come any closer!" He noticed the large blade strapped to the intruder's back, then watched as his hands came up in a peaceful gesture. The sight that greeted him was not one that he could forget easily. Blood dripped from the intruder's hands and onto the wood floor. Rage overcame him. "Murderer! Have you come to murder us!? My father!?" The intruder froze then began shaking and hid his face in his bloodied palms. The male stumbled backwards until he hit the sand-colored wall of the room. He let out a soft sob. Once there he stood there for a moment, then crumpled to the floor as if someone had cut the strings to a puppet. Staying firmly where he was with the intruder in his sights, he called for the guards. The heavy thundering of running feet on the wooden floor could be hisr outside his room

His father burst into his room into a panic, and froze at what he saw.

* * *

He was worried. No, he was terrified. He had seen the knocked over vase. The blood that mixed in with it. Bloodied foot and handprints stained the floor and wall, leading away from the scene. A trail of blood that led closer and closer to his children's rooms. He had started going faster and faster, following the obvious trail of the intruder.

What he heard intensified his terror. His daughter crying and his son calling for the guards. Shunpoing ahead of the guards following him, he wrenched open the door of his son's room

He froze at the scene in his only son's room. The intruder that happened to raise the alarm was the boy he had saved just the night before. He was lying deathly still on the floor by the wall near the door. His son standing by the door connecting the rooms of his two children, held a knife in his hand. A knife that glinted in the moonlight that filtered in through the door to the gardens.

"Get the clan healer." He ordered one of the guards. Rushing over to his son, he removed the knife from his white knuckled grip, and embraced him. "Shin, are you okay?" He started to look his son over for any injury. "Were you hurt?" Shin shook his head. He sighed mentally in relief.

"No father, I was only startled. Who is that man?" Shin asked as he tried to get a peek over his father's shoulder. The pieces fell in place as the whole picture formed what had happened. He pulled away from his son, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you Shin. That boy over there," He gestured to the figure on the floor surrounded by guards, the head doctor and his assistants, "was severely hurt, and left for dead on the estate. I could not in good consciousness leave him there to die. He was probably scared of you, as you were of him."

"But what about all of the blood on his hands. He must have killed someone." He gave a sad smile at his son's distrustfulness and shook his head. He could see how his son might have thought that way.

"That was his own blood. He had accidently knocked over a vase that was on a table in the hallway, slipped and cut himself on the shards." Shin looked ashamed that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm sorry father." He chuckled at his son and ruffled his dark black hair. Shin scowled and swatted his father's hand away childishly and attempted to fix his mop of hair.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It is me who should be sorry, for not telling you about our guest." He held out his hand to his son. "Now, why don't we all sleep in my room tonight? Are you okay with that?" Shin nodded his head and grasped his father's large hand. His hand still quivering in fear and adrenaline. Opening the door to his daughter's room, he spotted her with the servant that cared for her during the day. A young girl, that had recently replaced her deceased mother. She gave a bow to him. Her brown hair also out of place as she had hurried to care for his daughter. His daughter quietly sleeping in her arms.

"Thank you Ran, I can take Kameko from you. She will sleep with me tonight." Giving him a nod of assent, she lightly walked over and placed the toddler in his arms. Kameko stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up. Ran bowed again.

"Please do not hesitate to call me if there is something that you need, my Lord." He awkwardly bowed to her. How she bowed with his daughter in her arms was beyond him. Must be a girl thing.

"Thank you Ran. You may go back to sleep." She nodded and left the room. Turning back to Shin's room, he saw that the boy had been put on a stretcher. Placing Kameko in Shin's arms, he looked at his son.

"Take Kameko and go to my room. I will be there shortly after I am assured that our guest is well taken cared for." Shin nodded and left the room. Walking closer, he could see that the boy was terribly pale. Streaks of blood adorned his hair and face from his bloodied hands. How that had happened was a mystery. Many of his bandages were stained with red. Including the ones he had just received tonight. The clan doctor look at him with a deadly seriousness in his eyes.

"My Lord, this boy will not make it if you do not call for the fourth division captain. He will be able to fix these wounds better than I." He frowned. That was not a good thing to be hearing from a clan healer.

"I don't like that man." The doctor looked at him desperately. His gray hair tousled from being awoken in the middle of the night and red bloodshot eyes.

"My Lord, I know how you feel, but this young man needs medical attention. Proper medical attention." He sighed and gave in. This boy needed it, and he couldn't just leave him. Another look at his pale face renewed what he thought that was right.

"Very well. Send for Captain Kirinji." The doctor nodded and ordered a nearby guard to bring one of the clan's own hell butterflies. Ordering for the boy to be moved back to his guest room, the guards snapped to attention and marched to the room. Following, he watched by the door as the doctor settled the boy back down on the futon with the help of his assistants. The boy's face twitched at the slight discomfort of his hurt body being moved. One of the assistants covered him with the red futon cover. Another had brought back a warm bowl of water and some rags, and began gently removing the drying blood from his hair and face. The clan healer nodded his approval.

He dismissed the guards that stood on ceremony in the four corners of the room and two more standing outside on either side of the open sliding door. Now it was just him, the clan healer and his assistants and the boy he had taken in. Giving a great deep sigh, he thought how much trouble he was going to be in with Kirinji. The man was a friend of his and he would be very angry that he did not call immediately for his help. He could already feel the pain from the kick that he was bound to give him. He was old enough to deal with problems by himself and not be babied. He was a clan leader for kami-sama's sake. This led his thoughts on the age of the injured boy in the room. Looking at him, he couldn't be more than 18 years old, but he could be wrong. Souls aged a lot more slowly than those in the Human World. He could easily be as old as himself.

The healer approached him. His hands gripped tightly in front of him as he looked stubbornly at him.

"My Lord, you need to get some rest. I will handle Captain Kirinji." He shook his head at the healer. His assistants briskly leaving while they can, and muttering soft goodnights to him and the healer. He gave them a quick nod while keeping his eye on the healer.

"Hiroshi-san I will not argue with you on this. I will stay here until Kirinji has helped the boy. You have been here as healer for a long time, serving this family and I am grateful for that. I also listen to whatever medical advice you give me because I respect your talent as a healer so much." Hiroshi rolled his eyes and shook his own head.

"Not like you make good on that advice I tell you for your own well being." He gave a chuckle at the healer.

"I listen, but don't do as you advise. I…" A strong kick to his backside cut him off and sent him face planting into the floor.

"You should do as you are advised when it comes to your health." The healer gave him a cursory glance then bowed to the man standing in the doorway. His black hair pointed forward in a pompadour style with pointed side burns.

His captain haori fluttering in the soft breeze from the open door into the garden. He scowled and with a burst of Shunpo, appeared in front of the door and slammed it shut.

"You idiot. The patient will get sick if you expose him to the night air. And why didn't you summon me earlier Akihiko?" Kirinji crossed his arms over his chest. He sat on his back side and scratched the back of his head. His forehead sporting a bright red mark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb your work and I thought that Hiroshi-san would be able to fix him." Kirinji huffed in anger, then looked to the boy laying in the futon. His bright orange hair caught his attention. Long orange hair with a silver streak in it. Then he noticed the bandages and moved to look at him better. Removing the futon cover, he pulled back the top of the yukata a bit and saw that he was heavily bandaged in blood soaked bandages. He was shocked that this boy was even alive. Replacing the yukata and futon cover, he stood up and grabbed both the healer and Akihiko by their elbows and steered them over and out the door.

Looking at Akihiko, he drew up to his full height and glared down at him.

"You will tell how this came to be in the morning. Send me your most trusted assistant to help look after the boy and get the supplies that I will need. Both of you go to sleep. I will handle this." With that Kirinji slammed the door shut and turned to stare at the injured male in the room.

"Damn… It's going to be a long night."

* * *

To those who have supported us so far. Thank you very much. Here is the next chapter for all of you. Enjoy. Let us know what you think. Any comments are welcomed.

\- The Crew

P.S. Bleach belongs Kubo Tite, but the plot and other characters belong to us.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He entered the room carrying a bowl of hot water and a basket of bandages. Seeing Kirinji-san hard at work on the young orange haired male, he quietly slipped beside him and placed the items beside Kirinji-san. Giving him a very brief glance, he turned back to the boy laying in the futon. From what he could see, his wounds were so severe that he was almost beyond saving.

"Don't think like that. He is not going to die." He started when Kirinji-san addressed him. Staring at Kirinji-san, he could not say anything in response. "If he had the determination to live when his wounds are this bad, when I am done with him he will be up and walking within days." Kirinji-san shook his head and gave a small smirk. "This kid is more stubborn than Akihiko. He will live." He blinked owlishly at Kirinji-san. Turning to him, Kirinji-san scowled. "Well? Are you just going to sit there? I need your help. Get on the other side of the futon." Kirinji-san turned back to the boy.

He sprung into action. Moving swiftly around, he kneeled on the wood floor.

"Lift him up for me so I can remove the top half of his yukata." Moving the futon covers farther back, he grasped the boy's shoulders gently and lifted. Giving a small grunt in surprise at how heavy he was, even though he was surprisingly lean. Feeling the whipcord muscles of his shoulders, he could assume that he has done a lot of fighting in his life. Kirinji-san removed the top half to reveal the torso covered in bandages. Kirinji-san tisked angrily. The bandages were dyed a deep red with the male's blood.

"You can put him down now." He went to place him back on the futon. "Wait. Keep him up. I want to examine his back first." Holding the boy steady, Kirinji-san set to work on him. He moved the long orange locks to one side so that they would be out of the way. After cleaning away most of the blood with a clean towel, he could see the silver scars from old wounds and the new wounds that started to bleed again. He stared horrified at the sight, and this was only his back. His back was torn to ribbons. He couldn't imagine what he looked like on the front. Kirinji-san's palms began to grow green as he quickly sealed up the wounds. Kirinji-san's expression continued to grow darker and darker. Once the wounds were not bleeding and were sealed up, Kirinji-san removed a bottle from his captain haori. Pulling off the stopper, he poured a pink bubbling liquid into the basin of hot water beside him. He watched curiously as Kirinji-san grabbed clean bandages and soaked them in the now bubbling pink liquid. It smelled lightly of cherry blossoms.

"This will keep his wounds from becoming infected and speed up the healing process. Place the soaked bandages on his wounds, while I continue to heal him with kido." He gave a nod and did as instructed from Kirinji-san. Grabbing the bandage from the bubbling liquid he gave a shout of pain. The bandage and the liquid was white hot. His hand throbbed painfully and he looked at it. It had burned his hand. His hand had started to blister. Kirinji-san looked at him then his blistering hand. He gave a sigh at him.

"I thought that you would be able to handle it. I guess not. Here give me your hand." Kirinji-san held out his left hand, palm facing up. He placed his burned hand in his open palm. Kirinji-san used his right hand to heal the blisters.

"Thank you Kirinji-san." Kirinji-san waved his hand in dismissal.

"No problem. It was my fault anyways. You didn't know what it was." Kirinji-san then grabbed a roll of thin bandages and wrapped his hands in them. "There now you should be able to grasp the bandages." Letting his hands go, Kirinji-san turned back to his patient. He began healing the front of the boy's torso. After applying the bandages to the patient's back, he was able to get a glimpse of the injuries he had on his chest and abdomen. He had three bleeding gaping holes, multiple burns, cuts and stab wounds that were both old and new. The sight of the wounds made his stomach lurch in horror.

He continued to place the soaked bandages on the sealed wounds as Kirinji-san healed his wounds efficiently and swiftly. It had taken significantly longer this time. Kirinji-san had sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Next were the boy's arms and they were just as worse as his torso. The biceps and around his shoulder had been branded with insignias that seemed vaguely familiar. Kirinji-san applied a salve on them and healed the slashes and bruises that spanned the entirety of his arms. After applying the bandages and wrapping his arms, next were the legs. Being discreet, he healed the wounds along his thighs, calves and feet. His calves and feet seemed the worst on his legs. The calves were riddled with holes and his feet had stab wounds that went all the way through. He couldn't imagine what had done this to the male, but he knew that he was in deep pain.

Kirinji-san moved back to the male's upper body and removed the bandages from his eyes. What he saw almost made him gasp in horror. A slash went horizontally through both of his eyes while another slash went vertically through his left eye. The horizontal slash went from one side of his temple, across one eye, over the bridge of his nose, across the other eye and ended at his other temple. The other slash went from just above his orange eyebrow, down and over his eye until it reached the bottom where it stopped at the cheekbone.

Kirinji-san placed his hand over the damaged eyes and began repairing them as best as he could. He went to cover them in a bandage, but Kirinji-san grabbed his wrist and stopped him, shaking his head.

"Don't there is no need." He was about to argue, but he bit his tongue when he remembered that this man was the greatest doctor here. And not him. Placing the bandage back into the bubbling liquid, he sat back on his heels. Where he waited for Kirinji-san for the next order.

Finishing with healing, bandaging and wrapping, Kirinji-san ordered him to fetch a clean futon and yukata for the injured male. He got up and went to go fetch the requested items. Kirinji-san sat on the floor with his left leg pulled up and his arm slung across his knee, staring intently at the unconscious male. As he moved closer to the door he heard Kirinji-san speak.

"You went through a lot, didn't you?"

* * *

Akihiko awoke to the sun shining brightly through the open garden door and birds singing softly. His young daughter nestled in his son's arms, clung to his night clothes while his son protectively embraced her. He was embracing both of them as they continued to sleep peacefully. Giving a sigh, he slipped out from under their shared futon and dressed in clean clothes. He needed to check up on their injured guest. And to see how Kirinji fared too.

Walking gracefully but hurriedly, he reached the guest's bedroom. Opening the door he saw Kirinji sitting in the floor with his leg drawn up and his arms across his knee watching the guest intently. His assistant was sitting near the door in silent vigil, with his legs folded properly underneath him and his back a straight line. His eyes glanced briefly at himself before settling back on Kirinji and his guest.

Looking at his guest, he could see that he looked much better than yesterday. His face not so pale as some color returned. There was no bandage around his eyes,his eyes were closed, but he could see a scar that ran vertically over his left eye and eyelid, while another went horizontally over both eyes. There were no scars over the eyelids horizontally. That meant his eyes were open when they were cut. Akihiko came to a realization. Someone was trying to blind him. And they succeeded too. He couldn't even begin to describe the horror and sorrow he felt.

Kirinji finally got up from his position on the floor. He had a deep set frown on his face. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

"We need to speak somewhere in private." His assistant made a move to get up but he motioned for him to stay and look after his guest should something happen. He settled down again and returned to watching the boy.

Leading the way, he lead Kirinji to his private study, where they could talk without being interrupted. The study was large with bookshelves covering two and a half of the walls. A door to the gardens sat between the bookshelves that covered the remains of the wall. Two well crafted dark wood chairs sat in front a desk. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the dark wooden desk piled with paperwork. Ah the perks of being popular.

Turning his attention back to Kirinji, his face became more serious and thoughtful.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" He invited for Kirinji to sit, but the man continued to remain standing. His own expression serious. His eyes a little red around the edges from being awake the whole night.

"Who is this boy you took in?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have absolutely no idea. I found him near the edge of the estate as I came home. Thank kami-sama that I had found him. He was nearly dead when I arrived, and he stopped breathing a couple of times as I got him home." Kirinji gave a large exaggerated sigh.

"You really are an idiot, but I admire that you went through all of that for a stranger." Kirinji became very serious again. "I want to tell you the condition of the boy in private because this could become very serious if you are to take action on what I am about to say. So hear me out before you make any decisions."

Akihiko nodded an ascent.

"That boy's body did not just go through a fight." He opened his mouth to say something, but Kirinji held up a hand to forestall him. "He had been through a war maybe two or even three. There's is also something that even made my stomach turn. I thought I had seen everything, but this boy was tortured in ways that I had not and cannot even imagine." Kirinji shook his head in disgust. "Who ever did that was cruel, merciless and took pleasure from seeing him in agony."

"Will he survive?" He knew he had a concerned look on his face. That boy was too young to be in a war, let alone two or even three. He must be in so much pain, both physically and mentally.

"I've done all I can. But there is a small chance he might not make it if he gives up on living." He shook his head.

"I highly doubt that." Kirinji's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

What makes you say that?" He gave a lighthearted huff of air. "That boy went stumbling through my house last night before he collapsed again. That was before I sent for you." Kirinji's eyes had gone wide.

"And how long was he there since you brought him to your home?" He tried to recount how many hours that was.

"Hmm. I would say that he was here for about four to five hours after the doctors bandaged him up." It was Kirinji's turn to let out an amused chuckle as he should his head in disbelief.

"You are right about him not dying if what you have said is true. That boy is not going to die this time." Kirinji's face took on a dark angry look. "But if he ends ups hurting himself this much again I'm just going to let him die." He looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Anyone that gets that hurt, means that they have no regard for their own life. What's the point of healing him if he is just going to throw his life away. It saves us healers extra trouble." He sighed. It seems like Kirinji got the last word in on that point.

"What do you suggest I do with him when he wakes up?"

"How should I know? Besides you are the Clan Leader here not me. Not to mention, you were the one to bring him into your home. But I suggest waiting until he wakes up before you make a decision. Then you can see how things go." That reminded him.

"What about his eyes? While he be able to see?" Kirinji shrugged.

"I've healed his eyes completely. There is a chance that his eyesight will come back, Mind you that it will be very slow in coming back. Or it won't come back at all and he will be blind for the rest of his life." This boy was going to need all the help he can give him. Being left to die alone and abandoned was too cruel of a fate for anyone worthy of it.

"I guess I need to be patient until he wakes up."

* * *

A shout out to **amazinglion29** for the wonderful comment. Thank you very much for the encouragement. We hope that this story continues to interest you because it is only going to get more interesting from here on out.

Thanks to all those that read this story. We welcome any comments on it. Please let us know what you think of it. We will update next Wednesday. See you all then.

Bleach does not belong to us but to Kubo Tite. We only have the story plot and our original characters.

\- The Crew


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He awoke painfully slow. His body had refused to awaken. Sore and stiff from not moving, along with the dull ache of his injuries. No nightmares had disturbed him this time. He opened his eyes. The was no pain when they opened, but he still could not see. He was blind. Despair washed over him. He wouldn't be able to escape the darkness and see the light ever again. Won't be able to see the sun and sky, the moon and stars, or the graves of his family. The family and friends that he failed to protect. The universe that he failed to protect.

Lifting his hand, he covered his eyes to stop seeing the images his mind summoned from his memories. Memories stained with blood and grief. He realized that the action was futile. He was forever trapped looking into the past. Never able to see his future.

He heard a bird chirp nearby. It broke him from his dark thoughts. The sound so pure and light. Looking in the direction that the sound came from, he heard the hop of little feet. They drew closer and stopped short in front of where he laid. He waited silently and intently. Listening for any movement from the bird. The bird gave another little chirp and hopped around in place a few times.

He moved as if he was in a daze or separated from his body. Slowly reaching his hand out toward the bird, he gave a small start when it hopped onto his finger. He sat up excruciatingly slow so as to not startle the little creature. It calmly perched on his fingers and chirped happily. At least he thought so. But a question rose to the front of his mind.

Why was this bird not afraid to approach him? Even to go so far as to rest on his fingers. It could be a pet or a really spoiled wild bird that has become used to people. He shook his head. It had to be a pet.

"Who do you belong to little one?" His voice just barely came out as a quiet whisper. His throat dry and scratchy that it almost hurt to speak. The little bird gave a few chirps in response. Almost as if it had understood him.

"Toshi! Where did you go Toshi?" Someone called from outside. He turned to listen for the eventual approach of the person. It never happened. They reached a certain spot, called out again and then turned and continued back the way they had came.

He turned to the little bird that fell silent in his hand.

"That's not nice. Someone is obviously worried about you. Why didn't you fly back to them? Back to your friend." The little bird gave a small chirp, and shuffled a little along his fingers. He could almost imagine the bird looking sheepishly around. His feathers a little fluffed out to make him seem bigger.

"Well you can stay here until you wish to go back." The bird gave another chirp. He lifted his other hand and gently found the breast of the small bird, stroking it with the back of his pointer finger. The feathers soft to the touch was nothing that he had felt before. The bird must be taken well cared for.

The bird nuzzled his hand after he was satisfied with stroking the small bird.

He sat there quietly, listening to the bird sing and the wind blow through the leaves of trees that he could not see. He imagined that there was a beautiful garden right outside. Bright, soft green grass dotted with flowers of every kind. Trees placed randomly with no purpose, but were tall and strong. He wanted that to be true, so he could lay in the shade of one of the large trees. With the soft grass tickling the soles of his feet and the summer breeze keeping him cool and comfortable. See the bright blazing colors that were a large part of garden. It would be paradise. Maybe that was where he was. In another after life. It was possible. But not likely. That was to good for someone like himself.

Drawing up the cover of the futon cover. He cautiously made his way to his feet. Moving to what he thought was an open door, his bare toes stubbed against a hard surface. Hissing in pain, he slowly kneeled down with the bird still resting on his left hand.

Softly gliding his hands over the surface of the wooden floor he searched for the object that he had hit. Fingers brushed against cold metal and the clink of a chain reach his ears. He knew exactly what it was that he had hit.

Zangetsu.

His most trusted companion and reason that he continued to defy death. Swiftly finding the hilt, he heard his hollow cursing him out for kicking them like a soccer ball. He apologized mentally and mentioned that he couldn't see them. Both of his spirits grew silent. His hollow then spoke up again. Mentioning that he will be able to see them again, just not right now.

He moved his left hand over to his right shoulder and encouraged the bird to hop onto his shoulder, which it did. Picking up Zangetsu, he moved back towards the open door. His left shoulder clipped the siding of a sliding door. The bird gave a soft chirp of alarm at the sudden movement that set him off balance. His hollow and the Old Man voiced their concern for his wellbeing. He assured that it was nothing, even when his shoulder throbbed painfully.

Toeing just outside the door, he felt that there indeed was an outside walkway. Stepping onto the walkway, he cautiously stepped forward to know how large the walkway was. The bird gave a sharp chirp. He gave another small step forward, and his toes hung on the edge of the walkway. It was about five feet wide. Plenty of walking space.

Why did the bird chirp though? Was it a warning?

Choosing a random direction, he set off to the right. Walking the middle of it and following wherever the walkway leads to.

After quite a ways and not having meet anyone yet, he wondered how many people lived in this seemingly large house. The bird gave another sharp chirp. The bird had done that whenever he got to close to the wall of the house or the edge of the walkway.

It must be a warning. Was the bird trained for this sort of thing?

Reaching out with his right hand he searched for a wall and toed with his left foot to find the edge. Not finding either, he wondered if the walkway turned somewhere. Sticking his foot out in front of him, his toes met another edge of the walkway. Taking a guess that the walkway turned right, he went to the right. His efforts were rewarded when he didn't fall of the walkway and face plant.

He must have been walking slowly around for an hour. But then again he couldn't tell the time. He has yet to come across another person. It didn't bother him though. He was content with the quietness of it all. The bird had chirped happily or in warning once in a while. It was so peaceful. The sun was warm on his skin and the walkway was cool. Although the bandages made him itch.

Maybe he truly was dead. That would be nice, but if that was true. What about his family? Or was he the only one here? Wherever here was.

His spirits assured him that he was not dead. Knowing that, he sent his reiatsu out to search for anything that might be familiar. What he felt came as a shock. He was indeed in the Soul Society. That was without a doubt. The only doubt that he had that it was the Soul Society was that it felt younger somehow. He then felt Old Man Yamamoto's reiatsu in his office, Retsu Unohana's surprisingly in the 11th division, and Shunshui's and Ukitake's sitting together somewhere he didn't know. He stopped and stared into the darkness where he had felt their reiatsu. It was just not possible. They were all dead. His breaths came out in shorts pants, as if he had just shunpoed around Japan. This wasn't real. It can't be. His spirits clamped down on his reiatsu and suppressed it before it raised any alarms. They were the ones who controlled it when he couldn't. Especially now.

People that he had known flashed before his blind eyes. Their death's forever imprinted in his mind.

The cooling sensation of calming reiatsu flooded him. His spirits locking his memories within his own mind without consent.

Ichigo do not think of it. Kisuke Urahara had sent you here for a reason.

Then the conversation his mentor and Ryuken had flashed before his eyes.

 _"_ _Think about it Kisuke. We don't know if that thing will even teleport him to the past. Also he will be seeing people that have already died. That will be torture. Him knowing them, but them not knowing who he was. And if he changes the timeline, he could possibly not even be born. Would you wish that on Ichigo after all that he has gone through."_

 _Kisuke stood there quietly. He could almost hear the gears grinding in his head, working to solve the problem._

 _"_ _This has to be done Ryuken-san. We both know it."_

 _Tapping the Hogyoku to his forehead, Kisuke wished out loud for Ichigo to go back before all of this happened. The Hogyoku was cold and hot at the same time. It pulsed gently on his forehead._

 _"_ _Ichigo, I know this will be tough, but you are the only one who could fix this. I am so sorry for all that I have put you through. You can blame me as much as you want, know that I won't hate you for it. You have my respect and my hope. Good luck and stay strong, and don't blame yourself Ichigo for everyone's death."_

It was so hard to believe, but it was the only thing that could have happened. He could be trapped in an illusion, but it would be stupid enough to make him blind in an illusion. He could be in another universe, but the familiar reiatsu's discarded that theory. So it only meant one thing. He had gone back into the past.

How long ago he didn't know, but it was far enough that he couldn't feel any other familiar reiatsu's. Shaking his head, he determined that until he talked to someone to confirm where and when he was, he wasn't going to think about it.

His spirits murmured in agreement.

The sound of footsteps thudded on the wooden walkway further ahead of him. So there were people here after all. He reached out with his reiatsu again and immediately withdrew. The person's reiatsu was very familiar and yet starkly different at the same time. The reiatsu reminded him of Byakuya Kuchiki. Tears almost sprang to his eyes. Zangetsu painfully reminded that it was not Byakuya. His death and the promise he made to Byakuya as he died rang through his head.

Apparently it was a corner because the footsteps were approaching from the right, and then came directly in front of him. A young male called out to someone behind him.

"Catch me if you can Shin!" The person collided with his abdomen, sending them both flying onto their backsides. His midsection burning in pain from the impact. He groaned clutching his abdomen, and the young male groaned too. He stopped and so did the male. The bird had landed back on his shoulder when another person appeared. It gave a happy chirp.

Another pair of footsteps came rushing up from around the corner also.

"I've got you now Masashi!" The second youth froze at the corner. "It's you."

* * *

Thank you to **Guest** and **amazinglion29** for the continued support. And shout out to **V01DSw0rd** for liking how different this story is. We promise to continue straying from the stereotypical.

We hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let us know what you think.

\- The Crew


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shin, who is this?" He stood there struggling how to explain who this person is to Masashi. The orange haired male stood and towered over both of them. He was covered from head to toe in bandages. Very literally. Right down to his finger tips and toes were covered in bandages. His beige yukata hid most of it from sight, but he could tell there was more underneath. His bright orange hair hanging over his unseen eyes, but he didn't seem to care if they got in the way. A sliding door opened right next to them.

"What is all of this ruckus? Shin didn't I tell you to play farther in the garden? I need to get my paperwork done…" His father's words dropped off as soon as he saw their guest. "You're up." It took his father a moment to register what he had said. "Kami-sama! You're up." His father grasped the upper arm of the boy and dragged him inside, leaving the door open for both of them to follow. He looked at Masashi, who looked at him with his grey eyes. Whom shrugged. Curiosity got the best of them, and they ran to catch up.

His father had dragged the male through the house and into the dining area, all the while talking animatedly. About how glad that he was awake and moving, that there were so many questions to ask. The orange head hadn't been able to put a single word in yet. He could only stumble along and follow his father to where he wanted to go. He almost pitied him.

The dining area had a nice long oak table with six chairs on either side and one at each end. A fancy decorative table piece sat in the middle of the table. Plates were set up and ready for any family member that wished to eat.

His very old grandmother sat near the end of the table opposite of them. She was wearing her traditional red and gold kimono with her grey hair pulled up in an intricate bun and decorative hair pins. Wrinkles adorned her skin, but did not detract from the obvious beauty of when she was young. She was eating sasomichi with nicely manicured hands. Looking up from her meal she spotted their guest. Her dark eyes were harsh and critical of the strange orange haired male. She may look nice, but her strictness with those around her made her seem very mean and harsh. Besides no one would disregard her order because she is the last of the very first members of our family.

The orange head was waving his hands around, almost as if he couldn't see. He should be able to see, right? As the male's hand neared the back of one of the dining chairs the bird gave a chirp from his shoulder. The bird was a beautiful royal blue color with tints of green mixing in the ends of it's feathers. The male grasped the top of the chair shortly after.

Masashi stared wide eyed at the guest. He then remembered that that bird was Masashi's. Now why did the orange haired guest have Toshi?

"Sora." His father called for his assistant. Grandmother then interrupted his father. The orange haired male jumped at the sudden interruption.

"He will dine with me alone and in private." His father stared at grandmother with his mouth hanging open.

"Grandmother Chiyo! Whatever you are planning I will not let it play out. We all will dine together." His grandmother gave his father a hard glare.

"You will do as I say young man." His father grew pale. Everyone knew not to mess with Grandmother. "Now leave me and our guest to eat in peace. You have work to do don't you." Her tone was so harsh that it caused all of them but their guest to gulp in fear of her possible rath. His father nodded and ushered us out of the dining room.

"You two best go play out in the garden or around the stables." He gave both of us an encouraging push away from the room. "When grandmother demands something that much you can hardly refuse her, now go." Him and Masashi dashed out of the house and away from the room.

* * *

He stood there in the utter silence of the room. He knew there was someone across from him. One named Grandmother Chiyo. He didn't know what to do. She had apparently wanted to dine with him.

But why? Why would she want to dine with him alone? There had to be some reason for all of this.

"Sit down." He jumped again. Cursing himself silently at his lack of attention to his surroundings. He slowly worked his way into the wooden chair. Painfully aware of his still existing injuries. Zangetsu urged him to be careful. There was another long silent pause. The female across from him gave a long weary sigh.

"I'm too old for this." She muttered to herself. "You are a long way from home aren't you?" Her lightheartedness was unexpected to what she had spoken before. He didn't know what to say. She continued on nevertheless. "You may call me Chiyo, but many here call me Grandmother and you may also do the same if you wish." The manners that had been hammered into him from a young age rushed up.

"My name is Ichigo, ma'am." His voice still barely a whisper. Chiyo gave a hum in thought.

"The one who protects, huh? A very nice name. One that probably fits you very well." He flinched at her words. They stung and weighed heavily on his chest. He struggled to get the words out.

"No. I deserve no such name." Chiyo was silent for a moment.

"You are very lost. I can see that." He tried to look at her as accurately as possible. "And I don't mean that because you can't see." He flinched again. The bird gave an unhappy tweet. "Ichigo if there is anything that you wish to ask, I will answer them as best as I can." Someone entered the room before he could.

"I apologize Chiyo-sama for interrupting your conversation but the meal is ready for you and your guest."

"Thank you Sora. You may go back to your regular duties. Have the kitchen staff bring out the dishes." Chiyo ordered. "Also go get Akihiko. I wish for him to join us."

"Of course, I shall fetch him immediately."

"Thank you Sora." He didn't know what she looked, but he could tell that she was very old. People bustled about the room in tense silence. Once all the dishes had been set out, they hastily retreated back to the kitchen possibly. He could here the snap of chopsticks against dish ware as Chiyo ate her meal. He did not attempt to eat. His stomach was tied in knots and was still aching from the head butt earlier. Possibly noticing his reluctance to eat, the sound of eating stopped.

"Don't stand on ceremony for me. You are a Shiba are you not? Speak however you like. We do not judge." He didn't know what to say. How did she know that he was a Shiba? This is the Shiba clan? "You are probably wondering how I know that you are a Shiba." He might get his answer. "You look like my late son. Of course he didn't have that shocking hair color that you have. Something brought you here. I will not pry, but since you are a Shiba, you are welcome to stay here as a family member. We will provide a home you can come back to."

Hearing those words made is heart ache with pain at the reminder that he doesn't have a home to go back to. Zangetsu consoled him, giving their sympathy and understanding.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I cannot burden your family any longer." Something smacked the middle of his forehead, and he reeled back in surprise and out of reflex. His hand snapped up to his forehead.

What just happened? Did she just throw something at him?

"I will hear no such thing from you." She chided him. "You are hurt, and a Shiba. Us Shiba's take care of our own, even when they kick and scream in defiance."

"What did you throw at me?" He demanded with a scowl and his hand still covering his forehead.

"A chopstick." He blinked at her sudden confession.

He was hit with a chopstick. A chopstick. He sighed and let his hand slip down and cover his sightless eyes. Why did he expect anything different from the Shiba's now and the Shiba's he had known? They have always been stubborn and protective of those in their family. The door behind him suddenly slammed open.

"Grandmother! What is it with sending me away only to call me back ten minutes later?" He could hear her humphed at the male behind him.

"Sit down Akihiko. We need to discuss things with our guest." Akihiko moved up beside him and pulled out the chair on his right. Turning his sightless eyes to seemingly watch as Akihiko sat beside him.

"Good morning…" Akihiko trailed off. He jumped in at the man's pause.

"Ichigo."

"Good morning, Ichigo. My name is Shiba Akihiko. You can just call me Akihiko." He felt the gaze of the two of them waiting for any reaction from him. He shifted in his seat and the bird gave a chirp. "Why do you have Toshi with you?" He guessed that Toshi was probably the bird on his shoulder. Moving his head he tried to look at the bird. Reaching a hand up to the bird, it hopped onto his fingers and gave another chirp.

"He appeared in the room that I was in." He offered the bird to the male beside him. "I did't mean to take him from you. He has been a great help though." The male beside him was silent.

"Hold onto him dear. You can hand him over to his owner Masashi when our conversation is over." He gently replaced the bird back onto his shoulder. She seemed to turn to the male. "Akihiko. Ichigo is going to stay with us. Is that all right?" She seemed hesitant. Which did not seem to fit her personality and the male beside him seemed to agree with him.

"Grandmother there is no need for you to ask for permission. If you wish for him to stay then he may."

"Just because I say so doesn't mean that you have to follow everything that I say. You are the Head of the Shiba clan. I am only an old family member." She was pouting, he realized. Chiyo was a sly one, he would have to be careful around her. He then blinked as he realized that he was with thread of the Shiba clan. But he had never heard of him before. He must be farther back then he thought. This might be a problem. Zangetsu agreed.

"Grandmother! You are more than that." Akihito protested. "I decided that if he wishes to, he may stay here with us." Now it was Chiyo that was protesting. He was not going to be able to talk for a while, wasn't he.

"Are you seriously thinking of letting this young man leave?"

"I have no right to stop him."

"Even if he was a Shiba?"

"Of course… wait a Shiba?" He felt the male wheel around in his chair to look at him. "You are a Shiba? Well you do look like one. Why didn't you say anything? Why were you so hurt?" He opened his mouth but was interrupted instead.

"Leave the boy alone. He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to."

"Grandmother, you can't expect me to just let him in the family without at least some explanations as to how he got here and what happened to him." Akihito gave a deep sigh that made him sound as if he had aged by many years. This might be a good time to interrupt.

"Akihiko-san…"

"Akihiko." The male interrupted.

"There is no need for you to accept me into your home. I have imposed on you long enough. Thank you for all that you have done for me. Once I am done here I will leave. You do not need to be concerned with me." He scratched at the bandages around his left wrist.

"No." He stopped his scratching. "I will not accept that. You will remain here as a Shiba. Maybe even become the heir." He blinked then realized what he said.

"I can't be the heir. I'm an outsider. You know nothing about me. I could be a serial killer for all you know." He tried to protest.

"No you're not." He snapped his mouth shut. "I can tell that you would never hurt anyone without reason. And a very good reason at that. I noticed how you handled Toshi." The bird gave a little chirp at his name. "I may not know you very well, but you will remain here so I can. I know that sounds selfish, and it is, but I know that you have a dark past and you won't tell me until you are ready. That is fine. I won't pry, but you are a Shiba and I want to help you. Will you allow me to do so?" He sighed. Then turned to the man and frowned.

"I don't seem to have a choice do I." These Shiba's are so stubborn. Might as well go along till he can escape from here. He could almost feel the grin that broke out onto Akihiko's face.

"That's great! Welcome to the family, Ichigo."

* * *

A shout out to **Ice Salmons, amazinglion29 and netherhunter75.**

 **Ice Salmons;** We are so pleased that this story is so appealing to you. We hope that enjoy the rest of the story and thank you for your support.

 **amazinlion29;** We thank you for being here from the very beginning and we hope that you will be there for the very end of this story. All of us are really great friends, that some people believed we were related. That is how in tune we are with each other. All of us from the crew thank you for your continuous support.

 **netherhunter75;** We know what you mean that there are so few stories that takes Ichigo back to the very beginning. This story is one that we hope would encourage writers to write their own stories where they break away from the stereotypical and do something that few ever try to do.

We also thank all of our readers for their silent support by reading this story. Thank you.

\- The Crew

P.S. We do not own bleach, Kubo Tite does


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He looked at Ichigo and smiled as wide as he could.

"That's great! Welcome to the family, Ichigo." The smile slipped off his face as the boy seemed to withdraw into himself. The boy's posture was slumped, head hanging down, his hands clasped together and visibly trembling. Completely different from what he looked like before with his back straight, head held high and the epitome of strength. Now all he saw was a broken boy, terrified. Of what he did not know. He didn't know what to say.

His grandmother apparently did.

"Ichigo, I want you to meet my grandchildren." She gracefully got up from her spot at the table. Her meal mostly finished while the boy's was not touched except for the lone chopstick in the miso soup. Why was it in there? Ignoring that question, he watched as his grandmother grabbed the boy by the arm and gently pulled him up from his chair. He was easily twice the height of his grandmother. Ichigo was very tall for someone so young. "Let's go." She urged, guiding him gently. He caught sight of the sword that hung at his waist. It was entirely black and curiously had a metal chain that was attached to the hilt of the sword. It was longer than the standard blade and had no sheath. It was a beautiful blade and very different from anything that he had seen before. That blade must have saved Ichigo many times.

That was another thing. How did he acquire such a blade? He had examined it briefly before his escapade five days ago. From what he could tell it was almost like a zanpaktou, but the boy did not have any reiatsu. He assumed it was just a regular sword. Looking at how he carried it, he knew he was a master swordsman at least. Someone taught him, but who?

He followed the grimly silent boy and his grandmother as she steered him through the household. Her grip not tight and controlling, but just enough to guide the blind teen and give him his freedom. Ichigo followed obediently anyways and did not withdraw from her grasp. Just accepting how it was. He smiled wistfully at how his grandmother handled the situation like a true grandmother. She was treating him as a broken soul, but at the same time as a whole one too.

He shook his head. He would never be able to do that. He would just treat Ichigo as if he was made of glass and walk on eggshells around him. He didn't know what to do. The boy had obviously suffered through many things, he just didn't know what. He knew that he had been through at least one war, maybe more, and that he was imprisoned and tortured for who knows how long. That he was blind and most likely to never be able to see again. His heart lurched in his chest painfully.

Why did any Shiba have to suffer like this?

Gazing at the back of the boy, he noticed that Ichigo seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was crushing him. In that instant, his heart made a decision before his brain caught up. He was going to support this boy and take away some of that invisible burden from him.

His grandmother had brought them to the back of the household. Sitting on the back walkway was Ran with Kameko resting in her arms. He wished his wife was here now to see her beautiful baby girl. Grandmother had settled the boy down beside Ran and eased herself down on the other side of him.

Ichigo's unresponsiveness concerned him. It seemed to concern Ran too, because she held Kameko tighter to her chest. He knew they all would be nervous around him. They didn't know if he was dangerous or not. Especially if he was carrying a sword. His daughter woke and immediately latched her eyes onto Ichigo. She giggled and babbled while reaching her arms out to the male. When he didn't acknowledge her, she began to grow fussy and started to cry. He blinked in surprise. Kameko disliked strangers very much. She was very picky who she let around her, and apparently Ichigo was one she allowed. Ran was as surprised as he was, she was looking between Kameko and Ichigo in surprise. Grandmother sat there with a sly smile on her face as if she knew this would happen. That sly fox. She knew something about this boy that he didn't, and it's not like she will tell him either.

His son came running from the back garden. Masashi running close behind him. His silver eyes taking every detail. Shin stopped in front of Ran and attempted to calm his little sister. It only made her crying worse as he edged her away from Ichigo. Kameko bawled and reached out toward him. This time Ichigo responded by following the sound of the child with his sightless eyes. Ran, Shin and Masashi all caught sight of his eyes and reeled in horror and surprise. He wasn't surprised. They probably didn't expect him to be blind.

Grandmother sat there and observed everything that the boy did. Turning to Shin, she ordered for him to give Kameko to their guest. Shin noticed him and silently asked if that was alright. He gave a nod to his son. Reluctantly doing as he was told, he placed Kameko within Ichigo's arms.

The orange haired male shifted and corrected the way he was holding her. Kameko noticing that she was in the arms of the boy, laughed and tugged on a strand of long orange hair that hung over the boy's shoulder. He moved closer to watch the boy. His grandmother was right to introduce him to his kids. Ichigo had a small sad smile on his face as he gazed down at his little girl in his arms.

"Well aren't you a little spoiled princess?" The girl only laughed and gave a harder tug on his hair after he spoke. Happy that Ichigo was giving her attention.

"Her name is Kameko." His grandmother introduced him to the little girl. Ichigo looked at his grandmother then back at the little girl. His smile gone, but the gentleness and nostalgia in his voice remained.

"Kameko, huh?" He then looked up and as best as he could to the two boys that were standing silently on the lawn. "And who might both of you be? My name is Ichigo." His son stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. Shin apparently was not expecting to talk to their guest. He might have also have been surprised by how polite he was. Masashi decided to butt in and save his friend further embarrassment.

"My name is Kuchiki Masashi. This is my stuttering friend, Shiba Shin." His son gave a cry of protest.

"Masashi that was mean of you." Masashi humphed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked exasperated. Well his son did tend to wear on people's patience and temper. They began to bicker and tease each other. Just like good friends. He smiled wistfully as they reminded him of his long time friend.

" A Kuchiki…" Ichigo spoke so quietly that the squabbling friends didn't notice, but grandmother, Ran and he did. Staring intently, he tried to unravel the mysteries that cloaked Ichigo. Did he know someone from the Kuchiki clan? The boy turned back to sightlessly gazing at his daughter, almost as if he was trying to see her. He turned to Ran.

"Ran would you please be so kind as to alert the staff that there will be a new member of the family saying with us?" She blinked in surprise, looked at the male that was concentrating solely on the babble of his daughter, then got up and gave a bow to him.

"Of course sir, right away."

"Thank you Ran. Could you also please have one of the maids set up a room for Ichigo that is near my own?" She nodded her head and scurried off to do her duties. He replaced Ran's spot on the back walkway on Ichigo's left side.

"Dad what do mean we have a new family member staying with us? Is he staying with us" He looked to his son, whom was still standing by his now silent friend.

"Shin, Ichigo will be living with us. Grandmother has stated that he is a Shiba." His son let that information roll around in his head, before coming to a revelation.

"Okay. I get it." Shin walked up to Ichigo. "Nice to meet you Ichigo. I hope we get along." His son then seemed to notice the blade at the male's side. His eyes practically shined in excitement. This can't be good. "Can you teach me how to wield a blade and get strong? My dad won't teach me and I want to get strong so I can defeat hollows." His son went too far. How could he ask such a thing from Ichigo, when he knew badly he was hurt? He blinked as he realized that Shin didn't know how hurt Ichigo really was.

"Shin." He went to reprimand him only for Ichigo the interrupt.

"No." Shin's excitement pulled up short. Everyone snapped their head over at the sharp reply that came from the orange hair male.

"Why not?" Shin demanded. His anger starting to get the better of him.

"What is the true purpose of a sword? Do you truly know what it means to wield a blade? If you cannot grasp these basic concepts then you have no right to learn how to wield a blade." Ichigo was harsh and firm. Shin didn't know what to say. What he had said completely changed his perspective on this boy and what he knew. He thought of his own blade. What did he wield it for? He looked at the orange haired male. What did Ichigo wield that blade for?

Ichigo shifted Kameko so his right hand was free. He slowly moved his bandaged hand until it gently touched his daughter's tummy. Kameko squealed in delight and wriggled happily. He smiled at how happy Ichigo made her. She was playing with his fingers and Ichigo silently went along with it. Shin was looking at Ichigo in envy. He grinned at the apparent jealousy his son had at how easy it was for Ichigo's to earn Kameko's attention. Toshi chirped almost contently, flapped his wings then took off, heading towards Masashi. The Kuchiki looked surprised that the bird flew to him, but he held his hand out for the bird to land on nonetheless. He greeted the bird softly, looked at the orange haired male, seemed to make a decision and proceeded towards Ichigo.

* * *

He watched as Ichigo played with Shin's little sister. He was so gentle with the 9 month old girl. He noticed that the male had bandages that covered him from head to toe. His clothing covered most of it but whatever wasn't was a stark contrast against his tanned skin. He could see the strength Ichigo tried to hide, but there was so much that it was glaringly obvious. The yukata did little in hiding the rippling muscle on his lithe frame. The black blade attached to his hip did little to disprove that power.

His father would very much like to meet this young man. He was truly an enigma.

Toshi gave a chirp and flew to him. Startled by the appearance of Toshi, he reflexively held his hand out for the bird to land on. He knew why Toshi stayed with Ichigo. His own mother was blind and needed help around the estate. He knew that was one of the main reasons, but he knew Toshi well enough that he only hung around people that were kind hearted. His first impression of Ichigo when he head butted him earlier was that he was a ruffian. That seemed not the case with this male.

Remembering that Ichigo was now going to be a part of the Shiba clan, he decided that this would be a good opportunity to get to know him better and allow his father to meet the male.

Walking forward, he stopped a few steps away from Ichigo when he noticed that his hand twitched toward his blade. He realized that he was nervous. Ichigo did not know him, so of course he would be suspicious of him. He would be suspicious of all of them.

"Ichigo-san, on behalf of my family, I would like to invite you to the clan gathering that is happening within a few months. I would be delighted to have you attend. As would my father." He turned to the clan head sitting beside the male. "Only if the clan head permit it so." Akihiko Shiba seemed to contemplate on what he had said. Ichigo remained silent as he waited for his decision to be made for him. The clan head frowned at the lack of response of the male. He obviously wanted him to make his own decision. And what he said next proved that.

"Ichigo this is your choice. I won't make a decision for you. If you wish to go then I will allow it. I will be at the gathering with Shin, grandmother and a few others that live in the household." The orange haired male seemed to have an internal debate, because his neutral face turned into a scowl and remained that way. His cloudy eyes were surprisingly filled with determination, and yet looked so pained as if he knew all the darkest secrets of the world.

He wanted to know what this man went through before he came here to the Shiba estate in his now current condition. He was determined to know this never ending mystery around Ichigo.

"I will go." Those words made his spirit leap for joy.

"That just means that I will have to babysit him." Shin snapped from behind him. He was obviously irritated that Ichigo was not going to teach him sword skills. Shin was only nine and so was he. Their parents didn't want them to even touch a blade until they were at least twelve. They had told them so.

"Shin." His father warned him. He stayed rooted in the spot, not wanting to get caught in an infamous Shiba fight. One that involved both physical and verbal fighting.

"Dad you can't trust him even if he is a Shiba. Besides, if he goes, how is he supposed to move around at the gathering?"

"He can stay with me as I go around and greet people." Shin's father reasoned.

"But he is an outsider. He can't be with you because you are probably going to discuss clan secrets." Shin shot back. He did have a good point. Clan gathering were parties that allowed clans to discuss the going ons between clans. Only a select few were privy to that information. If Ichigo is new, then he does not have the authority to be there unless the clan head wishes so. But he will be closely watched by the other clans to see if he is an threat to any of them later in the future.

Shin's father seemed to concede to that point, but the look in his eyes was one that meant that this argument was not over.

"That maybe so now, but in a few months that could change. He will come if he wishes to." Shin turned and ran away to pout somewhere. Conflicted on either he should try to talk to his friend, the clan head addressed him.

"Masashi, thank you for inviting Ichigo to the gathering." He shook his head.

"It will be my pleasure to have him come. I'm sure of it." Akihiko Shiba gave him a warm smile. Then the clan head stood up from his position on the walkway.

"Well I need to get back to my paper work. It is not going to get done by itself. Being a clan head and having paperwork I can understand. Why are captains subjected to doing all of this paperwork too?" Ichigo then looked up at Akihiko with a guarded expression.

"You are a captain?" Akihiko Shiba looked genuinely intrigued that Ichigo had taken an interest in anything that he had said.

"Yes. I am the tenth captain of the Gotei 13 and the seventh head of the Shiba clan." Ichigo seemed to take this information and store it away for later.

"I see. It must be a tough job." Akihiko gave a unseen tired smile.

"It is but I wouldn't trade it for anything else or wish it upon another person." This time it was Ichigo that gave a small tired smile while looking at Kameko.

"I know all to well what you mean."

* * *

Thanks to all of those who read this. A shoutout to **Aquawrym** , **amazinglion29** , **PureHollow** and **joe63129.**

 **Aquawrym:** Yes. Ichigo will be pretty capable of taking care of himself. He will get his sight back. We thank you for reading and we hope to continue to interest you.

 **amazinglion29:** We had a hard time figuring out how to have Ichigo react to them. We are glad that you thought it was good. Thank you very much for your thoughts and encouragement. We hope you enjoy this chapter also.

 **PureHollow:** Surprisingly our chapters are slowly getting longer. So expect for longer chapter farther into the story. Ichigo will meet Yamamoto in a surprising way. So be ready for anything. We thank you for reading and reviewing our work. Thank you very much.

 **joe63129:** Thank you for enjoying this story so much, and PMing me. We hope you will continue to support us as this story continues.

We also thank all of our silent readers. Even though none of you say anything, just reading our story is a lot of encouragement. Thank you.

Let us know what you think and we will update next Wednesday. Thank you all so much.

\- The Crew

 **P.S.** \- Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Our characters and story plot belong to us.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He didn't know what to make of the male sitting on the walkway. What he said revealed many things and yet nothing at the very same time. Ichigo is the one person he can't get a reading on. His wife was easier than this. He can always tell what others around him are feeling by just sensing their reiatsu, but this boy either had none or it was locked up so tight that none escaped. He glanced back at the now silent male and gave an exasperated sigh. Standing up, he ruffled the boy's orange mane, making said male scowl in response.

"Just relax Ichigo. You can let your guard down here. Because this is your new home." The boy's shoulders tensed and his fingers twitched, causing him to tickle his daughter and have her burst into a fit of laughter. The male remained silent and moved his head to shake off his hand that still remained on his head. This was going to be a lot of work. He looked over to Masashi.

"Masashi would you please not speak of meeting Ichigo. I plan to surprise all of the clans when I bring him to the gathering." Masashi gave a nod.

"Of course, if that is what you wish, then I will not say anything until then." Turning away from him, he headed back to his office to maybe finish his paperwork. Which will never happen.

* * *

"Chiyo-san is there no way for me to be able to leave in peace." He knew that the people here had seen his response to Akihiko. He just wanted to disappear and think about all of this. She gave a chuckle.

"No I don't think you will be able too. Kameko is attached to you, and since so few are allowed to be around her, it is hard to take care of her. When she was first born, she would not let anyone hold her except for Akihiko, and he was still mourning for the death of his wife who died during childbirth. I tried my best but it was not enough. Thank Kami-sama when Ran showed up about a month after Kameko was born. Kameko immediately latched onto Ran, and Ran was appointed as her caretaker. Now that you are here and Kameko likes you, Akihiko will not let you leave." He gave a sigh at her explanation. He was getting a headache. Zangetsu reassured him that this will not be so bad and advised him to get some rest. His hollow cackling in amusement at having been turned into a babysitter. He scowled even harder.

"I am going to rest." She took his retreat in stride.

"Very well, but your room will not be done quite yet, so why don't you rest in Akihiko's study. It will be quiet there." Helping him up, she lightly grasped his elbow and lead him through the house. He tried to map out the house in his head, finding it very difficult, be in the end succeeded in memorizing the way to the back of the house. Walking into the room, he was lead over to a couch. He sat there leaning against the back of it with Kameko still in his arms. She had gotten tired from all of crying, laughing and babbling and was now quietly sleeping.

"What brings you here grandmother, Ichigo?" Akihiko was in two thirds of the way back. He could hear the shuffle of paper, then stop as he looked at them.

"Ichigo is going to rest here until his room is ready later." Akihiko was quiet. He must have nodded. A hand patted his knee making him jump. The hand quickly withdrew.

"I'll be off dear. If you need anything or want Ran to take care of Kameko, just tell Akihiko." He nodded. Pulling his feet onto the couch, and shifted so his back was in the corner between the armrest and the back of it. He moved Kameko onto his chest with his arms resting on her to keep her in place. Closing his eyes, he entered his inner world. As soon he arrived, a strong presence stood behind him, a large hand covered his eyes from behind. He struggled, but the other arm wrapped around from behind and across his chest, holding him in place.

 _Ichigo do not fear. It is only I. I just do not want you to see the state of your inner world._

 _Zangetsu._ He couldn't breath. His chest was constricted with fear. He started panicking. This was the only place that he could. The place were his emotions could be felt to their highest degree without the seals in place. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here or anywhere. Not in his world. Not in the Shiba house. Not in this world. The arm wrapped tighter around him, and held him closer to Zangetsu. Who blanketed him in calming reiatsu.

 _Calm yourself Ichigo. Think rationally. I know that it is hard. I'm sorry. I wish I could protect you from all of this pain. This is my fault._ He took in a shuddering breath. His thoughts becoming more coherent for his two spirits.

 _No, it's not. It's not your fault. It's mine and mine only._ _Zangetsu we can't stay here. We will mess up the timeline too much if we stay._

 _If that is your choice then I will follow._ He knew that they would follow him through anything, but he wanted to hear their thoughts on anything and everything. Especially now that he had no one else to confide in. His hollow popped up from somewhere. He could feel his reiatsu.

 **You are not thinking of leaving are you King? I like it here.** Zangetsu hummed in agreement. **By the way King what are we going to do about Aizen and Yhwach?**

 _Indeed what are you going to do about the timeline?_ He thought about it. There was only so much he could do at the moment, especially if he can't see. _Don't worry Ichigo, you will be able to see in about a year. The hollow is having trouble with healing your eyes, because of the many restrictions we placed on your reiatsu._

 _I think we need to find a way to stop both of them from the shadows. Maybe even prevent the creation of the Hogyoku, but I'm not sure how to deal with Yhwach. He was strong and it was nearly impossible to defeat him. I need to get stronger._

 _And you will, but you need to recover_ _from your injuries first._

 **Yeah King, how did you end up the way you did? You arrived here with more wounds then the last battle when you killed Yhwach.**

 _I believe I have a theory on that. I believe that the Hogyoku reversed your wounds healed from the hollow in the final battle._ He could believe that. It did make sense. All of the wounds he had now where from that final battle. His hollow bristled in anger.

 **I'm going to smash that thing when I get my hands on it. It doesn't go around hurting my King and getting away with it.** He was pleased to hear what his hollow had said. He knew that he could count on both of them.

 _Thanks Shiro._ His quiet mental reply made his sprits freeze.

 **There's no need for you to say any of that Kingy. Your making me blush.** His hollow then stopped. **Did you just call me Shiro?**

 _Yeah, I thought you needed a name. And since we are going to be together for a long time now, might as well have a name to call you by._ Zangetsu gave a silent chuckle that he felt though his back. Shiro grabbed his hand gently and pulled him down, he kept his eyes closed because of the wishes from his spirits. Shiro laid him down with his head resting in his lap. Shiro ran his fingers through his long orange hair. Making him relax and finally notice how exhausted he was. Soulfully, mentally and physically.

 **Sleep King. We will watch over you.**

* * *

He didn't know what to make of it. His new family member resting in his study with his daughter sleeping on his chest. The boy's face was relaxed and different from the pained, scowling person he seemed to be. He looked even younger now. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. Getting this boy's trust was going to be the most difficult part. Peaking through his fingers at the pair, he smiled. At least Ichigo trusted his daughter and vice versa.

Getting up, he grabbed his red and gold clan haori from the chair and covered them with it. The boy tensed but did nothing to move away. Moving away from them, Ichigo settled back down.

Moving back to his place at his desk, he went back to his paperwork.

Not even half an hour later, the door to his study opened and Kirinji burst into his office. Startled with the sudden intrusion, he stood and was about to yell, but caught himself. Looking to see if the noise had woken Ichigo or his daughter, neither had moved. He gave a sigh of relief. Kirinji had caught on to his anxiousness and had looked too. He was surprised. He could tell that much. Motioning for Kirinji to follow him, he moved out of his office and out into the clan gardens.

Once out of hearing range and away from the sleeping pair, Kirinji turned on him.

"Why did you not alert me that he was awake?" He gave a sigh at that question.

"I did not have time. There were many things that had happened." Kirinji pulled up an eyebrow, but let the excuse slide. He looked back at his study.

"He trusts you enough to sleep near you? I expected him to be more distrustful. Especially when he was stumbling around your house in an attempt to get away." He gave another sigh at Kirinji's statement. He looked at the oak trees that littered the garden.

"No, he doesn't trust me. Not yet anyway. He is just accepting whatever is thrown at him. I wish that he would at least tell me what he thinks about all of this." Kirinji tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean" He thought about it for a minute then came to a realization. "You forced him into your family didn't you? That's so typical of you to do something like that." Kirinji accused. He gave a small guilty smile that answered his question. Kirinji threw his hands up in disbelief and walked in a circle. Then stopped and glared at him. "Akihiko do you realize what you are doing to him?" He only raised an eyebrow in question. Kirinji dragged a hand down his face tiredly. "By you not giving him a choice is the same as what his captors did. He is forced to accept whatever you push onto him. You stupid Shibas don't think any of this through. Now I am not telling you to take back what you said to him, just think before forcing anything on him." What he had said finally started to sink in. He felt ashamed. He did not even think what might have been the best for Ichigo.

"Do you think that being here is the best for him?" The best one to tell him that would be Ichigo, but the boy might just say that he wished to leave, and he couldn't let him do that with his conscience. Kirinji's opinion would have to do.

"I think that he would do just fine here. I believe that is better than him going back to where ever he came from."

"Grandmother believes that he is a Shiba. She is very adamant about it. I can understand how she can think that. He does look similar to a Shiba. The orange hair is a surprising difference, but not in a bad way."

"Do you believe that he truly is a Shiba?" He gave a sigh. Why did Kirinji always have to ask the hard questions?

"I can't say for certain, but yes I do believe that he is a Shiba. Not because of his looks, but because of his nature." Kirinji looked at him.

"His nature? Do you mean when you feel someone's reiatsu, you can tell what kind of person they are and what they are feeling?" He gave a nod in affirmation.

"Yes and no. I can't feel his reiatsu, so I can't tell for sure. But he is very gentle with things that cannot protect themselves. He handles my daughter with so much care, it's as almost if he is the father or an older brother." Kirinji smirks.

"Yeah I saw that. She is completely smitten with him. If he is around when she is older, I have no doubt that she will call him big brother." He frowned at that, then clung to Kirinji.

"No, my new family member is going to steal my daughter away." Kirinji tried to pry him off.

"I thought you grew out of this phase. Get a grip Akihiko." Finally disengaging from him, Kirinji stepped back from him. "Now I have to get back to my squad. I will come by tomorrow to check on him when he has rested some more. Make sure he doesn't overexert himself. You go back and look after him." Kirinji shooed him with his hand and flash stepped away. He shook his head in exasperation at his friend. At least he was honest with him. There were so few these days.

Returning to his study, he looked over to the couch. Where Ichigo rested with his daughter clutching his yukata in her sleep. He started to cry crocodile tears silently.

"My children are being taken away from me."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Loli-Hype Ichi** : We are very happy that you have enjoyed our story so far. Later Ichigo will meet Hisana in a very interesting way. As for Senna we are still debating whether he will met her or not.

 **Aquawrym** : That is good to know. We hope that you will never loose interest.

 **Yellofang** : Thank you for enjoying our story so far. Yes, physically Shin is older than Ichigo, but mentally he's got Shin beat by decades. The whole aging process will be completely explained in a later chapter. You will just need to wait and see.

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** : Thank you for enjoying and commenting. Ichigo does have many powers at his disposal, but because how many he has, they need to be sealed away. That is to protect those around him. Ichigo is practically immortal now and that will reflect later on in the story. Don't worry like the typical stubborn person he is, he will get stronger to protect others. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Guest #1** : We are glad that you enjoy our story so much. Thank you for letting us know that you like it.

 **amazinglion29** : Here's the very next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one also.

 **Guest #2** : Thank you for including us in that very small group of well written or not discontinued works. Don't worry we plan to see this story till the very end. You can count on that.

 **Guest #3** : Thank you for enjoying this story. Don't worry Zangetsu is in this chapter.

Thank you to all of those that have commented or just silently support this story. Let us know what you think, and we'll let you know what we have to think. Thank you all for reading this story.

\- The Crew

 **P.S.** \- Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. The story plot and original characters belong to us. See you all next Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Next day_**

Soft footsteps from outside his room, awoke him. Akihiko had shown him the room yesterday after he had awoken from his nap with Kameko. Akihiko had taken Kameko from him and left him to relax. He thought he wouldn't have been able to sleep, but it seems that his body betrayed him.

Sitting up on his futon, he decided to keep his eyes closed. Because what was the point of opening them if he couldn't see? His spirits reprimanded him, stating that he would be able to see in about a year's time. That was too long. He needed to be able to see as soon as he could, so he could disappear from the Shiba estate. He couldn't drag them into his problems. Besides his problems is not something anyone else, but himself should carry. It would be too much for them. He knew this because when he tried to confide in others before, he lost everything. He had seen how Kisuke was before he was sent here. Dark bags under his eyes, hallowed cheeks from loosing weight, his eyes seeming to have lost all hope, and even his witty jokes had long since vanished. All because of him. Then there was Ishida. Uryu's dad, who got dragged into his problems out of a promise from his own father and Uryu's death. He sucked in a ragged breath as their deaths bubbled to the surface.

Zangetsu jumped to the front of his memories and thoughts.

 _Get up Ichigo. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and…_

 _You will die. I know Zangetsu._

 **Apparently you don't King.** He scowled.

 _What do you mean? Are you telling me that I am running away?_

 **That is exactly what I am saying King. And if you run away, I will take over and became the King.**

 _Ichigo, you wanting to leave this place is you running away. They remind you too much of them don't they?_

 _You're wrong! I don't want to drag them into this. This is my problem and mine only._

 _You are making this your problem. It is our problem also, because we don't want you to suffer._ He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Sighing, he threw off the futon cover and stood up, snatching the blade from beside him.

 _We will talk about this later._ He made his way quietly to the door and slid the sliding door open. Stepping out into the hall, he listened for any movement. With no sound presently close to him, he reached out with a sliver of reiatsu. There was a total of four people around him in different rooms. All of them sleeping peacefully. There was Akihiko about two doors down, Chiyo across from Akihiko, then Shin and Kameko farther down. Reaching farther out, he felt the bustle of servants and guards around the house.

Assuming where the kitchen was, he made his way there silently. Careful to remain in the middle of the hallway. He did not want a repeat of what happened when he first woke up. His hip ached at the thought of it.

Using his sliver of reiatsu, he was roughly able to determine if something was near him. Nearing his intended destination of the kitchen, he reached a small door off to the side of the hallway. Inside he could hear the bustle of people, the clatter of cooking utensils and the underlying buzz of conversation. It brought back both happy and sad memories.

He remembered when it was Yuzu commandeering her own kitchen. She was was the head chef of her own restaurant. He was so proud of her, even if she didn't know it. The only thing she knew was that he was gone. Gone from the family, but still watching over them. Shaking off the upcoming emotions, he slid open the door silently, and snuck in, standing near the door. He hoped he was not spotted. The sudden silence when he closed the door meant that his wish did not happen.

* * *

He stood there staring along with the kitchen staff at the intruder in the kitchen. His shockingly long orange hair an obvious give away. His eyes closed with the scars across his eyes not deterring from his looks, but enhancing them. The male stood there awkwardly as no sound was made from anyone. He gave a small cough, a light blush across his cheeks in embarrassment, but it quickly faded away. All previous embarrassment replaced with calmness.

"I apologize for intruding, but I was wondering if I was able to make my own meal?" Shaking himself out of his stupor, he roused the kitchen staff into working again before anything burned. Making his way over to the male, he stood a few steps away from him. The male's hand resting on his black blade a deterrence from approaching to close. He had worked with Kirinji-san to heal the boy, and saw him then. He had also caught a glimpse of him when he was dining with Chiyo-sama. As did the rest of the kitchen staff. That was the main conversation of this morning. No one knew what to do with this new family member that was going to be staying in the Shiba household.

"What can I do for you Ichigo-sama?" The orange head scratched the back of his neck.

"Just call me Ichigo. I don't do formalities." He gave a small smile. If there was anyway to determine if one was a Shiba was if they had any disregard for formalities. The almost imperceptible pause of kitchen activity meant that the kitchen staff were also listening.

"Very well Ichigo-san. My name is Sora. I am the staff director and the personal assistant to the clan head, Akihiko Shiba." He gave a small bow. "Now what would you like to eat? It is still quite sometime before anyone else will rise. Our chefs can prepare anything that you wish." The male shook his head.

"I don't wish to offend the chefs, but I wish to make my own meals. I have had one too many people slip something into what I eat." The kitchen staff froze in horror. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was appalling to any chef to try and kill anyone. What they wished in life was to make those who eat their food happy, not dead.

"Ichigo-san, I assure you, all of the kitchen staff wish you no ill will and would be delighted to cook for you." There was a murmur of agreement that ran around the room. The male almost looked sheepish.

"I truly am sorry, but for the time being, I wish to make my own meals. Especially when I can't see anything." He felt almost guilty for pushing Ichigo. He did not want to make him uncomfortable. Looking for a suitable worktable for Ichigo to work at, he spotted a table near the back that the apprentices were lounging around talking to each other as they peeled vegetables. If they wanted to continue working here they would need to work faster. Marching away from Ichigo, he stood in front of the apprentices. They had all stopped working to look at him with pale faces. He had his hands on his hips as he stared at them. There were four of them in total, and they took up an entire table when they only needed maybe a third.

There was three girls and one male. The male had dark black hair and startling heterochromatic colored eyes. One was a blazing gold while the other was a pale silver. The tallest and most mature looking girl had ginger hair with green eyes and freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. The next girl had russet colored hair with warm brown eyes. The final and smallest of all the girls had curly golden locks and cerulean eyes.

Why didn't any of the chefs reprimand them on this? Space in a kitchen was essential.

"I suggest all of you work faster and make room for our guest. He will be preparing his own dish. Do not disturb him in any way." When none of them moved for a moment, he shooed them with his hands. "Quickly now." They all jumped into action. Moving and shuffling vegetables into organized piles. Wiping down the table with a cloth to rid it of any crumbs.

He moved back over to where Ichigo was standing.

"Ichigo-san I have prepared a place for you to work." The male gave the barest of a smile on his neutral expression. Dipping his head to him.

"Thank you Sora. What you are doing is very much appreciated." He gave a smile in return, glad that he was able to help make Ichigo more comfortable. He froze on how to guide him to the table amongst all of the staff. Ichigo seemed to notice his hesitation. He held out his right elbow for him.

"Here. I do not know where to go. It would be helpful if you could guide me there." Sora blinked in surprise. This male had saved him the embarrassment of not knowing what to do. He gave a more sincere smile. There were many things that made this male so intriguing. There was so much more to this male. It would take a very long time to learn all of it, but it would be pleasant to learn of these things one at a time.

Gently grasping the orange haired male's elbow he guided him to the table. Another kitchen staff had laid out a cutting board, knives, a cleaning cloth and baskets of breakfast essentials for him.

He stopped him in front of the table.

"Ichigo-san all of the essentials for preparing a meal are here. You may inspect them at your wish. No one will bother you, and if there are any questions you have, any of the staff are willing to answer them for you." Ichigo ran his hand along the table surface, getting a general idea of where most of the things sat.

"Thank you Sora." He gave a short bow.

"Of course. Now I will need to get back to my own duties. Please enjoy yourself Ichigo-san." Leaving the male to his won devices he set to work on getting everything ready for the day.

* * *

He felt along the table surface again to get a clearer picture of what was on the table before him. There was a cutting board, a cleaning cloth, a very nice and sharp set of cutting knives, and around that was baskets full of vegetables as far as he was able to tell. A few held fruit and one had a bread of some sort. Thinking about what to make for breakfast, he decided on a vegetable stir fry with some scrambled eggs that had meat in them, along with the bread in the basket.

He set to work on selecting his vegetables. There were string beans, carrots, peppers, eggplants, some sort of squash, mushrooms, and onions. He picked the peppers, eggplant, mushroom, onions and carrots. Starting with the eggplant, he cut off the ends then cut it into little strips. Repeating that with the peppers, carrots and mushrooms. Then he chopped the onions into little pieces. When he had first started working a bowl was placed beside him for him to put the vegetables into. He thanked the person who had kindly put it there for him. He then turned to a chef that was close by.

"Sir is there a place for me to cook my food? And is there any possibility of me getting some eggs and a little smoked pork or beef?" The chef stuttered.

"Of c-course, I-Ichigo-sama. I will g-go prepare everything that you wish for." The chef scurried off. He sighed this was not how he wanted them to act around him. Hearing hushed whispers from the other end of the table he felt four reiatsus. They quieted once he looked over to them.

"There is no need for any of you to act like this. Just treat me as one of the other staff."

"We can't do that Ichigo-sama! That is improper." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"When has a Shiba ever been proper?" This caused them to turn silent. "Now what is all of your names?"

"My name is Akemi." The girl spoke quietly. She was the farthest on the left.

"I am Hikaru." The male next to Akemi spoke. He seemed like the most outgoing and the trouble maker of the group.

"I am Katsumi, Ichigo-sama." This was another female. She was sitting on the far right. Katsumi was the one who spoke up before. He tried to look to where the final person had yet to say their name.

"This is Shizuka. She can't talk because of some past trauma." Hikaru spoke for the fourth person. The female sat there quietly, her reiatsu swirling in slight distress. He did not know from what.

"Very nice to meet all of you. Just call me Ichigo." The chef from before came up.

"Ichigo-sama here are the ingredients that you wished for. And when you are ready, I can lead you to the fire so you may cook your meal." He nodded his thanks to the chef and felt through the bowl. There were three eggs and a small slice of dried meat. He sighed. There might be too much for him to eat. He looked back to the four kids at the end of the table.

"Would all of you like to have some of my food? I was not planning to make so much, and I won't be able to eat all of this."

"Of course we would like some." Akemi answered.

"Akemi. We can't do that!" Katsumi hissed at her.

"Aww, come on Katsumi. I know that you want to try some too. Even Shizuka wants some." He couldn't tell, but he thought that the mute girl was nodding her head in agreement. Katsumi sighed. She was the mother hen of the group.

"Very well. Thank you for indulging us Ichigo-sama." He gave a small smile.

"My pleasure, Katsumi-san." Preparing the eggs and then he moved to cook the chopped vegetables first, then scrambled the eggs. After doing this for so long, he did not even need to look at his meal to know when it was done. It was all muscle memory now. He sighed. It spoke of how often he had to do this. He turned to the four that were burning holes into his back.

"Could one of you retrieve five dishes and chopsticks for us to use?" The scrape of a stool across the floor was heard.

"Shizuka is going to get them." He gave a nod and listened for the silent girl. A few moments later he felt her presence beside him. Turning to looks at the girl, he reached out for the dishes. She handed one to him. He gave a small smile. So she wanted to help? Taking the dish from her, he roughly split the eggs and stir fried vegetables and plated them. Moving everything back over to the table he sat down on the stool that was under the table and went to eat. He stopped when he heard the four children. They were happily munching away on the food. Smirking, he went about eating his own food. A difficult task when he could not see his plate. But he managed to eat at least half of the food on his plate. Anymore and he thought he might become sick. The food did not taste bad in anyway. It was just because he could only eat so much.

He pushed the half empty plate towards the children across from him.

"Here you can have the rest. I know that you enjoyed it, if all of that munching was anything to go by."

"Thank you so much Ichigo-sama!" Katsumi spoke. "It is very delicious. I have never had anything like this. Please you have to teach me how to make this."

"Yeah I could eat this everyday. Right Shizuka?" He assumed the girl gave a silent nod in agreement at Hikaru's question.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama." There was the dragging of a dish across the table towards his left. He assumed Akemi pulled the plate towards herself.

"Akemi you have to share!" Katsumi protested.

"I know. I know. Give me your plates." He then noticed the approach of Sora. His reiatsu did not felt calm. He was not happy.

"What is going on here?" He was stern and it caused the four kids to quiet down instantly. He could only imagine what their expressions were. He bet they were terrified. From what he had gathered from Sora. He was very much so a mother hen, and did not take his duties lightly. He would be stern and harsh if he was required to. He decided to save the four of them from a harsh lecture.

"I apologize Sora. I had made too much food and decided to share it with these four kids, since they were such lovely company." He imagined that Sora had looked dully surprised and was looking between him and the four kids. Sora gave a mhmm in disbelief, but did not comment.

"We are very sorry Sora-san. We did not meant to upset you because you had told us that we were not to disturb Ichigo-sama." Katsumi apologized. Sora stood there thinking silently. Then he gave a sigh of consent.

"Very well. I will not concern myself with it. Now Ichigo-san, Akihiko-sama has stated that Kirinji-san will be by later to look at your wounds. Also, Akihiko-sama asks you to join everyone for the morning meal. Although you will not be required to eat." He nodded and got up from his seat. Holding out his elbow for Sora to grasp, he was lead towards the dinning area.

"Sora how long have I been up?"

"You have been awake for about an hour and a half. Everyone else has just risen not to long ago. Will this be a normal occurrence for you to be up so early, Ichigo-sama?"

"I believe so. Sorry for troubling you." He felt Sora's grip on his arm tense.

"It is no problem whatsoever, Ichigo-sama. I am happy to make your stay here more comfortable." A door opened and Sora guided him through and to supposedly the dining table. Sora guided his hand to the top of the chair. He silently thanked Sora for not babying him. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He would have gone crazy if they did. All conversation had ceased when they both had walked into the room.

Sitting down, he tried to determine who was in the room. Sora had retreated out of the room. There were five reiatsu's. Three were calm and seemed almost happy. One was sulking. The last was so chaotic that he couldn't focus on it for more than a few seconds.

A cry of excitement broke the silence. Turning to his left, he felt the chaotic reiatsu and another smaller and very calm one. It was Kameko and possibly Ran.

"Good morning Ichigo. I am glad you could join us. I have heard from Sora that you have already eaten." Farther behind Ran and Kameko was the larger and calmer reiatsu of Akihiko who had spoken. He nodded. "Why don't you take Kameko so Ran can eat? It would be very much appreciated." He gave another nod and held his hands out towards Ran. She shifted his hands and placed a wriggling and happy Kameko in his arms.

"Thank you Ichigo-san." He gave another nod absentmindedly as he began playing with Kameko. Akihiko gave a resigned sigh. The clatter of dishes began again as everyone settled. Kameko still excited at being in Ichigo's arms. He silently wondered at why it made her so happy to be with him. Shiro commented that it was his hair color. He mentally rolled his eyes at the hollow, but said nothing. Zangetsu proposed that it was because of his reiatsu. He tried to get him explain, but Zangetsu said no more on this matter.

Kameko then gave a startling cry. Jerking away, he tried to understand what was wrong. The sulking reiatsu across from him had changed into anger. The scraping of a chair was heard as someone stood up.

"What are you doing to my little sister?" It was Shin. His reiatsu was starting to flail around dangerously. Kameko began to cry louder and louder as Shin's reiatsu lashed around even more furiously. He blinked in understanding. Kameko was able to sense reiatsu and the emotions in them. Looking at her he tried to sooth her, but with his reiatsu being sealed he couldn't do much. What made the situation worse was Akihiko getting angry himself. His own reiatsu was starting to leak out. Ran had become nervous at the atmosphere, and tried to help. Suspiciously, Chiyo had remained the calm in the storm. She knew about Kameko's gift. Why she did not try and stop this madness was probably because there was Shiba's involved.

"Shin sit down." Akihiko commanded. Shin defiantly remained standing. Akihiko's reiatsu grew larger. Large enough, that Ran breathed in shorts nervous gasps, Kameko's cries quieted and Shin's own reiatsu loosing all anger and replaced with fear. Once Shin sat down again, Akihiko noticed what he had done and reeled his raging reiatsu in.

"I'm sorry about that everyone. I did not mean to let my emotions get the best of me." A tense silence remained as everyone returned to finishing their morning breakfast. He gave a mental sigh. Why did he have to get stuck with Shiba's? His dad, Kukkaku and Ganju were more than enough in his time. Now he had to deal with a whole estate of them. How was he ever going to survive to change the future? Maybe he really should leave. His spirits vehemently denied that he was going to leave.

Once breakfast was over, Akihiko had taken him from his seat and dragged him to the older man's office. Ran followed closely behind.

Inside the clan head's office, he remembered where the couch was and made his way to it with little difficulty. Akihiko has taken his spot behind his desk.

"Ichigo, Sora has probably already told you, but Kirinji will come here later to take a look at your injuries. Is that alright with you?" He gave a nod. Ran had decided to sit on the floor, and was leaning against the couch. He could feel her reiatsu. She felt tired, like she had not gotten enough sleep. He leaned down carefully to look her in the eyes as best as possibly. Considering he couldn't see.

"Ran are you alright?" She gave a start. Not expecting him to ask anything of her.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Just a little tired." He studied her closer and noticed something. He gave a soft smile.

"Just don't push yourself alright. I can take care of Kameko, while you get some rest." He patted for her to come sit on the couch. He tried to sound as convincing as he could, and it seemed to work. She gave a resigned sigh and stood up. He stood also and switched places with her.

Sitting on the floor he played with Kameko until the door unexpectedly slammed open.

"Alright Akihiko. Where is this brat that I need to check up on?"

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Mullkkkkkk:** Thank you very much for letting us know what you thought. Akihiko is very much like Isshin. We didn't try to have him be similar to Isshin, but he just turned out that way. We are very happy with Akihiko the way he is now. Enjoy this next chapter.

 **amazinglion29:** Thank you for your continuous thoughts and yes Ichigo is very good with children. That is just his nature. Ichigo's time with the Shiba's will be hard but Shiro and Zangetsu will be there for him along with new friends. Here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy this one too.

 **NecroexSparda** **Juubi-No-Kishin:** Thank you very much for enjoying this so far. Yamamoto'smeeting with Ichigo will be very interesting. The hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Ice Salmons:** You'll just have to wait and see. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

 **netherhunter75:** Do not fear. We will continue to write this story till the very end.

 **Guest:** Kind lady or noble gentleman, thank you for enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter for you.

Thank you to all of those that enjoy reading this story. Thank you for the silent support and encouraging comments. Let us know what you think. Have a very Merry X-mas. We will update soon.

\- The Crew

 **P.S. - Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Story plot and characters belong to us.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alright Akihiko. Where is this brat that I need to check up on?"

He looked at Kirinji who stood there in his office doorway then to where Ichigo was sitting on the floor with Kameko. Kirinji followed his gazed and looked to where the orange haired male was. Ichigo wore a neutral expression on his face as he attempted to look at Kirinji, but was off by about half a foot. Kirinji gave a feral smile and moved over to Ichigo. This could be bad.

"Sleeping beauty decided to finally awaken huh?" Kirinji's comment made Ichigo scowl shortly before returning to his original neutral expression. It was going to take a lot of work to get him to open up.

Ichigo stood up and handed Kameko to Ran. Kameko gave a little fuss, but quickly quieted down. Kirinji moved closer the male, who tensed up but made no move otherwise.

"Relax kid. I'm just going to see how your wounds have healed." Ichigo gave a nod of ascent. Remaining where he was, Ichigo pulled the top half of his yukata off so it hung down at his waist. Kirinji removed the bandages and revealed the injuries underneath. He almost gasped in shock. Ran did. She was staring at Ichigo's back in horror. What he could see was horrendous. So many scars. There were stab and slash marks, burns and torture marks. He also saw the branding that were on both of his upper ams and shoulders. He moved closer to get a better look. Lithe muscles tensed even more as he approached. Ichigo's hand twitched closer to his black blade. Kirinji gently moved over the more recent injuries and applied healing kido when it was needed. He stared at the brands on Ichigo's left arm. It was so familiar to him. Then he recognized them. They were the great noble house's emblems. On his left arm was the Shihonin and Kuchiki clan emblems.

He glanced quickly over to Kirinji, who continued his work. Looking back at the brands, he knew that something was going on. This was a conflict he did not need right now. He needed to know, but he promised not to ask until Ichigo was ready. If he was ever ready.

"Ran, once Kirinji is done looking over Ichigo, would you please show him the gardens. I have many things to discuss with Kirinji in private." Ran dipped her head.

"Of course, Akihiko-san." Kirinji finished up his check over Ichigo.

"Alright. It looks like your wounds have healed nicely so far, but you need to take it easy for a couple weeks. Doctor's orders." Ichigo gave another nod as he put his yukata back into it's proper place. Ran stood up and moved to stand beside Ichigo.

"Let's go Ichigo-sama. I'll describe what the gardens look like for you." Ichigo seemed to sense that he was not wanted and that they were going to be discussing him. His sightless eyes would flit back and forth between him and Kirinji as best as he could. He then looked to Ran and held out his left elbow for her to take. She maneuvered Kameko, so she was carrying her with one arm as she took Ichigo's elbow and lead him into the gardens. Once they were out of sight and earshot, his assistant Sora came in. He smiled.

"Sora would you mind accompanying Ichigo and Ran as they walk through the gardens?"

"Of course Akihiko-san." Sora spoke as he made his way out through the garden doors. Then he slipped away out of sight. He turned back to Kirinji. His arms crossed over his chest.

"You did not tell me it was this bad." Kirinji shook his head.

"I told you he was tortured in the most cruelest ways and he went through multiple wars. There will be many scars." Kirinji sighed. "I just wish I could do more for him. Being blind will hurt him a lot. He's a warrior. He won't like being helpless." He ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Yeah… at least he seems okay with being lead around. Once he knows the layout of the house better, he should be able to get around fine. Did you notice the brands on his arms?" Kirinji raised an eyebrow.

"You really ask me that? I am a doctor you know. So yes I did notice the brands."

"That's not what I mean. Have you noticed what the designs of the brands are?" Kirinji stood there for a minute. Then it dawned on him.

"I may not be the most knowledgable about this, but those are the symbols for the great noble clans, right?" He nodded his head grimly.

"Unfortunately yes. They are the same symbols. I want to know how he got them, but I promised him that I would not pry." He shrugged. "Maybe I can find something out at the clan gathering. Ichigo is going too." Kirinji's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"You can't be serious? What are you going to tell the other clans? What about Yamamoto? He's going to be there too." He scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly looked away from Kirinji.

"Actually I wanted to adopt him into the family. But only if he wants too. I won't push him. I also decided that if he wants to leave, he can leave after the clan gathering that's happening in two months." Kirinji gave an exasperated smile. He smiled too. He had won this battle.

"Fine. If that is what you had decided to do, then I won't question it. Now I have to head back to my division before Yamamoto gets anymore suspicious. And you need to come see your division also. Your poor lieutenant is dying over there without you." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few days. After all this is just some emergency clan matters, right?" Kirinji smirked.

"Right." Kirinji waved and flash stepped away. He then flash stepped himself, going to check up on Ichigo and the others.

* * *

He and Ran slowly walked through the garden. He had taken Kameko from her, so she could guide him better. Looking at her, he confirmed what he had noticed in Akihiko's study. He then felt Sora approach them.

"If you don't mind me asking Ran-san, but who's the father?" She stumbled to a stop. He stood there staring at her. Kameko gave a little babble. Sora also stopped within hearing range, but he was still probably out of sight. Akihiko then appeared beside Sora. His reiatsu oozing curiosity.

"W-what m-m-makes you t-think that!?" Her voice had increased dramatically. He could imagine her blushing bright red. It brought a small smile to his face. She reminded him of a certain redheaded girl he knew.

"I can sense something inside you. It is really small and feels a lot like you. I assume you are going to have a baby, right?" She had grown quiet. He felt her hand trembling on his elbow. "Are you okay Ran? I'm sorry if I had offended you."

"No you didn't offend me. I'm surprised that you noticed. Kirinji-san confirmed it when he first came here to heal you five days ago. He said that he could only tell because he had so much practice, that's shows that I'm not that far along." Her grip on his elbow tightened. "Please Ichigo-sama, don't tell Sora or Akihiko-san. Akihiko-san will surly send me away if he finds out. I don't even know what Sora would think when he finds about his child. Sora has so many duties right now. I don't want to burden him with the responsibility of being a father also, because I know that he will take responsibility. That's the kind of person Sora is."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I am happy that I am carrying his child, but I do not know if he loves me back."

"He probably loves you more than you think."

"Why do you think that Ichigo-sama?" He gave a small reassuring smile.

"Because he would have ran away when he found out if he did not love you." He turned towards the two hidden males. Ran shifted to look where he was. "Isn't that right Sora?" Ran gasped as Sora flash stepped in front of them. Sora's reiatsu whipping around and surrounding Ran happily and protectively.

"Yes, of course I love you Ran. I know that we may have not been together for very long, but I love you so much I can't even begin to describe it." There was a whoosh of air and Ran squealed. He must have spun her around in happiness. Akihiko flash stepped out into the open.

"Sora you'll make her sick." The atmosphere became tense as the others had a silent stare off. Ran then began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Akihiko-sama. Please don't send me away. I did not mean to shame the Shiba family. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She continued to repeat her sorries. Akihiko moved to stand in front of her. Sora who was standing beside her tried to sooth her.

"Ran." Akihiko spoke softly. "It's fine. You are not in any trouble. I am happy for you and Sora. Yes it is terrible to have a child out of wedlock, but if Sora is willing to marry you then I can over look that." Sora's reiatsu quivered in barely contained happiness. Akihiko's swirled around in amusement.

"Yes Akihiko-sama, I would love to marry Ran." Sora seemed to turn to Ran. "Ran, I promise to make you the most happiest woman alive. You are my joy and I am proud that you will be bearing my child. Thank you so much Ran. You are the greatest gift in my life." Ran burst into tears again.

"I love you too, Sora. I love you so much" She said and continued to cry tears of happiness. He listened to their tearful happiness and felt his own memories bubble up to the surface. Uryu marrying Orihime, them finding out that they were going to have a child. Then there was Renji and Rukia. His throat constricted as those happy memories turned into nightmares. Shiro and Zangetsu snapped at the intruding memories, wrenching them from his thoughts. Making his mind go foggy. Zangetsu consoling him the entire time.

Kameko gave a small giggle of happiness. He moved to gaze sightlessly at her. Kameko's giggle freeing him from his foggy mind. He glanced up as Akihiko moved to stand beside him. Akihiko gently took Kameko from his grasp. Akihiko greeted his daughter who babbled at him.

"A beautiful thing isn't it? The happiness of being together and bringing new life into this world."

"Yeah." He looked at Akihiko as he felt his somber reiatsu. "Did you have someone Akihiko-san?"

"Once. She was beautiful. Eyes as green as tree leaves and hair the color of auburn. She was so kind and caring, and she blessed me with two beautiful children. I miss her everyday."

"What happened?" He looked over to Akihiko, wishing that he could see the man.

"She died after giving birth to Kameko. That was eight years ago." His eyebrows nearly shot up in surprise.

"Eight years?" He looked at Kameko. He heard Akihiko chuckle.

"I know what you are thinking. If it was eight years ago then why is Kameko still so small? That's because we don't age the same a regular humans. About every 15 years or so we grow a year older physically. But you should know something about that right?" He shook his head, and remained quiet. Akihiko seemed to take that as a way to change the subject.

"Did you have someone too Ichigo?" He gave a small painful scowl. He didn't want to answer this, but he knew that Akihiko deserved answers on the ones he was willing to do.

"Yes and no. I never loved anyone romantically. I loved all of them as my friends and family." He felt Akihiko's confusion.

"Loved? As in the past? What happened to them all?" He scowled even further.

"They died." He spun around and tried to navigate his way back to the house since they didn't go too far into the gardens.

Going a little farther, he found the house by smacking his shins into the back walkway. Hissing silently at the pain, he got up onto the walkway and searched for a door. Finding one he tried to make his way to a quiet area for himself to think. To get away from the people who brought up his nightmarish memories.

"Ichigo-sama." He turned towards the voice. One he recognized. There were also the sounds of three others with the male.

"Hikaru-san." Hikaru began sputtering in embarrassment. Someone gave a little giggle.

"He called you Hikaru-san." Hikaru sputtered some more.

"Ichigo-sama, you don't have to call me that. Just Hikaru is fine. Is there anything that we can do for you?" He didn't think so. He shook his head.

"I am just trying to get some fresh air, but I'm not sure where to go."

"Ichigo-sama you are welcomed to join us. We are going to the market to pick up some supplies." Katsumi moved closer and whispered to him. "We can also take you to our secret hideout."

"Yeah, come with us." Akemi pleaded. A tug on the sleeve of his yukata caught his attention.

"You want me to come too, Shizuka?" His sleeve was pulled harder. "Alright I get it. I just need some shoes." Someone else entered.

"Absolutely not. Ichigo-sama needs to be prepared. He needs a clean yukata, socks, and a haori. Now you four wait here while I get Ichigo-sama ready." The male grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "I am vey glad to meet you, Ichigo-sama. My name is Tadashi. Akihiko-sama has assigned me as your assistant." He heard a door open and he was pulled into a room.

His wrist was released as the other male ran about the room. Not sure if he should stay or not, he missed his chance when Tadashi came back.

"Here you go, Ichigo-sama. Would you like some assistance?" He shook his head and took the pile of clothes from the male.

"No thank you, Tadashi, but thank you for the clothes." He was a little relieved to be able to get clean clothes. He had found a clean yukata that morning, and put it on since he had woken up in a cold sweat that morning. He also wished to take a bath. But clean clothes would have to do for now. Tadashi left the room. Pulling of the yukata, he got into the clean one. He put on the socks and held onto the sandals that were included also. Slipping on the soft haori and securing Zangetsu back into his right place, he moved around looking for the door. Finding it, he slid open the door and found that Tadashi was standing attentively in front of the doorway.

"You are finished, Ichigo-sama?" He gave a nod.

"Here." He said offering his left elbow to the male. "I would prefer to not be dragged around." Tadashi took his elbow and steered him back to where they had meet the others. The four children were still waiting for them.

"Ichigo-sama." Akemi said in surprise. He tried to look in her direction.

"Is something wrong Akemi-san?"

"N-no. Just call me Akemi." Hikaru scoffed.

"She's just enchanted by how handsome you look." He looked to Hikaru.

"And what do you think?"

"You look the same and act the same to me. I don't care what you look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts." He gave a small smile and went to ruffle the boys hair. The small protests alerted him that he was right.

"I agree. Now shall we be off." The three girls grabbed onto his hands or sleeves and pulled him along. Hikaru and Tadashi followed behind them.

* * *

He knew he should just leave Ichigo alone for a while, but he also knew that he shouldn't be left alone either. He said that all of his friends and family were dead. What happened? The pained look on his face. Ichigo was hurting so much. He had sent one of the staff to find Ichigo.

Sitting at his desk he tried to do the paperwork, but he couldn't concentrate. He was too worried about Ichigo, and he couldn't find him by sensing his reiatsu either. Cause the boy had no reiatsu at all. He tugged at his disheveled hair in anger and worry. That boy was going to be the death of him.

The door opened and the staff member gave a bow.

"Akihiko-san, we can not find Ichigo-san anywhere within the Shiba estate."

He shot up from his desk. Ichigo was gone? Where did he go? He can't go anywhere in his condition. How would he know where to go? How would he be able to take care of himself? He knew Ichigo could take care of himself just fine, but Ichigo couldn't see and if he has to fight it will be even harder for him to take care of himself. How could he go back to a place like that the way he is now? Ichigo would die. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't let that happen. Not after seeing how happy Kameko was, and that Ichigo was somewhat happy to be with Kameko. And he still had answers to his questions. Questions that needed to be answered.

He snatched his sheathed zanpaktou that was leaning against the desk. Strapping it on, he felt his spirit stir at his worried reiatsu.

"I want him found. Send the guards. Search the surrounding areas, the woods, the market place. Just find him."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Y-T3cH:** Thank you for thinking that this is a good story. It may seem slow to you now, but things will speed up in later chapters, and yes there will be time skips.

 **Mullkkkkkk:** We are glad that it continues to increase your interest. Thank you for reading and giving us your thoughts on our story.We thought that Ichigo deserved a little break for now. That doesn't mean that there won't be attacks in the morning later on in the story though.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you for enjoying this story and your continued support.You are correct that Shin doesn't like Ichigo and that he is overly protective of Kameko. We also enjoy overprotective zanpaktous. Kubo Tite made mentions of Ichigo's zanpakou being protective of him, but didn't go into very much depth, and that is what we wanted to do in this story. There will be more scenes like that later on.

 **amazinglion29:** We are touched that our story makes you feel warm inside. Does it also make you feel fuzzy too? Here's a little gift for you. Enjoy!

 **Tantei-chan4869:** Thank you for enjoying this story so much. We hope that you added this story to your account. Here's the next chapter. We hope you enjoy it.

 **jiubantai-taichoCameljaneJose:** Thank you very much for the story idea. It was very nice of you to tell us. We won't be making this story into a harem, but that doesn't mean that Ichigo won't save his future friends if he can. If they do end up seeing him as a hero figure or possible love interest, Ichigo would only consider them friends. But thank you very much for your idea.

 **Guest #2 A.K.A Ongaku:** Thank you for loving it. You don't have to wait for long for the next chapter because here it is.

Merry Christmas to all of our readers. Here is a little gift for all of you, an extra chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and those who silently encourage us. We will still update on Wednesday, so don't worry that we give you this chapter now and don't give you one later. Let us know what you think.

\- The Crew


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He moved to grab the handle of the front door to the house.

"Stop right there young man. Where do you think your going? You have fireworks to finish for the festival." He turned to look at his grandmother. She stood there with her hands in her kimono sleeves with a stern expression on her face.

"I'm going out to look for Ichigo. He's not on the Shiba estate, and he could be anywhere." Grandmother's expression turned into a frown.

"What are you trying to do with that boy? Keeping him locked up within the estate and hidden from the other clans will not be good for him." He gave her a pained look.

"Grandmother, he's hurt and blind."

"That doesn't mean you need to treat him the same as Kameko. Kameko's a child, Ichigo's a warrior. He can protect himself. How would you feel if you couldn't leave the house?" He relaxed his grip on the door handle and let it fall uselessly at his side. Grandmother was right. He certainly wouldn't like to be stuck in one place. What allowed him to control Ichigo? He just wanted to protect him. To keep him from getting hurt. He had seen the pained and hollow look in Ichigo's eyes.

"I just don't want Ichigo to get hurt anymore. I can tell he's been through hell. He's been through more than he deserved." Grandmother's frown turned into a small upturn of her lips.

"You always try and protect those who needed it. Your father was the same way when he died. Protecting citizens from a hollow attack. What you are trying to do with Ichigo is to much though." He gave a small painful smile.

"I guess your right as always Grandmother." She gave a soft huff of air.

"Of course I'm right. Besides I've already called off the search team. You can look for him at the festival. I'm sure he will be around for that." She shooed her hand at him. "Now go finish those fireworks."

* * *

The market was filled with the sound of people. Ones who shouted out their wares, the murmur of gossip, children running around playing. It was all so overwhelming. He could almost see it.

Talk of a festival floated through the air. He wondered what the festival was about. He turned to Katsumi who held his right hand.

"What's this about a festival?" Katsumi became excited and bounced up and down, simultaneously tugging on his hand.

"Ichigo-sama it is one of the best festivals. The summer festival has so many things to do. There is dancing and singing. Free food. People telling stories. There are even going to be fireworks, curtesy of the Shiba clan. That's the supplies we are going to collect. Even nobles will be out and about."

"That sounds like it will be fun. Are you and the others going?"

"Yeah. We go every year. Akihiko-san gives us each a little money to spend on whatever we want. Akihiko-san is so kind. You are too, Ichigo-sama. I hope you can come with us to the festival."

His shoulder bumped into someone before he could reply. He stopped and looked towards the other person. They had stopped too. His small amount of reiatsu jumped in surprise. He must have noticed his eyes.

"Sorry, I did not mean to hit you." He heard a deep chuckle.

"No problems. It's not your fault anyways, but be careful though. This place can get very busy around this time of year." One of the girls tugged on his sleeve. This reiatsu belonged to Shizuka. He turned to her.

"Is there something wrong, Shizuka?" Little arms latched around his leg and a face buried themselves on his thigh. The head shook back and forth in a no. A tug on his other side alerted him.

"Shizuka is just shy around strangers." Katsumi explained. Tadashi interrupted from behind him.

"Ichigo-sama, I shall help Hikaru to gather the supplies needed. Call my name if you need anything." He nodded towards the man.

"Thank you Tadashi." The man from before gave another chuckle.

"You seem to have your hands full. Are they all your children?" He shook his head.

"No. They are not mine. I just came to get some fresh air and came with them to gather the supplies needed."

"You don't seem to be the type to go out shopping. Are you one of them nobles? Cause you got yourself an attendant shopping, while you are talking to me." He shook his head again.

"No I am not a noble. Tadashi is just helping out. I will be leaving shortly though." He placed his hand on Zangetsu. "I just protect those that I love. But there is no need for that anymore, so I'll go where my feet take me."

 ** _Or where I'll take you King. You know to where all the fights are._** He mentally scowled at his hollow as Shiro manically laughed.

The man before him gave a hum in thought.

"Are you sure your not a noble? That's something that the Shiba clan would say. I think that they are the best out of all of the oldest clans. They strive to keep the peace between everyone, even at the cost of their own life." The man slapped his back and laughed. "Even if you aren't a Shiba, you sure look like one. Would you like help gathering your supplies, Shiba-sama? You can call me Michio." He tried to protest.

"Michio-san, you don't need to trouble yourself over me. I am sure you have many things to attend to. There is no need for you to call me a Shiba." Michio gave another loud bout of laughter. He was a very happy man. There probably wasn't a single mean bone in his body, if his reiatsu was anything to go by. It held nothing but happiness, contentment and excitement.

"Nonsense Shiba-sama, just call me Michio. There's no need for the san. Let's go find your other friends and help them out. I'll carry everything for you."

"I will not be able to pay for your labors."

"That is alright Shiba-sama. In exchange, you must stay for the festival that is happening tonight. I would like to hear some stories if you don't mind. I bet you have some exciting ones, right?" He gave a small exasperated smile. This man was as stubborn as the Shibas themselves.

"Alright. I will stay for the festival. And yes there are many exciting stories that I can tell."

"That's great. I also want you to meet my daughter tonight at the festival. I could even show you around if you would like. " The man grew silent for a moment. "How about you come to my house for lunch and stay until the festival starts this evening. My wife would love to have you over and to meet you Shiba-sama. And I'm sure that my daughter, Yuko, would love to play with the children who are with you." Katsumi, Akemi and Shizuka began tugging on his sleeves and bouncing up and down.

"Yuko! Do you mean a girl with brown hair and green eyes?" Katsumi blurted out.

"Yes. Tell me how do you know about my daughter?" Michio said cautiously.

"We play with Yuko all the time at our secret hiding place. She's told us about you and your family. She loves to talk." The male gave a tired sigh.

"That sounds like Yuko. I always wondered where she would run off too. Besides she would also talk about a group of friends that she had. Thank you for looking after Yuko. I can see that she is in good hands."

"Please Ichigo-sama, can we go? We want to go see Yuko." He turned to Akemi. A frown upon his face.

"That would trouble Michio-san and his family."

"It's honestly alright Shiba-sama. Besides your family always provides the fireworks every year for the festival. It would be an honor to have you dine with us." He sighed. So stubborn.

"Alright. Lets go finish shopping for supplies." The girls hoorayed and took off without him with silent Shizuka in tow. That left him to follow with Michio.

He struggled to keep from bumping into anyone, but wasn't having very much luck.

 _Sense the reiatsu of those around you Ichigo, and avoid them._

He scowled both mentally at Zangetsu and physically at how he didn't think of that. Shiro howled with laughter.

 **That's because you can be so dense at times King. You either need things told or beaten into ya. Sometimes you do it subconsciously though.**

He scowled even harder. Concentrating on those around him, he moved to avoid those closest to him while trying to maintain a relatively straight line towards where he felt Tadashi and the children's reiatsu. Michio was following silently behind him. The small amount of reiatsu he exuded showed surprise.

He reached the stall where the others were at as the vendor thanked them for their patronage.

"You all left me behind." Katsumi gave a guilty squeak.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo-sama. We did not mean to leave you alone. We were just so excited to finish shopping so we can play with Michio-san's daughter." He waved it off.

"It's okay. I know you guys are excited." There was a collective sigh of relief from the children. Tadashi took this moment to speak up.

"Ichigo-sama all the supplies have been gathered, and I have heard that you have been invited for lunch from the children. Is this true?" He sighed.

"Yes it is. Michio has kindly offered to house me in his home until the festival tonight. I have a feeling he just wants to hear some stories before I tell them at the festival. Isn't that right Michio?" He turned to the other male who gave a light guilty laugh.

"Ahh, I guess you caught me huh? You don't have to come if you don't want to." He shook his head.

"No I have already promised to come."

"Ichigo-sama since you will be going, I shall accompany you. Hikaru and the others can run the supplies back and catch up with us. I assume that they know where Michio-san's house is?"

"Yeah we do. So we'll be right back." With that Hikaru and the others dashed off at breakneck speeds.

"Shall we go?" He nodded and followed as Michio lead the way. He lead them through the markets and onto a dirt road. He heard the rustle of leaves above them. There must be trees around. Farther down the road he sensed three other reiatsus. One was older and decidedly more feminine as it bustled around a house. There was a small child near her and an older child that was outdoors moving as if tending to a field.

Coming up to the home, the older child stopped then ran inside bringing out the lady of the house. They stood there waiting as we came up the walkway. Michio's reiatsu flared with happiness and he rushed ahead to meet with the woman standing there.

"Sachiko we have some guests that will be staying with us until the festival tonight. Come, come. You will be surprised at who our guests are." Michio gently pulls his wife over to them. He stood there with Tadashi at the fence line. "Sachiko this is Shiba-sama. I had bumped into him on the street as he was gathering supplies for the festival tonight. Shiba-sama, this is my wife Sachiko." He bowed as best as he could towards Michio's wife.

"Very nice to meet you, Sachiko-san. It is very kind of you to let me into your home."

"Shiba!" Sachiko squeaked. She started pulling her husband away from them. "Please excuse us for a moment Shiba-sama." They stood far enough away to only be able to hear them whisper but not make out what they were saying. Sachiko was whispering furiously at her husband who attempted to placate her. Looking to his right he felt the children come running up.

"What is it Ichigo-sama?"

"The children are coming." As soon as he said that the children came barreling over towards him. Shizuka latched onto his haori sleeve, Hikaru stood at his side, while Katsumi and Akemi stood leaning against the fence.

"Yuko!" Both girls shouted slightly breathless. He could almost imagine them waving furiously at the girl who stood near the house. The girl's reiatsu gave a jump in surprise, then came running up to greet the girls. Michio and Sachiko had gone silent to watch the scene.

"Katsumi! Akemi! What are you all doing here?" The girls giggled.

"We came because we meet your father at the market as we gathered supplies with Ichigo-sama."

"Why are you with a noble?" Blatant disgust showed through her words. Sachiko came dashing up.

"Yuko! I apologize Shiba-sama, my daughter will be punished for what she said. Please forgive her."

"Ah, Sachiko-san it is quite alright. I'm no noble, so it does not offend me if she does not like them. There is no need for you to apologize or punish Yuko for what she said." Everyone had become silent and he expected them to be staring at him. Michio then burst out laughing.

"Shiba-sama, you are definitely not a regular noble are you? Why don't we all go inside for lunch?" Michio ushered them all in. Yuko and the two girls rushing ahead. Shizuka still clung to his arm, and Hikaru walked on his other side. He looked at both of them as the made their way to the house.

"You both can go play with your friends if you want. You do not need to stay with me on my account. I will be fine." Shizuka reluctantly let go to dash off after the girls. Hikaru adamantly stayed by his side. "Hikaru you can go too."

"Naw, I would rather stay with you then play with girls." He almost let out a chuckle. This boy was just like any other boy.

"Alright, you can stay with me if you want. I will just tell you now that it might become very boring for you, so I won't be offended if you leave to go play with the others." Hikaru remained silent.

"You are very good with children, Shiba-sama. I'm surprised that you do not have any children of your own." He stumbled, righted himself and turned around to face Michio. He felt a light blush rise on his cheeks.

"No, I don't have any children. I had to raise my little sisters. That's were I learned to work with kids." Sachiko came up beside him and gave him a little pat on his shoulder.

"Well I'm sure that my children will love you." With that she lead the way into the house. The children were talking in a circle around what he could assume was a table. Sachiko rushed around the kitchen prepping food. He moved to help her in the kitchen.

"Sachiko-san is there anything for me to help with?" Sachiko stopped.

"No, no, no, Shiba-sama there is no need for you to concern yourself with anything. You are my guest and do not need to do anything. Please just sit down and relax. Lunch will be done shortly."

"There must be something for me to help with later. You are housing me in your home for today, I would feel terrible if I could not help you in some way." Sachiko stood there in stunned silence. Michio gave a short snort and tried to conceal it by coughing. Sachiko was probably glaring at him. Hikaru then spoke up.

"Ichigo-sama likes to do things himself. He would work himself to the bone if no one stopped him." Sachiko gave a sigh.

"Alright, you can help me with the laundry later, but first you need to sit down and let me serve you." She forced him to sit at the table. The small child was placed on his lap. "You can look after Rin while you wait."

* * *

He moved through the crowd, trying to spot any sign of orange hair in the throng of people. He had heard rumors through the crowds that there was a noble telling stories. Stories that were completely different from the ones that were told before. A noble that had bright orange hair and was blind. It had to be Ichigo. There was no one like that that he knew of.

Entering the square of the market place, he noticed a large crowd of people standing in a half-circle. Moving closer to see what was going on, a large smile appeared on his face. There in the center was Ichigo, sitting on a wooden stool and is dark blue haori highlighted his long orange hair. He was telling something to the children that sat in front of him. Their eyes lit up in excitement as his hand moved to help show what he was talking about. Parents and other adults stood there raptured by what Ichigo was saying.

"She awakens from her sleep to find her lover dead at her side. He had stabbed himself to be with her in death. Crying, she took the danger in her hands and killed herself so that she could join him in death. The families of these lovers had found them, the priest told the story how they died. The families came together and ended the feud that killed their children. The end."

Women began sobbing. Men and children stood there is quiet silence. Then all at once applause broke out and everyone whooped and cheered. Ichigo to a bow on the stool. The children started begging for more.

"Get out of the way! Move it! You are standing in the way of the great noble Ryodoji-sama!" A male wearing a shihakusho shoved his way through the crowd to where Ichigo was sitting. Ryodoji had moved to stand behind him. He frowned. That man was a horrible noble both outside and in that had oily black hair and snake like eyes. He hated the man, and apparently so did the citizens. All of the citizens had moved to give a wide berth around them. They didn't want to get caught in a nobles wrath, but the concerned glances that they made towards Ichigo meant that they cared for the orange head.

Ryodoji's attendant pointed at him, and he began shouting again.

"Peasant, how dare you tell stories in the middle of the street. What gives the right to stand in Ryodoji-sama's path. Move before I force you." A group of children stood up in front of Ichigo, shielding him from the haughty man. He gave a start. It was the new trainees that he had welcomed into the Shiba estate. The boy, Hikaru, spoke up.

"Ichigo-sama did nothing wrong. He is allowed to tell stories if he wants too." The attendants face twisted into a terrible looking snarl.

"How dare you talk back to me street rat?" The man raised his fist and brought it down to strike the child. He went to move, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. As fast as lightning, Ichigo moved Hikaru and took the blow himself. The whole crowd gasped. He could feel the fear from the citizens change into anger. This would not be good. He needed to intervene. Moving through the crowd, he entered the ring.

"What is going on here?" Ryodoji turned to him, and gave him and evil smirk.

"Nothing Shiba-san. My attendant was only putting a dog back in it's place." Ichigo scoffed. Ryodoji snapped his head to glare at Ichigo. This is bad, very bad.

"Your the one who needs to be put in their place. What gives you the right to boss others around? Is it your self-acclaimed noble blood or the fact that you don't need to do anything because an attendant will wipe your ass for you?" Ryodoji's face contorted into one of hatred and disgust before returning to his normal smug expression. The attendant beside Ryodoji turned purple in anger. He when to strike Ichigo again. He moved and caught the man's wrist.

"That will be enough. I will handle it from here. Everyone please go back to enjoying the festivities. The fireworks will begin shortly." The crowd slowly dispersed with many backward glances at the group. A family stayed behind, a man and a woman with a ten year old girl and a small two or three year old boy. He then noticed that Tadashi was standing there waiting to jump in. The children stood behind Ichigo. Two off the girls were crying and the other was clutching tightly to Ichigo's haori. Hikaru stood there stunned. Once he knew that the attendant wasn't going to lash out he let go and got between him and the others.

"Ryodoji-san why don't you continue with enjoying the festival. I will deal with him." Ryodoji gave another evil smirk. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yes of course Shiba-san." He moved to walk past them and stopped beside him. "You may have saved him today, but I will not let this insult go unpunished. All of those who rebel will be punished by death." Ryodoji hissed in his ear and left in a flourish of dark colored fabric. He knew that this wasn't over. This was just the very beginning and Ichigo was in the tick of it.

He sighed and turned around. Tadashi moved and stood in front of Ichigo, grasping his chin and inspecting the damage, all the while ranting at him and the children for doing such foolish things.

The family still there came closer. The man moved over to him.

"My name is Michio. I apologize Shiba-sama. I did not mean to cause so much trouble for you." He raised his eyebrow at the man.

"What do you mean?" The man rung his hands nervously together.

"I had asked Shiba-sama to tell stories at the festival. I did not mean to anger anyone."

"It is not your fault Michio-san. Please tell me how you meet Ichigo." Michio's face lit up with a large smile on his face.

"I meet Shiba-sama at the market place. He stayed with me and my family for the afternoon. He was a very kind guest and even helped around the house. You are very lucky to have him in your family. You should not let him leave." He looked back at Ichigo. He was trying to escape Tadashi's mother hen side.

"Yeah, but it is his choice wether to stay or not." He turned to Michio and his family again, and gave a bow to them. "Thank you for taking care of Ichigo." Michio smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure Shiba-sama. Please tell Shiba-sama that he is welcomed at my home anytime." Michio bowed with his family and shortly departed. He smiled softly at the leaving family before looking at his own. All of them being scolded by Tadashi. He gained their attention as he walked up to them.

"Let's go home."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **MistyPaws** : Here you go this is the next chapter for you. We are very happy that you enjoy that this story is very different from other stories. We wanted to give an early chapter as a gift to all of our readers for the holidays.

 **innocent94:** The next chapter is now up for you to enjoy. We hope you think this one is interesting also.

 **Ichiro Kurosaki:** This chapter is now up for your enjoyment. We do have one question for you though. Do you, by any chance, happen to be related to the Kurosaki family?

 **hornet07:** We are happy that you shared your thoughts with us. Do you mind telling us where you got these unpleasant vibes? We can also assure you that there won't be any yaoi or yuri in this story. Other characters will have romance. Ichigo will only have friendships. He will not have any sort of romance in this story.

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin:** In this chapter, Ichigo will be able to see in a sense. But he won't be using just his quincy powers, but the combination of all of his powers. He can only see so much and that is because his powers are sealed within himself. As for the hell armor, we believe that it will be put into the story in later chapters when he will be fighting.

 **amazinglion29:** We believe that you will be disappointed about the secret hideout in this chapter. Thank you for giving us a gold star for our story. Orihime does have her child, but Rukia does not. Both of them and their children die shortly after each other. This is very hard on Ichigo mentally to have all of his friends continuously dying.

 **Dragonblaze66:** Thank you for PMing us. Yes, Ichigo does arrive before the fight with young Juha. Juha will be something that comes up later in the story also.

 **Frozen in Idaho:** Thank you for enjoying this story so far. Ichigo will have a hard time healing both mentally and physically, because of all the trouble that he seems to get himself into.

 **Reddolution:** Two words - Thank you.

 **Ongaku:** You don't need to wait any longer. Here is the next chapter for you. We are really glad that you love this.

We apologize to all of you that read this story. We did not mean to update so late. Thank you to those who have reviewed and commented. Thank you to all of the silent readers that continuously read this story. Thank you so much for being patient with us and just for everything. We will update on time on Wednesday. Let us know what you think.

\- The Crew


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Two weeks later**

He gave a large sigh and rested his head in his hands. Here he was sitting in his office with mountains of paperwork around him, and he couldn't get any of it done. There was this hell butterfly on his desk from Yamamoto. What that was contained did not help how he was feeling. It made it worse. Something felt off today. Like something bad was going to happen. That was the feeling he was getting. Apparently some of his staff noticed also, because they were on edge since early this morning. The staff were jumpy. Guards would glance nervously around, and made more patrols around the house then usual. There was nothing he could do though. Nothing had happened yet.

He gave another sigh and tugged at his sticky yukata. It was nearing the end of summer, but it was the hottest time of the year. He's surprised he hasn't melted yet. How Ichigo can stand wearing the yukata, and a haori, he couldn't ever know the real reason. His guess was that Ichigo was self conscious about all of his scars, but that didn't fit with his personality.

He was calm, quiet, and gentle on the outside, but he could also see the dark and broken side of the boy. The side shrouded in secrets and pain. His grandmother had spent everyday with the boy, forcing him to play and hold Kameko. Ichigo was both sent by Kami-sama and the Devil. Whenever Kameko was with him she was just the sweetest child in the Seireitei, but when Ichigo was gone, she was a yokai. Nothing made her happy. She would throw fits and bawl until Ichigo came back.

He tried to be around them as much as he could to make sure nothing happened. Considering that Ran would be having a child, this is good practice for when Ran wouldn't have time to take care of Kameko. But that was only if Ichigo stayed after the clan gathering that is coming up in a little over a month. He doesn't know how he would deal with Kameko if Ichigo left for good.

The clan gatherings are great and all, but this gives the elders time to plan devious things to discuss at the meeting. These gatherings happen twice a year, but he has heard talk of it becoming four times a year. That is not something that he would like to see happen. He sees the other noble houses more than enough at his job. And he certainly doesn't want to see more of the terrible clan leaders more than he has to. Especially Ryodoji.

That evil snake has his fingers in way to many sweet jars. Personally he would like to chop off those fingers with Shirosai, but he can't do anything unless Ryodoji is caught breaking the law. What had happened at the festival has made him warier of the man. He was up to something and it wasn't good.

Getting up from his paper strewn desk, he padded across the wooden floors. His bare feet sticking to the varnish. Now would be a good time to take a bath in the hot springs.

* * *

He sighed and leaned against the ceramic tiles. Akihiko had allowed him to use the families enclosed hot springs that sat at the base of a mountain near the edge of the Shiba estate. He's used it everyday to relieve some of the stress of being around the crazy Shibas. Akihiko's been the worst, he was constantly hovering when he was around and had staff watching when he wasn't. It was infuriating. He could never get any time to think by himself.

It's supposedly been two weeks since he had woken up at the Shiba estate. Almost three if the five days he was unconscious counted. His wounds have all but healed. The healers, Tadashi, Akihiko and Chiyo have ranted at him to eat more, because he was to thin. It's not like he could eat that much anyways. It was all because of _that time_ , food has been something to avoid. Sure he would eat some to appease them, but not as much as they would seem to like. The Shibas had been nothing but kind to him, of course they are stubborn also. He's forced to help look after Kameko everyday because Ran is pregnant. He is fine with it mostly, but being with Kameko forces him to remember Orihime's daughter when she was born. That day was burned into his mind, and he would never forget it. It was one of happiest memories he had.

Running a wet hand through his hair, he absentmindedly checked that Zangetsu was within reach. He was always within reach, especially when he tries to relax. Letting the steam fill his lungs he inhaled and exhaled deeply as he faced the very emotional memory. He needed to start facing them to move forward. That was the only way for him to keep from what happened into reality. Zangetsu and Shiro were with him as constant comforting presences as he dove into his memories.

 _Rain had begun to lighten after storming all through the night. Many of the fighters were severely wounded after fighting with the Quinces. Hat'n'Clogs was nowhere to be seen. He knew that this war could not go on much longer, the end of the eighth year was approaching and both sides have taken heavy damage. The Quinces at a third of their original strength, and the Shinigami at a quarter of theirs. Now there was a lull in all of the fighting. It was a quiet night so far. He hoped that it would be one of those rare peace treaty nights, where everyone would retreat to lick their wounds._

 _He was guarding one of the entrances of their hideout, when a scream filled the air. It was Orihime's. Nightmares from_ _that time_ _surfaced. Her dying and clutching her bleeding belly. The child dying with her. He dashed straight to the source of the scream. Nearly ripping the door off of it's hinges, he stopped short from impaling the first figure he saw. Lying on the bed was a nine month pregnant Orihime. Sweat condensed on her brow, plastering her chestnut hair in clumps. Uryu stood at her side holding her hand. His hair and clothes were slightly askew from being woken abruptly. Hanataro was in full scrubs ready at anytime to deliver the baby. All three of them were staring at him. Uryu then stupidly smirked and pushed up his glasses._

 _"_ _Are you that worried Ichigo? She's only going into labor." He unleashed the breath he didn't know he was holding and sagged against the door frame in relief. He got scared for nothing. Sagging farther in relief, he slid to the floor blocking the entryway._

 _"_ _S-sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _"_ _It's okay Orihime. Do you mind if I stay? I'll stand guard." This time Uryu gave a genuine smile. He knew what had happened during_ _that time._ _He was the only one who knew. They considered each other brothers. Distantly related or not._

 _"_ _Thank you Ichigo. This means a lot to me for you to be here." He smirked at his Quincy friend. Resting Zangetsu against his lap, he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses to notice anyone approaching. After 8 intense hours of labor, Orihime delivered her baby girl. The child's reiatsu was the embodiment of innocence. So calm and new to this war torn world._

 _"_ _Ichigo come meet your godchild and niece." He opened his eyes to see Uryu sitting beside Orihime who held a bundle in her arms. Both of them were happily smiling down at their daughter. Hanataro was in the far corner removing his scrubs and washing his tools. Sheathing Zangetsu, he slowly approached the happy couple. Seeing the child's face was like a punch in the gut, sucking out all of the oxygen from his lungs Then there was a pressing weight on his shoulders. It was as if all of their problems were being placed on him. She was beautiful and yet she was born during a war. Uryu and Orihime couldn't stay here anymore. They needed to flee and raise their daughter. They needed to leave him behind. He tried to breathe. He couldn't. Grasping his chest, he struggled to suck in oxygen. Orihime and Uryu continued to coo at their daughter as if nothing was wrong. Something was terribly wrong though. It shouldn't happen like this. He should be able to smile and congratulate them, but he couldn't. They were gone. All of them._

 _Black spots swam infant of his eyes. Everything then burst like bubbles._

 _He closed his eyes, and snapped them open._

He couldn't see anything. His lungs were burning. He was drowning. Struggling against the hands that were holding him down, he managed to snatch the back of the assailants gear. Using his fading strength, he flung them from the edge to the far side of the hot spring. Breaking the surface of the water, he choked and gasped, trying to pull himself over the edge in his panic. He slid on the water slick tiles, struggling to maintain his grip. Memories from when this happened before increased his panic. He needed Zangetsu. His only lifeline.

He finally pulled himself over the edge, hands searching frantically for his blade. He found it near the wall of the hot spring. The attacker must have kicked Zangetsu away from him so he couldn't fight back. Snatching it from the floor, he put his back to the wall with his feet drawn up, listening for any sound from the attacker. If they really wanted to kill him then they would try again.

Water splashed not five feet away from him. He flinched and reflexively brought up his sword. Someone gave a gurgling sound, and a weight rested on his sword. They had impaled themselves on Zangetsu. Whether on purpose or as an accident he didn't know. His wet body chilled, and began to shiver. The towel around his waist did little to offer warmth.

He wasn't going anywhere near the water. He wasn't going to get rid of the body on his blade. _Those_ memories were all he could focus on, and that was not thinking about them. None of that mattered.

It was no use. They were swallowing him like a black hole. He couldn't escape or rely on Zangetsu.

He just didn't want to go back _there_. He didn't want too. They can't take him this time, he wouldn't let them. Not to that _place._ He would die before going back there.

* * *

He had decided that he would soak in the hot springs today. Yamamoto had sent a hell butterfly about making an official shinigami military base, wanting to call it the Gotei 13. His captain title was nothing but a figurehead, so officializing it would change many things. He also talked about bringing order. Right now there is no order in most of Rukongai. There is a lot of work to be done.

He sighed and moved along the path to the hot springs.

It was so beautiful. The tress full of jade green leaves. Songs from songbirds filling the air. The crunch of gravel underneath his sandal clad feet. The smell of flowers. It was all very relaxing on his way to the hot springs.

Making it there in very little time, he grabbed the door to the bath house and entered the springs. He opened the door expecting for there to be no one there. He took a startled step back at the scene before him. He sent a flare of reiatsu to alert the guards and his assistant.

There was Ichigo, pressed against the tiled wall, soaking wet and shaking like a leaf. He was holding his black blade stretched out in front of him. Someone was hanging off of the edge of the blade. Dead. The dead man was clad in all black, a white cloth that covered the bottom half of the man's face was stained with red.

Pure terror chilled his insides. On the dead man's shoulder was a noble crest. The crest belonging to the Ryodoji clan. He cautiously moved forward. He grabbed the dead man's shoulders and pulled him from Ichigo's blade. Blood sluggishly flowed from the wound. He laid the body on the tiles. Keeping his hand on the black blade, he inched closer to the orange haired boy.

Ichigo's breath was coming out in hitched gasps as he struggled to breathe. He was in a panic, and he was starting to panic himself. He had never seen Ichigo this way. Pulling off his haori, he draped it over Ichigo's scarred quivering form. He gently pried the blade from his hands while speaking reassuring words to him.

Ichigo didn't seem to hear him. His blind eyes were open wide and more glazed over then they normally were. Ichigo was muttering indiscernible things under his breath. He was totally unaware of his surroundings. Ichigo was stuck somewhere that he couldn't go.

"Akihiko-sama!" Sora was shouting as he came crashing through the door with the guards on his heels. All of them stopped for a second to take in the scene. Sora then rushed over to him. "Akihiko-sama are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sora. It's not me that you need to be worried about." He turned to looked at the body. "Send that body to the healers. Have them cremate the body using a fire kido. after doing a full examination. I want the report on my desk." Sora gave a nod and moved to order the guards.

Tadashi then came dashing through the doors and straight towards Ichigo. He kneeled beside the dazed shivering boy. Tadashi gave him a pained look before looking back at Ichigo. He pulled the boy up onto his feet and supported him gently with his arms.

"Come on Ichigo-sama, lets take you back to the house. I can draw you a nice warm bath there." Ichigo began struggling and pulling away from Tadashi. He had fear painted on his face.

"No! No water. No water."

"Of course Ichigo-sama. I won't draw a bath for you, but please let me get you back to the house. We can get you some clean dry clothing." Ichigo stopped struggling and allowed Tadashi to take him to the house. Ichigo had regressed to the dark place he was before. He handed the black blade to Tadashi before he slipped away with Ichigo. His lean frame was buried by the sheer volume of the haori. He turned to a few of the guards standing there.

"Go watch over them. Make sure that Ichigo is guarded the entire time." The guards gave nods and dashed off after the two. He sighed and turned towards the body. It was being loaded onto a stretcher. Sora came up to him.

"What happened Akihiko-sama?" He shook his head. Honestly he didn't know.

"I don't know Sora. From what I can see, Ichigo was attacked and he reacted reflexively, killing the attacker in the process. Although I don't know why he doesn't want to go near water." Sora stared at the hot springs pool.

"What if the man tried to drown Ichigo, but Ichigo managed to fight back and kill him?" He crossed his arms over his chest. What Sora said was a possibility.

"That is pretty reasonable, but we can't say for sure until Ichigo tells us what really happens."

"Why was Ichigo the only one attacked?" He knew why. It was because of Ryodoji. Officially Ichigo is not apart of the Shiba clan, so there is nothing he could do to Ryodoji. He gritted his teeth. Ryodoji was declaring war. If he wanted war then he was going to get it, just not in the way he expects it.

"He may have been the only one attacked right now, but that doesn't mean that others won't be attacked in the future. Sora, I want you to check all of the guards and staff to make sure that we don't have an assassin amongst us. This is not over." He then shunpoed back to the house.

Wanting to check up on how Ichigo was doing, he quietly slipped into the boy's room.

There sitting on the floor was Ichigo. Beside him was his black blade. He was wearing a frost blue winter yukata with a white haori slung across his shoulders. He was clutching to the haori like a life line. Tadashi was attempting to get Ichigo to drink some hot tea. He just moved his head away from Tadashi, refusing the tea. He only sightlessly gazed distantly at the floor.

Tadashi grew angry and gave up. He clonked the tea cup on the tray and stood up.

"Fine, if you don't want to drink then there is no need for me to be here." Ichigo sat there silently, staring at the floor. Tadashi huffed and marched past him out the door. He stood there watching as Ichigo gently picked up his blade, and clutched it tightly to his chest. His face scrunched up in terror, and he curled himself around the blade.

"They won't go away." Ichigo said in a daze. He blinked at the boy. His curiosity got the better of him and he edged closer so he could sit face to face with Ichigo.

"What won't go away?"

"You should know, Zangetsu! _The memories."_ Ichigo snapped at him. He clutched the blade even closer, not even cutting himself on the blade. "The memories from _that place._ " He wanted to know more. He knew this was wrong, but Ichigo thought he was whoever this Zangetsu person was. He was clearly in distress, and had begun to hallucinate.

"What was that place, Ichigo?" Ichigo began to shiver uncontrollably.

"A place worse than Hell, and you know I've been to the real Hell, Zangetsu." His blood ran cold. What Ichigo said brought more questions then answers, and a sliver of doubt grew in his mind. Why had Ichigo been in Hell? Was he a criminal that killed thousands? Just where was this boy before he came here? He needed more answers.

"Yes, and why were you in Hell Ichigo?" Ichigo scowled.

"Have you forgotten everything Zangetsu? I was there to save my little sister. She was kidnapped by one of the convicts from Hell. He was using me to try and escape."

"Yes, and now tell me why you were in that place that is worse then Hell?" A look of despair flashed across Ichigo's face.

"Don't make me say it, Zangetsu, don't make me say it." Ichigo begged him, and seemed to shrink even further into himself. He continued to beg him to not say it. Whatever it was was still very painful to talk about. He knew that was about as much as he would get from the boy. His heart clenched in helplessness, sorrow and so many other emotions he couldn't describe. He sighed, and petted the boys orange locks attempting to calm him.

"It's okay Ichigo. You're not there anymore. You're safe. I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **hornet07:** First, thank you for letting us know what you thought was disconcerting for you. As for specific ages for the children to help clarify things for you is that Hikaru is the oldest, followed by Katsumi, Akemi, and finally Shizuka. Hikaru and Katsumi are both twelve years old in appearance and mentality. Akemi is ten years old and Shizuka is nine. We hope that you don't become to wary of all of the bleach fanfic out there. Do not worry we will keep going. Please enjoy this next chapter and let us know what you think.

 **lostanddistracted:** Thank you for letting us know what you think. We are happy that you have been looking forward to our updates and have good thoughts for our story so far. Ryodoji will become a major character later on in the story. So he is someone that you will need to watch out for at the gathering of the nobles. It will be a very action filled night for everyone there. Thank you for encouraging us. We hope you enjoy this next chapter and let us know what you think.

 **Ongaku:** That is some very colorful language Ongaku, but thank you anyways. That reply made many of us laugh and quite happy. Keep an rye out for both Ryodoji and Michio because they will both appear more in the story. We wanted Ichigo to stick to his roots. Besides back then Shakespeare hadn't even been born yet, so none of them would know the stories, and we thought that maybe if one of them were to be reincarnated that they would turn out to be Shakespeare. Who knows. Thank you for enjoying this story. Here the next chapter for you to enjoy. Let us know what you think.

 **amazinglion27:** Yes, Ryodoji is as you stated 'a self-proclaimed snot head', and that will come back to bite him in the ass later. Some of us have always wished that they sold cans of common sense, boxes of logic and bags of reality at convince stores. Hopefully that day will arrive soon. And hopefully you don't need to recite your poem for this chapter because things have escalated to a whole new level. Let us know if this was a fabulous update or not, and thank you for encouraging us even more.

 **SunshineWitch91:** Thank you for falling in love with this story. We have tried to add more descriptions to make things more easier for you. Hopefully they just won't be talking heads anymore. Let us know if we did good.

 **Himitsu Rei:** We're sorry for not replying to any of your other replies. They don't show up in our shared email. And thank you for enjoying our story so much. But to answer your question about writing our chapters. What we do is a sort of a basic outline for a lot of chapters ahead of time, then we all talk each week to refine and add detail to the chapter for that week. Many of us are still in school so we have to plan ahead so we don't get behind on any of our updates. We also have a goal of always surpassing the two thousand word mark for each chapter, and a specific deadline each week to keep us motivated to write our chapters. We hope that helps answer your question.

 **innocent91:** Thank you for enjoying this story. We hope that you like this chapter as well.

Thank you to all of our readers for everything. For commenting encouragements, dislikes, suggestions and questions or just reading every week. Thank you all so much. We want to know what you think. Sorry for the slight delay in updating we were struggling on how to write Ichigo's reactions in this chapter. We will update next Wednesday.

\- The Crew


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Akihiko laid there staring at the tan ceiling of his bedroom. It was still dark, but the sun would be coming up shortly.

He had tossed and turned all night. What he had been told replayed in his mind over and over. Then there was also the pure terror that Ichigo showed. He had never seen Ichigo like that before. There was no way to help him with all of that pain. And he so badly wished he could.

Ichigo was so broken. He couldn't even face his own memories properly. Whatever that had happened to him is effecting him now. He didn't know what to do with Ichigo anymore. The boy is going to be staying here until the gathering, but what will happen next? If Ichigo stayed what would he do here? He would first need to be adopted into the clan. That would take a while.

Running a calloused hand over his face to rid himself of the tiredness and stress because of yesterday. He needed to talk to Ichigo and soon about what happened yesterday. Maybe before breakfast. That way it would only be between the both of them.

He sat up in his maroon colored futon, got up, and changed into a clean, deep blue yukata that matched the color of his eyes. Giving another sigh as he tightened his yukata, he thought of what questions to ask but quickly gave up. There were just too many questions.

If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do paperwork. Walking past Ichigo's room, he opened the door just a crack to peak in. He was surprised to see that Kameko was with Ichigo. Grandmother must have snuck her into his room. Ichigo protectively slept with her fully enclosed in his arms. He sighed. He needed to get this over with if he could make any possible plans for the future. Both of them needed to seriously talk.

Stepping into the room, he sat down beside Ichigo's futon. He thought about what he would ask, when Ichigo woke.

It didn't take even five minutes before Ichigo awoke. He sat there waiting until Ichigo sat up himself. His blind eyes gazing at him. Showing slight distrust, but curiosity more than anything. Kameko was nestled in his arms. She was adorable, and he wanted to cuddle her. Her hair all tousled, the pink sleepwear, and how she gave a cute yawn before snuggling closer to Ichigo.

He shook his head. There were more pressing matters to deal with. Like the guilt that had grown in him since yesterday. Might as well get this over with. He bowed in the geiza position. His forehead smacking the wood floor.

"Ichigo, I want to properly apologize. After what happened yesterday, you were in a daze after the incident in the hot springs and started talking. You assumed I was someone by the name of Zangetsu, and I went along with it. You told me some personal and painful history, and I asked without you truly knowing it was me. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry without your permission. I beg you for your forgiveness." Ichigo just sat there quietly for a while. What if he didn't forgive him? What if Ichigo left because of this? What if…? So many questions, his head was beginning to hurt. He was starting to sweat, when Ichigo spoke.

"No Akihiko-san, I should be the one apologizing. You take me into your home without any knowledge of who I am, or what my background is, and yet you still decide not to pry. What happened yesterday between you and me has helped me come to terms with some of my past. I'm sorry that I can't tell you yet. If I decide to stay with you, I promise that I will tell you. Maybe not now, but I will one day." He smiled and sat up from his geiza position. It was more than he could ask for. This was the most he has heard Ichigo ever say before.

"Thank you Ichigo. I promise that I will not do anything like that again. If you don't mind, would you please tell me why you acted like that? Can you also tell me what happened yesterday at the hot springs?" He had the feeling that what he asked might have answers he wouldn't want to hear. If he had known where this conversation would lead, he would have never asked.

Ichigo gave a small dip of his head and closed his blind eyes. His orange hair sliding down his shoulder, a bright contrast to the white yukata he was wearing.

"Of course, It's the least I can do. Considering all the trouble that seems to find me." Akihiko raised an eyebrow at that statement, but did not interrupt. Ichigo gave a short pause to gather his thoughts. "Okay, so I was in the hot springs after playing with Kameko all day. I had let myself doze off a bit, and I awoke to someone pinning me under the water. Not letting myself drown without a fight, I struggled and managed to latch onto my attacker. I tossed them across to the other side of the hot spring. I got out of the spring and looked for my blade. I had left it beside me, but the attacker had kicked it towards the hot spring wall. There I held the blade defensively in front of me, waiting for the attacker to attack again, where he then impaled himself on my blade." He sighed and ran a hand through his long locks, trying to even out his breathing. "The way I reacted yesterday was because I've had people forcibly drown me before. They never kill me but they almost came close to it every time."

Something heavy settled in his stomach. Ichigo had just shared a small part of history, and it had hardly scratched the surface. There were was so much more hidden deep inside his soul. What Ichigo did reveal though was that people had indeed tortured him. They wanted something from him. He dared to ask another question. One that would confirms his suspicions.

"Ichigo, these people tortured you right? What did they want from you?"

Ichigo took in a sharp breath, and closed his blind eyes. One of his hands reached out to his left to gently place his hand on his ebony colored blade. Almost as if he was seeking assurance from the nightmares of his past. His face turned into a scowl for a moment before returning to his blank expression. He couldn't even guess what was running through his head.

Birds had began to chirp, as Ichigo remained silent. The sun was beginning to rise, casting soft hues of orange, red, and pinks across the few drifting clouds in the baby blue sky. He spotted sparkles of morning dew on the grass through the open garden doors. Ichigo talking again snapped him out of his revere.

"Yes, they did torture me. What they wanted was important information, and to see how long it would take for me to break." Ichigo covered his blind eyes and gave a painful smug smirk. "It took them longer than they thought it would."

"To break you?"

"Yeah, but I never gave up that information and I never will." Ichigo moved his hand from his face to comfort Kameko who was becoming distressed. Her face scrunched up in discomfort. Looking down at her, Ichigo softly caressed her face and hair until she calmed. Even after she calmed down he continued to stroke her baby hair.

"She reminds me so much of them." Ichigo spoke quietly with his voice full of nostalgia. Akihiko raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had expected that their conversation was over. His curiosity overcame him again, and he had to ask.

"Of who, Ichigo?" He looked between Ichigo and his daughter, trying to see what he saw.

"My beautiful niece and nephews." He then smiled softly at Ichigo. This boy was so kind. Almost too kind.

"What are their names?" Ichigo gave a small pained look to Kameko. This couldn't be good.

"My niece was named Masaki. She was a sweet, goofy baby. Just like her mom. Even had the same hair color. The nephews were twins, but they never got the chance to be named." A rock settled heavily into his stomach as he understood what Ichigo implied. They died shortly after they were born or never were born in the first place. Akihiko couldn't even imagine losing Shin or Kameko. He would die before that happened.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing that he could seem to say.

"No I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry to them. Both to their parents and themselves. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect any of them. Their blood is on my hands. And this burden rests solely on my shoulders alone." The sun rose from behind the horizon, turning Ichigo's hair into a blazing fire. The cold almost murderous look made his breath hitch in fear. "I'm going to make sure that innocent people never die because of me again. Even if the cost comes at great expense to myself." A light knock on the door made both of them jump.

Turning around, he saw the door slide open to reveal his assistant Sora. He and Sora stared at each other in surprise. Sora then crossed his arms over his chest, glanced suspiciously between them, then to something in the hallway, and back to them.

"Akihiko-sama? Might I ask what you are doing in Ichigo-san's room? I do believe that Ichigo-san needs to rest after his ordeal yesterday."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked to Ichigo for help only to see him do the same action as him. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Ichigo was no help at all.

"Well, what are you doing here in Ichigo's room Sora?" Sora gave him an 'are you serious look' at his question. Ichigo gave a soft mph in amusement. He grinned at Ichigo's apparent amusement.

"Ichigo-san did not come to the kitchen this morning to make his meal. All of the staff, including myself, were concerned, so I came to check up on him." He gave a soft smile at the almost flustered look that began to form on Ichigo's face.

"I'm sorry to have concerned you and the others." Ichigo then swiftly handed Kameko to him, and stood up, making his way to the wooden wardrobe in the far corner of the room. "I will be there soon. I just need to change yukatas." Sora nodded and closed the door behind him.

Opening the wardrobe, Ichigo felt his way around until he pulled out a black yukata that had bright gold, blazing red, sunset orange, copper brown and soft yellow colored leaves that fell from his shoulder, down his back, and to finally rest on top of the pile of leaves that lined the bottom hem. It reminded him that the start of autumn was coming up very shortly. In about a month or so. The same time as the clan gathering. The same time that Ichigo might leave.

Ichigo had pulled off his other yukata, he looked away to give the boy some privacy only to stare at the scars that littered his body. A body that had scars upon scars. From the whip lashes, cuff scars on his wrists and ankles, stab wounds, burn marks, blade cuts, and rope burns were some of the ones that he recognized. There were others that he could hardly describe. The ones that drew his attention the most were the dark brands on both of his arms and the one set in between his shoulder blades.

He had two on each arm. The left arm held the Kuchiki and Shihonin crests. The other held the Ohara and Miyamoto crests. The one that was on Ichigo's back was his very own crest. The Shiba clan.

He still had no idea as to why or how he got those brands. There had been no such occurrences before where there was a need to brand someone. Ichigo caught his attention again when he flinched and grabbed his left side. The side with a large patch of sensitive pink skin that starkly contrasted his normally tanned skin. It started from his hip to about his mid-ribcage, and shaped in a jagged oval, almost like one of his fireworks. It was one of Ichigo's worst wounds. Concern gnawed at his gut. Ichigo was still in a lot of pain even though it has been two weeks since he had woken up.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Ichigo had been tenderly poking at the wound when his head snapped up at his question.

"Yes I'm fine, I just twisted the wrong way. I'm fine." He quickly pulled on the yukata, and fixed it into place, before making his way to the door. "Akihiko-san, it was a nice to speak with you. Next time maybe we can discuss more happy and thrilling topics." With that Ichigo left the room with Sora following after giving him a polite bow.

He gave another sigh and looked at his sleeping daughter. He didn't like how Ichigo suddenly distanced himself just now. Ichigo apparently still did not trust him.

"How did you gain his trust so easily? What is the secret, Kameko?" He stood up and left Ichigo's room. It was impolite to stay in someone else's room when they are not present. Well at least he can work on his paperwork now.

Slipping through the now bustling hallways full of staff members preparing for the day, he made it to his office without incident. Standing outside his office door was Tadashi. He had a nervous look and demeanor. He was wringing his hands and fiddling nervously with his pale brown yukata. His golden brown hair tousled and unkempt. Something was wrong. Suspicion tore at his gut.

Once Tadashi caught sight of him coming down the hallway, his nervousness doubled, and his pale blue eyes couldn't meet his own. Only staring at the floor. That doubled his own suspicion.

He opened the door, and glanced at Tadashi.

"Come on in Tadashi. We can talk in my office." He only saw white when he stepped into his office. Large stacks of paperwork covered his desk, and on the floor. His shoulders slumped. Great. Just great. Shaking his head, he maneuvered his way to the paperwork laden desk. Sitting heavily onto his chair, he stared at Tadashi, who just stood there looking at the floor.

"What is wrong Tadashi? This is not like you at all." Tadashi's head snapped up to stare at him wide eyed. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He then resumed looking at the floor.

While he patiently waited for Tadashi to work up the courage to speak, he began organizing the paperwork on his desk. There buried among the papers was the report from the healer on the man that Ichigo had killed yesterday. He set that aside to read when he was alone.

"Akihiko-sama, I don't know what to do?" He looked up to gaze at Tadashi with a raised eyebrow. Tadashi was still staring at the floor. He resisted from throwing a pen at him. Looking someone in the eye was important, but scaring them off was worse in this case.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? You have been assigned to be Ichigo's attendant, correct?"

"Yes, Akihiko-sama, you did." Tadashi mumbled. He frowned. His anger was rising by the minute, and his suspicion shrunk.

"Then why are you here in my office, and not helping Ichigo? Is it because you got frustrated with him yesterday, and stormed off?"

"Yes, but there is something else too." Akihiko felt his eyebrow twitch. Tadashi was not being clear and straight forward.

"Well get to the point. What has you speaking with me?" Tadashi wrung his hands together for a moment.

"I had overheard your conversation with Ichigo-san this morning. What he revealed to you made me realize that my actions were inappropriate yesterday. Ichigo-san has been through something terrible, and I did not think about that. I was very rude and mean to him. Now I don't know how to act or even what to say around him. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want me to go near him anymore? I would be a failure as an attendant. How can I face Ichigo-san? How…"

He held up his hand to stall Tadashi's worried babbling. So Tadashi was what Sora was looking at earlier in the hallway. He understood now, why Tadashi was so nervous. But he didn't need to be so worried. Ichigo had forgiven him for something he had done that was even worse. He was sure that Ichigo would forgive Tadashi for his mistake.

"Tadashi, Ichigo will forgive you if you apologize." Tadashi looked at him with hope.

"Really Akihiko-sama?" He smiled and nodded at Tadashi. Tadashi gave a deep bow. "Thank you so much Akihiko-sama. I shall go attend to Ichigo-san now." Tadashi turned to leave.

"Wait just a moment Tadashi. Can you take Kameko with you, and hand her off to Ran? She should be with Sora or Ichigo. Also tell Sora that I am not to be disturbed. As you can see, I have a lot of paperwork to do, and some of it is for my eyes only." Tadashi nodded, made his way around the desk, and took Kameko from him.

He gave a soft kiss to his daughter's head, before Tadashi took her and left the room. Sighing at finally having some peace and quiet, he moved to look at the healer's report first. There was no identification, so he had no name to go by. The man was well trained, and extremely healthy. There were no other markers that he had ties to the Ryodoji other than the crest that was on his clothes. He had no weapons on him. The body had been burned, but the healer held onto the clothes in case they would be needed later. Which they would. At the very back of the report was a sketch of the man's face. He had not seen it before because of the cloth covering his face.

He felt the blood drain out of his face. This could not be possible. What he was staring at was not good. How would he tell Ichigo? This might push him over the edge of not trusting anyone ever again.

The sketch of the man stared at him. The face of the man that tried to kill Ichigo. The man that looked like Michio. The man that could only be Michio.

"Oh, hell."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **innocent94:** Your very welcome. We hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

 **TheMaidenOfTheHunt:** Here are some time travel stories that send Ichigo to the very beginning; Rise of the Slaying Moon by Wrecksauce, Memories of a Broken Soul by arelia22. We love how well done they are, but they have not updated in a while just to warn you. Thank you for enjoying our story so far. Akihiko will try to keep his promise to protect Ichigo as much as he can.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** Thank you for the wonderful compliments. We are happy that you love this heart breaking moment. We were worried that it would not turn out well. Thank you. Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.

 **Guest:** This is quite a long review that you have given us, but we appreciate it all the more. You make us very happy by saying that you get so happy when we update, and will continue reading no matter what. There will always be a bit of mystery behind Ichigo, but his past will slowly be revealed in flashbacks and hints. We know that we are not the best of writers, so we are very happy that you point out areas that we need to work on especially details and who is who in the chapters. Hopefully our chapters will just get better and better as we practice writing more and more. Thank you for putting up with it so far. This only make us strive to be better for you guys. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we appreciate to hear from you and others.

 **Ziggysmallz:** Here are some words that we can say to you though. Thank you so much for reading and liking this story. We appreciate it so much to hear that you are at a loss for words.

 **Nolifeking222:** Thank you for the compliment on our story. Don't worry this story won't stop anytime soon. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **amazinglion29:** We also felt bad for Ichigo when we wrote this, but it just seemed like something that would happen as a consequence for what happened at the festival. Besides Ichigo is a magnet for trouble, and he knows it. We all know it. Things will only escalate from here on out as the time for the clan gathering draws near. The guy that Ichigo killed will play a major role for many chapters to some so don't forget about him just yet. We hope you enjoy this next thrilling chapter that made even our hearts race by the end, pushing us even more to continue this story.

 **Ongaku:** Many people have also expressed their sadness for Ichigo at how he is handling things. We take it as a good sign that it was written well, we hope. The dead body will play a major role for many chapters. We are glad that you liked Ichigo's delusional scene at the end. None of us had ever read anything like that before and wanted to see if it fit with all that Ichigo has been through. It seems it has. So thank you. More of Ichigo's past will be brought up as the chapters continue, but it won't be all at once. Just hints and little pieces here and there to keep up the mystery. Thank you so much for enjoying this story and we hope that you enjoy this next chapter as well.

Thank you to all of our other readers out there. We wish to express our gratitude to all of you. You have encouraged us to continue writing this story, let us know what we still need to improve on, and your thoughts about the chapter that you have just read. Thank you all so much for sticking with us through bad grammar, the stupid auto-correct, and just our writing in general. So thank you. Thank you so much. We will update next Wednesday. Let us know how we did.

\- The Crew


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Munching on his breakfast, Ichigo noticed Tadashi as he came sprinting towards the kitchens. Akihiko's reiatsu drew his attention away from both Tadashi and his breakfast. Akihiko's reiatsu had skyrocketed, and was filled with shock, confusion, a short moment of rage, then finally subdued itself to despair and powerlessness. Something had happened.

The kitchen door snapping open brought him back from his musings. There at the entrance was Tadashi, panting out of breath, and a giggling Kameko in his arms. She seemed to have spotted him and was reaching out and babbling towards him.

His breakfast forgotten, he made his way over to the kitchen door. The chefs were excitedly murmuring to each other. It doesn't happen everyday when someone comes running into the kitchen. Especially an attendant.

Tadashi stiffened as he neared the both of them. He slowed his pace until he was standing a few feet away from the male and the giggling child. Tadashi's reiatsu surrounding him moved into a bowing position.

"Ichigo-sama, I apologize for how I had acted yesterday. I was out of line and should not have done so. I deeply regret hurting you in anyway. I should have remembered that you have been through terrible things. I really am sorry."

Murmurings in the kitchen grew even louder at the apology. It has never happened that and attendant would have to apologize for something they had done. Sora would soon be here to quell the excitement. He always seemed to know about it. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head.

He slowly moved closer to Tadashi and placed a hand on the attendants shoulder. There was no need for Tadashi to bow at all. He had done nothing wrong as far as he was concerned. The worry that fluctuated in Tadashi's reiatsu convinced him that he needed to reassure him.

"It is alright Tadashi. I forgive you even though there was nothing that you did wrong. I appreciate that you act how would normally would. It's better then people acting out in pity."

Tadashi stood, and he assumed, gave him a smile. There was no way of actually telling. He could sense the shapes of people and what they were doing, but all he could 'see' were flames or mist that represented their reiatsu. Each one had a distinct feel and color to them that made them unique. Tadashi's was an aquamarine in color and the form of glowing embers. Kameko's was the same fluctuating of lavender purple as the Hogyoku.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama." He dipped his head in acknowledgement to Tadashi's thanks. He held his hands out for Tadashi to deposit the wriggling child. Kameko had become more and more irritable when Tadashi didn't hand her over to him right away. Taking the child from Tadashi, he noticed that her clothes have been changed. The texture of her new clothes were rougher than her sleepwear. These must be some of her outdoor clothes. Where they going outside today? Akihiko didn't say anything about that.

The panicking flicker of four reiatsus running towards the backdoor to the kitchen drew his attention. He turned to face the door in the back and noticed who they were. It was Hikaru and the girls. Something was wrong. And he said as much. Mostly to himself, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the kitchen. Small talk immediately ceased, and he could feel all of their gazes and attention turned towards him.

The entrance of Sora from a service door to the dining room did not catch anyone's immediate attention. He feel the frown that had settled on Sora's face as he turned towards him.

"What is going on here?" Sora demanded, only to receive no answer as the door to the back door was wrenched open. Panting and the huffing of heavy breathing filled the air. The children stood there for a few moments. With a cry of his name, they dashed through the kitchen to him.

All of them were grabbing and pulling on his yukata, trying desperately to call attention to themselves. Hikaru, Akemi and Katsumi were babbling between breaths of air that they managed to catch. He hardly understood what they wanted to say.

Placing a hand on Hikaru's head, he tried quieting them.

"Slow down, okay? Hikaru, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Hikaru took a deep breath to calm down, and released his grip on Ichigo's yukata. The girls became silent and clung to him, leaning on his legs for support. Once Hikaru caught his breath and calmed down, he told him what happened.

"Ichigo-san, we all had the day off, so we decided that we would go visit with Yuko. And…and they were gone."

"Who's gone?" Hikaru's breathing became more rapid. Kneeling down to Hikaru's eye level, he tried to make eye contact. "Easy Hikaru, just breathe. I can't help unless you tell me." Hikaru gave an understanding nod, and continued.

"Michio-san, Sachiko-san, Yuko and her little brother Rentaro are gone. Their house was burned down. The fences were destroyed and the animals were killed. We looked around and in the woods, but we couldn't find them. I'm scared, Ichigo-san. Why did this happen to them?" Hikaru cried out and broke down, launching himself into Ichigo's arms. The girls followed not a second later. All of them were crying, and clinging to him. He wrapped his free arm around them, and pulled them closer to himself to comfort them.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'll find out what happened. I need you to stay here incase Yuko and the others arrive okay?" Still sobbing into his shoulder, Hikaru gave a nod. He looked up to Sora and Tadashi, whom had moved closer to listen in.

"Tadashi, you and I are going to go see for ourselves what happened, and we will ask around if anyone had seen anything." Ichigo turned to Sora. "Sora I need you to take care of Hikaru and the girls. I also need you to take Kameko." He stood up. The four children continued to cling to his yukata. They had stopped crying, but he could hear a small sniffle now and then.

Sora moved up to him, and he handed Kameko over to Sora. This time Kameko didn't fuss. She was eerily quiet, like she knew what was going on. He looked back at the four children.

"Hikaru, Katsumi, Akemi, Shizuka. You need to let go now. I am going to see what's going on, and see if I can find them. Sora is going to look after you." Hikaru had understood, and he pulled away, but the girls refused to let go of him. "Come on girls, you know that you need to let go."

"You can't go!" Katsumi yelled out, and then continued in a whisper. "We don't want you to disappear either. You're so much fun to talk to, and you play with us when you can. No one else does that. You treat us more than orphans or street rats. Please, you can't leave us alone." He gave her a soft smile. Ichigo understood her concerns.

"I'll be okay Katsumi, you don't need to worry. Besides I'll have Tadashi with me. He'll be watching my back." The girls reluctantly let go of him, and moved to stand with Sora. Tadashi shunpoed to the front of the house and back. He handed Ichigo his pair of sandals, then slipped his own on. He checked to make sure Zangetsu was firmly strapped to his side.

"Alright Tadashi, let's go." He grabbed the handle to the kitchen's back door, and looked back at the children and Sora. "I'll be back. I promise."

Him and Tadashi headed straight towards Michio's home. Tadashi had to take the lead because he couldn't sense Michio's or any of his families reiatsu.

 _Ichigo are you sure that you need to go? Akihiko could send guards to check it out._

 _I need to. I made a promise._

 _Of course. We will support whatever you wish, but know that if you are in danger we will take control. That is what you promised us._ He mentally smiled at that.

 _Yeah. Thanks Zangetsu._

The sun had rose higher up in the sky. It was about midday from the feel of sunlight on his back and shoulders. Tadashi froze in place on the walk way. The smell of ash, soot and blood lingered in the air. Only the rustle of leaves, buzzing flies and the sound of splintering wood could be heard. No animals could be heard rustling or birds singing. The animals avoided it now. The feeling of death and danger had settled in the clearing.

"Kami-sama…" Tadashi whispered. His voice filled with shock. He stopped beside Tadashi and looked at him.

"What is it, Tadashi?" Ichigo looked between Tadashi and where the house should be. How he wished he could see what Tadashi did.

"What Hikaru had said is true. The animals were slaughtered and the house was burned to the ground. I can't sense any people around. There's not even a trace of reiatsu. It's been scrubbed clean. Someone didn't want people to know that they were here. Ichigo-sama someone targeted Michio and his family." There was a rustle in the bushes to the left of them. He couldn't sense their reiatsu.

Tadashi heard the noise also and moved him in front of him.

"Ichigo-sama please get back, and flee if something happens to me." He scowled at Tadashi. What he was implying was absolutely ridiculous. He was saying he was going to lay down his life for him.

"Tadashi, what you may think is noble is really stupid. I will not leave you here if something happens." He sensed Tadashi's reiatsu reel in surprise. The rustling came again.

"Show yourself." Tadashi demanded. He had to trust Tadashi to be his eyes in this moment. He could not sense this person's reiatsu at all. The noise became louder, and whatever it was dashed from out of the bushes. The vibrations of running feet approached them. Tadashi gave a sound of alarm, and something impacted his midsection, knocking him off his feet. Skinny arms wrapped around him. He moved his hands, which meet rough fabric and long hair. The frame of the person he was holding was that of a small child.

The child was shivering and felt to be crying. But no sound came out. Was this Shizuka?

No it couldn't be because he could feel Shizuka's reiatsu from here, and she was still at the house. So this wasn't Shizuka. His answer came in the form of Tadashi. He had moved closer to Ichigo, and was kneeling beside him. His reiatsu tightly coiled and ready to spring into action if necessary.

"Yuko-chan…?" The child stopped quaking, and looked at Tadashi. He felt movement. She probably nodded. Tadashi's reiatsu returned to a more relaxed state. It really was Yuko.

"Yuko can you tell me what happened?" There was a tense moment of silence, then Yuko attached herself to him crying again. There were no sounds. He couldn't even hear her sniffle. Was she like Shizuka now? He looked to Tadashi.

"Did she try and talk?" Tadashi understood why he asked. Because he was blind there was no way for him to tell if she tried talking or not.

"Yes she did, Ichigo-sama. She tried but no sound came out." He thanked Tadashi. He held Yuko close to him as he stood up. Yuko wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He cooed softly at her.

"Yuko, I'm going to take you back to the Shiba estate. Is that okay with you?" Yuko nodded her head which rested at the crook of his neck. Ichigo shifted her a bit so he could support her more with his hip, and turned in the direction of the Shiba estate. Tadashi lead the way as he continued talking to the now mute child. "Okay Yuko, you'll be safe there. No one will let you get hurt. There will be plenty of food for you to eat, and a nice place to sleep. I'll Akihiko-san if your room could be placed next to mine. Would you like that?" Another nod. "Don't worry Yuko, we will find out what happened. I promise. We'll find your mom, dad and Rentaro." Yuko gave another weak nod, and slumped even further on his shoulder. He breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Tadashi, I want you to go back with the guards as soon as we get back and see if there are any clues. Try and follow Yuko's trail in the woods if you can. I'll get Akihiko-san's permission for you."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama."

* * *

When they arrived, the whole estate was in an uproar. Akihiko had found out from Sora, and was barking orders to the guards. Akihiko's light red reiatsu snapped and crackled like an angry forest fire. The Hikaru and the girls were standing on the front porch. They gave a cry and launched themselves towards him and Yuko. He held her tighter to himself as four other bodies slammed into his legs. Their cries had alerted the others. Chiyo, Akihiko, Sora and Ran, who carried Kameko, watched from the porch as he slowly made his way towards them. The children didn't help with practically gluing themselves to his legs, and pulling on his yukata.

"Ichigo why did you go on your own!?" Akihiko demanded loudly. He could only imagine Akihiko's face sporting the same frown he always wore when he was angry.

"I took Tadashi with me."

Tadashi behind him stumbled at the mention of being brought into the conversation. Akihiko then rounded on Tadashi at the mention of his name.

"And you should know better than to let Ichigo do something that dangerous on his own. You should have alerted me first."

"It's not his fault. I was going to go either way. Tadashi knew that and came along anyways. So it should be me that you blame Akihiko-san." Akihiko gave an angry shout, threw his arms up in the air and turned in a circle. He stopped, and stood there with his head bowed.

"I should have known. Now you can tell me everything inside."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Y-T3cH** : We apologize if it's too slow for your liking. If you don't mind elaborating with us, why, when, or has this story begun to get boring for you? Thank you for always letting us know what you think.

 **DNA2337** : Michio is the man that had taken Ichigo into his home the afternoon before the festival started that evening. He will play a larger role later on in the story, so it's best not to forget about him so soon.

 **amazinglion29** : We hope that your heart did not leap out of your chest from how fast it was beating. What Ichigo knows so far is less than what Akihiko will know. The next chapter is the most awaited chapter. The Noble Clan gathering. Truths will come to light. Danger and blood will fill the air. And a past that will rear it's ugly head. We hope that entices you for the next chapter. Let us know what you think about this one. Sorry that it's a little shorter.

 **innocent97** : Your very welcome innocent97. Glad to hear that you look forward for more. We hope to see you next week.

Loli-Hype Ichi: We are very glad that you like our story.

 **Ongaku** : Amazinglion29 had a very similar reaction about Michio. Don't jump to any conclusions just yet. The next chapter will shed some light at the clan gathering. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

We would like to thank all of those who have supported us so far. Thank you very much. Let us know what you think. We will update next Wednesday, so expect a very exciting chapter.

\- The Crew.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Five weeks later**

His time spent here in these two months was nothing but stressful. He has had more incidents happen to him in such a short span of time, than when he first became a shinigami. He sighed and ran a hand though his long, orange hair. Ichigo recalled all the events he's gone through so far. Even since he had come back to the very beginnings of the Gotei 13. Officially they had not even have been established. Right now it is just a school. Ant that school has only just opened recently. Everything is still so disorganized.

Waking up to a completely new place, blind and in pain, he wasn't sure what was happening at first. Traveling back in time had reversed his wounds from his final battle and then some, so his spirits theorized. There was also the shock of finding out that he was rescued by the Shiba clan. The very same family that him, his father and his sisters had belonged to. Akihiko openly accepted him into his home as a family member. It was almost too much to handle. He also got to meet Kirinji again. From what he could remember, the healers character has not changed from the time Ichigo had meet him in the future. Except for the fact that he did not punch him this time, but he did mention it.

There was that time with the noble at the festival. He thought he heard that the noble's name was Rondo. Ichigo was pretty sure that that was his name. That noble was going to feel the end of his blade if he ever did anything like that again. Screw what Akihiko or the consequences that would come from it. That man deserves it. The hatred and bitterness in his reiatsu had him internally snarling at the man.

Then the attack at the Shiba hot springs, two weeks after the festival. Where he killed someone. Another person erased from this world by his hands. Akihiko said he took care of it, and had told him not to worry. But that would never happen, he would always remember about those he killed and worry about those he will kill. He wished that he knew who it was he killed. It didn't seem right that they would remain faceless, nameless and not even a reiatsu signature to remember them by. They were almost like a ghost. Ichigo tried asking Akihiko about his dead attacker. The way Akihiko avoided the topic meant that he knew something. Akihiko wasn't outright lying to his face, but he was keeping something from him. That much he could tell. He couldn't call him out on it though. Especially when Akihiko is hosting him in his home.

Then there was Michio and his family missing. The day after him being attacked, he found out through Hikaru and the girls that they were missing. Ichigo went with Tadashi to see if they could find anything. Come to their surprise when Yuko came rushing towards them without a single sound. Yuko has been staying at the Shiba manor with him. This was because of the kind curtesy of Akihiko. Akihiko said something about having a soft spot for strays. Yuko always stayed with a fifteen foot radius of him. She has not spoken a single word or made a sound ever since we found her. It's not like she could anyways. The kidnappers had placed some sort of high level silencing kido on her. Any sound that her body could have made like footsteps, breaths, crying, screams, and words. Even her minuscule reiatsu reserve was gone. Akihiko couldn't tell what it was, but the person that took Yuko's family must have been a shinigami. No one else could have placed any sort of kido on Yuko. This raised Akihiko's hackles. He had gone on a rant for at least an hour and then silently seethed in his study hours after that.

There have been no clues as to where Michio and his family were. He remembered when Yuko had written down what had happened to her.

 _All of them were sitting in Akihiko's study. Yuko was latched at his side on the couch. Hikaru, Katsumi, Akemi and Shizuka sat around him on the floor, leaning against his legs and holding onto his pant legs and yukata. Afraid of him disappearing. Akihiko, Tadashi, Sora and Ran, who was holding Kameko, sat across from them. In Akihiko's hand was a rustle of paper. He must want her to write down what she had seen._

 _Moving closer, Akihiko kneeled, facing Yuko. His reiatsu was filled sympathy and understanding._

 _"Yuko-chan. Can you write down what you saw? Every little detail and thought helps. If you can tell us that can help us find where your family is. Are you okay with that?" Yuko gave a small nod, and moved to grab the papers. Ichigo gently placed a hand on the top of her head to reassure her._

 _The sound of scribbling filled the room. Everyone waited in tense silence. It took a while but Yuko finished. Akihiko took the papers from her and began to read them out loud. Yuko latched herself to his side again, as they listened to Akihiko read her record of the events that happened that night._

 _It was any normal day for her. She had helped out in the garden with her mother. Cleaned the house and looked after her brother Rentaro. Some men had come to the house while her father was out. They were asking for him. She didn't get to clearly see their faces, but Yuko could tell that they were shinigami. Both of them had swords hanging at their hips, and they were wearing those accursed black robes. The color that hid the stains of blood. She and everyone else knew not to trust shinigami. They could kill anyone that they deemed as a nuisance. Her mother had talked to them for a short while. Yuko assumed that she told them that her father was not there, and that she didn't know when he would return. That was the best way to politely get rid of any shinigami without incurring their wrath. They then turned and vanished after taking a step. That was the only strange thing that happened. He father returned from his job in the evening. When he heard that shinigami were looking for him, he told his wife to not worry about it. They had dinner that consisted of rice and fish. Yuko had gone to bed not long after, and so had the rest of her family._

 _She awoke to someone yanking her out of her bed. Someone was screaming in fear, and another was shouting in anger. The smell of blood permeated the air, making it rank and acrid. The little amount of moon light the filtered though the curtains in her window illuminated the room. Standing there, holding her in the air, was a white masked man dressed in black. His dark eyes cold and glassy. She gave a scream in fright. Someone called her name. It was her father. She began kicking, dreaming and wriggling to get away from the man. The man whose eyes were blank and clouded, and oozed lifelessness. The look that sent tendrils of ice cold fear to coil in her stomach._

 _The man gave her a few rough shakes. Never uttering a single word or making a sound as he carried her out of the house._

 _Standing there in front of the house were five other men. All of them were dressed the same. The white masks that covered the lower half of their faces, the black clothing that made them blend into the night. Two where holding her shouting and struggling father. Her father called out to her, asking if she was okay and if they hurt her. Her mother was sobbing, clutching Rentaro tightly to her chest, as two men stood and watched her. The one that was different from the others was that the man standing by himself watching everything, was a blood red design printed on his white mask, that he was laughing and his eyes were filled with evil glee. Eyes that were not lifeless or blank. This was the man she truly began to fear. The sound of his laugh, high and manic, filled with insanity._

 _The one holding her, set her next to her mother, whom she clung too. The leader stopped his laughter and ordered her snatcher to light the house on fire. He mother began crying even harder, and father was trying so hard to escape the men. They couldn't do that. That was their home. The home her father built when he married mother. The home she was born in. The one Rentaro was born in._

 _Rushing towards the apparent leader, her mother grasping and failing to stop her, she began pounding on his torso in anger._

 _"You can't do that! This is our home! Why are you doing this?"_

 _She heard her mother and father shouting at her. Yelling at her to stop, begging the man to forgive their daughter and to spare her._

 _All of that became background noise though when the man looked down at her. His eyes were staring at her in pure madness and malevolence. Eyes that looked like the devils himself. She just knew that he was grinning maliciously at her. Yuko took a step back in fear. The villainous man followed her, leaning eerily over her. Her mother was calling to her._

 _A black gloved hand reached at for her. The first two fingers stretching forward in her direction. There was a whisper of words and a white light shot towards her. Hitting her straight in the forehead, and knocking her down to the ground. Her mother screamed in terror. Her name was being shouted by both of her parents, but that didn't matter. She clutched her throat. Eyes blown wide in horror. She couldn't speak._

 _"How do you like it? Such a shame that I can't hear those sweet screams of yours." The fire burning down her families house reflected in those dark eyes. Those evil damning eyes. The man roughly jerked her up on her feet. "Let's go sweetheart. Your dad has a special date to be at, and I'm sure I can find something for a bad girl such as yourself." The icy fear coiled in her gut froze the rest of her inside._

 _The man dragged her along as the glassy eyed followers dragged and restrained her father, and herded her mother like a sheep. They entered the woods that surrounded their home. She tried to struggle out of her captors iron grasp on her wrist. Figuring that that wasn't going to work, she moved closer, and in a sudden swift movement bit the forearm of the man. He gave a small yelp and surprise and pain. Releasing his grip on her._

 _Her mother having noticed this, shouted at her to run and not look back. Following her order, Yuko sprinted into the foliage and deeper into the woods. The woods that she knew like the back of her hand. She ducked dodged and weaved, taking the hardest path she could to throw of any pursuers. No one came after her, so she headed to her secret hideout that she hared with Hikaru, Akemi, Katsumi, and Shizuka. There she waited for a day and a half before going back to her house. And that is were she saw Ichigo and his attendant Tadashi._

Some of her story brought more questions then answers, but it did explain that Michio and his family were taken. By who? That was something that Ichigo didn't know. There was information that he was missing.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he needed to get ready for this clan meeting tonight. Ichigo didn't know why he agreed to go. Maybe it was to get more information. Sliding open the door to his room, he noticed Tadashi standing, and riffling though the wardrobe. Tadashi stopped and noticed him.

"Ah. Ichigo-san, Akihiko-sama has asked me to help you get ready. We will be leaving soon. The gathering will start at seven this evening, just before the sun goes down." Him, Akihiko, Tadashi, Sora, Chiyo and Shin will be going to this gathering. Ran, Kameko, Yuko, and the others will be staying here at the estate. He hoped that they would be okay by themselves.

He wished he could stay longer, but he couldn't trouble Akihiko and the others anymore. The swish of fabric startled him out of his musings.

"Here you go Ichigo-san. It's a very beautiful dark blue yukata. It is designed with the stars and a milky pathway like the night sky. I wish that you could see it, Ichigo-san." Tadashi offered the cloth to him, turned around and headed towards his private bathroom.

Ichigo switched from his previous yukata to the new one. It was very comfortable and warm. The cloth was smooth to the touch, but not silky like satin or silk. It was a nicely made yukata.

Tadashi came back with something in his hand as Ichigo slipped Zangetsu back around his waist. It maybe peaceful gathering, but if Akihiko did not ban weapons, then he would sure as hell be taking Zangetsu with him. His spirits gave a hum in agreement.

"Please sit down, Ichigo-san. I'll brush your hair and style it for you." Tadashi said while indicating to a cushion he placed on the floor. Sitting in the traditional Japanese position, with his back straight, shoulders back and head held up high. He just went along with it. If Ichigo did something that Tadashi felt that he, as an attendant, should have done. Tadashi would hound him even more. Doing anything and everything for Ichigo. Honestly it pissed him off, he could do things by himself. He was blind god dammit, not _**'blind'**_.

"Thank you Tadashi." He relaxed slightly as Tadashi gently worked out knots, and ran his fingers and brush though his hair. Once he was done untangling his hair, Tadashi set to work doing something. He couldn't tell, but once the weight of his hair settled over his left shoulder did he realize. Tadashi had braided his hair for him.

Running his fingers lightly over it to see the design, he then stood up.

"We should get going. Are you ready Tadashi? Would you like me to wait for you?" Tadashi's reiatsu jumped in surprise.

"No, no, no, Ichigo-san. I got ready before I helped you." That worked, he guessed. Ichigo gave a small sigh.

"Alright, then lets go find Akihiko and the others, and get going." He slid open the door, and Tadashi followed him out into the hallway.

* * *

The quiet murmurings of people filled the great hall. It's sound became lost in the council room high ceiling. He could feel so many people around him. None of them he had recognized, but that soon changed with the entrance of people he had known in his timeline. Genryusai Yamamoto, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunshui Kyoraku. Their mere presence brought a lump of emotions to lodge itself in his throat. His two teachers from his time. The ones that taught him how to wield his double blades. Yamamoto died at the very start of the war, so he didn't have the same emotional ties as he did with the other two. Ichigo knew he couldn't met them right now. It was to soon.

Slinking silently away from the Shibas, he lingered near the wall of the room. The approach of three people set him on edge. Their reiatsus were familiar. Luckily they were not people he knew from before.

"Ichigo-san, It's good to see you again. I hope you have been well." He blinked and turned towards the one who spoke to him. He knew that voice, and that reiatsu. It was Masashi Kuchiki. He gave a small bow towards Masashi.

"Kuchiki-san. I have been as well as I can be. Thank you for asking. We could have talked if you wished so. There was no need to avoid me." Masashi's reiatsu became embarrassed and flustered.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-san. I just did not want to bother you, while you were healing from your injuries." Masashi apologized.

The tallest of the three in the group came forward.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kuchiki Ryu. I am wondering how is it that you know my son." Kuchiki Ryu's tone was harsh and cautious. Masashi stepped in before he could reply.

"Father, Ichigo-san and I had meet at the Shiba estate." Ryu turned to his son at that answer.

"And why were you at the Shiba estate? I have told you not to bother Akihiko too much." Masashi shifted uncomfortably as his father stared him down. The tone of his voice showed that he was angry at Masashi.

"I was playing with Shin. Akihiko-san had introduced us to Ichigo-san. That was two months ago. I thought that you would like to meet him, so I extended an invitation for him to come to the gathering." Ryu seemed to accept that answer and turned back towards him.

"Now Ichigo-san, I have some questions for you. Why were you there at the Shiba estate? Masashi mentioned injuries. If they were not that bad, then why have you stayed for so long at the Shiba house? What is it that you are playing at?" The distrust clearly evident in his voice.

This could not be good. If he answered wrong, he would then have the Kuchiki clan after him, and that would be something that could hinder his plans. He really needed to separate himself from all of it, and wait out for the places in time that he needed to change. His rescue came in the form of Akihiko, and Tadashi.

"Ryu! How have you been? I see you have meet Ichigo. Well what do you think?" Akihiko talked to Kuchiki Ryu. His attention was caught by Tadashi.

"Ichigo-san, are you alright. Is there anything that I could get for you? Do you need to rest?" He gave a small smile at how Tadashi acted like a mother hen.

"No I am fine Tadashi. There is no need to worry about me." There Akihiko then went on to explain that he had found Ichigo, injured and dying. How he nursed Ichigo back to health, and let him stay within the Shiba estate for as long as he wanted. Of course, Ryu chastised Akihiko, they were best friends from childhood, and told him that he shouldn't just taking anyone into his home. Akihiko laughed it off, and said that there was no problem and that Ichigo was harmless. Ryu blatantly pointed out to Akihiko that Ichigo was carrying a weapon. A very sharp weapon. Him, Tadashi, Masashi, and the other unnamed person stood there silently, listening to the bickering of friends. Masashi turned to him again.

"Ichigo-san, I would also like to introduce my older brother, Kuchiki Hideo. Hideo is going to be the next clan leader once father steps down." He gave a nod in understanding, and gave a small bow to Masashi's older brother.

"A pleasure to meet you Ichigo-san." Hideo spoke and seemed to give him bow.

"Likewise." Akihiko came up to him and gained his attention.

"Ichigo, I'm going to continue to talk with other clan leaders. Will you be alright by yourself?" He nodded, and put his hands in the yukata sleeves. "Yes I'll be fine." Akihiko gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes. He 'watched' as all of them moved away and dispersed into the crowd of nobles. Now would as good as time as any to get going. Silently sending his apology and thanks to Akihiko, he slipped away into the night.

* * *

It was nice seeing all of the other clan heads again. He enjoyed hearing how well his friends were doing, and learning about problems other clans had run into. Rye had stayed with him, and went around talking to others. His son was around talking to the other clan leaders children. Grandmother was talking to other elders. Sora and Tadashi were talking to other attendants, while also keeping an eye out in case they were needed.

Taking a glance around he tried to spot a splash of orange hair. Akihiko couldn't find Ichigo. His heart gave a sudden lurch. Concerned for Ichigo's safety, he continued to search when he could. Kami-sama… Sometimes he wished that he wasn't a noble. All of these proper rules and etiquette could just die in a hole. It has been a while since he spoke to Ichigo. Ichigo said he would be fine by himself. Why did he believe him? He should have left Tadashi with him, or taken Ichigo with him and Ryu.

He accidentally bumped into one of the clan heads, nearly making them spill their sake. He apologized and talked to the noble, but kept his eyes open for any signs of orange. His talk was interrupted by a commotion happening at the doors of the council room. Nobles were gathering around the open dark cherry wood doors in the opposite direction he was at.

"Akihiko-sama!" Tadashi's shout of his name caught his attention. Tadashi came rushing up to him. His eyes blown wide in surprise and what he could tell as fear.

"What's wrong? What's happening at the entrance?"

"It's Ran. She's at the entrance with a guard. She wishes to see you. Something happened at the house. Sora is with her." Tadashi didn't get to say anything else because he was rushing to the entrance.

Shoving people out of the way, he made it to Ran and Sora. The guard was injured and kneeling on the floor, struggling to stand. The guard was trying even harder, when he spotted Akihiko coming towards them.

"Tadashi, look after Daiske. Dress his wounds. I'll ask him after I talk to Ran." He moved over to Ran as Tadashi rushed past him toward the guard. The nobles were watching silently in expectation. Ran was being held by Sora who was trying to sooth her. She was sobbing and holding her head in her hands. Approaching both of them, Sora looked at him. There was fear present in his eyes.

"Ran. Tell me what's going on. What happened?" Ran began sobbing louder, and began apologizing. "Shhh. Easy Ran. Calm down and tell me what happened." Ran took deep breaths and tried to control her sobs. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but she was looking at him.

"Kameko's been taken. People wearing white masks attacked the estate. There was six of them. They injured the guards, but no one was killed as far as we know. I was in Kameko's play room with her. Yuko was sleeping in the room next door. They came in pulled me away, and snatched Kameko from my arms. I'm sorry Akihiko-sama. I tried to get her back. I ran after them. They were heading here, and… and…" She had begun hyperventilating.

"Easy, take deep breaths. What happened next?" Ran followed his instructions. She then began continuing.

"There standing in the kidnappers way was Ichigo-san. I could only watch from a distance as he confronted them. His blade was drawn, and he was demanding them to give Kameko to him. The leader laughed and refused, then ordered the others to kill Ichigo-san. They attacked him, and Ichigo attacked them in retaliation. He managed to grab Kameko. He's still out there. Ichigo ordered me and the guard to get you. So I ran. Kami-sama. He's blind. How is he going to fight them all off? Akihiko-sama he's going to die, and it's my fault." Ran broke down sobbing again. He stepped back and let Sora to comfort his fiancé. He needed to go after Ichigo. Having seemingly read his mind, Ryu stepped up beside him. His deep red yukata accenting his raven colored hair and steel eyes.

"Akihiko, I'll go with you." He gave a smile to his best friend.

"Thanks, Ryu." Tadashi came up to him. His eyes determined, and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Akihiko-sama, I wish to go as well." He gave a silent nod, and shunpoed out of the council room. The whispers and mutterings being whisked away behind him.

He stretched out his senses, searching for any reiatsu. He couldn't sense any, but the clash of metal on metal reached his ears. He glanced to Ryu to see if he had heard it also. Ryu gave him an affirming look that he heard it too. With that they turned slightly left and headed in that direction.

The woods were casted in shadows, making him jump at invisible monsters. Signs of battle were everywhere. Ground and roots ripped up. Trees splintered and slashed. Leaves in a disarray. But all of the damage was heading in one direction. Akihiko noticed what was going on.

The attackers were herding Ichigo away from the council hall. The clash of metal grew louder as they approached.

Emerging from the foliage, he saw Ichigo. Who was bathed in trickles of moonlight through the tops of trees. Ichigo's brow layered with a sheen of sweat. His dark blade a black line cutting into the night. Clutched with one arm, protectively to his chest, was a crying Kameko. She was clinging desperately to Ichigo's yukata. The six assailants had blades of their own. All of them were circling and slashing at any opening they could.

He could only describe Ichigo's defense as beautiful. With swift gentle strokes parried and blocked every single attack. The ground was churned up, sending up puffs of dirt and leaves through the air. His heart was caught in his throat. Fear for the safety of his daughter the only emotion he could feel.

Akihiko could only let out a strangled version of Ichigo's name. Which he quickly regretted. That one noise caught his attention, breaking his rhythm. Leaving him open for an attack to his front. Ichigo whirled around as he noticed the attack. He showed his back to the attacker, protecting Kameko from the blade. Ichigo didn't have time to block with his blade, so he took the attack head on.

Akihiko only looked on in horror as crimson blood sprayed into the air. Something seemed to snap. He couldn't tell what. It was like the lock to a very dangerous box had been unlocked. Ichigo moved almost too fast for him to see. He appeared at the nearest person and slashed across their throat, spraying him in blood. He then proceeded to slaughter four more. Gutting, beheading and stabbing them. The sixth kidnapper fleeing into the night as if the devil was on his tail. Blood trails and bodies were strewn across the forest floor.

The sight of a blood drenched Ichigo amongst the carnage sent ripples of terror through him. Because Ichigo looked so natural amounts the blood and gore. As if he lived in it everyday. Remembering that he practically did sent a heavy chill down to his bones. The sight an injured Ichigo spurred Tadashi into action. Inadvertently forcing Akihiko and Ryu to act as well.

"Ichigo-san!" Tadashi shouted, rushing forward to Ichigo. A spot of white caught Akihiko's attention. Snapping his eyes to the color, it almost made him snarl in anger. There on the dead attackers shoulder was the symbol of the Ryodoji clan. He looked at the other people, and there on each and every shoulder was the symbol. Ryu had noticed as well. His mouth turned down in a small contemplative frown.

A soft thud drew both of their attention. Ichigo was hunched over his blade, which he had impaled into the soft forest floor to keep him upright. Blood flowing in rivets down it. Tadashi was speaking incoherently, trying to stem the blood flow, his hands covered in Ichigo's blood. Ichigo's face was drawn and pale. His breathing was ragged, and blood stained his paling lips.

He walked over to them. Moving though the gutted bodies, and refraining from vomiting. It was truly something that should only be seen in hell. Ichigo tried to lift his head as Akihiko neared. Clearly a struggle to do so. Tadashi looked to him for orders. His eyes now filled with emotional pain and begging. Begging him to tell him what to do. Kameko had ceased her crying as soon as the fighting had stopped, and was looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Ichigo shifted to stand up taller, sending a fresh wave of blood from his wound. He held out Kameko to him. Taking his offered daughter, he bowed to Ichigo. His daughter who didn't even have a speck of blood on her or her clothes. Ichigo had protected her from everything. Overwhelming sincerity filled his body, washing away any fear he had for Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo. I am in your debt. You protected and rescued my daughter." The resounding sound of Shunpo filled the air as nobles came to the site of a massacre. Yamamoto leading them all. His students Ukitake and Kyoraku flanking him. Their young faces displaying horror and disgust. Some nobles rushed away, and the sound of vomiting could be heard.

"What has happened here Captain Shiba?" Yamamoto demanded, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's form. Yamamoto seemed to have concluded that it was Ichigo was the one who killed the men. Ichigo gave a wet cough, blood coating his lips, and then spoke.

"It was me. I killed them all in the process of protecting Shiba Akihiko's daughter." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"And why would you do that?" Ichigo's blank eyes staring straight at Yamamoto. Almost as if he could see the man.

"It was to help repay a debt. Akihiko had taken me in and cared for me for two months. I had planned on leaving during the noble gathering. I did not wish to trouble him anymore." Akihiko's heart fell at Ichigo's comment. He had wished that Ichigo would stay with them. Ichigo was so kind and caring. He almost become the head of the house in everything but name. Ichigo would talk to the staff and guards. Played with the children. Every staff member would do any order Ichigo asked of them, because he would do whatever they asked of him in return. Akihiko even had thought about adopting him into the clan officially as his own son. He truly did not want Ichigo to go, and he would make sure he stayed.

Yamamoto gave a gruff humph. His stance making him taller than Ichigo by a few inches. Ichigo was very tall if he could look eye to eye with Yamamoto.

"I believe that we need to talk."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **netherhunter75:** Well this is the chapter that really gets the ball rolling. Ichigo meets people he knew for the very first time.

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Thank you for the wonderful comment. We hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

 **amazinglion29:** Well we hope that you enjoyed the first half of the noble gathering. This part will be a two chapter problem, so more will happen in the next chapter. **Ongaku:** Thank you for believing in Michio. He's a very honest and kind character. Some answers to your questions are going to be revealed in this chapter. We hope that you enjoy this one as well.

 **Breakeven2007:** Thank you for the kind comments and advice. Let us know if it is more understandable for you. We hope you enjoy this and that we end up on your List of Favorites.

 **innocent97:** Thank you for always loving this story. Here is the next update for you. Enjoy.

Thank you to all of you who read and comment on our story. You guys spur us on to keep going. Thank you very much. This is an extra long chapter for you guys. We hope you enjoy it.

\- The Crew


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This was not how it was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to quietly slip away into the night and never be seen again. To fade into the background. Now here he was covered in blood, bleeding and facing a younger version of Yamamoto. A very young version. He sighed. This was just not his day it seemed. And it will probably get worse.

"Tell me Ichigo, how is it that you came to be in Shiba Akihiko's care?" Yamamoto's reiatsu exuded simmering fury, and a hidden layer of curiosity and suspicion underneath. None of the other nobles surrounding them held a candle to the man's control on reiatsu. It was well chained power that was ready to lash out when it can. Ichigo sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Zangetsu still buried into the soft forest ground. He needed to tell as little information as possible. He knew that he shouldn't be stubborn in this situation, but that was the only thing that he could think of right now.

"I was injured." Yamamoto's spiked in suspicion. Feeling that reiatsu, he shifted to grip the hilt of Zangetsu. The noble's around them shifted uneasily, many he heard clasped a hand to the hilt of their Zanpaktou. Trying not to visibly, he scanned around him searching for a possible escape route. The only one he found would be if he got past Akihiko, Tadashi and Ryu. He scowled harder. He did not want to fight them, if he needed to get away.

"Injured how?" Yamamoto demanded, taking a step closer to him. Almost as if he had read Ichigo's thoughts on escape. Ichigo squared his shoulders despite the stinging pain in his back and stared sightlessly at the approaching red fiery reiatsu. He gripped harder on the handle of Zangetsu, whom sent him reassuring reiatsu.

 **"** **Don't worry King. We will take care of them if we need to. We'll protect you. Always. We promise."** He mentally smiled at Shiro's determination and overprotectiveness. Sending a silent thanks to Shiro, he turned his attention back to Yamamoto.

"Fighting." Yamamoto's reiatsu snapped in growing irritation.

"Fighting who?" Yamamoto almost growled out. Ichigo could feel his frown slip into an expressionless mask.

"Enemies. I am not a man to let them live." Nobles around him quivered in fear. He was not intending to have them fear him, but he needed to get his point across. That he was not to be messed with. Yamamoto began steadily releasing murderous reiatsu. He stood firm, the reiatsu not affecting him in the least. He had felt reiatsu far worse than this.

"What do you plan to do now? Surely you will be leaving, if you tried already." Yamamoto pulled out Ryujin Jakka, which had rested in it's sheath on his hip. Ichigo tensed, pulling Zangetsu from the earth. "However, Ichigo, I cannot let someone such as yourself disturbing the peace of the Soul Society. Surrender now or fight." Nobles around them pulled their own blades. Ukitake and Kyoraku already had pulled their blade as soon as Yamamoto did.

He sensed Akihiko as he rushed up from behind him. Akihiko stood in front of him with his arms spread out, protecting Ichigo from Yamamoto's blade.

"Yamamoto-san, there is no need for you to do this. Ichigo has done no wrong."

"Stand down Captain Shiba! If he will not be working within the law, then he is a dangerous entity that needs to be felt with." Yamamoto demanded strongly, but he did not yell. Ichigo knew that yelling would not be as effective. He had also never yelled that way at his troops from his timeline. They would always listen no matter what. His guilt reared it's ugly head as he remembered how loyal they all were, and how all of their blood stained his hands.

"There is no law! Your school has just begun, and you cannot make rules on a whim. What gives you the right to decide what happens to those within the Soul Society?" Akihiko angrily snapped back. Ichigo stared at Akihiko's back. His confusion swirling through his mind.

Why? Why would Akihiko go this far for him? When he had nothing to give in return.

He sucked in a sharp breath. His chest protesting in pain as he expanded his lungs. It was getting harder to breath. He's felt this before. He had punctured a lung during his fight. Placing a hand on his chest, he tried to inhale as much oxygen as he could. He felt like he was drowning.

His vision would be going dark if he could see at the moment. The blobs of reiatsu that he 'saw' wavered. Coughing, he brought his hand to his face and felt his blood coat his hand. Ichigo swayed and shifted forward. He leaned to rest his head on Akihiko's shoulder, interrupting his rant at Yamamoto. Akihiko shifted a little so he could probably look at him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Obvious concern filled Akihiko's voice. He gave a few measly breaths, trying not to pass out. Ichigo wished he didn't have to burden Akihiko like this.

"Sorry Akihiko-san. I wanted to stay. I really did, but I knew that if I stayed with you then your family will be burdened by my problems. I don't want to do that to you. I'm sorry." Akihiko stood frozen to the ground. His breaths coming in short pants. Ichigo felt his racing heartbeat.

"You can stay Ichigo. As long as you want. Let me help carry your burdens. I can protect you. Please let me help you." Akihiko's offer came out in a whisper. Ichigo coughed again, covering his mouth with his already bloodstained hand. Taking as much oxygen as he could, he gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Akihiko-san. I trust you." With that Ichigo succumbed to the darkness, trusting Akihiko to stop him from falling.

* * *

Jushiro and Shunshui watched silently as Shiba Akihiko defended the orange haired boy from Yamamoto's wrath. Their blades at the ready in the case of trouble. Ichigo, was swaying on his feet behind the Shiba clan leader. They glanced at each other in concern as soon as they saw Ichigo cough up blood into his hand. Jushiro's face held a small frown. He was always the one to show sympathy to an enemy first. That was just the kind of person he was. Shunshui was more suspicious, but as soon as he got to know a person's character, he would warm up to them quickly. They watched as Ichigo swayed some more before leaning his head down on Akihiko's shoulder. They watched as Akihiko grew pale at first when Ichigo leaned on him. Asking if he was alright. Ichigo responded, but only Akihiko was able to hear him. Akihiko's face then grew grim and he responded to whatever Ichigo had said quietly. Then a short pause, and Ichigo slumped forward, apparently losing consciousness. Akihiko whirled around and caught Ichigo before he could hit the ground. Gently lowering himself and Ichigo to the forest floor, Akihiko cradled the injured boy in his lap.

"Ichigo-san!" Another male shouted, running up to Akihiko and Ichigo, with a small child in his arms. Jushiro and Shunshui both glanced at each other and then sheathed their swords. There was no need for them. Yamamoto did not seem to think so as he advanced on the group. Akihiko noticed Yamamoto and clutched Ichigo tighter.

"Hand the boy over Akihiko." Yamamoto demanded, his blade flashing in the moonlight. Clearly presenting what it was going to do. With it's sharp edge it was going to kill the unconscious boy.

"No. Ichigo is under my care, and I will protect him. Ichigo has agreed to stay with me and my family. And I have decided that he will be adopted into the family, making him a Shiba. If you hurt him, I swear to you Yamamoto that I will bring the wrath of the Shiba clan upon you."

Yamamoto's reiatsu flared in anger, pressing down on all of those in the clearing. Some nobles gasped for air, others feel to their knees, and very few remained standing.

"Who is the stronger one here Captain Shiba?" Yamamoto warned. Akihiko just sat their defiantly, glaring at the man as he shielded Ichigo, the other male and the child with his own reiatsu.

The head of the Kuchiki clan stepped up beside Akihiko.

"Yamamoto-san, there is no need for Ichigo to be killed. You are missing some very important information." Yamamoto rounded on the Kuchiki clan head.

"Then spit it out Captain Kuchiki before I force it out of you." Yamamoto threatened. Not phased by the threat, Kuchiki Ryu gestured to the bodies lying on the ground.

"The people that Ichigo had killed were Ryodoji's. Ryodoji's clansmen had kidnapped Akihiko's daughter, whom Ichigo was protecting. If there is anyone that needs to be questioned in loyalty, it is the Ryodoji clan." Many of the nobles gave sharp intakes of air and began mumbling and searching for the Ryodoji clan head. Those closest to him had moved away, so blame would not be placed on them also. Looking completely unconcerned, Ryodoji inspected his fingernails.

"Is this true, Ryodoji? Did you send some of your men to kidnap another clan leaders child?" Yamamoto demanded. His patience was wearing thin with all of these half truths, lies and back stabbing.

Looking at Yamamoto, Ryodoji gave a snake like smile, his coal black eyes mere slits as he regarded everything carefully. His eyes landing on the dead corpses, then to Yamamoto, and finally rested on Ichigo's prone form on the forest floor.

"Of course not Yamamoto-san. I would never kidnap another clans child. There is no logical reason for me to do this." Ryu stepped in before Yamamoto could say anything.

"Then how do you explain all of these men wearing your uniform that carries your clan symbol on it?" Ryodoji turned his gaze over to Ryu, regarding him as if he were an enemy. He then closed his eyes and waved his pale hand in a dismissing motion.

"I had some uniforms stolen from the supply house. Unfortunately we had not found the thief, but if we had then this night might not have happened. I have a full written report by my guards who had discovered it in my office. I can send that to you Yamamoto-san, along with a list of all of my servants and family. I can assure you that no one is missing." Tension seemed to rise and fall at the same time. Nobles relaxed as they found out that there had not been a traitor amongst them. Akihiko prepared for an attack by drawing his blade. Ryu looked slightly angry for some reason. Yamamoto sighed and sheathed his own zanpaktou.

"Very well. I will have those reports in my office by tomorrow morning." Ryodoji gave a bow.

"Of course Yamamoto-san." Yamamoto turned to Akihiko's little group. A frown clearly in place.

"Since he will be adopted into the Shiba family, then he will have to attend the academy. I want it where I can keep an eye on him. My students can watch him when I cannot. Is that acceptable terms for you Captain Shiba?" Akihiko stared at Yamamoto for a long moment.

"Only after Ichigo is healed, he can go. And that is only if he wishes to. If not then he will become my son and daughter's personal bodyguard. He'll feel useless if he doesn't have something to do." Yamamoto gave a sigh at how stubborn Akihiko was. If what Yamamoto had sensed from Ichigo, then he could actually be related to the Shiba's by sheer stubbornness alone. Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned around and began walking back.

"Akihiko, you are excused from the rest of the clan gathering tonight. Go care for your family. I expect a full report on Ichigo, everything, he has said, done, and experienced."

"I will write what I can." Yamamoto accepted that that was the best answer that he would get from the Shiba he continued on, back to the council building. His students, Jushiro and Shunshui following, with the nobles not that far after that.

Ryu remained behind. He was looking at Akihiko.

"I'll let Sora and the others know. You take care of Ichigo." Akihiko nodded. Ichigo's breathing then hitched and became a gurgle, his body choking on it's own blood. Ichigo gave a wet cough, blood painting his lips. Using his yukata sleeve, Akihiko wiped away the blood that had trickled down from the corner of his lip. Standing, he gently lifted the orange haired teen into his arms. Time was of the essence. Akihiko turned to Ryu, who stood there watching them quietly.

"Ryu send a hell butterfly to Kirinji. Tell him it's Ichigo. He'll know what to do." Ryu gave a nod the shunpoed away. Leaving a swish of leaves to float back down to the earth.

Akihiko pulled Ichigo closer.

"I'll protect you Ichigo. Thank you for trusting me." He whispered, and shunpoed back to his home. Their home. The home Ichigo was now apart of. Even with Ichigo in such a dire situation, Akihiko grinned like a madman. Ichigo was going to stay. He looked down at the teen. His long orange hair whipping around in it's braid. The frown lines gone, softened with sleep. Ichigo looked almost peaceful. Akihiko's heart was soaring in happiness, all because this one boy. This one kind, gentle, caring, protective boy was staying. Akihiko whispered one last promise. A promise to Ichigo and to himself.

"Fair warning. I am never letting you go."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Mullkkkkkk** : I agree, Ichigo can be a dumbass sometimes. Very stubborn too, when he wants to be.

 **ZiggySmallz:** Thank you for that wonderful encouragement. We are happy to hear that we can paint a picture with words. We try out hardest to have a lot of details for our readers. We are also happy to hear that our story is very engaging to read. Thank you.

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Thank you Apex Predator, we are happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and we hope you enjoy this next chapter too.

 **Guest:** Thank you for loving our story. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Carlmike:** It is true that Ichigo never really catches a break, but there will be some peaceful moments for Ichigo. He deserves that at least, but those wont happen for a while. We are very happy that you think this story is interesting. Thank you very much.

 **Ongaku:** Ahh, Ongaku you are very close on some of those theories of yours, but we can't confirm or deny if any of them are correct. That would ruin the fun. This time for real, Ichigo is being adopted into the Shiba family. It's official. Ichigo is now a Shiba. We hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Himitsu Rei:** Ichigo's sight will be back in about six months to a year depending on the storyline. Not a year in the real world, but in the story. Thank you for enjoying our story, we are happy to be able to update every week and hear from all of you.

 **amazinglion29:** Well we don't know how powerful you are so we can only guess, but if you say you are going to die if you try to kill Ryodoji, then you probably will. No offense. Ryodoji will get it, but not for a very long time. He's to slippery to get caught just yet. We are glad that we were able to answer some questions in the last chapter, but we can't answer what Ryodoji's plans are, that would ruin the story. Yamamoto's demanding some big things from Ichigo. We hope you like how it plays out. We are filled with joy also to hear that our work makes you happy, even during rough days. If you ever need to talk, we'll lend an ear.

 **Peter:** Thank you for enjoying our story. We hope to have left you on the edge of your seat. Here's the next chapter for you.

 **Anthony00** : Hopefully this chapter is just as interesting for you Anthony00.

 **innocent94:** We are very happy that we are keeping you interested in our story. We try very hard to update on time. We hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Thank you to everyone that continues to read our story. It make us so happy to hear from all of you. Thank you very much. We apologize that it is a bit late in coming out today, but it's here now. We'll be updating next Wednesday. We'll see you then. Thank you

\- The Crew


	16. Chapter 15

**We are alive! The crew would like to apologize for not updating sooner. Most of us had to handle a lot of school work and have not been able to type as much. But we are back and to make it up to all of our readers we will be updating everyday until next Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Damn you Akihiko! I am not some on call doctor for your crazy suicidal guest. What did he do this time?" Shouting came from the right of him. That voice was very familiar and Akihiko had ghost pains appearing on his backside. He was certain that he was going to be kicked tonight. Akihiko looked to his right as Kirinji shunpoed up beside him, emerging from the shrubbery and leaving a trail of tumbling leaves and puffs of dust behind. He gave what he thought was a grin to his friend. It probably turned out to be a grimace. Akihiko just wasn't in the mood right now considering that Ichigo was in pain and possibly dying. There is also the case of what happened earlier too.

"Oh you know, protected my daughter from kidnappers, who also happened to try and kill him a while back. Sorry for calling on someone I trust to take care of Ichigo." He snapped at his friend.

Kirinji turned grim as his anger faded away into seriousness as he scanned over Ichigo's unconscious body. The slight jostling from Akihiko not helping in the slightest, but did not stop him from missing anything. From the light coating of blood on Ichigo's lips, the staggered breathing, the cut on his side and the blood soaked into the clothing on Akihiko's forearm.

"Alright. Let's go then. From what I can tell so far, he won't make it if I don't treat him soon." Kirinji stated as he speed up his shunpo, sending leaves rustling. Akihiko and Tadashi following at his heels.

The group rushed along the dusty, dark pathway lined with moonlit trees that rustled in the slight breeze. A storm was rolling in, and the smell of rain filled the air. Animals rushed to take shelter from the oncoming storm.

Akihiko wished he had not seen what he had when he arrived at the Shiba estate. _His home. Chaos._ Guards were sprawled on the ground unconscious, some bleeding out from wounds and dying the grass a dark red. Staff were running around scrambling to help the healers that moved about to treat the guards. _How could this have happened? What did his family do to deserve this?_

"Quick, get Ichigo inside." Kirinji demanded, bringing Akihiko back from his wandering thoughts.

Swiftly navigating through the chaos, they had made it to Ichigo's bedroom. Tadashi had fallen behind at some point, but Akihiko could feel his fast approaching reiatsu. Tadashi should be here soon. Taking a quick glance around the room, Akihiko took everything in. The room was sparse in decor, but there were a few items here and there. Items that Ichigo had given to Yuko. There was a leather ball and a few books for her to read laying on the top of the polished oak chest of drawers.

There waiting, hiding in a corner of the lamp lit room was Yuko. Sitting there, shaking and terrified. Her brown eyes widened as they landed on Ichigo. Giving a silent cry of surprise, Yuko scrambled to her feet and towards them as Akihiko set Ichigo down on his futon.

Collapsing on her knees beside Ichigo, she grasped onto the yukata, giving him a little shake as she slumped onto Ichigo's chest, silently sobbing. Her eyes silently begging Ichigo to do something. To be alright. Kirinji scowled and grabbed the girl's arm. Yuko looked at Kirinji in surprise and fear.

"Get away from him girl!" Kirinji demanded. Yuko only clung tighter onto Ichigo, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kirinji…" Akihiko warned his friend. He knew very well that Yuko won't leave Ichigo. That was because Ichigo was the only constant thing in her life right now. Her family was gone and she couldn't speak, but Ichigo always knew what she wanted before she even knew herself. Even if he was blind. How Ichigo always knew was a mystery.

Kirinji gave a deep sigh, trying to calm himself. Akihiko knew he wasn't angry at the girl. What Kirinji was angry at, he could only guess.

"Alright. Go sit by his feet. I can't heal him if you're clinging to him like that. Now move." Kirinji shooed at Yuko, who shuffled to kneel at the end of the futon. The futon that was currently being dyed crimson. Yuko sat at attention like a guard dog, ignoring the tears that silently fell down her cheeks.

Kirinji went to work, using his reiatsu to scan Ichigo. The longer the scan went, the deeper Kirinji's frown became. Taking notice of it, Akihiko shifted closer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kirinji scowled at him and not bothering to answer Akihiko, he went to riffle through his medical bag. The sound of glass clinking, liquid sloshing, and bags rustling filled the room, and the tangy smell of herbs floated in the air.

Ichigo's sliding door opened and Tadashi stumbled in panting, still holding Kameko in his arms. Sweat stuck his brown hair to the sides of his face and his face was flushed from the extensive flash stepping.

Akihiko motioned for Tadashi to sit near Yuko, whom stared intently at Ichigo and what Kirinji was doing. Tadashi settled himself down with a small worried sigh. Kameko shifted in her jade green blanket to see Ichigo. Her face scrunched up in preparation to cry out to Ichigo. Kameko knew that something was wrong. She gave a soft cry and reached out towards Ichigo.

Kameko's cry drew attention to herself, and Kirinji looked between her and Ichigo for a few brief moments. Kirinji then looked to Akihiko for an explanation. He knew that Kirinji would just continue to ask or come to a conclusion by himself. Sometimes those conclusions were completely ridiculous.

"Kameko has a strange connection to Ichigo. I can't explain it exactly, but she is the most relaxed and happiest when she is with Ichigo. More so than she is with anyone else on the estate."

The sliding door behind Akihiko and Kirinji opened. Both turned as Chiyo, Sora, Ran and Shin were revealed. Sora glanced in, then took off with Ran in tow, promising to return shortly.

Gliding in with her head held high, and her hands hidden in her gold and red kimono sleeves. Chiyo was the picture of grace and elegance. She gestured at Tadashi for Kameko, whom stood up to hand her over. Chiyo looked at Ichigo with unreadable eyes, then turned towards Akihiko and Kirinji.

"I can explain Kameko's connection to Ichigo." Sora had retrieved cushions for them to sit on with Ran's help and placed them down. Taking a seat at the head of Ichigo's futon, Chiyo took Kameko from Tadashi. Kameko immediately latched onto a long stray strand of Ichigo's orange hair and quietly settled into Chiyo's arms, beginning to doze off. Kirinji scowled at how many people were in the room. Almost to many for him to concentrate on Ichigo. Steeling his shoulders, Kirinji applied healing kido and listened to the conversation happening in the room. There was Sora, Ran and Shin sitting along the wall near the door. Tadashi and Yuko at the foot of Ichigo's bed. There was also the least injured guards posted at both entryways into the room. Kirinji sighed. Here he was trying to heal an injured person and people sat around as if this was an everyday occurrence and should be taken lightly.

Life and death should never be taken lightly. Kirinji turned back to the conversation at hand when Chiyo began speaking to Akihiko.

"Akihiko, you yourself have a very special gift. You can determine what a person is from their reiatsu alone if you can feel it. Kameko has a similar gift. She can tell the emotions that a person is feeling. That's why she is the happiest with Ichigo."

"Because she can't feel his emotions." Kirinji cut in as he quickly understood her explanation of Kameko's gifts. Chiyo dipped her head at him in agreement.

"That is correct. Kameko gets a break from feeling others feelings. She is only able to feel her own when she is with Ichigo." Akihiko stared at Kameko for a long moment then glared at Chiyo.

"Why didn't you tell me about her gifts?" Akihiko demanded. Chiyo barely spared a glance at him.

"Don't be stupid Akihiko. Why would I willingly reveal Kameko's gift? If others had found out about her gifts and that they are passed down from parent to child. What would happen to Kameko?"

"She would be a target. A very large one. Others would want her for her gifts and others would want to kill her because of those gifts." Kirinji interrupted again. "I'm guessing Ichigo had understood that at some instinctive level." Chiyo nodded again.

"That is the most likely case."

Akihiko sat there. His emotions and thoughts too muddled to be made sense of. So much had been revealed tonight and Akihiko could hardly process it all. There was the stuff about Ichigo and now Kameko.

What interrupted the contemplative silence was when Ichigo began to give small choking sounds. Blood bubbling at his lips. Springing into action, Kirinji did a quick scan. What he saw was not good. The scowl and furrowed brows concerned the rest in the room.

"Damnit. He's got blood in his lungs. Whoever did this did it on purpose. Breaking his ribs and hitting them enough times to puncture his lungs. I can't tell if it was their goal to kill him or not. Get me a bowl." Kirinji demanded, not even looking up from his patient. His left hand waving in the air angrily. Tadashi shot up from his seat, rushing to get the wanted item. Kirinji turned to Akihiko. "Get on the other side of Ichigo. You're going to help move him onto his side." Akihiko hesitated and that gave Kirinji the opportunity to yell at him. "Move out of the way then. Let your assistant do it. I can't have any hesitance from those that help me."

Sora moved to Ichigo's side at Kirinji's demand, already knowing what to do. Akihiko slinked dejectedly to Sora's spot, and sat down staring helplessly at Ichigo. Sora gave a small comforting pat on Akihiko's right shoulder as he passed.

"Father, will Ichigo be alright?" The sound of Shin's voice drew Akihiko to look at his son. Sitting on his right side, Shin was looking a little pale and green. Shin had never seen the terrible side of any battle before. Akihiko was grateful to kami-sama that Shin was not with him when he first found Ichigo, and the massacre that happened. Shin would have had nightmares for a long time if he did see. Akihiko pulled Shin to his side to comfort and shield him from horror of it all. Chiyo noticed and glared at the two of them.

"Do not look away. Either of you. Akihiko, I know you want to protect Shin from the horrible truth, but that would dishonor what Ichigo had done for this family. Protecting **your** daughter Akihiko, **your** little sister Shin. So do not look away and follow Ran's example." Akihiko looked to his left to glance at Ran. She sat there on the cushion, her back straight, face pale and strained and her hands bunched tightly in the kimono fabric. Ran's shoulders quivered, but she stared determinedly at Ichigo.

Tadashi rushed back into the room, his arms laden with bandages, cloth, bowls and a pitcher of hot water. Kirinji held his hand out for the bowl. Immediately being placed into his hand, Kirinji placed the bowl by Ichigo's head and with Sora's help rolled Ichigo onto his side gently. A well placed burst of kido forced Ichigo to cough and hack up the blood into the bowl. Droplets of the crimson liquid jumping out and splattering the floor. Shin flinched in horror and turned an even darker shade of green. Akihiko silently trying to comfort Shin by tightening his grip around Shin's shoulders.

Kirinji applied more healing kido, and performed numerous scans. Him, Sora and Tadashi cleaned, healed and bandaged Ichigo's wounds. The others sat there uselessly watching, and hoping that their mere presence could be of some help.

Once healing Ichigo was done, Sora cleaned up by removing the bloodied gauze, bowls of water and blood. Tadashi changed the futon and Ichigo's clothes. Everyone in the room being able to catch a small glimpse at the numerous scars that claimed areas of Ichigo's skin. Shin tightened his grip on Akihiko's sleeve. Akihiko gently ran his fingers through Shin's dark hair to comfort him.

"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry." Shin whispered, but everyone in the room caught it. Akihiko pulled Shin closer to himself.

"Shhhh. It's not your fault Shin. None of this is your fault. There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Shin began sniffling and tears shined at the corner of his eyes as he stared brokenly at Akihiko.

"But there is." Shin wailed as he buried his face into Akihiko's side. "I have been so mean to Ichigo. He's treated me so kindly, and I had done everything I could to make him feel unwanted here."

Akihiko opened his mouth to reply, but Chiyo beat him to it.

"Then apologize to Ichigo when he wakes up. He's the one that deserves the apology and not your father." Shin's crying stuttered to a halt, and he peeked over at his grandmother. He then pulled away from Akihiko and wiped his eyes with his beige and blue yukata sleeve.

"Okay." Shin replied quietly and heavy from crying. Akihiko turned to Kirinji.

"Thank you Kirinji for healing Ichigo." Kirinji scoffed and rolled his eyes. He the stood up and pulled back his black Shihakusho sleeves.

"My work's not done yet. You have a yard full of injured guardsmen, and here I am listening to a sob fest and arguments. You Shibas never cease to be boring. Now, I order all of you to get some rest. I'm not going to even try telling Akihiko because he will want to do some fire control and won't listen anyways. And consider this, I will be taking over the estate until everyone is healed and treated." Kirinji glared at each and every one of the occupants in the room, making them tense up, even the guardsmen stationed at the corners and entryways.

"And that includes every single one of you."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **V01dSw0rd:** That is what some of us believe too and that is why his sealed Zanpaktou looks like his first bankai. We also had Ichigo use this sealed form as a testament to his friends and the peace before the wars. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us and we hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** Don't worry Ichigo will get well. There is nothing to be worried about. And people will come to recognize how wonderful Ichigo truly is. Thank you for letting us know what you think, and we hope you continue to do so.

 **innocent94:** We apologize to you about not updating as of late. To make it up to you we will be posting a chapter every day till next Wednesday were it will go back to being once a week. Please forgive us for not updating. We would also like to thank you for enjoying this story.

 **Mulllkkkkkk:** That is a very true statement. And Yamamoto will continue to be one for a while. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Rob:** Sorry about the short chapter and for not updating for a while, but the chapters will be longer. We promise.

 **peerainbowdog:** YOU ARE VERY WELCOME! WE LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH! THANK YOU!

 **Asdfghjkl:** We are very happy that you think so highly of our story. We would like to apologize for going on a small hiatus, but school had gotten to many of us. We put our story before our school work, and it came back to bite us in the ass. Now we are back on track though, so there hopefully will be no more hiatuses.

 **amazinglion29** : [BOWS VERY DEEPLY] We are so very sorry that we did not update. We are going to make it up to you. We promise. Also we read your review and it made us laugh so hard at what you think of Ryodoji. He is a slippery one and has backup plans for backup plans. But those plans might turn into his downfall. Yamamoto will be very demanding and suspicious of Ichigo for a while. Ichigo being adopted into the family will be a cause for celebration in the Shiba household, but there will be drama that comes with it when it involves family members. Thank you enjoying our story so much and nice tongue twister by the way. And you are correct. This is only the very beginning.

 **Anthony00:** Sorry about the chapter being a little short. Okay, Ichigo's zanpaktou is sealed, but it takes on the appearance of his first bankai. We hope that helps clear up any confusion for you.

 **Ongaku:** Thank you. Your reaction made us laugh. Yes, Ichigo is a true Shiba now. And secrets are our forte.

 **lizja:** Thank you for saying that our story is beautiful. You're making us blush. We also love time travel stories. Yes, Ichigo is being adopted by his own family. Ironic right. We are also very happy that you stayed up all night to read our story, and that you check several times a day. There will be a reveal later on, but that is a long way off. And we are truly sorry for not updating sooner.

 **Kevban** : Thank god for google translate. Because none of us speak french. Thank you for enjoying this story. We apologize for not updating sooner.

 **Guest:** Thank you for enjoying our story. Don't worry we will continue.

 **MistyPaws:** We are alive, and the story is still going. Our apologies for not updating in a while, and hopefully there will not be anymore breaks. We hope that you enjoy this update, and that you have a nice day too.

Thank you to all of our readers. Again we would like to apologize for not updating in a month, but we are back, and to make it up to all of you. We are going to post a chapter everyday till next Wednesday. We look forward to hear from all of you. See you tomorrow! Wow, that is really weird to type.

\- The Crew


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't take this anymore Old Man! All of_** ** _this,_** ** _"_** Shiro gestured the area around them. The broken remnants of Ichigo's soul. The corpses of once tall standing skyscrapers surrounded them as twisted steel and broken glass. A sky so dark and black that it could not be considered a sky anymore. Just nothing. There was also the vast expanse of crumbling tombstones covering most of the remaining ground, littered with bones that would snap and crunch underfoot. Shiro and Zangetsu were standing in the only clear ground that held one tombstone. **_"This is your fault. I know I agreed to sealing his reiatsu, but that was to make him happy. If we didn't seal most of his reiatsu during the last few years, he would have burned away the souls of every living being in seconds. But why didn't you release his reiatsu when he finished the war? The three worlds were dying, and Ichigo wanted to save it. We could have saved it, if you just released his goddamned reiatsu!"_** Shiro snarled at the cloaked man.

 _"_ _He would have died in the process."_ Zangetsu quietly snapped back in retaliation. Shiro growled in anger.

 ** _"_** ** _King's dying now! He's got one foot in the grave!"_** Shiro shouted and pointed to the lone tombstone standing beside them. One that had Ichigo Kurosaki engraved in the stone. **_"I can heal him, save him, make him happy again with my power. Just release the damn seal."_** Shiro begged and demanded at the same time. His gold eyes flashing with desperation.

 _"_ _Keeping Ichigo alive is more important. Nothing else matters."_ Zangetsu spoke and turned his back on the hollow. Shiro snarled like a wounded animal and lunged at Zangetsu's turned back. Clawed fingertips barely brushed against the black cloak, when arrows of reiatsu pierced him and pinned Shiro to the traced pavement. Snarling in anger, Shiro tried breaking the arrows and freeing himself. But it was futile.

 ** _"_** ** _You don't understand what you are doing! If we keep going on like this, King's soul will crumble, and he will be just a shell."_** Zangetsu turned around and stared down at the trapped hollow.

 _"_ _That is fine. As long as Ichigo is alive, then it does not matter."_

 ** _"_** ** _Then he will not be King anymore! Listen to me old man! There won't be anything for you to protect, if you let King's soul crumble."_** Shiro struggled harder to free himself from the quincy arrows, and finally succeeded. Shattering the arrows, he leaped forward violently at Zangetsu, who pushed him back with a quincy arrow to the shoulder. Snarling, Shiro clutched his bleeding shoulder. His white shihakusho staining with blood. **_"Have you forgotten who I am old man? I am King's zanpaktou. It is my job to protect my King! If I have to protect him from you, I will!"_** Shiro said, summoning the bleached version of Ichigo's sealed blade, and lunging at the old man.

 _"_ _And I see you have forgotten why we really sealed his reiatsu."_ Zangetsu shot back as he dodged a swipe from the hollow's sword. The swing slicing through a row of tombstones. The shattered tombstones crumbling to pieces.

 ** _"_** ** _That is where you are wrong! I have not forgotten! We sealed King's reiatsu to keep him happy. So he could be with his friends till the very end. Wake up old man! Kings the only one left, and I want to let him see again. I want to use every ounce of my power to heal him."_** Zangetsu stopped moving and Shiro went in to defeat him. His blade moving to slice down from above.

 _"_ _Your power is not enough. If you kill me, hollow, then Ichigo's reiatsu will be sealed permanently and you will kill us all."_ Stopping mere millimeters from Zangetsu's face, Shiro snarled in rage. In that short moment, Zangetsu shot an arrow through the hollows thigh. Making a hasty retreat, Shiro leaned heavily on his blade. _"However, Ichigo has no need of you."_ Zangetsu raised his arm and summoned his own blade made of reishi.

 _"_ _Let the hunt begin."_

* * *

Akihiko stood there, leaning on the doorframe of Ichigo's room with his arms crossed, and watched as Tadashi fussed over Ichigo's prone form. He remembered when late into the night Tadashi had ran through the house calling for Kirinji.

 _Thinking that something terrible had happened, Akihiko came in a flash step. He arrived at Ichigo's room, staring at the closed sliding door, too afraid of what he might see on the other side. Akihiko's heart thundered loudly in his ears, and his breathing sped up. His vision was being consumed with the fantasies that his mind conjured, and with it came memories of others. Friends he lost to hollows, his wife lying so deathly still on the futon and him holding Kameko in his arms. The clicking of the sliding door ripped and shredded his thoughts and left his mind completely blank. He could only just see what was in front of him. Tadashi standing there holding the door open for him to enter, his brown eyes switching back and forth from Akihiko and Kirinji, who was leaning over Ichigo. He also spotted a small futon in one of the far corners of the room. Sitting up and rubbing their eyes tiredly at the commotion was Shin. Right beside him a sleeping Kameko. Yuko was still sitting in her spot at Ichigo's feet. Not having moved an inch. Her brown eyes filled with concern and never leaving Ichigo's form._

 _"_ _Either get in here or go away Akihiko. Your disturbed reiatsu is effecting my concentration." Kirinji demanded, not looking up once from his position. Taking in the demand, Akihiko knew that he would only be a distraction to Kirinji and Tadashi. Akihiko turned to Tadashi._

 _"_ _Let me know how he is when you can." Tadashi gave a bow._

 _"_ _Yes, Akihiko-san." With that Akihiko turned on his heel and left. He distinctly heard the sliding door clicking shut behind him. Now he had to go back to organizing the chaos left from this whole mess._

Tadashi had not come to him the whole night, and that was why he was there now. Moving into the room, he took a seat across from Tadashi.

"How is he doing, Tadashi?" Akihiko asked. Concern coloring his voice. Tadashi looked at him, then moved to dip a cloth in a bowl of water, wringing it mostly out, the placed it on ichigo's forehead.

"He has a high fever, but Kirinji-san can't find the cause of it. He believes it is something internally that he can't pick up with his kido scan. This is something that Ichigo-san has to come out of on his own. Kirinji-san placed a fever reducing kido on him to help, but it has not done much. His fever is still very high. I have been ordered by Kirinji-san to remain by Ichigo-san's side to help cool him down, and to try to give him water as often as I can to keep him hydrated." Tadashi explained as he brushed back wet strands of orange hair stuck to Ichigo's forehead.

"You need to sleep as well. I can't have both you and Ichigo be sick." Tadashi nodded.

"Of course, Akihiko-san. I appreciate your concern, but Kirinji-san had handled it. Sora and Ran will also be taking care of ichigo-san. Ran will be coming at noon to take over caring for Ichigo. And Sora will relieve her after dinner." Akihiko nodded in understanding, and silently sent his thanks to Kirinji.

"Speaking of Kirinji, do you know where he might have gone?" Tadashi shook his head.

"I don't know. Kirinji-san mentioned that he needed to do some research to see if he could find the cause of Ichigo-san's illness." Akihiko hummed in reply, not much else to say.

Taking the silence as a chance to look around, Akihiko spotted Yuko sleeping in a futon near the garden door. Tadashi caught sight of were he was looking and gave a small gentle smile.

"Yuko was awake almost the entire night, worrying over Ichigo. Kirinji had to place a sleeping kido on her to prevent her from collapsing in exhaustion. She will not be happy when she wakes up." The memory from last night flashed through his mind.

"Where's Shin and Kameko? I saw them in here last night when I came by." Tadashi nodded in understanding at his confusion.

"They've been here the whole night. Waiting for Ichigo to wake up. Chiyo-san had come earlier for them. She said that she did not need people hanging around in an injured person's room. That will only slow down their healing. Chiyo-san promised Shin that he could sleep in here again if he wished to do so." Akihiko smiled at the complete change Shin had towards Ichigo. He knew that Shin disliked Ichigo, but now Shin is obsessed with trying to apologize and make things right. Tadashi shifted nervously, and looked around the room. Occasionally stealing glances at Akihiko. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at Tadashi, who quickly looked away, embarrassed to be caught.

"Is there something wrong?" Akihiko asked. Tadashi quickly turned to looked at the clan leader.

"No. It is just that, how are you going to tell the other Shiba's not living on the estate about you adopting Ichigo-san?" Akihiko shifted to sit crosslegged and put his head in his hand, thinking about Tadashi's question. He hummed for a moment.

"I was thinking of calling everyone back to the estate. I have a feeling that something is happening, and to find out I need to have a clan meeting. Besides with everyone here at the estate, then we can celebrate Ichigo's adoption. A great big celebration. I'll call everyone when Ichigo wakes up." Tadashi looked warily at Akihiko's proclamation of a party. _A party involving Shibas._ Tadashi knew that was a disaster waiting to happen. Drunk Shibas become extremely stubborn Shibas, which equals lots of fighting and lots of broken furniture. A large mess for the staff to clean up afterwards. There was also the point that Ichigo-san did not seem to be the type that enjoys parties. He seems more happy with a relaxing atmosphere.

"I'm not sure that this is a very good idea Akihiko-san." Tadashi voiced out his concern.

"I know what you mean, but I think it will be better for Ichigo if he is able to meet the rest of the family. It will help him open up more. Maybe even trust us." Akihiko looked hopefully at Ichigo. "At least hopefully it will."

A knock at the sliding door drew Akihiko and Tadashi's attention.

"Come in." Akihiko spoke. Tentatively the door opened revealing four children looking the room. Akihiko perked up as he recognized who they were. They were the children that had become apprentices in the kitchen and were some of Ichigo's first friends here on the estate. Hikaru, with his gold and silver eyes examined the room until his eyes rested on Akihiko.

"Akihiko-sama, I was not aware that you would be here also. If I had known I would have also brought some tea for you sir." Hikaru turned to Akemi. "Run back to the kitchen and get some tea for Akihiko-sama." Akemi nodded and dashed off back towards the kitchen. Then he looked to Tadashi. "Tadashi-san, I have brought your lunch." Hikaru said holding up the tray he was holding.

"Come on in, Hikaru, Shizuka, Katsumi. I'm sure Ichigo will appreciate the company. Just try to stay quite. Yuko needs to sleep." Tadashi said and pointed to Yuko sleeping in the futon. Softly making their way into the room, they moved to sit with Tadashi. Handing Tadashi his food, Hikaru leaned on his raised knee and ran a hand through his dark hair. Katsumi kneeled by Ichigo's head and changed the head cloth. Tadashi thanked her. Not long after Akemi came rushing in with a tea tray and served Akihiko tea, before moving to sit with her friends. They talked and laughed about the funny things they did today. They also talked about crazy things that Ichigo had done. About the one time he nearly walked off a cliff. The time he had them help him get his sword back from a dog that thought it was a stick. And when he played with them in the gardens and walked in the market place. Akihiko smiled as the children interacted with Tadashi, laughing and telling tales. He was content to just listen and drink his tea. Even Ichigo seemed more relaxed as he slept in their presence.

* * *

A shout out to:

 **M3gan15xo** : Thank you for enjoying our story so much. We hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

 **MistyPaws:** Well we did want to make it up to all of you. So this was our best course of action.

 **The Apex Predator 01:** We hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for loving our story so much.

 **Ongaku:** You make us laugh because your reactions are so funny. Thanks for the laughs Ongaku. Thank you for being so accepting of our business. It means a lot to us that you won't pry, so thank you very much. We hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Reverentwolf:** Thank you for enjoying this story so much. We truly know how much you enjoy this because we enjoy to write it. As for Ichigo's apparent weakness, we hope this chapter clears a few things up for you. It's not that Ichigo is weaker than in canon, but actually it's the opposite. He's too strong, that why his reiatsu is sealed and he is 'weak' right now. And thank you for the edit. We understand the difficulties of technology. We really do. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **V0ldSw0rd:** That is something that we have thought of before. So you can expect some action from them later on in the story. Ichigo's blade is sealed and takes on the appearance of his first bankai blade, but the cloak doesn't come with it because his reiatsu is sealed away also.

 **pikachukite:** Kirinji really is awesome. Many people have said that about chapter 15. We are glad you guys enjoy our characters so much.

 **Anthony00:** We hope this chapter helps clear up any questions regarding Ichigo's 'weakness'. As for when he returned to full power that won't happen right away, but gradually. Sorry if that wasn't what you expected. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** Actually that is what he has been using to 'see', so you are correct that he will be using his full bringer ability. Thank you for saying that it was an amazing and touching chapter. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy.

 **Guest#1:** Thank you for thinking that Kirinji is a badass because he truly is. Especially if he has to put up Akihiko and the other Shibas.

 **Guest#2:** Thank you for the wonderful compliment on our last chapter. We hope you think this one is amazing too.

 **Frozen in Idaho:** Sorry our suicidal guest is always going to get into trouble that will have the expectation of death. Just can't help it.

 **silvershark1987:** Thank you for enjoying this story so much. It really means a lot to us to hear that. We are glad to hear that you are having so much reading this story, and we hope that you continue to do so.

Alright, we hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter, and maybe it shed some light for some of you. Thank you to all who read this story and tell us their thoughts. Thank you for supporting us this entire time. See you all tomorrow. Still really weird to type that!

-The Crew


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ichigo first awoke to the presence of something pressed against his left side. His mind too fuzzy to really tell what it was. He shifted to sit up, but did not get very far. The presence was heavy enough to pin the futon down on top of him and encumber his movements. Wrestling with the futon, he managed to free his arms and push himself up to a sitting position. The sudden movement making him nauseous as vertigo occurred. The presence beside him shifted, then quickly shot up, rumpling and moving the futon cover. They then shot straight at him, forcing Ichigo to catch them. The force nearly toppling him over as he was meet with a face full of hair and water droplets hitting the junction between his neck and shoulder. But not a sound was made from the person. Actually a child considering how small they were. Ichigo immediately wrapped them up in his arms. Hugging them closer to himself, recognizing the eerily silent child.

"Shhh, Yuko. It's okay. It's okay." Ichigo comforted the child, stroking her hair softly in comfort. Yuko only gripped him harder. He let her do so, knowing that she won't be letting go for a while. Ichigo noticed Tadashi's reiatsu as he approached, and looked toward the door, waiting for Tadashi to open it.

The sliding door opened, but Tadashi stopped short from coming in. He just stood there frozen, his reiatsu flickering in shock and confusion for a moment before deflating in relief.

"Ichigo-san." Tadashi said as he sighed in relief. "I am pleased to see that you are awake. You had a very high fever yesterday and the day before that." Tadashi moved into the room and closed the door behind him. Making his way across the room, he opened the garden door, then came back round and sat down beside him on his right. All three of them sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the sounds of birds chirping in the early morning light.

Yuko contently sat, leaning against Ichigo, not once letting go of his yukata. And Ichigo didn't mind, he simply held her and talked to her and Tadashi.

"So what happened after I passed out? What did Akihiko do?" Ichigo asked, noting Tadashi's reiatsu flickered uncomfortably.

"Yamamoto-san demanded that you must be killed. Akihiko-san threatened him with war, if Yamamoto-san even tried. Then Akihiko stated that you are going to be officially adopted as his son." Tadashi stopped, clearly expecting some reaction from him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Tadashi.

"And? What happened after that? What did this Yamamoto want?" Again Tadashi shifted in his seat. He clearly was uncomfortable with whatever it was.

"He demanded that you attend his school. Yamamoto-san also wanted a report on everything about you from Akihiko-san." Tadashi spoke with a slight edge to his voice. Apparently this was not something that he liked. Ichigo decided to ask why he was so bothered by it.

"Is there something wrong with that? It sounds like you don't agree with this decision. Is that true?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward slightly to silently urge Tadashi to answer.

"Of course I don't! None of the staff like it. Everyone is on edge from Akihiko-san's threat of war, and no one wants you to be caught up in it." Tadashi snapped out as his control over his thoughts and anger broke. Ichigo turned his head away to look blindly towards the garden outside. The birds twittering happily. Wind rustling through the tree leaves.

"But this is my fault. If I had not been here, then none of you would have to go through this. Maybe it would have been best if I had died that night. I wouldn't have to burden any of you like this."

"You're wrong! Ichigo-san, ever since you came to this estate, the whole household came alive. Your mere presence breathed life into this home. We are all truly grateful that you are here, alive and well. Don't underestimate the Shibas. We will not let you go so easily."

Too shocked and embarrassed for words, Ichigo looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. He mumbled out an embarrassed thank you. Tadashi heard and his reiatsu was colored with happiness and sparking different colors with abandon. Ichigo turned to look back at the sliding door that lead deeper into the house. The reiatsu of Ran and the small reiatsu of her child approached the door, Ran gave a small knock on the wood of the door then slid it open. The smell of food permeated the air. Rand gave a small gasp of shock. The sound of dishes rattling violently as she nearly dropped whatever that she was holding. The sound startling Yuko, who was lightly dozing against Ichigo's side. Yuko re-strengthened her grip on his yukata, almost as if she expected that she was going to be ripped away from him.

Tadashi leaped up to help Ran. Taking whatever that was in her hands and guiding her to sit down.

"Easy Ran. Don't stress yourself too hard. It won't be good for your child." Tadashi spoke as he moved back to his spot with Ran following behind. Ran's reiatsu flickered in embarrassment.

"No, I was just surprised that Ichigo-san was awake." She said settling herself softly down beside Tadashi.

"I'm sorry for startling you Ran-san. I did not mean too." Ichigo apologized, giving a small bow with this head. The rustle of fabric and the movement of her reiatsu signified that she shook her head.

"There is no need for you to apologize. It was not your fault for startling me." Her voice then took on a darker, more serious tone. "Now explain to me why you are not resting." Ichigo sputtered for a moment, then scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but Ran. She didn't spare him a second thought as she rounded on Tadashi. Who's reiatsu flinched away from Ran reflexively. "And you Tadashi! You should have made him rest more. Him talking and not sleeping will not help him recover. And you know how Akihiko-san will be fi Ichigo-san continues to be sick." Tadashi's aquamarine reiatsu flared fearfully for a brief moment then filled with despair. Ichigo could imagine Tadashi hanging his head in defeat.

"He would be a nightmare." Ichigo blinked his eyes in confusion. Yuko shifting a little to hear better. Apparently she was curious also.

"Why would that be? I know that Akihiko-san can be a little excitable at times, but that doesn't mean that he would be a nightmare, would it?" Tadashi groaned, his reiatsu showing that he dragged his hands down his face.

"No Ichigo-san, Akihiko-san would truly be a nightmare considering the situation that we are in. You are now officially his son, and he takes the health and protection of his family very seriously. If he finds out that you are still ill and need to be resting, he would forbid anyone from entering your room, except for food and water, and lock the doors so that you cannot escape. That's how he would react." Ichigo could feel the blood drain out from his face. That was not something that he wanted to happen. Yuko seemed to agree because she pressed herself further against his side, not wanting to leave his vicinity.

Ran made an ah-ha noise, cutting of the nightmarish image of Akihiko locking him in the room and the memories that threatened to surface.

"There is also the celebration that will be happening too." Tadashi heaved a huge sigh after Ran spoke.

"Celebration? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, then he figured it out a few moments later. The blood draining from his face again. "Don't tell me that Akihiko-san is throwing a party for me. I don't need any of this. I don't deserve it. Being adopted by Akihiko-san. Being given a home here. All of you and your support."

"But you deserve it." Ran protested sharply. The quiet tone more absolute than any yelling she could have done. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply. But a hand swiftly being placed over his mouth by Tadashi prevented that.

"Oh no you don't. I already had this conversation with you. Don't start it again." Ichigo nodded and quickly pulled his head away from Tadashi's hand. Wary of it coming at him again. Tadashi continued. "Now, back to the celebration. You being adopted is the main reason, but Akihiko-san wishes to hold a clan meeting as well. He spoke of having some suspicions and that they might be confirmed at the meeting that will be held." Ichigo nodded his head. He too had some suspicions, and hoped that he would be able to sit in on the meeting.

"When will the celebration be taking place?" Ichigo asked, hoping that it would be later rather than sooner.

"Akihiko-san wanted it to happen as soon as you woke up and were feeling well enough for a party. Now that you are awake, the party should happen in the next two to three days. It will take some time for everyone to gather." Ichigo snapped his head up at the mention of everyone.

"Everyone? He's gathering the entire Shiba clan here?" Aquamarine reiatsu nodded in conformation.

"Yes, that is what happens with a clan meeting, and it worked to also introduce you to all of the other members of the Shiba clan. I have no doubt that everyone will like you. You have nothing to fear." That's just the thing. He had everything to fear. What if his dad was going to be there? The small logical part of his mind told him that it was not possible. His dad shouldn't be born yet, so there was no chance for him to meet him. Ichigo clung to that one sound piece of logic and calmed himself. He was fine.

Tadashi and Ran seemed to notice his slight panic and remained silent as he regained his composure. Their reiatsu relaxing as he turned back to them.

"Alright. It should be interesting meeting the others in the family. Tadashi can you tell me about some of them? That way I can be a little prepared." Tadashi perked up at Ichigo's request.

"Of course." Tadashi replied excitedly. His hands waving happily in the air. "First to look out for is Asami-san. She loves to bet and gamble on anything, especially on whose the strongest Shiba. So when she hears that you had fought off Kameko's kidnappers, she will try getting you to compete. Just flat out refuse her. She can't take a hint to save her life. She's also very persistent, so get me or Akihiko-san if she is bothering you too much. Then's there Shigeru. He's paranoid about everything. So he will try to ask you anything and everything. You don't have to answer any of his questions. And if he claims that you are a spy, an assassin or an imposter, don't say anything that will only urge him on. He will loose interest eventually and find someone else to interrogate. Norio is a strange Shiba. I don't like him very much. He is very strict about upholding the law and will demand that you refuse to be adopted and claim absurdities about you. Akihiko-san knows how to handle him best, so don't say anything. There are a few others, but they are not that bad. The others will be a little suspicious of you at first, but once they talk to you they will be fine. Last but not least I must warn you about…" At that same moment the door opened and Akihiko burst in. Ichigo was so focused on memorizing what Tadashi had told him that he did not notice Akihiko careening down the hall towards them. Everyone jumped at Akihiko's appearance.

"You're awake. Yes! Now we can have a celebration." Akihiko then abruptly turned around back towards the hallway. "I better start sending the hell butterflies. Everyone should arrive in a day or so." Akihiko then called back over his shoulder as he almost dashed back out of the room. "Tadashi make sure that Ichigo will be ready for the party two days from now." And with that he was gone.

Ran gave a little giggle. Drawing all attention from the open door to her.

"That is so like him. To be caught up in the excitement, he'll be back soon to coddle you, Ichigo-san." Ichigo groaned and put his head in his hands. Why must his life involve Shibas? Three familiar reiatsus at the door way stopped his lamenting over being with crazy Shibas.

"Ummm, is this a bad time?"

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** Fear not. Ichigo will live. Thank you for the compliment on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

 **Shiba Rei:** Don't worry Shiro won't die. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Reverentwolf:** Thank you for deciding to review each chapter. We look forward to it and we love replying to everyone. Thank you for the compliment on the last chapter. We appreciate it a lot.

 **Frozen in Idaho:** Not sure why so many people like having Ichigo's spirits fight, but they kind of conflict with each other in terms of personalities, and Ichigo is always there to mediate between them to keep them from fighting. Unfortunately he isn't there this time. Not like they would listen to him this time around. You wish is granted in this chapter. Ichigo is awake. After two days. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **pikachukite:** Shiro and Zangetsu will always fight about this or that, but in the end they both can work together for Ichigo's sake. Their own stubbornness is blinding them from seeing that they are hurting Ichigo, and that will have repercussions later on.

 **Ongaku:** Ichigo does need Shiro, but he also needs Zangetsu. There is no getting around that. We hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

 **V0ldSw0rd:** Yes that is correct. When his reiatsu comes back, he can only seal it in the massive partial Shikai.

i **nnocent94:** Thank you for the compliment. We hope you like this chapter as well.

 **silvershark1987:** Yeah, we did it this way because we believe that Shiro doesn't get enough credit for protecting Ichigo. And Ichigo is happy protecting everyone with his power because it is literally ingrained in his bones, but he will easily discard it if it will hurt those he wishes to protect. Ichigo will get his reiatsu back. And in regards to the Shiba party. That will be an exciting chapter to write.

 **kevban and guest:** Sorry guys that we didn't update on Friday. We were not able to finish the chapter, but here it is now. And tomorrow, Sunday, we will post two chapters to catch up.

Alright, Thank you to everyone that commented last chapter. And thank you to all of the silent enjoyers of this story. Your support pushes us to continue this story. Thank you all so much. We hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. See you tomorrow(X2).

\- The Crew


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ummm, is this a bad time?" Before anyone could answer, there was a shrill happy cry. Ichigo brought his head out of his hands to look towards the direction of the cry. The shimmering and shifting lavender colored spat out excited sparks and reached out towards him. Giving a slight smile, Ichigo, held out his hand for the excitable child. Sora complied with his silent request and brought her forward to him. Taking her from Sora's sky blue arms that rippled like water, Ichigo held her up and bounced her playfully. Inciting her to giggle and laugh happily at the attention.

"Hello princess. I bet you have been trouble for everyone because your play toy was sick huh?" Ichigo asked her rhetorically. The only reply was a gaggle of baby words and laughter. Bringing Kameko back to earth he held her in his right arm and let her play and chew the fingers on his left hand. Which she happily obliged to doing. Yuko taking the new addition in stride, played with Kameko and continuing to cling to him. One of her hands never leaving his yukata.

The jade green reiatsu of Shin shifted nervously by the door, seeming to want to enter but was too scared to do so. Ichigo looked to the door way.

"Shin-san, you can come in and sit down with us." The reiatsu flinched at being addressed and flickered in fear, still not sure about entering.

"It's alright Shin. You can come sit by me." Ran encouraged and pat the wooden floorboards between Tadashi and herself. Tentatively, Shin inched his way into the room and nervously sat down beside Ran. Giving Shin a small gentle smile, Ichigo held Kameko to Shin.

"Do you want to hold her?" Green laced with moving ribbons of white reiatsu flickered hopefully and arms reached out and took Kameko from Ichigo's hands. Not even giving a cry at being separated from Ichigo, Kameko happily latched onto her brother. Both of their reiatsus fluttered joyfully. Shin pressing his face into his baby sister's hair and holding her close. Ichigo knew that he had practically stolen the child from her older brother and was more than happy to give her back. As long as both of them were happy.

"Thank you. For everything." Shin spoke timidly, his words slightly muffled from Kameko's hair. "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did before. I was jealous and angry." Ichigo shook his head.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. I understood why. I had abruptly came into your life, lived here like one of you, took your time with Kameko, took your father's attention, the staffs attention. I'm sorry for not trying to talk to you sooner. I thought you needed and wanted space away from me. But we could talk now, if you would like too." Shins there speechless. His reiatsu colored with surprise and shock. Tadashi snorted in amusement.

"You broke him Ichigo. He doesn't know what to say." Aquamarine leaned closer to jade and lavender reiatsu. "And I wish you could see this. He's blushing. It's so adorable. Aren't you Shin?" At Tadashi's question, Shin sputtered at being personally asked if he was adorable.

"I am not adorable! I'm not! Right Ran?" Ran gave a light laugh. Amber reiatsu glowing with happiness.

"I think you are cute." Shin sputtered even harder and recoiled away from Ran, who only laughed harder at his reaction. kameko seemed to find it funny as she burst out laughing too. Shin blanched at his little sister.

"Not you too Kameko." Shin turned to Ichigo. "I'm not adorable or cute, right Ichigo?" The only Ichigo could do was shrug. It's not like he could see. He could only see a person's reiatsu, not their appearance.

"How would Ichigo-san know? He can't see." Tadashi reminded Shin.

"He just can't see _at the moment_. There is a chance that his eyesight will comeback. Let's just stay positive alright." Ran interrupted. Sora hummed in agreement and sat down beside his fiancé, entwining their hands together. Ran leaned into Sora and placed a hand over the silver reiastu of their child. All of them sat there in comfortable silence listening to the sounds of nature outside. Ichigo really wished that he could go outside. He wanted to bask in the sun. Before he came to this time, sun was a rarity. Now he can't get enough of it. Well it wouldn't hut to ask right? At that moment, a few stomachs protested at not being feed. Embarrassed laughs came from Shin, Ran and Tadashi. Ichigo guessed Yuko was hungry also.

"Sounds like some of you need to eat. Especially Ran, Shin and Yuko." Tadashi's reiastu lurched with fake horror.

"And what about me Ichigo-san? Do I not get to eat?" Ichigo snorted and rolled his sightless eyes.

"Of course you do." Ichigo turned to Sora, who perked up at the look. "Sora could you please have the chefs cook some lunch for us? It's noon right? Is it also alright if we can eat in the gardens? I would like to sit in the sun." Sora shot right up from the floor.

"Yes, Ichigo-san. I'll get right on it. It should be done shortly. I will also have staff set up the gardens for you to eat in."

"You are eating with us too. Sora, you can't leave Ran by herself to handle four children. And you can't count on me to handle them if they get out of hand." Protests from Shin and Tadashi assaulted the room. Sora's laughter floated in the chaos.

"Of course Ichigo-san. I would be honored to dine with you and my betrothed. I will be back shortly." Sora turned to Ran. "Take care of Ichigo-san, my love."

"I will." Ran replied lovingly to him. Sora leaned down, kissed her and then was gone in a flash step. Only a short burst of air left in his wake. Ichigo sensed that Sora's flash step attracted some attention throughout the household, but quickly died down when he reached the kitchens.

Ichigo turned back to everyone else in the room. They all sat there expectantly.

"Why don't we head out into the gardens?" Ichigo turned to looked down at Yuko. "Yuko do you want to go outside? You can pick the spot where we can eat. Is that alright with you?" Yuko nodded her head against his side in a yes. Ichigo looked to the others. "Is that okay with all of you?" The was a chorus of yeses from the group. "Alright then. Let's go outside." Ichi made the move to get up, and Ran and Tadashi were upon him. Practically lifting Ichigo out of the futon. He could do it by himself. Tadashi stood beside him with a hand on his right elbow. Ran had scurried over to his wardrobe. The rustling of fabric alerted him that she was getting something for hi to wear. She came back over and draped a heavy weight over his shoulders. Recognizing the weight of a haori, Ichigo thanked Ran for her thoughtfulness. Tadashi demanded that he wear shoes, but Ichigo refuted by saying that he wanted to feel the grass underfoot.

"That's a marvelous idea Ichigo-san. Why don't we all go barefoot?" A light sound was made as Ran's reiatsu moved to take of her socks. Shin and Yuko following her example. We all waited for Tadashi to remove his. Tadashi heaved a sigh, and grudgingly pulled his own off.

"Happy now?" Ran gave a light laugh.

"Much. Now let's go into the gardens." Ran quickly replaced Tadashi's spot at Ichigo's right side and led the way out into the gardens. The moment ichigo felt the sun on his face, the muscles in his shoulders relaxed a fraction. Relieving the heavy tension always set in his shoulders. With some help from Ran and Yuko, Ichigo was off the outdoor walkway and onto the garden grass. Ichigo was wriggling his toes in the grass for a moment, relishing the feeling it gave. How soft it was as it tickled his calloused, scared feet.

"You look happier already." Ran spoke softly. Ichigo looked at her.

"I am. I never had time to simply enjoy the sun or the nature of this world." Ichigo replied. The reply making Ran fall silent for a moment. Her happy reiatsu dampened for a brief second. It then became brighter than before as her thoughts were collected.

"Here you can enjoy it as much as you want. This is your new home after all. You won't need to worry about anything when you are here. All of us are your new family and we will always take care of you." Ichigo gave her a relieved yet pained smile.

"Thank you Ran. You remind me so much of them. You truly are the purest person there is." Ichigo told her gently, looking straight at her, then turned to stare up into the treetops where the wind whistled softly through the branches. Making the leaves rustle and call out.

Slowly, without much purpose, they walked in the gardens. Yuko was only just hanging onto his yukata as she looked around for a place to eat and then in play later. Staff members had found them, as they themselves were heading to set up a place for them to sit and eat in the gardens. They were young and excitable. Quickly inserting themselves into the group as they searched for the perfect spot. Both of them were twins, their reiatsu almost the exact same shades of color. The color of polished bronze. The older one had a slightly darker shade of bronze than the younger one, but both were equally happy to be there.

Something caught Yuko's eye, and she pulled Ichigo deeper into the heart of the gardens. Almost as if she could sense it too. Ichigo could feel it's ancient power from where he was as they walked towards it. Power from a time so long ago that he almost could not comprehend it.

The group popped out of the trees into a large clearing. Most of them standing there in awe as they stared at the source of the ancient power.

Dark mahogany brown reiatsu thrummed in the shape of an ancient tree trunk, and shifted to a dark green to represent it's leaved branches, that was not the tallest tree Ichigo had ever seen, but the way it grew screamed that it was the oldest of them all. It's powerful roots reaching deep into the earth and branches that shaded those underneath it's branches. Offering shelter and protection. Both from the elements and creatures. Birds sang high up in the top most branches, calling back and forth between each other.

"This place is perfect. Good job Yuko." Ichigo told Yuko, patting her head in congratulations at her fine search. The rest of group murmured their agreements at the perfect place for a lunch. The twins excitedly jumped into action, running right up underneath the branched of the tree and began bustling to set up the blankets and pillows that they were holding.

Everyone else made their way there, patiently waiting for the twins to finish. When they completed placing the cushions and blankets, the twins promised to be back with a table for them to eat at. And with that they dashed back towards the house, excitedly talking, even as they ran.

All of them settled down. Ichigo receiving the most help. His back propped up against the ancient tree. His haori wrapped around his shoulders. A line of cushions placed underneath him. None of which he actually needed, but let Tadashi pamper him knowing that if he didn't, Tadashi would feed himself. Not like Ichigo would let that happen.

The twins appeared again, and this time they had four familiar reiatsus in tow. All four excitedly rushing ahead when they entered the clearing.

"IIIIIICCCHHHIIIIIIGGGOOO!" Akemi and Katsumi shrieked happily. Yuko perked up from beside him at the familiar faces. Shin's reiatsu flickered in confusion as his head looked from Ichigo to the approaching children.

The four children arrived at the blanket. Stopping just short of running on it. Ichigo gave a small welcoming smile at them.

"Hey." That one word Ichigo said allowed them to spring into action. All four of them launching at him. Ichigo held his arms out from them, as they slammed into him.

"Easy. Ichigo just recovered." Ran gently reprimanded the children, who immediately withdrew at the mention of possibly hating Ichigo just by touching him.

Ichigo waved away their concerns with a nonchalant dismissal wave of his hand.

"I'm fine. Everyone is just overreacting."

"Am not!" Tadashi protested. "I am charged to take care of you, but this is just more than a job for me now. I want you to be safe, and happy and healthy." Ichigo conceded to Tadashi's logic and his sheer stubbornness.

"Thank you for all that you have done. I am honored that you will continue to watch my back." Ichigo said with a dip of his head towards Tadashi, who became flustered at Ichigo's words. Ichigo, himself, released as slightly weary sigh and gazed at the reiatsus of the five children huddled around him.

"Why don't you all go play? I'll still be here when you come back to eat with us. i'm sure that's why Sora sent you with the twins." There was a group of yeses to confirm his suspicions. The twins made it to the blanket and set down the large, low sitting table, in the middle of the blanket where it was easily accessible to all on the blankets. Ran thanked the twins, who bowed to her, Tadashi, Shin and Ichigo, then sprinted back the way they came.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the children who gave their attention to him.

"Go on go play." Ichigo magically brought out yuko's ball that he had snatched from the room under everyones nose. The children gasped in surprise and shock, before gleefully snatching the ball from his fingers. All five of them proceeding to dash away from him to play with the toy. Ichigo watched them play and kick the ball around for a moment before turning to look at Shin. Whose reiatsu was looking at the other children in longing."Shin why don't you go and join them? I'm sure they will let you play with them. In fact I'm positive they will welcome it."

Ichigo could almost see the confused expression on the boy's face from his reiatsu that swirled in it's own confusion. He gave a nod of his head towards Ran.

"Ran can take Kameko from you, while you go play with the others. Go on and have some fun." ichigo urged the boy, who reluctantly stood up and handed Kameko over to Ran. The other children had stopped when Shin had stood upend waited for him to approach them. Hikaru was the first one to passionately allow him into the group, stating that they were hoping that Shin would eventually joined them and let the old people talk.

Tadashi protested loudly to that comment, saying that he was still very young for how he looked. Ran chuckled as the children ignored him and continued playing. All of them laughing loudly, including Shin as he chased after the ball.

"It's good to see him smiling and laughing so much again." The statement making all three of them jump, as Akihiko appeared out of nowhere. Ran held a hand to her chest as her reiatsu fizzled with fear for a short moment before going back to the way it was before.

"Akihiko-san, please don't scare me like that." Tadashi snorted at her comment.

"Imagine if Sora found out. He would be making Akihiko-san eat leeks for a whole week." Akihiko's fiery reiatsu shuddered at the mention of leeks. Ichigo stored that little tidbit of information to use at a later date if need be. That Akihiko hated leeks. "Either that or tomatoes." Tadashi continued and Akihiko shuddered again. So he hated leeks and tomatoes. Good to know.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ran. I did not mean too." Akihiko apologized. Ran dismissed his fears with a light laugh.

"Do not fear. Sora will not know of it. Now why don't you sit down and join us Akihiko-san." Ran said and patted the blanket beside her. Akihiko took up that offer and placed himself down onto the blanket with a sigh. Akihiko leaned back onto his hands as he looked up into the branches of the old tree. Ichigo followed his gaze, as he could practically see the whole tree. It's dark green reiatsu leaves shifting an moving in the warm wind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Akihiko asked, not looking away from the branches, but somehow knowing that Ichigo was looking too.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo agreed. No one there questioned how Ichigo knew that, but just accepted the answer for what it was. And Ichigo was grateful for that. All five of them sat there contently enjoying the nice day. Soon Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. Akihiko plopped down fully onto the blanket.

"Ichigo, you do want to be apart of this family right?" The somber tone in Akihiko's voice dampening the relaxed mood. ichigo blinked in surprise at the sudden question, then returned to looking back at the branches of the tree above him. He thought for a moment, and could feel the gazes of all three adults directed at him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean the prospect of being adopted by you now is not so bad. in the beginning, I was completely against the idea. I didn't want to burden you with my problems and I still don't. but staying with all of you these past two months made me miss those family connections I had. I know I will always miss my family, but I need to move on and staying here with me will help with that." Ichigo could almost touch the relief in Akihiko's reiatsu and the contentment that came along with it.

"Thank you. Thank you Ichigo, for giving us a chance. You won't regret it I promise." Akihiko stated sitting up. Ichigo hummed for a moment, a thought popping into his head.

"I don't know. I'm kind of regretting it already." Akihiko shot up in horror.

"Why?"

"Because of the party you will be throwing. Tadashi told me that any party involving Shibas end up as a disaster." Ichigo enlightened. Tadashi groaned at being thrown under the bus and fell onto his back.

"Tadashi…" Akihiko thinned from his spot on the blankets. Ran gave a little giggle at the present situation.

"You did it now Ichigo-san. I am never letting you do anything by yourself again because of this!" Tadashi promised and Ichigo blanched in horror. All three laughed at his expression and the mood in the air shifted to a happier one.

Sora soon arrived, with a line of chefs following behind him, and Chiyo walking beside him.

The chefs greeted Akihiko and went about setting up the meal on the table. Ichigo engaged in conversation with quite a few of them, who were all too happy to converse with him. Many of them talked about their day and how excited they were to try this or that new dish. Ichigo inquired if they were going to stay with them, but one chef told him that there was the other staff that need to be feed too, so they couldn't stay. Ichigo nodded in understanding and thanked the chefs for the wonderfully smelling meal laid out before all of them.

The chefs then quickly departed, and Ran called the children back to eat. Shin, out of breath, collapsed onto the blanket next to his father. the rest of the children made themselves comfortable around Ichigo. All of them leaning on him or laying across his legs as they panted for breath.

"What are you five doing?" Sora demanded as he sat beside Ran. The children giggled like they knew an inside joke. Probably did.

"We are just protecting Ichigo-san." Ichigo blinked in surprise at Hikaru's answer.

"Hikaru, there is no need for you and the others to protect me. It should be the other way around." Hikaru scoffed and applied more weight across Ichigo's shins, efficiently pinning him down.

"You get into to much trouble Ichigo-san. We are here to make sure you stay out of it by making it so that you can do absolutely nothing." Ichigo groaned and dropped his head back against the rough bark of the ancient tree. He really couldn't do anything. Not with the children around, they would make sure of that. Then there was also Tadashi, Akihiko and Ran to deal with. All of them combined would be a nightmare.

"All of you will be the death of me."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Ice Salmons:** Yeah he truly is a goof ball. We did't plan to have him just pop in like that. It just happened, but it works. And he will continue to be a goof ball.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** The most we can say about that is maybe. Ichigo might fight Juha. It hasn't been decided yet. Thank you for the compliment. We are thankful that we added just the right amount of humor for that situation. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Reverentwolf:** Thank you for the compliment on the last chapter. The chapters will get longer when we go back to the one chapter a week schedule. So don't worry. There will be a sliver of romance, but it won't be Ichigo. Mostly Ran and Sora for now. And that's probably it. This is purely just a story for it's plot and not romance. Thank you for believing that we could add romance though. Ichigo will influence Unohana, but that will be later in the story. And thank you for enjoying our story.

 **Ziggysmallz:** That will be coming up shortly. And that is something that we look forward to typing a lot.

 **netherhunter75:** Yes, Ichigo does have a family now. Hip hip hooray! And Shiro will come out fine(hopefully). And thank you for the encouragement. We really appreciate it.

 **amazinglion29:** WELCOME BACK! We all really missed you. We hope everything is okay and that you are doing well. It's fine if you had not read in a while. We are just glad that you are back. So again we would like to welcome you back. Yeah, pure stubborn Shiba will, always making sure that one of their own is okay. No, no, no. Ichigo is not going to loose part of his soul. You don't have to worry about that. So don't cry. They are too dumb to realize that they could slowly release his reiatsu. both are just too stubborn. Yup, Yamamoto will both help and hinder Ichigo later on in the story. Oh yeah, we can't wait to type out the party and the clan meeting. It will be so fun to have Ichigo interact with these characters. The Shiba parties will always be epic and disastrous. It's Shiba tradition! Mentions of Ryodoji will bring down the party mood a bit, but he won't actually be there. Thank you for the beautiful compliment to us. You broke our account manager when they read this. They were prancing around and giggling like an idiot for almost half an hour. Had to glue them to a chair so we could discuss the next chapter. Thank you so much. We are happy to hear that from you. We put so much of our pride into making it go for you guys. The readers. We love hearing that all of you are enjoying our work. So thank you.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and our silent readers out there. See all of you soon. The next chapter will hopefully be up in about three hours. Again hopefully. Might be a little later.

\- The Crew


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ichigo stood there, supposedly facing the mirror in the bathroom that was connected to his room. Tadashi was furiously styling his hair into a complicated braid, all the while muttering about how ridiculous parties were and that they should be banned from existence in the Shiba household.

"Ichigo-san, when you are the clan leader, promise me that you will ban the Shiba household from ever hosting parties. Let the other clans do parties, we should just stick to sponsoring festivals in the districts and protecting the citizens." Ichigo really wished that he could look at Tadashi just to stare at him incredulously.

"Why would you think that I am going to be clan leader?" Tadashi gave a surprisingly sharp tug to Ichigo's hair. Tadashi's reiatsu jumped in surprise and confusion. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the stinging pain in his scalp. Then Tadashi sighed and explained it to Ichigo.

"You're an immediate candidate now that Akihiko-san has adopted you. Most of the time one of the other family members would have adopted you, but Akihiko-san insisted that it was to be him. And now that you are officially apart of the immediate family, and the oldest son of Akihiko-san, you are the heir to the clan. All of the members need to accept you for you to be the heir, but you have nothing to worry about. Everyone will love you. I'm sure of it Ichigo-san."

With a final tug to Ichigo's braided hair, Tadashi moved away from Ichigo. Running the tips of his fingers lightly over the braid, he marveled at the complexity of the braid Tadashi had given him. Tadashi came back into the bathroom and handed Ichigo a clean set of clothing to change into, then quickly retreated again giving him some privacy as he changed, but never straying to far out of hearing as Tadashi moved around in his room.

Finished changing, Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom and into his own bedroom with only Tadashi occupying it. Yuko was sleeping with her friends in their quarters. She will find him later in the day and follow him around again. She always did. And Ichigo always appreciated her constant company. Her and Tadashi's presence kept the memories at bay.

The futon had been put away. The garden door was open halfway, letting an early autumn breeze flow through the room, bringing the tangy smell of earth and the crisp smell of leaves. A few early morning birds chirped sleepily. Reminding him of what happened only two days ago.

The sunny picnic just two days ago almost seemed like a dream, but Ichigo knew that it wasn't. For the first time in a long time, he was relaxed as he sat underneath that _'visible'_ ancient tree, listening to the children laugh and play. Then there was a delicious lunch. The most that he had eaten at one sitting. Later he heard from Sora that he had sent the chefs into a tizzy of excitement, when they heard that he had eaten a meal prepared by them. After lunch the children played again. This time, going around the clearing and making flower crowns for everyone. Ichigo had moved out of the shade of the old tree to bask in the sun, and his reward for it was a flower crown from Katsumi, and flowers braided into his hair by Yuko and Shizuka. Both girls made wonderful braids that could rival Tadashi's, and he seemed to know it, because everyday after that Tadashi had braided his hair every morning in some new complicated way. Shocking and surprising him every time at how beautiful they felt under his fingertips.

Tadashi slipped another haori over his shoulders. Thanking Tadashi for it, both of them made their way to the kitchens in search of their early morning meal. Several times Tadashi let out almost silent yawns, that he tried to cover with his hand.

"You don't have to get up so early with me Tadashi. You can sleep longer if you want." Tadashi's smooth pace beside him, stumbled for a moment before he recovered. Ichigo pulled his arms out of his yukata sleeves to help steady him. Tadashi waved off the attempt.

"It's fine Ichigo-san. When you wake is when I should wake, and when you fall asleep is when I should fall asleep. Not before." Tadashi grumbled that last sentence out angrily, almost inaudible to Ichigo.

"Tadashi, you need your sleep. Don't stay up on my account or wake up early because of me. You can wake up at the same time as the other staff members that work during the day." Ichigo tried to reason.

"But what about the kitchen staff? Or Sora? They are awake the longest! They always act like they are fine, but they have always gotten less sleep than I did. So don't tell me to wake up with the rest of the staff." Tadashi snapped at Ichigo. His logic beating out Ichigo's concern for Tadashi's abrupt change in his sleep schedule.

"What brought this change on Tadashi? A week ago you were sleeping in and waking with the rest of the staff, and heading to bed at your usual time. Is it because I am now officially a Shiba now, and now you have to follow the proper etiquette of being my assistant. I don't want my stupid title effecting how you act around me." Ichigo spoke, his tone border lining on annoyance. Tadashi's reiatsu flared in denial. The color deepening by a few shades.

"Of course not, Ichigo-san. What the children said during the lunch in the gardens got me thinking that you really need to be constantly watched. You draw trouble to you like a moth to a flame. And today could be extremely dangerous for you." Ichigo groaned. His head falling back to stare sightlessly at the ceiling.

"Don't remind me. That party is happening today." Ichigo turned to Tadashi as they came up to the kitchen door. A spark of mischief lit in his sightless eyes, "Maybe we could sneak away before it starts and walk around the market district." Ichigo proposed. The kitchen door slammed open and a furious reiatsu enshrouded both of them.

"Absolutely not! You will attend the party thrown for you. I swear I will let Akihiko-san lock you in your room until the party starts." Sora sharply snapped in his reprimanding tone. Ichigo instinctively flinched away at the threat of imprisonment. Sora sighed and moved out of the doorway. "Now get in here the chefs have been talking non-stop, and are excited for you to test test some of the dishes that will be used today during the party."

"Yay, food!" Tadashi happily cried out as he maneuvered Ichigo into the kitchen and sat him down at the main table centered in the middle of the room. All at once there was a flurry of sounds as chefs moved to place dishes down onto the table. All of the chefs stood expectantly around the table. Ichigo gave the dishes a small rueful smile.

"You guys know I can only eat so much. I really don't want to waste food." The chefs protested the it was quite alright that he couldn't finish them, only taste and say if he liked it or not.

Ichigo sighed and gave in, asking for a set of chopsticks. The chefs giving soft cheers that he complied. So for half an hour Ichigo tasted and approved about a half dozen dishes that were going to be made for the party. The chefs that made the dishes hastily got to work prepping for the mass amount of Shibas that would be arriving less than eight hours from now. The rest of the chefs got to work making breakfast for Akihiko, his family and the rest of the staff that would shortly be waking up with the rising sun.

Tadashi was still working his way through his sixth dish. Ichigo almost got sick at the prospect of eating so much when he can only handle a few bites from each one. A murmur of good mornings ran through the line of chefs. A signal that Yuko was approaching Ichigo, and a way for him to keep track of her in the noisy kitchen. A habit adopted by the chefs when Tadashi and Sora greeted the girl every morning.

"Good morning Yuko. Did you sleep well? I expected you to sleep longer." Ichigo spoke as a hand clasped itself onto his hanging haori sleeve. He tried to imagine Yuko rubbing her eyes tiredly, and nodding her head even though she was obviously tired. Her hair in a disarray and her clothes rumpled from sleep. He held his hands out to her, and pulled her up onto his lap. The scrapping of tableware alerted Ichigo that Yuko had pulled one of the experimental dishes towards herself.

"Would you like that for breakfast?" Ichigo asked as he looked over her shoulder at where the dish might be on the table. Trying to guess what might be on the dish. Yuko gave a nod. Her hair tickling his face. Ichigo handed her a pair of chopsticks that magically appeared in his right hand. Probably Tadashi. "Alright you need to tell me if it's good or not when you are done with it okay?" Another nod was given. Ichigo looked to Sora's reiatsu that was slightly behind him and talking briskly to a chef. Almost as if sensing his quest for Sora's attention, Sora spoke rapidly to the chef, who nodded and turned away, and quickly approached Ichigo. His reiatsu inquisitive as to what Ichigo would like.

"Is there something that you need Ichigo-san?" Sora asked his attention solely focused on Ichigo.

"I was wondering when the party will be starting today." Ichigo asked. Sora's sky blue reiatsu sparked in suspicion. "Don't worry I just don't want to be late to my own party." Still slightly suspicious, Sora answered anyway.

"Everyone should be here a few hours after noon. That is when the party will start, and the celebration will end a few hours after diner. The celebration will be held in the gardens until diner. Everyone will gather in the larger dining room to eat. The clan meeting will happen after the celebration has ended and I expect that it will run late into the night. I do not know if you will be allowed to attend the meeting however. That is something that will need to be discussed with Akihiko-san." Sora relayed to him. Ichigo shook his head at how Sora always seemed to know the answer to what he really wanted to know.

"Thank you Sora." Ichigo said, noticing that Yuko had finished her meal. "Yuko that was fast. Did you like it?" There was another nod. Ichigo lifted her up and set her down on the floorboards, and stood up himself. "Alright, then why don't we go walk the gardens together. Would you like that?" Yuko leaned against him and nodded her head. Tadashi stood up with a sigh.

"Where will Ran or myself be able to find you?" Ichigo gave a moment to think before replying to Sora's question.

"We will be at the ancient tree in the clearing." With that they made their escape out the back door to the kitchen, saying goodbye to all of the chefs on their way out.

All three of them aimlessly made their way through the gardens. Tadashi as their guide, he described everything for Ichigo and Yuko. All the different colored flowers, the animals that Yuko had spotted and pointed out, and the area of the garden that they were currently in.

It was about an hour before noon when they made it to the oldest tree in the gardens. It's ancient power thrumming in excitement. Almost as if it is expecting something. Ichigo couldn't tell what though.

There they sat in the shade of the branches as the temperature rose higher and higher as the day came and the sun rose high into the sky. Ichigo had gotten so comfortable lying horizontally on the grass, with the haori pillowed under his head and beams of sunlight warming spots of skin, that he had fallen asleep. Tadashi sitting right beside his head, whistled an old gentle lullaby. Yuko had fallen asleep before him. Her head pillowed on his stomach.

Only the wind, birds and leaves making any other sound. It was like they were the last people on the planet.

Ichigo awoke to the light touch of a hand on his shoulder, his blind eyes snapping open reflexively. Tadashi withdrew his hand slowly.

"Ichigo-san, It's time for you to prepare for the party." Ichigo nodded and moved to sit up carefully and not wake up Yuko. He wrapped her up in his haori that had blades of grass stuck to it and lifted her into his arms. Her head leaning against his shoulder. Tadashi led the way back to the house and to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo placed Yuko onto the futon Tadashi had unfolded for her. The haori still wrapped tightly around her. Tadashi handed him another yukata to change into. After that Tadashi re-did Ichigo's braid, along with removing the blades of grass stuck in his long orange hair. Yuko had woken up just as Tadashi finished the braid, silently demanding that he did one for her also.

"Alright, but you have to change first. Go pick out one of your party kimonos, change, and then I'll braid your hair for you." That seemed satisfactory as not a moment later the slam of the bathroom echoed in the room. Tadashi got up and grabbed another, nicer, haori from his wardrobe and placed it around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo thanked him again for the braid and the haori. Tadashi waved it off, stating that it was his job to do these things. Yuko came out not a second after he finished those words. Tadashi set to work braiding her hair, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Ichigo called out, noticing that the reiatsu was Ran's. The door opened and Ran stood there in the doorway.

"Yuko you look so adorable, and look at that beautiful braid! It suits you perfectly." Ran turned to Ichigo, who was sitting on the floor partially facing the gardens. "And you, Ichigo-san look very handsome. You will have suitors lining up in no time." Ichigo paled at the prospect of suitors and quickly shook his head.

"No thank you on the suitors Ran. I am not interested in any romance. I don't think I ever will, to be honest." Ichigo confessed. Ran's reiatsu dropped in disappointment.

"That's too bad. Your children would be so adorable. And you are great with kids, so you would be a great father." A pang of sorrow rippled through his chest. Guilt bubbling and mixing in also. Words that others had told him. From others that he would never see from again. His breath had frozen in his throat. Ichigo struggled desperately to suppress his feelings. Another knock came at the door, allowing him to shove them down and locked them away. This time it was Sora at the door.

"Is everyone ready? We need to be in the gardens to greet all of the guests." Tadashi patted Yuko's shoulder and both of them stood up. Ichigo went to stand up and was assisted from Tadashi.

"I'm fine Tadashi. There is no reason for you to help me up." Ichigo said as he moved to take Zangetsu from the stand that Akihiko had gotten for him. The spirits had been oddly silent for a few days now and he was getting concerned that something had happened to them.

The group moved out into the gardens. Staff members stood at attention ready to serve the family members that will shortly arrive. Akihiko was talking to the head guard of the estate in hushed whispers in a far corner near the house. Shin was holding Kameko and standing beside Chiyo. There standing with the group was Hikaru, Katsumi, Akemi and Shizuka. All of them were chatting animatedly to each other.

Upon noticing Ichigo, the group of four rushed over to greet him with Shin and Chiyo following slowly behind. Shin's reiatsu hummed with nervous excited energy. Chiyo was the epitome of calm. Kameko's crazy reiatsu spiking at approaching Ichigo. Shin willingly handed Kameko over to Ichigo who happily took her. The little girl breaking out in laughter as he swooped her high up in the air. Easily surpassing seven feet.

"Hello princess. Are you ready for a party?" Ichigo asked as he brought her closer for a short eskimo kiss, making her gurgle in joy and slap her hands on his cheeks.

Holding Kameko in his arms, Ichigo talked to all six of the children. Screams at the outside walkway made them all jump in surprise. Ran jumped in and plucked kameko from his hands before retreating again. A large shifting cluster of moving colors dashed towards their little group. The high pitched excited chatter of children assaulted Ichigo's ears. Many questioned his hair color, his blade, and his eyes. Others that heard of his unique storytelling, requested that he tell them stories.

Adults trickled into the gardens in pairs of two's and three's, talking in low voices with each other. Akihiko greeted each member. Somewhere in the background, Tadashi was laughing his ass off. Ichigo curse his assistant for leaving him to fend for himself. Ran and Sora hovering nearby in case the children got out of hand.

Ichigo sat down on the grass. The children surrounding him as the original group of six leaned and laid on him. Almost as if to prevent the other children from taking their spots by Ichigo. Shin sat beside him. Yuko and Shizuka were leaning against his back with their arms dangling off his shoulders. Hikaru sat opposite of Shin beside Ichigo. Katsumi and Akemi laid across his outstretched legs.

Ichigo answered the questions first.

His hair was natural. That is his blade. He can fight with a sword. He did fight off Kameko's kidnappers. And yes he was blind. Once the questions were finished, the demand for a story grew larger. A few adults had wondered over at the prospect of a story. Their reiatsu interested yet cautious. Still not entirely sure about Ichigo.

A few parents nervously called their children, but they studiously ignored their calls in the hope of hearing a story.

"So you guys want to hear a story?" Ichigo asked the gaggle of children, and received a chorus of yeses in response. "Alright, let's see." Ichigo scratched his chin in thought and stared blankly above the children's head. "Ah-ha!" Ichigo said as he hit a closed fist onto his palm. An idea finally making it's way into his head. The children leaned in closer in excitement. ichigo do also, holding his hands up to flourish them during the story.

"Alright, let's begin. It all starts with the daughter of a lord, who ruled a city. She has her lover and her suitor…" Ichigo launched into his tale of desperate love, the king and queen of supernatural creatures, the anger of the lord, and the eventual happiness of both couples.

Enraptured by this thrilling tale, the children gasped in fright and laughed in playfulness. Others had wandered over, drawn in by the excitement.

Ichigo finished the tale and was meet with thunderous applause from the crowd that he had gathered around him. He slightly smiled and attempted to bow, but Shizuka and Yuko almost choking him put a stop to that. He shook himself in a playful way, sending all of the girls gently tumbling off. Akemi and Katsumi giggled the entire time as they were shook off. The other children joining in on the laugher. Free of the children, Ichigo tried to get up but was attacked with a squirming pile of children that seemed determined to dog pile him. The entire pile crashing down on top of Ichigo, forcing the air out of his lungs with an oomph.

Ichigo could hear Tadashi cackling in the background, having the time of his life, as Ichigo struggled to escape from the children. An elbow connected with his gut, forcing what little air he had accumulated back out.

"A little help!" Ichigo called out. Hoping someone had heard him over the giggling and laughing mass of children piled on top of him.

"Okay children, why don't you let Ichigo-san rest and talk to everyone else? I'm sure all of you are hungry. Well food is ready." Ran suggested to the children. His wonderful savior. All the children popped up at the mention of food and dashed over to the table set out in the garden.

Ichigo groaned and pulled himself up to sit from his position on the grass. Shaking his head, Ichigo dislodged blades of grass from his bright colored hair. He stood up and swayed for a moment, Tadashi instantly appearing at his side as the world tilted sideways. Being blind and experiencing vertigo was extremely sickening. Ichigo could physically feel himself pale as his world lurched.

Ichigo put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from getting sick. Tadashi had grabbed his elbow and maneuvered him to a chair a concerned staff member had brought out. Settling Ichigo into the chair, Tadashi kneeled in front of him. His hands still grasping Ichigo's elbows.

"Ichigo-san. Ichigo-san, tell me what's wrong! Are you not feeling well?" Tadashi asked softly, then turned around to shout out to the staff hovering nearby. "Go get me some water!" One of the twins dashed away to retrieve the requested item. Whispers began amongst the adults as they watched the scene. Suspicious reiatsu filled the air.

Akihiko quickly made his way over, concern leaking out in waves. Stopping in front of Ichigo, Akihiko peered down at him.

"Ichigo. Do you need to go inside and rest?" Ichigo shook his head. The churning in his stomach had ceased and the vertigo vanished.

"I'm fine." The twin came back and carefully placed the glass of water into Ichigo's hands. Thanking the twin, Ichigo took a sip of the water. The water helping to settle his stomach. Ichigo looked up and gave Akihiko a small, almost queasy smile. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Besides I need to talk to the guests that came to this party right?" Fiery reiatsu jolted in surprise.

"You don't have push yourself, Ichigo. Just rest. You can talk to everyone else later." Akihiko insisted. Ichigo stood up to spite Akihiko's concern. Tadashi there standing at his side, prepared for the worst.

"I really am fine Akihiko-san. Now why don't we go talk to the guests. They seem a little nervous." What he said was true, their reiatsu's swirled in confusion and nervousness. The children dashed up to him, concerned for his health. Yuko and Shizuka latched onto one side of his haori, while Akemi and Katsumi latched onto the other side. Hikaru and Shin walked in front of him.

"I told you that you can't be left alone, Ichigo-san." Hikaru stated, his voice full of concern and the smug undertone of 'I told you so'. Ichigo sighed.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. I promise." Ichigo insisted. Why did everyone believe that he needed to be coddled and protected? He was perfectly fine. Hikaru snorted in disbelief, but did not say anything else.

Making his way over to the other guests, Ichigo could feel the tension rise in the air. The more daring of the Shibas approached with a skip in their step. Almost nonchalant about the tense atmosphere.

"You must be Ichigo-san. If you fought off Kameko-san's kidnappers while you were sick, then you must be strong right. What would you say to doing a little strength competition? Does that sound interesting?" Ichigo blinked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Tadashi curse softly behind him. The female Shiba broke out laughing. Her laughter bordering evil villain laughter or insanity. She then moved to stand beside him, slapping his shoulder sharply.

"I like you kid. Not many talk to me like that. Not even Akihiko." She seemed to grin over at Akihiko, who growled and looked away. "The name's Asami, kid. So what do you say to a friendly competition?" Ichigo put a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I'd rather only use my blade to protect others, not just for a friendly competition." Asami hummed in interest.

"Oh… Is that what you really believe in? Interesting." Her tone then shifted to a lighter one. "Well that's a perfectly good reason to wield your blade. Welcome to the family kid. I think you'll fit in well here. Protecting others is what we do best! Besides it's our job too. Isn't that great!?" Another reiatsu stepped up, pushing their way through the crowd. This one was the color of cold steel and had immaculate control over their reiatsu. Asami's reiatsu bristled in anger at the others appearance.

"That has yet to be decided Asami-san. He will be apart of the clan when every member accepts them. However, this is a strange occurrence and has never happened before. Does he really deserve to be adopted as a possible heir to the Shiba clan? He is not even of Shiba blood."

The staff muttered angrily in the background. A few hissing loudly in anger, before being shushed by others. All of the visiting Shibas noticed the tense reiatsu of the staff, which put them on edge as well. Asami snarled.

"Stuff it Shigeru. We don't need you to preach about maintaining order and not breaking the rules. The rules of the noble clans could die in a hole. Every soul here in the Soul Society is equal, and you know that! Claiming that we are noble blood doesn't make up better. And trust me, I've meet better citizens in the districts that were better people than you!" Asami snapped at Shigeru. She had moved from beside Ichigo, and stomped over to confront Shigeru, staring right into his face, even if she happened to be a lot shorter than him. "Look around you! The staff are on edge after your blatant disrespect towards Ichigo-san. You should know those sayings, 'Blood does not make up the noble, but how good of a person they are.' and ' _Good_ nobles earn the respect of their staff.'" A murmur of agreement spread through the Shibas. The respect of the staff was one of the most important indicators of being a good was a quality of many good Shibas. Many already began warming up to the prospect of Ichigo being one of them. Shigeru tisked and strutted away, the others easily parting and making a path for him.

Like a dam breaking, the others rushed forward to talk to Ichigo. The children huddled around him as he spoke to the others. Trying not to get swept away from him.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Ichigo-san. I hope to work with you in the future."_

 _"_ _Will you be attending the meeting tonight?"_

 _"_ _I absolutely love the color of your hair. It is so beautiful. How did you get that silver streak in your hair?"_

Ichigo answered the questions that he felt comfortable with, and made conversation with most of the Shibas. With Tadashi shadowing him the entire time, always asking if he was feeling alright. And if he needed to take a break. Ichigo doggedly ignored the questions, and waved off Tadashi's concerns.

All of them were very open about their lives and respected that he did not wish to talk about his. The children would interrupt once in a while with silly tales about Ichigo and make everyone laugh as Ichigo sputtered in embarrassment.

Ichigo also interacted with the staff. Asking how they were doing and if they needed a break. All of them refused the break. And Ichigo could feel approving eyes follow his form as he moved around and talked with everyone. The six children hovering and clinging to him. Many of the Shibas laughed lightly at the collection of children around Ichigo, saying that he was great at dealing with the children and that he could babysat their own. Ichigo just smiled and patted one of their heads.

"I've got my hands full with quite a few of them. But sometimes I don't think I deserve all of their affection and attention." He told them fondly. Many of them agreeing with him on how much trouble Shiba children can get into.

"Ichigo." Akihiko called out seriously, drawing said person's attention. Noting the pensiveness in Akihiko's reiatsu, Ichigo turned back towards the children. The other Shibas respectively moved away to talk with other groups of adults, and left them to speak alone.

"Why don't you guys go play with the others for a while? I'll be okay with Akihiko-san." The children reluctantly let go, but Shin remained. Tadashi almost blending into the background, and turning partially away to give them a semblance of privacy. Akihiko approached the three of them.

"Shin is it alright if you go play with he others? I wish to speak with Ichigo alone." Akihiko asked his son. Shin gave a nod and moved towards the other kids that were hovering nervously nearby. With Shin's insistence, the kids joined the other children and proceeded to play a game of tag. Their shrieks of laughter filled the air, bringing a peaceful atmosphere to the area.

"I want you to join the meeting tonight after diner. From what I could tell many are expecting you to attend." Ichigo sighed. He wished he could run his fingers through his hair, but had to resort to scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, quite a few of them had asked me if I was going to go. I told them that I did not know." Akihiko nodded in understanding.

"Well I wish for you to attend tonight. There are a few things that I want you to hear at the meeting." Ichigo wanted to ask what he meant by that, but Akihiko had moved away and was goofing off with some of his older friends. All serious in his posture vaporizing like mist in the morning sun.

The call of his name from the children drew his attention. All of them begging him to play with them. The other adults looking on with reiatsu colored in amusement. Ichigo softly smiled. A breeze moving loose locks of his hair. Leaves rustling high above. And sunlight warming and melting tension from his shoulders.

"So this is home." Ichigo murmured into the wind. His constant shadow giving a glowing smile and reply in return.

"It is. Welcome home, Ichigo-san."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **silvershark1987:** That tree will become a sanctuary for Ichigo later on in the future. Ichigo will open up more as he continues to stay with the Shiba family. Thank you for enjoying this chapter.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** Thank you for the compliment. We are happy to hear that our story made you smile. We hope this one does also. And that feeling you are feeling is something you should not ignore. Trouble is a foot and waiting to strike.

 **Frozen in Idaho:** Yes and those children will try their hardest to do so.

 **pikchukite:** Don't worry the children while keep him in line when they can.

 **3ternalY0uth:** We are happy to hear that you enjoyed last chapter. This is chapter is only half of the Shiba celebration and meeting, and it took us so long to type up. Well we hope you enjoy it.

 **Reverentwolf:** Thank you for the upstanding compliment of knighting this story as Sir The Best. We shall swear on our pride and honor to continue our work as your valiant writers! Yeah Unhand will come in later chapters. And Ichigo will continue to get hurt. That's because of him being a magnet for trouble. Don't worry Ichigo will sneak out sooner or later(possibly sooner) to escape the overbearing Shibas. Thank you for enjoying our story.

Alright, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you to our silent readers out there. All of your combined support encourages us to move forward. Besides we have so much fun writing this story for you guys. We couldn't possibly quit now. See you guys soon!

-The Crew


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Akihiko kept a vigilant eye on Ichigo. The scare he gave everyone earlier with his health constantly drew concerned eyes from the staff and guests alike. Currently Ichigo was playing tag with the children. He ran around, snatching them up from the ground and swinging them up in the air. Eliciting excited laughter and shrieks of joy from the children. He smiled at the sight before him.

"He's quite the character isn't he? I'm surprised." Asami spoke as she came up beside him. Her short brown hair spiked up in all different ways. The green and gold kimono was ruffled and had her typical style of not having any sleeves. Asami took a breath from her lit pipe, and blew out in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, he certainly is. I'm lucky to have saved him that day." Akihiko said as he watched Ichigo run away from the group of children. Asami snorted in exasperation.

"Ichigo is a gift from Kami-sama. He has breathed new life into this family. We have grown stagnant and complacent with our jobs. This false peace we have now will not last. And I have a feeling that Ichigo will be in the center of it all." Asami replied. Akihiko looked at her from the corner of his eye. His eyes taking in her facial features. Which gave no outwardly emotions except for admiration as she gazed at Ichigo. Almost as if she was gazing at Kami-sama himself.

"Wise words from you Asami-san. What prompts you to think that Ichigo is a gift from Kami-sama?" Asami hummed in thought at Akihiko's question, while taking another puff from her pipe. Her gaze never leaving Ichigo's form.

"It's the energy he gives off. Of one who has been through so much and yet continues to move forward, to always live. It is something that is rarely seen now. You know despair as well as I do. I lost my sister and you your wife. But Ichigo has lost so much more, and yet continues to shine like the sun. I can see it already. Although his light is dim now, it will grow larger over time and encompass all those under him. I hope to see the day that it does." Asami let out another cloud of smoke and remained silent after her speech. Both of them watched Ichigo interact with the children.

They had managed to tackle him to the ground. All of them were giggling as they bombarded him with the fallen leaves that were strewn on the garden floor. Tadashi had joined in on trying to bury Ichigo, his eyes alight with childish glee. Ichigo had a small playful scowl as he tried to escape from the onslaught of leaves and children. Sora and Ran were standing off to the side, smiling brightly and leaning against each other.

Catching something coming up onto his right side Akihiko glanced to see Grandma Chiyo move up beside him with Kameko in her arms. The little girl was sleeping deeply, her pink blanket wrapped around her tightly.

"Is there something that you need Grandmother?" Akihiko asked without looking in Chiyo's direction. Chiyo hummed but otherwise did not reply. This forcing Akihiko to turn and face towards her. When he was looking at her did Chiyo finally give her attention to him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to start the meeting. It is getting quite late and we do not have all evening."

"We still have to have diner Grandmother." Asami said as she popped up behind Akihiko's shoulder to look at Chiyo. Chiyo nodded and replied.

"Of course. I had forgotten about it." Akihiko spotted one of the chefs in charge of said meal, dash out into the gardens and straight towards Sora. Both of them spoke quietly together, then the chef ran back towards the house. Leaving the garden doors open in his rush. Sora caught his eye and nodded at him. Understanding the signal that Sora gave, Akihiko turned back to the others.

"I believe the meal is ready for us as we speak. Shall we go inside and enjoy the splendid meal the chefs have prepared for us tonight?" Akihiko asked as he lent his elbows to Asami and Chiyo. Both of them accepted the polite offer, and Akihiko led them into the large dining room. Children and other adults streaming past them to get into their seats. Akihiko glanced back to make sure Ichigo was alright. Tadashi was moving with Ichigo, like an ever faithful shadow. Brushing off stray leaves stuck in bright orange hair, and conversing quietly with Ichigo.

The room was set up with low lying tables that were placed in a large circle of sorts that had an open area in the middle for entertainment. The tan walls had ink paintings of nature upon them. Of waterfalls and the highest mountains. The dining table was lavishly flourished with all kinds of dishes that covered the dark redwood finish. Plush floor pillows were placed at every spot to dine at. One for each guest.

In all there was about a hundred Shibas crowded into the dining room. That is excluding the staff standing against the decorated tan walls of the room.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, Asami plopped down beside him cross-legged and Chiyo gracefully slid down into her own seat to his right. Farther along the table, Ichigo was sitting with Tadashi on his right and Ran on his left. Ichigo's group of children was nowhere to be seen. Shin was sitting on the other side of Tadashi and was listening to Ichigo's conversation and sometimes providing his own input. All of them were softly talking with each other as they waited for the feast to begin.

The last of the Shibas sat down on their seats, and Akihiko raised his sake cup, signaling for the feast to begin. Other older shibas copied his gesture before drinking the burning liquid. Children heartily began consuming the food around them and speaking loudly with each other. The adults conversed with each other. Wondering how each of the districts were doing. If they had any trouble. Talk of the weather. And so on.

Not long after Akihiko noticed that some tension had slunk into the room. A sense of unease washed over him. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. A few of the elderly had noticed as well and were glancing around the room trying to spot the source of it.

One of the children gave a shriek. People jumped in fear and surprise. All heads snapped towards the noise, and silence choked the room. A black haired, hazel eyed girl about 15 years old was holding her wet green kimono away from her body. Her eyes wide in shock and horror. The girl beside her, about a year younger was holding a soup bowl. Upside down. She was grinning like a cat that had eaten the canary.

Asami sighed, and took a long breath from her pipe. She then reached for the sake bottle on the table, taking a large sip from her now filled cup.

"This won't be good." Akihiko silently agreed with Asami's statement. A feeling of dread was settling heavily into the pit of his stomach.

"Kyoko!" The older girl screeched. The girl, Kyoko, just grinned wider and tried to cover it with one of her hands. Everyone else watched uneasily. Unsure about what was going to go down between the two girls. Shiba fights were never pretty.

"Sorry Nami, my hand slipped. Besides I think that look suits you. Considering how much time you spent getting ready, what would your crush think I wonder?" Nami's face turned beet red as an embarrassed blush roared across her cheeks. Without even seeming to think of what might the consequences of her actions be, Nami snatched an onigiri that was sitting on the table. She then smashed the food into Kyoko's surprised face as it approached her.

"Now you look better as well." Nami stated, crossing her arms over her chest with her head held high in victory. Not taking this insult, Kyoto snatched up the fish from her plate and threw it at Nami's head. Reacting faster then Kyoko had, Nami dodged the flying fish. Her smirk remaining in place and only growing larger as she dodged the flying fish.

The fish sailed past her head and hit the back of the oldest child's head, bounced off and hit another child. The oldest glared at Nami and Kyoko before getting up and moving closer to Ichigo's area. Akihiko remembered him. Kuro was about 18 in appearance, tall and largely built with raven black hair and steel blue eyes. He was silent most of the time, but was fiercely loyal and stubborn. Much more so than other Shibas. Akihiko thought that Kuro and Ichigo could become great friends if given the chance.

The other child that was hit with the fish retaliated out of childish playfulness, hitting other children with more food. This was just the beginning.

Soon an all out food war had started. Many of the children had joined in at that point and began throwing food everywhere, laughing and giggling the entire time. Even so, some of the childish adults joined in. Food went everywhere on the ceiling, the walls, the floor. On people.

Akihiko had received a rice ball to the face and couldn't help but join in on the mischief. He was cackling evilly, tossing food this way and that. Not at all how a leader should act, but who cared. It was just food right?

Taking a glance over at Ichigo to see what he thought of this, Akihiko's happiness came crashing to a halt. Ichigo sat there with a deep unhappy scowl on his face. Those sitting around cowed at his anger and remained in their seats, looking nervously at Ichigo. Many of them had some food on their person, but Ichigo was spotless. Tadashi would swipe away any food that came flying near him. His own scowl present.

Ichigo abruptly stood up. Tadashi went crashing to the floor at Ichigo's sudden movement, but leaping to his feet not a second later. Everyone froze in place, warily looking at what Ichigo would do. Ichigo just turned around and left the room with Tadashi trailing behind him. Not a single word was needed to understand how unhappy Ichigo was. The scowl was all that was needed. Many of them witnessing for the first time how scary it was to make Ichigo mad.

Sora gave a deep sigh drawing attention to himself, and looked to Akihiko from where he was gazing at the door Ichigo had left from. There was rice stuck in his hair and on his shoulders. Pieces falling off and hitting the floor. A look of disappointment was on his face.

"I'm disappointed Akihiko-san. Ichigo-san was hoping to enjoy the meal that the chefs had prepared for everyone. He had mentioned that he wished everyone could eat like this. I believe that Ichigo-san is disappointed that all of you would waste food like this," Sora then stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I must apologize to the staff."

With a swish of his silver yukata, Sora had vanished from the room. Many of the occupants glanced sheepishly at each other. All of them feeling guilty after being reprimanded like children. Akihiko stood there, not really sure what to do now. He felt like he had broken any bond he might have had with Ichigo. All because he couldn't act like a proper leader. Asami seemed to read his mind.

"Come back and sit down Akihiko. Don't continue standing there like an idiot." Akihiko looked helplessly at her. Asami rolled her dark colored eyes and blew out another puff of smoke. She then waved and sharply pointed her pipe at him. "This is your fault. You could have stopped this before it got out of hand. Now you have to deal with the consequences." Akihiko flinched at her reprimand, and meekly moved back to his seat beside her. Asami slapped his back harshly, a grin already settling back on her face. A grin so sly. One could almost think that she was up to something. Which she probably was. "Come on Akihiko, cheer up. There's still some food left and there is plenty of sake to drink. I'll reprimand Nami and Kyoko." The girls flinched when their own names were mentioned, along with the promise of punishment. Both of them hung their heads in shame, embarrassed blushes adorning their cheeks.

The rest of the Shibas plucked food from their hair or clothes. The children were being reprimanded by their parents, whom plucked and wiped away food from their faces and hands. Akihiko sighed and turned to look at the staff member that was working not that far from him. Cleaning up the mess that he could have stopped or even prevented.

"I apologize for the mess we made. I know that it won't make up for all of the time that you spent preparing the meal for us." The staff member waved it off with a wave of their hand. Then they went back to picking up rice clusters on the wooden floor.

"You are already forgiven Akihiko-sama. Many of us had planned for the worst to happen. This is one of the better ones." They glanced at the food spotted ceiling and grimaced. "Although it could have been better. I believe that you should really apologize to Ichigo-san. He was looking forward to this evening." Akihiko raised his eyebrows in surprise. The other Shibas forgotten in the background.

"Really? How do you know that?" They looked at Akihiko with deep amber eyes. Surprise and amusement shining inside. And age old wisdom hidden just underneath.

"Ichigo-san told me. We were talking outside before diner." The staff member gained a wistful look and sat back on their heels, looking in the direction Ichigo had gone. "I'm really grateful to have Ichigo-san as part of the Shiba household. He truly is a gift." Akihiko blinked at their choice of words. He then hummed in reply. His thoughts drifting aimlessly.

All of them sat there and enjoyed what was left of the feast. Many just sitting in silence. There was nothing that they could talk about that would bring up the mood in the room.

Sora came back into the room. There was an absence of rice in his hair, and he had a new yukata on. It was a bronze color with green swirls decorating the sleeves and along the bottom of the yukata. Sora gave him a short bow, and sat down beside Ran.

Finishing off his cup of sake, Akihiko stood up. Drawing the attention of all in the room.

"I believe it is time for us to start the clan meeting." Akihiko said. The staff scrambled to finish clearing away the dirty dishes and clean whatever food that was left. Mothers gathered their children and kissed their husbands, and left to go gossip in the garden. Those on the far end moved closer. Akihiko motioned for Shin to sit beside him. Shin cautiously moved to take the offered spot beside him. This would be the first time for Shin to listen in on a clan meeting. Akihiko could tell that he was nervous.

Sitting in the room was a majority of males, but there were females also. Asami being the one that stood out the most. Most were middle aged and older. The youngest was Kuro. He had taken over his father's district, when his father died because of a Hollow attack. Akihiko has heard that he had been watching over his district as well as his father had. Sometimes even better.

In total there was about 25 district leaders, but that would change as the clan grew larger, along with the amount of souls that came in.

Akihiko prepared to begin the meeting, but Kuro moved to look backwards at one of the sliding doors. Almost as if he was expecting someone to come walking in.

Talking could soon be heard on the other side of the door, with a grumbling that came in reply. Akihiko blinked, wondering who it could be.

"Who could that be, I wonder?" Asami said from his left. A hint of amusement coloring her voice. Her brown eyes flickering over to him.

"My thought exactly." Akihiko replied.

* * *

Ichigo scowled, but let Tadashi drag him back to the dining room. He didn't want to go. He wanted to talk to the staff members, and maybe try and help the out, considering that he was now apart of the Shiba family. Who had just made a large mess in the dinning hall and wasted so much food.

Anger boiled in his gut at the thought of so much food going to waste. None of them had known true hunger not like he did.

 _His stomach twisted painfully for a moment, but gave up shortly after. It gave no growl of hunger. It was too weak to even try._

 _Ichigo looked around him at his starved, dirty troops. Most of them just sprawled wherever it was the most comfortable, getting as much rest as they can before the next wave of enemies attacked. Healers moved through the troops, healing whenever they can and providing comfort to those dying. Many of them had not eaten in weeks. Ichigo had not eaten for even longer. Their supply of food had been destroyed in an enemy attack, and there was no way to get new supplies to the front line._

 _Carrion birds circled the skies and swooped down to feed on the enemy bodies. Black putrid plumes of smoke were billowing up high into the sky as fallen comrades were burned. The smell was horrible, and one never got used to the smell. Ichigo spotted some of the newer recruits dry heave. Nothing for them to throw up._

 _Ichigo wished he could help them. But there was nothing for him to do. He was utterly useless. He could not heal, provide food or shelter from the weather. Guilt coiled in his gut and constricted his lungs. making it hard to breath, to think._

 _The rasps of a dying shinigami drew his attention. They had a large hole in their abdomen. Blood was pooling underneath them to fast to stop. He wasn't going to make it. The healers won't be able to heal him in time._

 _Silencing any sounds of pain that he might have made, Ichigo stood up and moved to kneel beside the shinigami. His legs almost giving out half way there. Ichigo's calfs were shredded and burned in white hot agony as he knelt. His shoulder profusely bleeding. But those wounds were the least of his concern. Ichigo could at least comfort them in their last moments._

 _Shiro was putting all his energy into healing the hole in his chest. Tossing profanities left and right. Cursing more than any sailor could in their life time._

 _Ichigo turned his attention to the shinigami in front of him. His heart stopped and he flinched back in fright. Landing on his backside and attempting to scramble away from the shinigami._

 _There lying and gasping in pain was Tadashi. Ichigo couldn't see his face, but the reiatsu was the same. The same one had had become so accustomed to being by his side._

 _His breath quickened to an alarming pace. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. And his vision was tunneling, forcing him to focus even more on the dying Tadashi. A burned arm reached for him. Ichigo struggled to move. His mind a frantic mess with thoughts drowned by panic._

 _A second hand appeared. Both of them looming infant of his face. Inching slowly closer and closer. His breath began hitching and catching in his throat. The hands clasped his face. Entrapping him within their grip. Ichigo attempted to pry them off, but his own hands were glued to his sides. He tried to wiggle free. To throw of the hands. No such luck. The hands remained and he was still caged in his invisible bonds._

 _Ichigo's name was being called softly. Almost too soft to hear over his mindless panic. It was gentle, welcoming and kind. Ichigo froze. The voice became clearer and louder._

 _"_ _Ichigo. Ichigo. Can you hear me, Ichigo?" Focusing on the voice, the hands vanished into the blackness of nothingness, but the feeling of them remained. He still remained frozen. His lungs began working again and much needed air filled his lungs. "That's it Ichigo. Just breathe."_

Ichigo blinked once then twice. The darkness remained but familiar reiatsus flooded his 'vision'. There standing infant of him was Ran. Her reiatsu flickering in concern, and her hands still grasping his cheeks.

Slumping bonelessly against, who he recognized as Sora, Ichigo let out a long breath. To tired to move. To exhausted to think. His blind eyes had slipped closed. Ran released him and drew back. Tadashi was standing the farthest away in the group. Near the door that led into the dining room. The room filled with 30 other Shibas. All of whom were standing at the door. Watching him.

Ichigo straightened himself out and pulled away from Sora, who reluctantly let him go. Running a hand down his face, he moved towards the dining room. Ran came up beside him, gently resting her hand on his upper arm. Stopping him from moving.

"Ichigo you don't have to push yourself. Especially after what just happened." Ichigo shook his head.

"That is exactly why I have to Ran. If I run away and hide, I know that I will just lose myself." Ichigo placed his forehead at the crown of Ran's head and his hands on her upper arms. "You, Ran, drew me back. Back from the edge of the insanity. Thank you Ran. I will forever be in your debt." Ran shifted underneath him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then you can repay me with babysitting my child." Ran spoke with a grin coloring her voice. Ichigo huffed in exasperation. Of course he would get stuck with the babysitting job. Ichigo heard Tadashi guffaw and a few others chuckle at his expense.

Tilting his head to look back at Sora, Ichigo gave him an amused smile.

"You have an exceptional fiancé Sora." Ran humphed and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Flattery gets you nowhere Ichigo-san. And you are still babysitting. There's no getting out of it." Ichigo could only roll his sightless eyes and reply.

"Whatever you say Ran. Whatever you say."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Ongaku:** We tend to read people's mind sometimes. (We don't have super powers by the way!) Shigeru is someone to look out for, but not who Tadashi was actually warning about. Hopefully you've figured it out, but if not here is the answer. (sdik eht) Anyway we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Amazinglion29:** Thank you for the compliment on our characters. They are so fun to write. We always can imagine what they will do next, and sometimes we can't. They just kind of have a life of their own in a sense, because we will be moving along in the story line, and we randomly make our characters do something that comes from the left field. We don't even know how that action came to be. That's what makes this story so fun to type. Shigeru is going to be a fun character to develop in this story. We will need to start listing all our characters and what they are like just so we don't forget them. Ahh… the troubles of a writer(s). Thank you again for the wonderful comment on how well our story flows. SORRY! WE CAN'T REVEAL OUR SECRET. THEN WE CAN'T BE ANONYMOUS ANYMORE. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Guest:** Sorry that it may seem short. This chapter is longer though. Hopefully that makes up for it.

 **Loli-Hype Ichi:** We tried to go for ominous.

 **animeniac2001:** Thank you for the wonderful compliments. Here is the next chapter for you. We hope you enjoy!

Thank you to all of our readers. You all make this story worth it. Thank you again. We hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you soon! Most likely Wednesday!

\- The Crew


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ichigo sat down, all the while completely ignoring all the stares directed at him. He's been stared at before this was nothing new. Or even intimidating. Tadashi was on the left of him, exuding a protective and threatening reiatsu. Daring anyone to try anything. Tadashi wasn't the only one being overprotective. Sora was hovering nearby, his reiatsu reaching out every few minutes. Almost as if to reassure himself that Ichigo was still there. Then there was Akihiko, who had extended his reiatsu to blanket everyone in the room. It felt stifling to Ichigo. There was no space for him to breathe and think by himself. And he couldn't push back with his own reiatsu.

He was utterly weak. Self-hatred tore at his gut. If only he could be stronger. Then he wouldn't be this pathetic. This totally useless.

"That's not true." Ichigo jumped in surprise, flinching away from the sound. His heart leaping to his throat, strangling any sound of surprise he might have made. Ichigo cursed himself for not noticing. He was more observant than that. There sitting on his right hand side was a very imposing reiatsu. It was tall and broad. An ash grey that lazily twisted and curled like smoke. Scanning the reiatsu, Ichigo noticed that the person was male and fairly young. Also that their reiatsu was not demanding or overpowering him in anyway. Just an ever constant presence that held no judgement. An anchor in the storm of reiatsu within the room.

Tadashi on his left flinched in surprise also. He leaned backwards to look at the sudden guest.

"Damn it Kuro! Don't scare me like that! Akihiko has told you not the suppress your reiatsu. You terrify the staff with your disappearing and reappearing act." Tadashi whispered loudly behind Ichigo's back. A few others nearby chuckled sheepishly. Apparently him and Tadashi weren't the only ones surprised by Kuro's appearance.

"I apologize." The male, Kuro, said quietly and sincerely. Not like anything that Ichigo had expected. He expected someone a lot louder. Longing tugged at his heart. Kuro's presence was so much like Chad's, it was almost uncanny how alike they were. It was like looking at the past… the future Chad.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyelids to ease the head ache forming in frustration. All of this time travel stuff was getting to him.

"Ichigo?" Tadashi called. A hint of confusion and concern in his tone. Not that surprising really. Ichigo had been acting weird all evening and then there was the panic attack he had. That would certainly not look good in anyone's perspective. Ichigo waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. There's so many questions that don't have answers. Hopefully, I can get them at this meeting." Kuro hummed beside them. Ichigo looked at Kuro. Wasn't he a chatty one tonight.

"Many things will come to light tonight." Kuro supplied. Ichigo sighed at Kuro's cryptic message. Being cryptic never meant anything good in a meeting place. Something was going to happen and he won't like it one bit. He never did. Someone always ended up hurt.

"I sure hope so." He replied quietly. Akihiko held up his hand from his position at the front of the room. Hushed conversations broke off and everyone's attention was focused on Akihiko. Clearing his throat, Akihiko began the meeting.

"Good Evening, my closest friends and family. There is not much time for pleasantries I'm afraid. We have many things to discuss this evening. Much of it needs to be settled tonight. Now the first order of business is to discuss Ichigo's induction into clan meetings. There are no objections, I presume." Silence meet that statement. Every single district leader held no objections for the new addition to the meeting. A few of them murmured welcomes to Ichigo. Many not having forgotten what had transpired at dinner.

Ichigo politely nodded in thanks to those who spoke. Akihiko's reiatsu flickered awkwardly. He coughed, clearing the tension within the room before continuing.

"Next I would like brief reports from the happening of each district. I have read all of the detailed reports and found something interesting. Asami would you please start us off." Akihiko asked Asami who was sitting on the right of him. Ichigo slightly raised an eyebrow. Now why wouldn't he just tell them the problem? Akihiko is more straight forwards than this.

"Of course Akihiko-san." Her tone held the same questions on Akihiko's behavior. Asami took a moment to gather her thoughts then began. "To start with there has been an increase of souls entering my district, along with hollow activity. For those who have just joined this council, I run the eighth district. That district if full of metalworkers. A rowdy lot they can be, but they sure can gamble and compete when they want to," Asami broke out into snickers for a short moment. Ichigo sighed. That woman remind him so much of Kukaku and Yoruichi mixed together. A dangerous mix. And that's putting it lightly.

"Asami…" Akihiko warned. Asami waved him off and took a puff from her pipe.

"Yes, yes… With the increase of souls in my district, I also noticed that many souls were also disappearing too." The very air seemed to freeze. Everyone grew tense and ridged in their seats. Their reiatsu flickering in nervousness, shock and apprehension. Asami continued. "And they were not killed by hollows or being reintroduced into the life cycle. They were being taken from their homes. No trace has been found of them thus far. And none of the patrols can track them either. There was no reiatsu trail to be found." Asami gave a small desolate sigh and rubbed a hand down her face. Her voice filled with such tiredness at being useless. "Akihiko-san, I truly believe that they will not be found again."

Ichigo sat there quietly listening as each district gave a nearly identical report. More souls were appearing, but even more are disappearing, and hollows are more active. None of the missing souls have been found. This was not a coincidence, and all of them knew it.

Once it had come full circle, Akihiko heaved a heavy sigh.

"So it is true then. People are disappearing from all of the districts, and there is no way to find them. I know not to doubt any of you, but I didn't want to believe the reports." Who would?

"When was it that people began disappearing?" Kuro interjected. Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment before mutterings began among the groups. Akihiko held up his hand and everyone fell silent.

"Elaborate." Akihiko demanded. His reiatsu coiling dangerously beneath his skin. Undeterred by the command, Kuro continued.

"If people have begun disappearing, then there must be a pattern correct?"

Murmurs rang low through the dining hall. Pieces of the puzzle began falling into place. Ichigo clenched his fists tightly into his haori sleeves. His breath becoming nonexistent. The truth crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Strong enough to almost sweep him off his feet. Blood pounded in his ears and drowned out the worried chatter and background noise.

Two months ago.

That's when it all started.

Two months ago.

Silence descended upon the room, Ichigo could feel the stares of everyone in the room. But he paid them no heed as his stared blankly at the clan head. His emotions being shoved so far down deep, he could almost loose them. He knew this was not the time to be emotional. This was a time for clearheadedness. Certain roles had to be played after all, right?

"It was two months ago was it not?" Ichigo repeated. Any icy calm had washed over him, chilling his insides and entrapping his ragging emotions within thick layers of ice. Tadashi shifted uncomfortably beside him, and Kuro's reiatsu flickered in curiosity. Did he know what was going on also?

"Ichigo?" Akihiko asked. His tone more concerned than usual.

"Yeah, that's right brat. It was two months ago. Around the time that you showed up." Asami bluntly accused. Her reiatsu coiling tightly underneath her skin. Not a sound was made as everyone waited with baited breath to see who would give first. It was neither of them but Akihiko that spoke.

"Just what are you implying Asami-san?" Akihiko's tone laced heavily with distrust and anger. Apparently he didn't know what was going on. Then again his reiatsu was very calm for someone so angry. Asami took another puff from her pipe, then waved it in his direction.

"You know very well what I mean Akihiko. Ever since Ichigo had shown up, people have been disappearing. There is no coincidence in this world and you know this." Tadashi gave a low growl at her words, and earned everyone's attention within the room.

"What gives you the right to talk that way of Ichigo-san? He has done nothing wrong! How dare you accuse him of doing those horrendous things? He.." Tadashi snapped angrily, until Asami interrupted him.

"And how can you say that he hasn't!? Have you watched him every hour of every day? What do you truly know of your precious _Ichigo-san?"_ The question hung like a sinister cloud overhead. Because no one truly did know anything about Ichigo. About him. Ichigo knew this and so did they. The elephant in the room that no one dared to address until now.

"It doesn't matter." Tadashi dismissed quickly, but Asami wouldn't take no for an answer. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, now was not the time to get angry and lash out like Tadashi. There was nothing that he could do to help him in this situation. Tadashi had just dug his own hole. And he was going to get hurt. Very badly.

"Of course it does. You have become blinded by him. He dragged you down into his darkness without even knowing it." Tadashi's reiatsu bristled like an angry cat. Asami continued nonetheless. "You have not even questioned why he has not even argued against my accusations against him. Why is that, slave of _Ichigo-san?_ " Tadashi's reiatsu froze in place. Shocked to almost beyond repair. Moving like a robot, Tadashi turned to him. Asami broke him. This might cause trouble later.

"Ichigo-san?" His voice so full of hope and despair. It pained Ichigo to hear him like that. Closing his eyes, he took and deep breath and heaved it out in a sigh. Not saying a single word. Making excuses will get him nowhere. Besides there was nothing for him to say.

Akihiko also gave a large sigh, and spoke up.

"This has gone on long enough. Tadashi calm yourself. Ichigo is not to blame for the disappearances. That is for certain." Asami snorted, interrupting Akihiko.

"What do you have to prove his innocence?" Murmurs broke out again. Many stares were thrown his way. Distrust hung heavy in the air. Beside him, Tadashi wallowed in betrayal. His reiatsu curling in on himself.

"Silence." Akihiko demanded. His reiatsu lashing out angrily. Compelling everyone to listen to his order. "A week into having Ichigo in my care. He had gone to the summer festival with Tadashi, some apprentices from the kitchen and a family with a young girl whom was friends with them. You have meet the young girl, Yuko, she has had a silence kido placed on her by a shinigami. Now explain this to me. If Ichigo was the one who was making souls disappear, then why would Yuko trust him? Yuko's whole family, her father, mother and younger brother, have gone missing within my district, along with many others. However she is the only one to have seen the attackers. From her account, these attackers come from the Ryodoji clan. All of them bore the symbol of his clan."

Many of the occupants hissed in anger. The Shibas have had many troubles with the Ryodoji clan for a long time. They have almost become sworn enemies.

Akihiko held up his hand, and silence enveloped the room once more. " After Yuko's family had gone missing, Ichigo was attacked here on the manor's estate, by an assailant wearing the Ryodoji symbol. Ichigo had killed the assailant, after they tried to kill him a second time. What I am about to tell you next must never leave this room. Do you understand?" A round of 'yeses' and 'yes, sirs' echoed throughout the room. Akihiko nodded and continued. "I had my head healer take a look at the body. That body had markings of kido binding on it. My healer suspected that the person was being forced to do the kido placer's bidding. Along with the markings of kido, was who the assailant was." At this Akihiko hesitated, his distress clearly evident. Ichigo's mind spun in circles, coming to the same conclusion to this horrifying report over and over again. It was the only thing that made sense.

"It was Michio." Saying it out loud, Ichigo could only think of how to tell Yuko. She was going to be devastated. She might not come back from this shock. Dread weighed heavily on him.

Akihiko sighed sadly.

"So you figured it out Ichigo? I was hoping that you wouldn't have to find out this way." Akihiko ran a hand nervously through his hair. "At least it's better than some other ways. I'm sorry that I had to keep it from you." No, he just lied to him. Then again he's lied too.

"Well now that that is done. Ichigo is innocent. Hooray!... What should we do about this situation?" Asami said light heartedly. Almost to light hearted from her accusations earlier. Ichigo knew that what she said before was to get a rise out of the others, especially Tadashi. He would have to keep an eye on her. She is as sly, if not more than Chiyo is. Not many would think that Shibas were smart, but that just gave them the advantage. Ichigo knew not to underestimate any of them. He would need his guard up at all times now. This whole world was enemy territory and it nearly deceived him too.

He could not trust them. He could not afford to make mistakes.

Turning back to the meeting at hand, Ichigo listened as district leaders listed off ways to deal with the problem. The meeting went long into the night, all of the solutions being shot down due to one conflict or another. They then went to discuss more of the mundane problems of each district and provided solutions for each one. At the end of the meeting Akihiko addressed everyone one final time.

"There is nothing that we can do at the moment. We need proof that it was Ryodoji behind this and not someone else setting him up. Raise the amount of patrols, and watch every shinigami that comes through your district. Rooms have been set up for you and your families. I hope all of you have good dreams, and join me for breakfast tomorrow before departing back to your districts. This meeting is finished." Ichigo sighed and waited for everyone else to leave the room. Others may have figured it out, but they can't talk about it with the ones responsible. This was personal.

The only ones to remain was Akihiko, Asami, Kuro, Sora, Tadashi and himself. All sat or stood in awkward silence, waiting for someone else to make the first move. The guilty party almost feeling too guilty to speak.

Asami groaned and seated herself in front of Ichigo, while Akihiko nervously stood in the background. She took a few calming breaths from her her pipe.

"You knew what I did, didn't you? I would apologize but it needed to be done. Kuro understood right?" She received a grunt from him in reply. He apparently wasn't happy either. "I know Kuro, I know, but Akihiko-san agreed that it needed to be done." Ichigo sighed and stood. He was tired and done with everything. Tired of being a scape goat and puppet. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"Good night, Asami-san, Akihiko-san." Ichigo turned to Tadashi, who still sat in his place. "Tadashi-san, why don't you go to bed. It has been a long day for you. I imagine that you are very tired." Tadashi had flinched when Ichigo had addressed him. It stung, but Ichigo brushed it off. He would deal with it later. He turned to Kuro. "Good night, Kuro-san."

"Good night, Ichigo-san." His quiet voice welcoming and indiscriminate. Giving him a nod, Ichigo made his way to where Sora was standing by the doors. Aware of the eyes upon his back.

Exiting the room, he maneuvered his way through the mansion, distinctly aware of Sora following him. Not saying a single word the entire time. He was grateful that Sora understood.

Ichigo came upon his room, the slight creak of floor boards alerted him to Yuko. She slammed into his legs. Warmly welcoming him back. Silently expressing all her worry while he was gone. The emotions he had shoved down, threatened to surface again. Shoving those emotions even deeper, Ichigo steadied himself for what he was about to tell her. And bring her world crashing down around him.

Distractedly patting her head, he removed her arms from around him and kneeled down to face her.

"Yuko, I have something to tell you. Why don't we sit outside on the walkway, okay?" The tugging on his haori towards the walkway gave him the answer he needed. Her enthusiasm and naivety at the situation weighed heavily on his shoulders. She doesn't know, but needs to know. Ichigo knows that the truth will hurt, but it's better than lies.

They settled down on the polished wood, which had turned cool in the autumn air. Yuko leaned against his side, content where she was. Ichigo sat there not sure how to say it, but decided that it would be best just to tell her. Hesitating means death after all.

"Yuko… I need to tell you about your dad." Ichigo could physically feel her stiffen beside him. "Before I had found out that your family went missing, I was attacked the day before. I killed the person that had attacked me. Tonight I found out who it was." Yuko pulled away from him. Seemingly come to the same conclusion that he had. Even before it was said. "It was your dad Yuko. I killed him. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was him. He was just like you. So silent and also so cold." Yuko pulled away from him, slowly inching towards the door. "He's dead Yuko. He's gone."

He could imagine the fear, betrayal and disbelief on her face. Trust wiped away with a few well placed words. Ichigo remained rooted in his spot, watching her with blank eyes.

Floorboards creaked as she scrambled to get away from him. His bedroom door opened, followed by more creaking of wood. The only sign that Yuko had left the room.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo allowed himself to slump forward, putting his head into his hands. He knew that this was how it was going to go. Terribly. Things like this always did.

"Sora, make sure she's okay." His voice barely coming out as a harsh whisper.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama." Sora's reiatsu disappeared after Yuko. Ichigo stood on the grass, only to have his knees buckle beneath him.

Cursing, Ichigo clutched the cloth over his heart. He could feel it beat irregularly in his chest. Something was wrong. **Very wrong.**

Pins and needles spread along his limbs and left trails of fire in their wake. Muscles twitched and spasmed beneath his skin, shaking his frame to his very bones. His breath rattled in his chest, hardly enough for him to breathe. Harsh pants filled the silent night air.

He felt like he was falling apart. Like his very existence was erasing itself.

Zangetsu and Shiro had gone silent. And not just giving him space silent. As in gone silence. He called out for them. At first patiently, then almost desperately. They had never left his side. They were his constant companions through everything even when he had lost it all.

He was alone. Utterly alone in this foreign world.

A gut-wrenching cry tore from his throat, using the little oxygen he had, and left him gasping for air. His emotions raw and unraveling at the seams. Holding it back, was like trying to hold an ocean in his hands. Completely impossible.

His cry would have been heard. He needed to move. He couldn't be seen like this. Struggling to his numb feet, he stumbled along a memorized garden path. A path that offered sanctuary from everything.

Ichigo could feel it's reiatsu, beaconing him towards it. The ancient tree in the clearing. It shone brightly against the darkness. A light shining brightly, guiding the way for him. The heart of the forest thriving as he was dying and falling apart. How utterly ironic.

He wasn't the only one to take solace beneath those protective branches. The laughter of foxes and yeps of wolves followed on his heels. Twigs snapped beneath their collective feet. Brush rustled and birds chirped once in alarm at the approach of predators. No wind gave trees their song, and crickets played no tune that night.

Ichigo collapsed against the trunk of the tree. His lungs burning and screaming for much needed oxygen. His heart thumping erratically in his chest. With shaking hands he pulled his sealed blade across his lap. Taking comfort in the smooth, cool metal beneath his fingertips. Following the line of the blade, he found Zangetsu's own scars. Almost unnoticeable scratches upon the metal. Each one told a tale of hard battles and the desperation to win, to survive, to protect.

A curious wolf came up to him, taking in his scent. Coming to some decision, the creature laid beside him, leaning against his right leg, and placing his large head on Ichigo's thigh. He has been deemed harmless it seems. Ichigo gave a soft huff in amusement, the wolf shifting it's head to look at him better.

"I'm that pathetic, that I need to be comforted by even you now. Thank you anyways, but it's time to face the music." Cautiously lifting his hand up to gently stroke behind the creature's ear. The wolf leaned into the touch, giving a low pleased rumble. Withdrawing his hand, Ichigo turned back to his blade.

He needed to see what was going on with Zangetsu. His body shuddered, his fingers spasming along the blade. Now was a good time as any. Especially now. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo relaxed and dropped into his inner world.

* * *

Well... here it is, Chapter 21. Chapter 22 is coming up very shortly. Thank you to everyone that patiently awaited the next chapter. We hope you all enjoy it. See you soon.

\- The Crew


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Akihiko awoke to a loud cry. He had just dozed off when it happened. He first thought it was Kameko, but it happened only once. That one cry though, caused Kameko to begin crying. Getting up out of his bed with a tired sigh, Akihiko moved to his daughter's room.

Inside, he could distinctly make out a bleary eyed Ran try comforting the girl. Kameko was having none of it. She just continued to cry and cry. Concern tugged at his gut. Was she sick or hurt? Akihiko tried to take her from Ran, but Kameko only cried louder. Leaving her in Ran's arms, he spoke. A hand rubbing his forehead, fruitlessly trying to ease the oncoming headache.

"What's wrong with Kameko?" Ran shook her head. Too tired to really answer. A door opened behind Ran. Standing there in the doorway was Shin. He was rubbing his eyes, obviously woken up because of Kameko's crying. Black hair tousled and sticking in all directions.

"Father, what's going on?" Akihiko moved towards his son, pulling him up into his arms. Shin weakly protested at being lifted, but acquiesced to being in his arms. Akihiko stroked his son's hair. Finding comfort that his son was close to him. Even though he was getting a little too big for it.

"Nothing son, Kameko is just unhappy." Shin mumbled something into his shoulder. Too muffled to make out. "What did you say, Shin?"

"What about the cry I heard? The cry woke up Kameko too. That's why she is crying." Akihiko blinked at his son in disbelief. His tired brain struggling to process the information.

"So you heard it too." Akihiko turned to Ran, who still tried to calm Kameko. "Ran did you hear it also?" She gave him an absentminded nod, keeping most of her attention on his little girl. Ran started to rock and hum a soft lullaby, Kameko's crying dying down to whimpers and sniffles. But still very upset. His brow furrowed in concern. Why was she so upset at the cry they heard? Was someone hurt? Did someone attempt to get onto the estate? Was it a hollow?

He needed find Sora. He should still be up at this time. First he needed to put Shin to bed. Moving through the dark room, Akihiko entered Shin's room through the connecting doorway. Putting Shin back in the futon, he tucked in his son, who had fallen back asleep in his arms.

"Ran, once Kameko is asleep, you can go back to bed. I'm going to find out what is going on." Akihiko instructed, and left the room. Weak moonlight lit the hallways, giving enough light to just make out things in the hallways.

He wasn't the only one who had heard the cry. Clan members stood in their doorways, looking out into the hallway in confusion. Akihiko reassured them that he would handle it, and told them to go back to sleep. Just what was that cry they heard? Confusion shrouded his tired thoughts, and weariness weighed down his very bones.

Walking the hallways, Akihiko noticed that the guards were on edge whenever he passed by them. Something was going on. Spreading his senses out, he found Sora with Chiyo. Both of them were sitting in a small living room that was often overlooked and was a good hideaway to be alone. Akihiko used it many times when he was a child to escape his tutors. Why was Sora in there with Chiyo? Unwanted images were conjured because he was so tired. Some of them making him shiver in disgust at the though of them.

Briskly making his way there, he found not only Sora and Chiyo, but Yuko too. She was sitting between them crying her eyes out on the maroon sofa. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Chiyo was talking softly with her. Sora had noticed him, and moved away from the distraught girl. The tension gathered in his muscles melted away as the conclusions he came up with disappeared into the night. He was too tired for this.

"Why is Yuko crying? Was she the one who gave that cry earlier?" Sora gave a small sad and tired sigh. He was as tired if not more so than Akihiko.

"No, that wasn't Yuko that gave that cry. I don't know who did that. I have the guards looking into it. Yuko hasn't made a single sound this entire time. As for why she is crying, that's because Ichigo-san told her what happened to her father." Akihiko felt the color drain from his face. This had to happen now? After everything from earlier?

"Ichigo told her." He all of a sudden felt drained. Akihiko sat down in one of the chairs in the room. No energy left for him to stand. This whole night has messed with his emotions too much. He has never felt so emotionally drained in his life. "How is she taking it?"

"So far, not very well. Ichigo-san knew this when he sent me after her." Akihiko sighed.

"Does she know? How he died?" Sora gave a solemn nod, never looking away from Akihiko. Gauging his reactions.

"She does. Ichigo told her everything." Akihiko slumped further into the cushioned chair. Not easing any discomfort within his heart. He covered his face within his hands. Thoughts raced through his mind. Trying to figure out a way to fix the problem. But you just can't fix everything so easily. Yuko is a good example of this. She won't know what to do now. Now that she knows that her father is dead and that Ichigo is the one who killed him, Yuko won't know how to act around Ichigo. Let alone how she feels about it. This whole night was a disaster in disguise. First the diner, then the meeting and now Yuko and this mysterious cry. And there was a whole other can of worms when it came it Ichigo.

A slight cough brought him back from his musings. Glancing through his fingers, he saw Yuko asleep on Chiyo's lap. Tears still streamed down her face, but at least she is asleep now. Hopefully she will sleep through the night. And not have any nightmares. That was all he could do for the girl. Hope.

Sighing, he stiffly stood up from the chair. Kami-sama, he was getting old. He's surprised he doesn't have grey hair yet. Moving over to Chiyo and Yuko, he watched as Chiyo gently ran wrinkled fingers through brown hair.

"I'll have her sleep with Ran tonight. You don't mind, do you Sora?" Akihiko asked, glancing back at Sora. His face was slightly paler than usual, but still very alert and looking immaculate as ever. The same could be said for Chiyo, she never looked anything but put together.

"No, Akihiko-sama. Besides I believe that I will not be sleeping tonight. There are too many things for me to do." Sighing, Akihiko looked at Sora in exasperation.

"You work too hard Sora."

"As do you." Sora quipped back quickly. Akihiko rolled his eyes and leaned down to gently pick up Yuko bridal style. Her head meeting the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Soft breaths meet his ears, he was painfully aware of Yuko and waited to see if she had woken up. Akihiko glanced to his grandmother.

"Grandmother, why don't you head back to bed. I can handle Yuko from here." She gave a small nod of her head and gracefully left the room. How she does that is a mystery. Even at this time of night, she can be as graceful as ever. It must come with age, however… Sora is the same way. Akihiko watched as Sora gently opened the door and skillfully guided him back to Ran's room. Sora had had no sleep and he still managed walking better than Akihiko. Maybe it was just himself that was the problem. He was a very klutzy child. Probably came with him into adulthood.

Sora softly woke Ran and explained what was going on. Akihiko stood there awkwardly near the doorway. Not entirely sure where he should be. Ran looked at Yuko, and her expression softened to that of a mother. One full of understanding and empathy. The same expression he had seen on his wife many times, when Shin wasn't feeling well or when he had troubles of his own. Akihiko sighed, Sora was lucky to have such a compassionate fiancee. Sora knew it too with the look he gave her. Thanking Ran softly, Sora gave her a quick thankful kiss and moved so he could take his place. Akihiko leaned down and placed Yuko beside Ran inside the futon. Ran immediately covered the girl and began running her fingers through Yuko's hair.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Ran." Said woman quickly shook her head.

"No need Akihiko-sama. I would have taken her even if you had not brought her. She has lost more than most and needs comfort. She will grieve, but she will get over it. Us girls are strong like that. Now shoo. I need sleep and so do both of you." Ran spoke, waving them away. Smiling softly, Akihiko and Sora retreated from the room.

Running a hand through his hair, Akihiko bid Sora good night and made his way back to his room. Even in his tiredness, Akihiko noticed that a guard was posted outside of Ichigo's room. Raising an eyebrow, he stopped in front of the guard. Who froze immediately in his presence. Not moving a single muscle, and refusing to look him in the eye. Something was up. His gut told him so. And his gut was never wrong.

"Why are you here?" The guard stood even taller than before. Standing to attention.

"Sora-san had asked me to refuse anyone from entering Ichigo-sama's room except Sora-san. He said even you, Akihiko-sama may not enter." Akihiko's other eyebrow joined his already raised one in surprise. Why would Sora do that? Was something wrong with Ichigo? Worry gnawed at his gut for the newest family member.

"Is that why all of you are so skittish around me, because you think I will be angry?" The guard hesitated, but replied.

"Yes, Akihiko-sama." Akihiko sighed, waved his hand in dismissal and bid the guard good night. He was too tired for this right now. He would deal with it in the morning, when he had a few hours rest.

* * *

The first thing that Ichigo noticed was that he could see. But only out of his right eye. The next thing to be noticed was where he was. He was standing on the ground and not on any of the skyscrapers. The answer to that question laid all around him. Rubble encircled him. Shattered glass, broken concrete and twisted metal corpses were all that was left of the skyscrapers. No longer touching the sky. A sky that has now become nothing but a dark void, devoid of hope, happiness and life. Filled with absolute silence.

And that was only what he could see and not hear. The smell is something else entirely. Moldy, rotten. Burning flesh and blood thickly covered Ichigo's tongue. Making him gag and dry heave. And his eye water. Ichigo's stomach twisted in knots and wouldn't come undone.

One word came to mind. Ruin. His soul was in desolate ruins.

A choked sob broke free. Zangetsu and Shiro had to live in this ruined world. In this broken soul of his. Ichigo tried to wipe the tears from his eye, but they just wouldn't stop. His emotions so raw and amplified in his very soul. It hurt so much, all the sorrow, despair, helplessness, regret and loneliness descended on him all at once.

He needed to find them. Desperation clawed at his mind. That single thought drove him forward.

He called out to his spirits and received no reply. Ichigo navigated his way through the rubble, stumbling and calling out their name every so often. And never given a reply. He continued to call. For his companions. For his friends. For his family.

Guilt tore at him and crushed his bones. And sent him to his knees. Sending up puffs of dust and rocks digging into his skin.

Kneeling there on the concrete dust covered ground, his forehead touching the dirt, Ichigo begged everyone he knew for forgiveness. Saying each and everyone of their names. Telling each and everyone that it was his fault, and that he could never atone for it. Even when he wishes he could.

So many faces. Familiar and foe. All extinguished. All because of him. He couldn't protect a single one of them.

Quivering breaths shook in his lungs. Muscles trembled in exertion. Fingers spasmed in the dust.

"Shiro. Zangetsu. I'm sorry…" He whispered. Closing his eyes, Ichigo relished the silence that crashed upon him. Shear and utter silence. No screams or pleas haunted him. No cries of children and dying men. Friends calling for help that wouldn't make it in time.

One moment. Two. Deep breath. Silence.

Something collides into Ichigo's side. Driving the breath out of him. Sending both him and whatever it was tumbling through the dust and dirt. Sputtering and coughing Ichigo turned to face his attacker from where he was lying.

"Damn it King! You just had to get in the way." Ichigo froze. All he could do was blink. He was that surprised. There standing in front of him was Shiro. His stark white shihakusho torn and stained with blood. A gold on black eye regarded him thoughtfully. Anger and amusement swirling in his right eye. Two contrasting emotions that should be impossible to see together. His left eye was sealed shut with dried blood as a cut above his eye sluggishly bled more. A crazed smirk adorned the albinos face. Sealed Zangetsu resting on his shoulder, dripping crimson blood.

"Have you given up hollow? Are you ready to forfeit your life?" Shiro's smirk got wider and crazier at the Old Mans appearance. So he was here too. He wasn't alone. They hadn't abandoned him.

"Hell no! 'm fight'n till the end Quincy!" Shiro shifted his stance. Zangetsu coming in front of him as he crouched lower, preparing to launch himself forward. Old Man summoned arrows of his own.

Horrified, Ichigo scrambled to get up and between the two of them. Their comments catching up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you? Why are you guys fighting?" Moving in between the two of them, Shiro spun and landed a kick on his abdomen, rocketing him backwards and through stone. Coughing up dust and desperately trying to draw breath, his hand clenched around a piece of rock. It was too smooth to be just any rock though.

Glancing down, he read the kanji written along it's surface. _Urahara._ With his breath caught in his throat, all Ichigo could do was stare. His limbs frozen as memories played in front of his eyes.

 _A green and white striped hat passed his face. Followed with the swoosh of a paper fan. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned to face the moving scientist. His hat sitting sloppily upon his head. The fan now permanently put away. Scarred hands tinkering with every invention within reach. A desperate need to be busy. To distract._

 _"_ _Hat'n'Clogs, what are you up to this time?" An almost excited giggle meet his ears. Too fake to be real. Trying to act normal. Pretending that everything was normal._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you like to know?" Sighing in exasperation, Ichigo turned to leave. He was not going to stay here and walk in circles if Kisuke wanted to tease him. He couldn't deal with it. Not with everything that was going on._

 _"_ _All right. Don't tell me. I'm going back on patrol. You know the one you dragged me away from." A flurry of movement behind him and a hand that grasped the back of his shihakusho, stopping him in his departure._

 _"_ _Stay." That one word a quiet plea. Ichigo's shoulders slumped in defeat. Scratching the back of his head, he turned around and the hand clinging to him let go._

 _"_ _Alright. I'll stay. Sit down while I make some tea." Moving robotically, Ichigo watched Kisuke disappear into the small tea room. A shell of what he once was. Loud silence filled the room. Looking around, Ichigo could see images of what once was._

 _Ururu accidentally spilling a jar of candy. Her loud mouthed brother, Jinta breaking a window while practicing how to bat. Yoruichi lazily sunbathing in a patch of sunlight. Tessai fixing this or that._

 _A family destroyed, leaving only painful memories behind._

More and more memories flooded his vision. First it was only Kisuke, then came Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Shinji and the others, Orihime, Uryu, their daughter Masaki, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji…the list went on and on. So many memories. It hurt so much.

Ichigo relived his entire life in mere moments. All the joy, sorrow, desperation, pain, peacefulness, contentment, anger, grief, hope, love and regret crashed down on him. Heightened to their highest degree. It left him struggling to breath and clutching the fabric over his heart. Desperately trying to lessen the emotions raging inside him.

All those emotions at once were worse than any wound he had received. It festered and burned constantly in his chest. His heart threatening to give out. His vision blurred at the edges. Unconsciousness just out of his grasp. Forcing him to feel every emotion he has ever felt.

Pitifully trying to draw air into his lungs. Ichigo kneeled there, riding out the terrible pain. Not once crying out. He could just make out Shiro and the Old Man fighting, destroying more and more area in his world. Ichigo could make out other tombstones that were broken underfoot and smashed in their fighting. Each broken headstone caused a flash of pain in his head and his heart struggling in his chest.

He knew what those tombstones were. Even through the haze of pain, Ichigo could figure out that those tombstone were what sealed away his memories. Now with them being broken, nothing could hold back the tidal wave of his life experiences. One hand clutched his heart and the other his head. Nothing to distract himself from the pain.

Shiro and the Old Man's fight began to dwindle in the background. The pain in his head and chest faded to a dull ache. Allowing him to really catch his breath for the first time since he entered his inner world.

Something. No, someone landed beside him. The white giving them away. Shiro. A strong hand grasped his left upper arm, pulling his almost limp body into a standing position. The same hand quickly snaked around his lower back and gripped the right side of his waist. The other hand moving to support his abdomen. All their effort in keeping him upright.

"Come on King. There's something that you need to do." Shiro spoke gently to him. Handling him almost delicately. As if he was made of glass. Considering how he felt. He couldn't blame Shiro. Ichigo felt that he was going to shatter at any moment.

Shiro guided him through the broken tombstones, many just gravel and broken fragments. Names were almost indistinguishable. He maneuvered Ichigo towards the lone standing tombstone. He knew what Shiro wanted. Ichigo just didn't know if he could do it. This final one was the last line of defense against his memories. He didn't know if he could handle seeing it over and over again every time he closed his eyes, even just to blink. Once done, there was no escaping. Instead of remembering with a sort of detachment, he would feel what he had felt in that moment in time. It wouldn't be happening to someone else. It would be happening to him. All over again.

Old Man stood there silently beside the tombstone bearing his name. His cloak and unruly dark hair fluttering in the nonexistent breeze. Watching him. Ichigo tried to step back, but Shiro only clutched tighter. Stopping him from moving forward or backwards. No where to flee.

"King." Shiro pleaded. Ichigo froze. Shiro never pleaded unless it was the only way. Looking at Shiro, Ichigo saw that he was covered in even more blood. Spotting the dusty ground with it. Turning to look at Old Man Zangetsu, he steeled himself. Old Man nodded his head.

Holding his right hand out, Zangetsu appeared in his hand. The slim ebony blade gleamed, the chain clinking at the smallest movement. His hand quivered under the strain, but did not falter. He had to do this. For Shiro and the Old Man. The Old Man sensed his resolve.

"Do it Ichigo." With no more prompting, he did so. Drawing a deep breath, he raised Zangetsu and swiped downwards, sliced the tombstone down the middle. He then promptly passed out.

* * *

Shiro clutched Ichigo close to him. He knew that Ichigo had passed out. It was the only way to go through all of those horrible memories. Shiro shivered at the thought of them.

"It's done. His memories and power have been unsealed." The quincy pointed out. Thank you captain obvious. An evil smirk grew on his face.

"You just enjoyed beat'n me up. There was no reason for us t' fight t' remove the seal." Old Man said nothing to disprove him. Shiro sighed and lowered himself and Kingy to the ground. Cradling King in his lap. Comforting him as much as he could. And taking comfort in having his king so close as well. He knew it was selfish, but didn't care. Kingy was his. "He's gonna be messed up when he wakes."

"That is why we are here." Shiro smiled. A small genuine smile. Old Man sat in front of him. Both of them guarding Ichigo's prone form. Both inside and outside his inner world.

"Yeah."

* * *

Here it is, chapter 22. Whew... this one was so hard to get right. Well at least we hope it's right. Let us know what you guys think about this chapter. The next one should be up soon. Maybe by Sunday or Monday. See you then.

\- The Crew


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Akihiko paced in his office. Papers were strewn about. Books lying open and pages dog eared. Tea cups and ink wells lying empty on the desk. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. He was worried, frustrated and exhausted.

It's been two weeks since the clan meeting. The very disastrous meeting.

Kameko is constantly upset, and Ran. Poor Ran. She has tried comforting Kameko, but nothing she's done has really worked. Both Kameko and Ran have lost so much sleep. Ran's sick with worry about Kameko. Kirinji checked her out, but he found nothing that was wrong with her.

No one has seen Ichigo. Sora is tight lipped and refuses to speak on the matter. And there is a constant guard posted at his door refusing anyone entry. His absence has left the entire estate frazzled and worried.

Tadashi seemed to have taken Ichigo's absence as his fault. Now he just remains in his room waiting. Waiting for Ichigo to call on him. The first few days, Tadashi had demanded that Sora let Tadashi into Ichigo's room, but Sora refused every time. Sora ordered Tadashi to rest until he was called back to his duties. Akihiko knew that was a low blow, but he knew that it would be the best for Tadashi at the moment.

Yuko's taken comfort in her friends, who have supported her through everything. They don't know about what happened to make Yuko feel this way, but they try to keep her distracted as much as possible. It seems to have helped her come to terms with things. Nowadays Akihiko could find Yuko in the kitchens helping her friends.

Then there was Shin. He's almost completely vanished. Akihiko would catch glimpses of him leaving the house early every morning. He had guards try and follow him, but Shin always seemed to know they were there and lost them in the woods surrounding the estate. And Grandmother told Akihiko to just let Shin be and that he will come back on his own. The worst part of all is that Shin's birthday is coming up very soon. A few days in fact. How could they celebrate Shin's birthday without him present?

Akihiko sighed and slouched down in his cushioned seat. Reports taunting him at how much there was to read. The headache that had nearly vanished came back tenfold. Akihiko banged his head on his desk, knocking over an empty tea cup.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Sora was so frustrated, that he almost could not describe it. Everything was going wrong. Staff were messing up left and right. The incident in the kitchen made him wince every time he thought about it.

 _That morning, with the sun barely cresting the horizon, Sora had an unexpected visitor in his kitchen. There panting and about to dash through the throng of chefs was Shin. His black hair mused, sandals on his feet, a navy haori hanging on his shoulders and his blue eyes bright and wide awake despite the time. Not even taking three steps into the kitchen, Sora snatched him by the back of his haori and yukata. Making the boy pout at his prevention of escaping through the kitchen._

 _"_ _Shin what are you doing?" The boy looked at him sheepishly, an embarrassed blush on his face._

 _"_ _Nothing." Sora raised a skeptical eyebrow, not believing him one bit._

 _"_ _Oh really? Then let me ask you this. Why have you been leaving the house so early in the morning and returning late in the evening for the past two weeks? What have you been up to?" Shin huffed at the questions, crossing his arms and turning away from him. A frown in place, full of hurt, as he mumbled something that Sora barely caught._

 _"_ _You should know." Blinking, Sora kneeled and turned the boy to face him. He placed his hands on Shin's shoulders holding him in place._

 _"_ _What is it that I should know Shin?" Sora searched Shin's face for any clues about what this could be about. All he got was a look of dislike, before Shin looked away again, not willing to look at him. Sora sighed. He was tired. He has had hardly any sleep these last few weeks. He can't remember the last time he slept a propers night rest. Sora couldn't handle a child's mood swings right now._

 _Standing up with his hands still on Shin's shoulders, Sora looked around to make sure everyone was still on task._

 _"_ _Alright, lets take you to your father so he can deal with you." A look of horror crossed Shin's face before he violently pulled away, smacking Sora's hands off his shoulders. Shin's horror turned to anger, his mouth twisting into an angry snarl._

 _"_ _No! Father can't know about Ichigo." The whole room seemed to freeze. All attention was focused on Shin, silently demanding him to tell them more. Shin paled at realizing his mistake. Sora nearly moved to shake Shin into telling him about Ichigo. Ichigo who had gone missing after he sent Sora away. Sora was supposed to be the only one that knew that Ichigo was not actually at the estate. How did Shin find out? Where is Ichigo now? Sora needed to know._

 _Looking at Shin, he took a deep breath. This was no time to be irrational. His emotions were getting the best of him. Ichigo will be fine._ ** _No,_** **_he is fine_** _. He had to be patient and wait for Ichigo to return. This was not the time to push._

 _But if he knew where Ichigo was then he could make sure he could be left in peace. Kami-sama knows that Ichigo needed it right now. Turning his attention back to Shin, he looked straight into the boy's sky blue eyes._

 _"_ _Shin, I need to know." Sora took a step towards him, and Shin flew into action. Spinning on his heel, he dashed through the cooks determined to get outside and away. Some cooks tried to grab the boy. Their own desperation to know about Ichigo to ease their worries. Sora remained in place watching the boy fling open the door and dash into woodland. Becoming a shadow among the brush._

 _"_ _Damn it." He muttered. This is going to bite him in the ass later. A yelp and large crash pulled him from his silent suffering. There sitting on the floor facing each other was the twins. And scattered around them was this mornings meal for the staff on the floor. Sora pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the oncoming headache. It's starting already._

 _Moving over to the twins, both of them watched him warily. Their hazel eyes looking almost bronze in the kitchen light. He motioned for both of them to stand up. Both of them scrambling to do so on the miso covered floor._

 _"_ _Get cleaned up and go back to work." Sora turned to address the rest of the staff. "As for the rest of you, I don't want to hear a word of what happened. You are to not tell Akihiko about this. We don't need to stress him out even more." Many of the staff nodded and resumed their work._

The day just progressively got worse from there. So much worse that Sora hardly wanted to think about it. Gossip about Ichigo spread among the staff. Fortunately none of the staff talked about the event that happened in the kitchen. However the elegance at how they handled the gossip was terrible. It was like working with children.

 _Sora was walking on the outdoors walkway around the house. He watched as a pair of guards walked across the grounds whispering furiously with each other. Stopping, he watched them cross the yard, moving closer and closer towards one of the koi ponds. He had a feeling that this was not going to end well. Sora stepped off the walkway just as the younger guard fell into the pond. He came up sputtering and his eyes wide open in surprise. Making his way over to the both of them, he stopped just before them. Sora watched with crossed arms as the older guard helped the younger one out of the pond. Water dripping from his hair and armor. Neither of them had noticed him yet. This was not how a guard was supposed to act._

 _"_ _What interested you so much that you were not even paying attention to your surroundings?" Both of them jumped and twirled around to face him. Their eyes were blown wide in surprise and fear. Standing at attention, neither of them would look at him in the eye. Too ashamed that he had seen their blunder. The older guard to the lead in answering his question._

 _"_ _Sorry Sir! We were discussing Ichigo-sama." Sora sighed and gestured for him to continue. He had an idea about what this was about. "We had heard from the kitchen staff that Ichigo-sama was not doing well and that is why no one except for Shin-sama and yourself has seen him."_

 _It totally was about Ichigo. Why wouldn't it be about Ichigo?_

 _Staring at the two guards he could tell that both of them were ashamed that they had been caught. But there was also guilt and repentance. They knew what they had done wrong. Sora could not punish them for that. Giving another sigh, Sora dismissed them._

 _"_ _Get dried off. Don't let this gossip distract you from your jobs. You were trained to guard this estate and the people within it. That means I have the highest expectations for you. I don't want to see you acting like this again while you are working understood?"_

 _Both of them stood straighter and gave determined yes sirs. They then shortly left afterwards._

 _Sora continued on his way. Throughly watching every single staff member that he passed. So far many seemed to have dismissed the gossip and performed their duties adequately. Sora was proud that at least some of the members acted professionally. There was some hope for the Shiba's left._

 _Sora was approaching a corner. He heard female voices approach. What they were speaking of caught his attention._

 _"_ _I'm concerned for Ichigo-sama."_

 _"_ _Me too. We haven't seen him since the gathering."_

 _"_ _Yeah, and there is Tadashi-san. Sora-san put him on leave. Does this mean Ichigo-sama did not want Tadashi-san as his assistant?"_

 _"Do you think he did something wrong?"_

 _"I heard that Tadashi was there during the clan meeting and he did something to make Ichigo-sama distrust him?"_

 _"Is that true!? Is that why Tadashi has been removed from his duties by Sora-san?"_

 _"Yes, but that is not the only reason. I've heard that the reason why no one has seen Ichigo-sama is because he is somehow sick and that it was Tadashi that made him sick. He poisoned Ichigo-san." The other girls gasped in surprise._

 _"Tadashi would never do that would he? Why would he do that? Especially to Ichigo-sama."_

 _"It's because it's Ichigo-sama. He's not a blood relation to Akihiko-san and Tadashi believes that Ichigo-sama should not live here on the estate. I think Tadashi was going to kill Ichigo-sama, but Sora-san stopped him in time. Tadashi should just be kil..."_

 _Sora moved around the corner. He needed to put a stop to this nonsense. Both of the girls jumped and screamed at his sudden appearance. One of them was carry a tea tray. She dropped it and the ceramics shattered on impact. Covering her mouth in horror at the mess she made._

 _"_ _Sora-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." The young woman began to pick up the shards of ceramic. Her shoulders visibly tense and quivering in fear. Sora sighed and pulled her up before she could cut herself. His anger was bubbling beneath his calm facade._

 _"_ _It's okay. What's not okay was what you were discussing." Both of the women blinked at him in confusion. "Gossiping about the other staff members is improper. I believe I trained you better than that." Both of them blushed heavily in embarrassment at being caught. But Sora continued. "Do I needed to reassign jobs to make sure that those who will properly do their jobs actually do so? Perhaps I should remove any ill will gossipers from the estate. Would both of you like to be the first?"_

 _Sora was getting tired of all of this. If the staff were not going to listen to reason and the many warning he has given them, then he would need to take action. The females visibly paled at his obvious anger. The older one gulped and found her voice to answer Sora._

 _"_ _Of course not Sora-san. We will properly perform our duties and not speak of gossip again." Sora nodded and continued on his way._

 _"_ _See that you do."_

Many of the staff had heard of Sora's anger at the gossip and smartly ignored the rumors and diligently continued their jobs. Jobs they spent years and worked hard to earn. However there still was some staff members that continued and that lead to disasters on the estate. The fireworks that were being made for Shin's birthday were knocked over and destroyed. Horses had gotten loose and destroyed one of the gardens that was designed by Akihiko's wife.

Sora sighed and leaned against one of the hallway walls. His body ached and a deep rooted weariness had settled on his person. He was exhausted from dealing with the aftermath and the staff responsible for the disasters, along with doing his everyday duties. He had no energy to do anything else. But… there was work to be done. He could not afford to put it off and rest.

Mustering what little strength he had left, Sora pulled himself from the wall, wobbling slightly. Light footsteps and familiar reiatsu alerted him of the person's presence. Sora smirked as the person came up beside him. Looking at Akihiko through drooping eyelids, he tried to make himself look professional and awake.

"Akihiko-san. What can I do for you?" Sora was pretty sure that a few of his words had slurred, but he was too tired to care. Akihiko chuckled and grabbed Sora's right elbow.

"You can rest." Akihiko said, beginning to lead Sora to his room. Sora pulled himself to a stop, forcing Akihiko to do so also.

"I can't Akihiko-san. There is too much work to do." Sora protested weakly. He knew if he stopped now, then he won't be getting back up for a while. Akihiko's grip tightened and forcibly pulled Sora closer and looked him straight in the eye. His blue eyes sharp and focused.

"No. Don't do this to yourself Sora. You don't need to push yourself so hard. That means you are going to rest for the whole day tomorrow. I will handle things for the day. It's time for you to rest Sora."

Sora sighed and let Akihiko continue leading him. He was to tired to argue or fight anymore.

"Yes, Akihiko-san."

* * *

A shout out to:

 **Callmecrazylol:** Don't worry they will return to normal, but it will take some time.

 **Scarease:** Well you don't have to wait any longer.

 **Frozen in Idaho:** Your very welcome. Here is the next update for you. Yes the 'friendly' fight is over. For now.

 **innocent94:** We are glad that you are happy to see us. We hope you enjoy this chapter also.

 **Ongaku:** YES WE ARE BACK! And glad to be back. It's great hearing from you. Yuko did eventually had to find out, but the real question is how will she react around Ichigo when he comes back. Ichigo will has a hard path ahead of him, but he will get through it. He always does. We hope to hear from you soon.

 **Rellav:** Sorry. But isn't that what a story is supposed to do?

 **Pikachukite:** Thank you for the wonderful compliment.

 **Norigamiworrior:** No worries, take all the time you need to ask as many questions as you want. We will be happy to answer them. Be warned though that we may not answer every second for the sake of the story and its plot. We are happy to hear that you are at a loss for words after reading the previous chapter. That is what we strive for every time. The crew hopes that you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Arraria:** Thank you for enjoying this story so much. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **LilacGene:** Thank you for the rest compliment that you believe that this story is the best. We are happy that you enjoy our OC's as well. We love them so much and are so happy to see them come alive and grow on the page. Ichigo will truly be badass and everyone will know.

 **Guest:** We are happy to read that this is a good story.

 **Fate Fan Fang:** Yes there is many feels in the last chapters and there will be many more to come.

 **Reverent wolf:** It has been a long time hasn't it? Well no matter because we are back now right? If it would ease your worries a little, we solely swear (that we are up to no good) to never abandon this story. We might not update quite as often as others, but we will update more than just once a year. That would be too cruel for all of you and to us. Writing is in our blood and nor can we stop it. As for not replying in chapter 22 and 23, we just didn't have any reviews for them because they were put out so quickly one after the other. We posted chapter 23 a half an hour after chapter 22. We apologize for missing your birthday, however you mentioning yours inspired us for chapter 25. There will be a surprise in that chapter just for you. We hope that you will catch it.

 **varda:** Tasting huh? Is the story electrifying for your tastebuds? And when you say analyzing, we hope you mean in a good way. Yes Ichigo is waking up. The next chapter will be entirely focused on Ichigo and no one else. Well maybe Shin. The answers will come do not worry a few more chapter before things start to unravel and the true plot twist begins. No he is not the heir of all of the clans, those brandings have a darker connotation to them. Yes, Soutaicho is an ass. We always saw him as one.

We are so happy to see everyone again. Glad to hear from all of you and talk. Thank you for the wonderful compliments and reactions to our story. All of you push us to continue no matter the obstacles that may stand in our way. So thank you again We will update soon.

\- The Crew


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The first thing that Ichigo noticed was how terribly warm he was. He felt like a fire had engulfed him. Burning his skin and boiling his blood. Next was that he couldn't move. His body refused to move and pain radiated from every joint within his body. Muscles tightened painfully and twitched beneath the scarred skin. Cracking open an eye, blurred and fuzzy blobs meet his vision. Dark shapes moved low to the ground, prowling around his defenseless body. His muscles tightened in caution and apprehension. Ichigo would move if he had to. He was not going to die here. He had things to do.

A weight shifted in his lap, applying pressure to his protesting joints. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath of pain. His chest protesting the sudden movement. The weight moved again, this time off of his lap, giving relief to his hurting kneecaps. He looked to his right and came face to face with striking gold eyes staring into his own. The image of Shiro's eyes coming to the front of his mind. Not moving a muscle, he blinked slowly, trying to focus on the shape in front of him. Vaguely wondering if it was Shiro.

Ichigo's eyesight evened out and revealed a wolf, not Shiro, right before his eyes. The wolf was as black as ink and not a spot of white or grey fur upon him. Barely visible against the dark background. It was large, but sleek and muscled with the promise of death lingering just beneath the skin. Ichigo vaguely recalled what had happened before he entered his inner world.

Could this be the same wolf?

"Did you stay with me the entire time?" Ichigo whispered, his voice harsh from disuse and throat parched. His own disbelief clearly heard. At the sound of his voice, the wolf flicked his dark ears, stretched forward and touched Ichigo's chin with his cold nose. Ichigo blinked again. His mind struggling to comprehend the wolf's behavior. Extremely friendly behavior.

Sitting back on its haunches, the dark creature stared at him incisively. Almost daring him to move. Not like he could really. He was in too much pain to really try without hurting himself more.

High pitched snarls and barks broke him from his staring contest. Turning to the noise, a pair of wolf pups wrestled with each other, tumbling and turning in the long grass. Their baby teeth glinting in the dark. Enjoying their game so much, they failed to notice where they were going. The larger grey pup chased after the smaller brown one, nipping at their heels. Both of them crashed and tumbled over Ichigo's lap and onto the leafy ground on the other side. Forcing him to release a hissing breath through clenched teeth.

The puppies continued their roughhousing, ignorant of the pain they caused Ichigo. Goldeyes watched amused, safe from their position away from the playing pups. Stiffly moving his hands, bones popping and groaning in protest, Ichigo struggled to get himself propped up against the tree better. Every part of him refused to move. Bones creaked and protested movement while muscles twitched painfully beneath burning skin.

Ichigo was leaning heavily against the ancient tree, fingertips holding tightly to the rough bark, trying to keep himself upright. His once great stamina lost. The exertion leaving him breathless and tired. He sighed. This was not what he expected when he woke up.

The Old Man did warn him that this might happen. They did use a lot of his energy or so they said. However, right now he believes it and feels it.

"Ichigo!" A voice called his name. Looking around, he spotted a quickly approaching figure. He could see who he thought was Shin. The voice sounded the same and there was that same jade green reiatsu that outlined the boy. The boy had black ruffled hair and bright blue eyes. A bright smile adorned his face as he quickly raced up the hill. Ichigo gave a small smile back. He was relieved to 'see' a familiar figure, but he wished Shin didn't have to see him like this. Weak and helpless.

Shin stopped just at the edge of the bare area underneath the tree, his smile slipping. He glanced nervously at the wolves that lounged around the base of the tree, creating a barrier between Shin and Ichigo. Sliding a little down the tree, Ichigo attempted to catch himself. His hands going out to the sides, slipping in the leafy foliage scattered around him. Sticks and rocks poking his palms. Shin moved despite the wall of predators before him. Weaving his way through the lazily watching creatures, Shin eased Ichigo back up onto the base of the tree, stopping him from falling over like an idiot. The gold eyed wolf, eased up to his side and lay down beside him with his back facing the tree. His eyes watching the shadowed clearing before him.

"What are you doing here Shin?" Ichigo questioned. Shin huffed in exasperation at his question and rolled his eyes. He moved around, clearing any sharp rocks or twigs around Ichigo and began his pacing afterward. If the frown on Shin's face was any indication, Ichigo had an idea about what was going to happen. It happened wherever he was, no matter the time or place. Mostly said by his friends.

"Taking care of you, Ichigo. You can never do things the easy way, can you? Do you know how worried everyone is? Sora has hardly slept since he discovered you were gone. Tadashi has been put on leave because he was determined to wait for you until the point of collapse. All of the staff is on edge. And don't get me started on Kameko and Ran." Shin's reiatsu sparked and the jade color darkened in anger. A small hand ran through black hair in a frustrated manner. Slim brows furrowed in anger and worry. Ichigo followed Shin's movements, soaking up everything now that he could see. The rising sun behind Shin accented his posture and showed a powerful aura and future figure, despite the scolding. The future leader of the Shiba Clan.

"What's wrong with them?" Ichigo asked concerned. Guilt tore at his gut. He didn't mean for anyone to be upset at his disappearance. He was hoping to slip away without any fuss over him. Shin threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated, and began pacing faster, causing a few of the wolves to look at them before resuming their slumber. He continued his rant at Ichigo.

"Kameko has been upset and crying since you left that night. Ran has hardly gotten any sleep because of it, and it's putting a lot of stress on her and her baby. And Kameko refuses anyone else to care for her, so Ran has to do it all by herself. So this is all your fault Ichigo." Shin gave a huff, sat down and fell onto his back staring at the lightening sky above them as stars vanished with the coming of dawn. More relaxed now that he was able to vent his frustrations. Something that Ichigo could understand. He knew the feeling all too well. Sometimes things previously bottled up can't truly be contained. Even when he didn't want anyone to know. They always found a way of leaking out.

Ichigo ran his own calloused hand through long locks of orange, which were surprisingly untangled. Giving a sigh, he apologized to Shin. Who raised a hand and quickly waved it off.

"It's not your fault. I'm just relieved that you are awake. I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you. I just felt helpless, you know, not being able to help anyone because you were gone. I also kept where you were a secret even though I really wanted to tell someone, especially father, but I knew that wouldn't have helped you." Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled. His respect for Shin growing. Even so young, Shin understood that some things needed to be done alone.

He knew that feeling too. Helplessness. That was what he has felt since the final year of the war. Maybe he could change that.

 _ **"With time Kingy. With time."** _ Shiro said sleepily, obviously struggling to remain awake. All of his energy spent.

"Go to sleep Shiro. I'll be fine until you wake up." Ichigo mentally told his spirit. There was a slight grumble of resistance from Shiro before it faded into silence and the connection to the spirit became fuzzy and muted, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Zangetsu was in the same position also. Ichigo's attention turned back to Shin.

"Thank you, Shin." Said boy gave a happy puff of air, his black bangs moving with his breath.

"Your welcome Ichigo." There was a quiet lull as each person enjoyed the moment before Shin spoke again. "So how long do you want to stay out here?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo watched as Shin sat up and looked at him with curiosity and worry in his blue eyes. His blue eyes darting everywhere that he might be hurt, scanning for any signs of injury.

"Until I can move. My arms and legs are not moving the way I want them to. I haven't seemed to have moved in a while. You might need to help me to the house." Shin perked up from his lazy slouch. Eyes alight with hope and hands clenched onto his pants. It reminded Ichigo of a hopeful puppy.

"Does that mean that you are going to stay with the clan? You are not going to leave permanently this time?" He asked eagerly. Ichigo smiled at him warmly, contentment blooming in his chest. This was his world now and there was nothing that he could do about it. Besides if the others were here they would be mad at him for moping. Rukia would have definitely kicked his ass for it. And quite a few others as well.

"I'm not leaving, not for anything in the world." He told the boy.

"Promise?"

"I promise." With a serious nod from Shin, Ichigo watched as he reverted back to a child as he leaped up whooping for joy, startling all of the wolves except for the one at his side. Shin did some happy dance in the background yelling his praises to kami-sama, as the wolf beside him shifted and looked at him with one eye. Ichigo raised a questioning orange brow at the creature. Whom stared at him for a moment and they gave an almost disappointed sigh at Ichigo before looking back over the hill.

Shin came back and sat down facing him, and began excitedly talking to him. He talked about all the trouble the staff has gotten into, about how it was his birthday today (December 7) and that Ichigo waking up was the best present ever, about his friend Masashi and that his own birthday is coming up soon, and about Shin's struggles to find the best present for his friend.

Ichigo sat there listening to Shin chatter away as the hours ticked by and the sun rose up high in the sky. He sat there contently, enjoying the peace of just being there with the sun warming them and chasing away the night's chill. The wolves around them dozed, happy with just sleeping the day away. A few would get up and disappear into the surrounding forest, but return not long after. Their muzzles wet and dripping with water droplets.

Pain in his limbs subsided to a dull ache and allowed him some movement. He could wriggle his toes and flex his fingers. That's something at least. Maybe he could completely move in another day or so. Although he did not wish to spend another night outside if he didn't have to.

Ichigo kept an eye on the rising sun, watching to make sure that they would have enough time to make it back to the house before dark. When there was a pause in Shin's one-sided conversation, Ichigo attempted to stand. His feet unsteady underneath him. Joints protesting at the sudden movement. Ichigo swayed where he stood, feeling lighted headed as blood rushed down from his head. Shin, his mouth open to start talking again, quickly leaping to his feet to help, not the least bit angry at being interrupted.

"Are we going back already?" Ichigo looked at the young boy beside him. A gentle breeze shifted their hair and ruffled their clothes. However, it held the sharp hint of chill and the encroaching fall and winter months. The leaves on the trees were changing too. Spots of orange, brown, red and gold littered green.

"Do you not want to go back?" Ichigo asked Shin. His body is partially supported by the tree and the other half by Shin. Dulled pain brought back to full force. Ichigo painfully moved to pick up Zangetsu from where he'd fallen from his lap, but Shin held him back and picked up the ebony blade for him. Ichigo itched to take the blade back. He never liked it whenever someone touched Zangetsu.

"It's not that I don't want to go back, but…" Shin stared at the blade in his hand as if it could tell him the answer.

"But?" Ichigo prompted. Shin sighed and dropped his left arm to his side, Ichigo's blade still in hand.

"It's just that…" Shin grappled for the right words to say, "I don't know, wanted to talk with you alone some more, I guess. You hardly got any time to yourself before. Someone was always around making sure you were comfortable." Shin's voice got quieter. "But I could tell you were never comfortable with being waited on and normally didn't talk with anyone. Sure you would talk to Yuko, Hikaru, Katsumi, Akemi, Shizuka, and Sora, but you wouldn't talk to anyone else unless the person talked first. And once we get back you won't get any time to yourself at all. People will constantly watch and make sure that you are still on the estate." Shin seemed to come to a realization and groaned, pressing the back of his left hand over his eyes, the chain clinking as the blade followed.

"And the worst part is that father will practically imprison you within the estate once he finds out you had left. He is so going to ground me. I won't be able to leave the house for a month, at the least! I won't be able to play with Masashi."

Ichigo had to prevent himself from outright laughing, resorting himself to quiet chuckles. He leaned further onto Shin, needing his help to stay upright as he shook with laughter. His torso stinging at the repeated movement. He covered his eyes before he could look at Shin's shocked face any longer and send him into another fit of laughter. He stood there for a good minute just laughing.

Getting himself under control, Ichigo sighed and felt lighter than he has ever felt before. Almost as if he could float away. Shin complaining about something so mundane was like a breath of fresh air and so very freeing. That innocence not tainted by war and pain.

"I don't know what you are laughing about. You are going to be stuck on the estate too." Shin pouted at being laughed at. Ichigo leaned down and rested his forehead on the crown of Shin's head, closing his eyes.

"That's okay. We can suffer together. We can talk about as many things as you want as we go through our imprisonments. How does that sound?" Shin shifted and Ichigo lifted his head to look at him. Shin was staring up at him, his eyes crinkled at the corners and a big goofy grin on his face. Obviously overjoyed at the prospect of having time with him.

"That would be great." With that they set off to the manor, Shin mostly supporting Ichigo. They were at the tree line when there was a yip behind them, stopping them from moving forward. Looking back, the whole pack of wolves stood there looking at them from the crest of the hill. The knee-high grass swaying around them. Ichigo went to raise his hand to beckon them to him but stopped.

"Do you mind if they come?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Shin. Said boy shrugged as best as he could while not overbalancing them both and send them crashing to the forest floor.

"I don't mind. They were with you before I was. I say they can go where ever they want." Taking that as permission, the wolves bounded forward and down the hill. The black wolf sidled up to Ichigo's side while the others bound ahead, weaving in and out of the foliage along the path. The pups excitedly tumbling along behind them. Ichigo smirked and turned back to the trail. His bare feet not making a single sound despite all of the fallen leaves and twigs.

"Let's go home."

Ichigo and Shin stepped into the 'proper' gardens around the manor. Not a second later, a guard spotted them and sent the whole household into an uproar. Sora came rushing out of the house with nearly every staff member on his heels, but all of them stopped within five feet of Ichigo. All just silently watching and waiting to help. A look of nervousness on every face.

Of course, with a black wolf at his side and more on his heels, anyone would be nervous to approach. Who he assumed was Sora was looking him over trying to see what was wrong with him. His silver hair mused and deep sky blue eyes scanning him. Eyes filled with concern and wishing to be of some help.

"Ichigo-san." Yeah, this was Sora, no doubt about it.

"Come here Sora. I need your help." Ichigo quietly spoke and beckoned tiredly with his right hand. The gold eyed wolf drew back from his right side and Sora took the wolf's place. His hands coming up to help Shin support Ichigo. He gave a small smile at Sora in thanks. Too tired to talk anymore. Sora dispersed the awaiting staff, telling them to go ahead and prepare everything Ichigo would need. Clean clothes, futon, food, tea, hot water for a bath and so on. The staff scrambled away to do as Sora said, excited and happy to help. They reminded Ichigo of chickens with their heads cut off. Running around frantically over each other.

With Sora's help, they quickly made it to the manor and to Ichigo's room. The black wolf following at his heels. The others remained in the garden, sniffing and settling down to sleep the rest of the day away.

There in the middle of his room was a fresh navy blue futon and a set of clothes were there waiting for him. Looking around Ichigo got to see what his room looked like. To the left of him was the door to the adjoining bath. And along that wall was a chest of drawers and wardrobe. Both of them made with dark oak wood beautifully polished. To his right, the only piece of furniture was a rack for his blade. Also made of that dark oak. The walls were a calming beige with painted bamboo in pale green. Right across from him was the sliding shoji doors that lead into the inner manor garden. One was open, giving him a view of the sunny day and carefully tended flowers beyond the wood walkway. The wolf had moved into the room, looked around then settled itself down on the walkway outside.

Sora speaking drew his attention back to the present.

"I have him, Shin. You can let go now." Ichigo watched as Shin reluctantly withdrew from his left side. Shin was looking at him almost as if asking permission. Unfortunately, he didn't know what. "Shin you can put the blade on the rack. I'm going to help Ichigo with the bath."

Ichigo grimaced and looked at nothing in particular, and just avoided looking at either of the people in the room. He hated that he couldn't do much right now. He could hardly walk or lift his arms. Shin moved out of the corner of his eye towards the blade rack. Sora picked up the beige yukata and pants and the white under layers. He moved Ichigo towards the bath. Ichigo sighed and went along. He was too tired to fight and a warm bath sounded great.

* * *

Akihiko looked at his ever-growing pile of paperwork. Outside his office, he could hear excited chatter and the sound of rushing feet. Akihiko raised an eyebrow and stared at the door.

What could get the staff this excited?

Akihiko thought about what day it was, and immediately perked up. It was Shin's birthday. Akihiko wondered if Shin was back from wherever it was that he disappeared to and the staff were preparing for the celebration tonight. It was the only explanation for their excited attitudes. Especially with how they have been acting the last two weeks. All of them have been out of it. Most of them refuse to talk and silently continue working.

Akihiko sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He might as well go see how the celebration preparations are coming along. Standing up, Akihiko stretched and made his way out of his office. He scanned for Sora's reiatsu and surprisingly found it in Ichigo's room. Shin was in there as well. His hope and worry rose. Was he going to be able to see Ichigo today? Is that the reason why the staff was so excited because Ichigo has come out of his room? Was he sick? Is he okay? Why was Shin in his room?

All of those unanswered questions spurred him to walk faster until he was running at a dead sprint through the hallways. Staff leaped out of his way, amused smiles on their faces. They clearly knew something that he did not.

Akihiko slid to a stop outside of Ichigo's room, grasped the door handle and slide the door open. He should have knocked, but he was too excited to care. He spotted Sora pull out a navy blue haori decorated with silver star constellations. The door to his left slid open and revealed a clean Shin about to dry his hair with a beige towel. Apparently spotting him, Shin stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his towel with a shocked and horrified look on his face. Sora looked at Shin then turned and spotted him standing there in the doorway. Blinking in mild surprise, Sora turned to Shin, who was still standing there frozen. Not once looking away from Akihiko.

"Shin," Sora called, attempting to get his son's attention. When he didn't respond, he called his name again. This time getting Shin to look away from him and give Sora his attention. "Why don't you go sit outside on the walkway. I'll handle your father." Shin nodded, robotically picked up his towel and moved to Sora. Almost to hide from Akihiko's view.

"Here take this to him," Sora said handing Shin the navy haori. Quickly taking the haori, Shin dashed to the garden doors opening it enough to slip through and then shutting it again, preventing Akihiko from seeing out. Angry at not knowing what was going on and that Ichigo was not in the room, Akihiko turned to Sora for answers. Crossing his arms, he waited for Sora to give him an explanation. Obviously seeing his rising ire, Sora sighed and hid his hands within the folds of his robes, standing with perfect posture and grace.

"Akihiko-sama, what can I do for you?" Akihiko felt his eyebrow twitch. The blatant disrespect and disregard in Sora's voice further angering him. Where was his explanation? Where the hell is Ichigo? And why was Shin taking a bath in Ichigo's room?

"You can tell me what's going on here." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ichigo-sama has returned to the manor," Sora stated with a straight face. All the while Akihiko's own mind ground to a halt. His anger completely forgotten. What? When did Ichigo leave? Why didn't he know about this? Did someone go with Ichigo?

"When?" It was the only thing that his mind could supply even with all the questions running through his head.

"Two weeks ago." So Ichigo had been gone the entire time? Why? Why did he leave?

"Why?" Sora shook his head. That was all he needed to know that Sora didn't have an answer to that question. Ichigo had been gone for two weeks. All by himself. With no one there with him. To protect him.

"Where did he go?" Sora shook his head again that he did not know. Looking down, Akihiko tried to think of where Ichigo could have gone. Did he go back to that horrible place that nearly killed him? His worry skyrocketed and panic began to set in. Is he okay? Is he hurt?

"Only Shin knows." Akihiko's head shot up and he blinked at the answer, not expecting that. Shin? Why would Shin know? He then remembered that one of the guards had told him that Shin was leaving before the sun had broken over the horizon and returning to the manor long after the sun had set. Guards attempted to follow him, but Shin had lost them quickly. Shin was going to see Ichigo. That was the only conclusion that Akihiko could come up with. But why didn't Shin tell anyone about Ichigo? His confusion and worry mixing with his previously forgotten anger. Angry at being left in the dark despite being the clan head. Angry that Shin did not trust him.

"Why didn't Shin tell us that Ichigo was gone? Why didn't he tell us where he was?" His voice becoming louder. All the stress, worry, and anger from the last two weeks bubbling over.

"Do not entirely blame your son. Part of it was my doing. I knew that Ichigo had left the manor and to prevent you and all the other staff from panicking, I prevented anyone from entering Ichigo's room. Having everyone believe that Ichigo wished to be alone and remain in his room was for the best. Thank you for not ordering the guard to stand down and enter Ichigo's room. I don't know how Shin found out, but he did. And he found Ichigo. I also don't know why Shin didn't tell us about Ichigo or where he was." Akihiko frowned. He could understand Sora's way of thinking and he knew that the staff would have caused an uproar, drawing attention to the clan. It would also reflect badly on the clan if one of its heirs suddenly ran away. He could not afford to put everyone in danger after what he did with Yamamoto. Akihiko is currently treading on thin ice. One wrong move and it could be over for the clan.

Akihiko sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. He really needed some sake. He was honestly getting too old for this. Maybe he should just retire.

"I understand Sora. Can I see them?" Sora gave him a scrutinizing look, deciding if Akihiko was being honest. Eventually, he nodded and moved to slide open the garden door.

There on the walkway was Ichigo. He was wearing a beige yukata with that navy haori over it. His brilliant orange hair braided and shining brightly in the sunlight. Ichigo was sitting there cross-legged with Shin kneeling in front of him and was drying his son's black hair. There was a small content smile on his face. His honey brown eyes glanced at him before quickly returning to Shin's hunched over figure.

"Good afternoon Akihiko-san." Sighing, he sat down diagonally to both Ichigo and Shin. Sora stood in the background, watching in case anything happened. Scratching the back of his head uncomfortably, he watched Ichigo's scarred but slender calloused fingers nimbly work on combing and drying Shin's hair.

"Where were you Ichigo? Why did you leave?" Akihiko whispered almost unconsciously. He couldn't speak any louder because of how happy Ichigo looked. He didn't want to ruin it and make Ichigo unhappy. It was so rare to see him like this. That content smile turned into a frown. Ichigo's fingers twitched in Shin's hair minutely before continuing their job. He noticed and Shin noticed too because he looked up from his lap to look at Ichigo through his dark bangs. His dark blue eyes filled with fear. Akihiko hated to see his son so afraid.

"I'm sorry Akihiko-san," Ichigo said sadly. Those three words held so much meaning to Akihiko. He understood that Ichigo wouldn't tell him. He was apologizing for not answering, for worrying everyone and anything else he believed he had done. That was the one thing he had figured out about Ichigo. He didn't want to inconvenience anyone by telling them his troubles. Just like Kirinji had said, Ichigo will suffer everything silently no matter what.

Sighing again, Akihiko waved it off. He was willing to let Ichigo have his secrets. He only hoped that in time Ichigo will trust him enough to speak of his troubles.

"It's fine. But what I want to know is if you are going to stay, for good?" Akihiko tried not to sound angry or exasperated. Judging by Ichigo's expression, he didn't do a good job. And Shin was finally looking at him, sort of. He was glancing nervously in between himself and Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled the towel from Shin's head and let it drape around his son's shoulders. His black hair dried but tussled. His hands dropping heavily into his lap, almost as if he had run out of energy to continue holding them up. Shin was watching Ichigo carefully, his eyes following Ichigo's hands, before giving the redhead a strained thankful smile.

"Of course, I promised Shin. That is only if you will have me. I won't stay if I am not wanted." Akihiko almost sagged with relief. He was so happy that Ichigo was actually going to stay this time. Shin seemed to feel the same. A bright smile adorned his face, his blue eyes alight with happiness. All that happiness directed at Ichigo.

"Yes, I want you to stay. You are a part of this familyYourand nothing will change that. I am just glad that you are back." Akihiko stood and stretched. His arms going above his head. "Now we have a party to attend at. It's Shin's birthday today. I imagine he told you already Ichigo." Ichigo nodded in confirmation. Akihiko turned to leave.

"I want to celebrate here with Ichigo. I don't want a big party." Akihiko stopped and turned to face Shin. It was the first thing he had said since Akihiko had arrived. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ichigo beat him to it.

"Shin. Everyone prepared this wonderful party for you, it would be rude not to go." Ichigo scolded the younger boy, almost like a parent or older brother. It made Akihiko's heart swell with the hope that Ichigo would really become apart of his family permanently.

"No! I want to stay here. I want to eat dinner here with you. You just got back, I won't leave you alone." Shin protested. Ichigo gave an understanding yet exasperated smile. A look he had seen on Ran and his wife so many times. How many times did Ichigo have to give that look to someone else before he showed up here half dead? How many people did he lose?

"I know you do, but I'm not going anywhere. Go to your party, I'll be here when you get back. Besides Yoshi will be with me." Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshi?" Akihiko questioned. As if summoned by saying the name a black, gold-eyed wolf lazily sauntered up, hopped up onto the walkway with ease and lied down beside Ichigo on his right side, the one closest to the gardens. Akihiko pointed at the wolf and turned to Sora. "Question. Why does Ichigo have a wolf? Especially one that does not act like it."

Sora shrugged but answered anyways.

"All I know is that it came back with Ichigo, along with several others. They're all further in the garden. Yoshi is the only one who has remained at Ichigo's side." Akihiko turned to look back at the odd sight before him. Shin was still trying to protest at going to the party, but Ichigo was having none of it. Ichigo was looking at the wolf and scratching it behind its ears while quietly arguing with Shin.

"Shin please go. I want you to have a good time and make happy memories." Ichigo pleaded with Shin. It was the final straw. Shin slumped and consented to go to the party. If only to make Ichigo happy. Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Shin."

Shin grumbled but got up and left for the party. Sora turned to Ichigo.

"I'll stop by with dinner after the party."

"Why not get him dinner at the party? You are coming to the celebration, right Ichigo? " Akihiko questioned, confused at Sora's negligence to feed Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head, the orange braid whipping around behind him.

"I'm not. Besides, knowing Shin, he won't eat anything at the party. That way he could come eat dinner with me. Isn't that right Sora?" Sora smiled at the knowing look Ichigo sent him.

"I believe so, Ichigo-sama." Ichigo shifted so he could look at Akihiko from the corner of his eye. His honey brown eyes alight with mischief and amusement. A look that he had never seen before in Ichigo's eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Akihiko-san?" Akihiko rolled his eyes and turned.

"Yes, I do. Fine, you don't need to come to the party, but I will send a healer to look at you. I want to make sure you are completely okay. By the way Ichigo, you are grounded till I say otherwise." A huff behind him was all that he got in reply. It was all he needed though to have a large smile break out on his face. Today was a good day after all.

* * *

Ichigo was relaxing on the walkway, a tray of tea on his left and Yoshi leaning against his right thigh. His left leg dangled off the walkway, his toes brushing the dark grass and his right foot tucked underneath him. The warm haori encompassing his shoulders.

Ichigo didn't know why but Shin wanted to name him Yoshi. It was an easy name to remember though so it's not like he was complaining about it. And just like his namesake, he's as silent as a ghost. Running his hand through the wolf's black fur, he revealed in the softness of it and the comfort having a constant physical presence beside him. Ichigo didn't know why but he connected with animals more easily. Maybe it was because they don't have expectations of people and accepted despite their flaws. Whatever it was, Ichigo was not taking Yoshi for granted.

Yoshi gave a happy content sigh and relaxed further under his hand.

Ichigo just relaxed and watched the gardeners work their magic, his pain almost completely forgotten. Only reminding him when he moved to reach for his tea. He watched as the sun dipped lower in the sky and transformed into a sunset. Lighting up the sky in reds, purples, and blues. He enjoyed everything that he laid eyes on. Thanking that his eyesight had been returned to him. He was in a dark place emotionally without them.

The door behind him slammed open and Shin rushed to his side, nearly knocking over the teapot in the process. Ichigo caught him by the elbow before that happened and pulled him down onto the walkway beside him. A large grin adorned the boy's face. Sora followed not long after with a large tray in his hands.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Shin gave a nod, his head bobbing up and down quickly.

"Yeah, I just wish that you were there, but I know that you don't like being around a lot of people. So it's okay, I get to hang out with you now." Shin moved the tea tray and splayed out on his stomach, stretching out on the wooden walkway. He gave a big sigh and almost melted into a puddle. Ichigo motioned for Sora to put the food on his right side and shooed Yoshi onto the grass. Yoshi reluctantly moved but did as asked. Ichigo gave him a piece of chicken as thanks.

Sora joined them on the other side of the food tray. He sat there with perfect posture and his hands hidden within the folds of his robes. A more at ease expression on his face. He probably did not get to relax very often.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Ichigo asked Sora and looked at the man from the corner of his eye. Sora hummed in reply and looked up at the quickly setting sun and stars beginning to appear. Crickets begin their evening song as birds settled in for the night. Fireflies began their dances giving the garden a whole different light.

"It's beautiful," Sora answered. His voice soft and calm.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo turned to look at Shin, giving him his full attention. "Can I bring Kameko in here? I know that she really wants to see you."

"No need." With an angry huff, Ran entered the room with a wriggling, excited Kameko in her arms. The young girl was staring at Ichigo, her arms waving about and begging for Ichigo. Swiftly crossing the room, Ran deposited the babbling girl into Ichigo's arms. Kameko snatched up his braid as fast as she could, waving and tugging on it. A bright toothless grin on her face. She had honey brown hair and jade green eyes.

Ichigo watched her amuse herself for a moment before looking at Ran, taking in her features. Plain brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, slender shoulders and high cheekbones. She had a delicate build, almost noble in appearance. Ichigo was happy for Sora for having such a beautiful fiancee.

Ran moved and sat beside Sora, leaning heavily against him. She let out a tired sigh and nuzzled under Sora's chin.

"Peace at last." Ran mumbled something else, causing Sora to laugh and his arm to wrap around her shoulder tighter. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but did not question what had been said. Instead, he turned to Shin.

"Did you enjoy your party, Shin?" He asked. Shin only hummed in reply, his eyelids drooping closed, tired from all of the excitement today. He moved to rest his head on his arms, further entrapping himself onto the path towards sleep. Ichigo smiled at Shin then turned to indulge Kameko's begging for his attention. Holding her in his left arm, he let her play and nibble with his right hand, covering his fingers in drool.

Curious about the new additions, Yoshi stood from his spot beside Ichigo's barefoot, hidden partially underneath the walkway. He gave a large yawn, showing off stark white fangs and pink tongue, startling Ran. Sora reassured her and calmed her fears that Yoshi would not hurt them. Taking more interest in what Ichigo had in his hands, Yoshi moved and sniffed at Kameko with his cold nose, causing her to giggle and smack his nose away. Yoshi sneezed and shook his head at the sudden hit, gave one last look and promptly retreated to where he was lying before. Away from the wiggling child and safe from flying limbs and potential pain.

Ichigo chuckled at Yoshi's retreat, amused at how he wanted nothing to do with Kameko. Ichigo knew strong people who were absolutely terrified of dealing with children and apparently Yoshi was the same. Ran gave a tired yawn, catching Ichigo's attention. Turning his head slightly to look at her, Ichigo noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes and that she was really pale. Shin did mention that she had very little sleep since he had left two weeks ago. This was probably the first time that she has been able to relax.

"You look tired Ran. Why don't you and Sora go to bed? I'll look after Kameko." Ichigo offered the couple.

"Yeah. I do look tired, don't I? I think…" Ran stopped short, her head shooting up and twisting around. Her brown eyes wide and round in surprise. "Did you just say…?" Ran scrambled to stand, knocking into Sora as she did. Using his shoulder to steady herself and to pull herself upwards. Quickly moving around the dinner tray, she fell to her knees beside him and painfully yanked his face towards her. Her small calloused hands holding his face firmly.

"Ow, Ran!" Ichigo protested and so did his neck. Ran's eyes roamed his face then landed on his eyes, starting with shock and surprise. Her mouth falling open into a small surprised oh. Sora was watching in the background, confused and getting ready to pull Ran off of him.

"Can you see me?" Ran asked in a hesitant whisper, almost afraid of what she would hear. Afraid to get her hopes up on what was said to be improbable. Sora heard her and so did Shin. Both of them immediately turned to look at Ichigo also. Neither having noticed before.

"I can see you Ran, and you look exhausted," Ichigo answered. He watched as Ran struggled to comprehend how is it that he could see. Her brown eyes roaming and searching his face for the answer. An answer he, unfortunately, could not give her, not now, and probably not ever.

"How?" Ran whispered, her hands still clutching the sides of his face and painfully twisting his neck. Ichigo closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head. He didn't answer, not wanting to lie to her. He hated lying to others, especially those that have done so much for him. Opening his eyes, Ichigo watched as Ran visibly deflated. Her small hands sliding off his face and landing in her lap. Behind Ran, Sora gave a sigh and stood up, coming to stand beside his fiancé. Placing his hand comforting on her shoulders, he leaned down to look her in the eye.

"He doesn't have to tell us how it happened Ran. Let's just be glad that he can see again, okay?" Ran gave a soft bob of her head and a strained smile, clearly unhappy about Ichigo not trusting them enough to give them an answer. Sora gently nudged Ran into standing. "Let's go to bed Ran. Ichigo will look after Kameko for us. Besides you need to rest. It's not healthy for the baby or for you to be so stressed."

Ichigo watched as Ran instinctively placed her hands on her lower abdomen where the child's silver reiatsu sat. A protective instinct all mothers had at one point. Ichigo's heart sat heavily in his chest at the thought and how much it reminded him of his own mother. Of Rukia and Orihime and their struggle to protect their children from the horror of that world. His arm clutched Kameko tighter to his chest, instinctively moving to protect her from his very own memories. His very own history that no one will ever know. Should never know. His history that will never come to pass.

A nudge to his left thigh brought him out of his dark musings. Glancing to his left, Ichigo looked to see Shin sagely watching him with his brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that understood him like no ten year old should. Giving a small amused and grateful smile, Ichigo poked Shin back with his toes from his right foot that rested underneath his left thigh. Shin snorted and rolled his eyes and went back to his dozing.

Turning back to Sora and Ran, Ichigo bid them a good night. The moon began rising in the navy sky, illuminating the garden below and turning Yoshi's dark fur a bright silver, giving him an ethereal glow. Kameko fell asleep quickly, and Shin continued to doze without completely falling asleep. The meal brought to them was light and Ichigo was able to finish it with some prodding at Shin to eat also.

"Ichigo," Shin spoke, his voice muffled because of his arms. Ichigo hummed in recognition. "What about Tadashi? What are you going to say to him?"

He sighed, glanced at the child in his arms before staring out into the garden. He didn't know how to feel about Tadashi. It was too complicated. Ichigo wished it was back to just being him going to school. His twin sisters and father always there when he got home. Before he ever became a Shinigami. He missed that simple life, but now it will never be. He was here in this moment and there was no going back. There is no retreat.

"I'm not sure Shin. I expected that to happen in the meeting, but it stings that I am still not fully trusted. That whatever trust I have gained can be broken so easily by another's words."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see and sense Shin staring at him. A deep look of concentration and understanding plainly visible on his features. A stretch of silence filled the air. Not going to ignore how Shin was burning holes into the side of his head, Ichigo turned to look at him. Those piercing blue eyes startling. A weight slid off of his shoulders for a moment. A sense of relief at the company that knew exactly what to do and say to him.

Shifting all of Kameko's weight onto his right arm, Ichigo hesitantly ran his fingers through the midnight colored strands of hair. Shin relaxing immediately under his gentle touch.

"When did you grow up so fast? There is no need for you to force yourself to grow up. Okay?" Ichigo asked mournfully, looking at the boy beside him. Whose eyes drooped with sleepiness and he replied with a small hum. Shin wiggled where he lay, leaning against Ichigo's thigh. His head shifted but did not dislodge Ichigo's fingers, to lie back on his arms folded underneath him.

"I grew up so I could help you. You protected my little sister despite being our guest, was practically forced into being a family member by my father and people are trying to hurt you because of it." Shin gave a discontented sigh and continued, "I know that you have been hurt before you came here. That whatever you went through was so horrible that you mistrust everything around you. I just want to help you at least feel happy here at my home. At our home, Ichigo." Ichigo gave a small wistful smile at Shin when the boy glanced at him. No one has ever spoken to him in that way. To make sure that he was comfortable despite everything else. War threw any semblance of comfort out the window, and Ichigo had not seen it for a long time.

Ichigo remained silent and just continued to run his fingers through Shin's hair for a moment. He just enjoyed the peace given to him. Shin had practically fallen asleep beside him. His breathing evening out, indicating his slip into slumber. Ichigo was awed at how trusting both of Akihiko and his children were to him. Not just them, but the entire Shiba family as well. He would never be able to repay his debt to this wonderful family.

The lazy paths of fireflies danced the wildly tamed Shiba garden. The sharp chill in his lungs reminded him of the time of the year. Winter is coming and Ichigo could tell it was going to be an extremely cold one. Not too far off, the sound of playing wolf pups could be heard. Snarls and yips background noise to the calm of the gardens.

A set of footsteps sounded behind him. His hand moved from Shin's hair and ghosted down to protectively rest against the boy's back. Shin stirred at the movement but did not awaken. Ichigo wished that he had kept his blade with him so he could have a longer reach, but he would fight with his hands if he had to. Ichigo lifted his left leg, freeing his right that was trapped underneath, giving him the necessary space to stand. Turning his head, so he could watch the door behind him, the set of footsteps suddenly doubled. His left hand twitched in apprehension and surprise. His shoulders then sagged as he recognized the second person's reiatsu. It was Akihiko.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Still watching from his place on the walkway, Ichigo called for them to come in. The door opened and revealed Akihiko and a young man standing nervously behind him. Giving him a dazzling bright smile despite the late hour, Akihiko crossed the room and onto the walkway in a few quick strides. Blue eyes flickered down to Shin, over to Kameko clutched closely to him, and then back to Ichigo's face. Akihiko gave a sympathetic smile but did not say anything.

"Ichigo-san, I am here to make sure that you are unhurt." The young man spoke softly, his eyes looking everywhere but at Ichigo. His nervousness apparent. Ichigo sighed in resignation. Akihiko gave him a hard glance, silently telling that he had to go along with it, no arguments.

Standing without a sound, Ichigo handed Kameko over to her father without waking her. The loss of support from Ichigo caused Shin to shift and wake from his light slumber. His head snapping up, hazy blue eyes wide and searching.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Shin questioned, his eyes landing on his father and the young healer.

"It's alright Shin. I'm sorry that I woke you. Akihiko just brought the healer to check on me." Ichigo assured the boy. Shin sat up an turned to watch. The young healer slowly stepped closer to him, his hands shaking at his sides. "There is no need to be nervous. If Akihiko had chosen you to heal me, then I shall trust you." Ichigo said to the healer. The young man's breath hitched in surprise before his whole body relaxed and his eyes gained a determined glint. Taking Ichigo's hand in his own, the healer began to move the joints, noticing the stiffness and the twitches beneath the skin. The healer gave a contemplative frown, his brow furrowing in concern. His slim fingers deftly moving over the wrist and moving up to Ichigo's elbow. By this time, all the movement brought the pain back to Ichigo's joints and a small pained frown rested on his face.

The young healer stopped his probing and looked at him. His eyes full of understanding and knowledge to heal. The young man softly grasped Ichigo's tender elbow and elicited a minute flinch despite being careful.

"Ichigo-san I suggest that you sit down. You really should not be standing from what I have seen so far." Ichigo resisted the healer's attempt to get him to sit down.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ichigo stated. A disapproving frown marred the young healer's face.

"You are not fine Ichigo-san. Your joints are swollen and stiff. The muscles are overstimulated and overstretched. You are in quite a lot if pain and should be resting." The healer said sharply. His dark brown eyes bearing down on him. Ichigo looked at Akihiko to see what he thought. A worried frown also played on the man's features.

"Sit down Ichigo. Actually, go to sleep. You need your rest." Akihiko commanded. His eyes sharp and commanding. Daring Ichigo to oppose him. Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Alright. You should be going to bed as well." Ichigo acquiesced. He went to take Kameko from Akihiko, but the man just took a step back.

"I'll take care of Kameko. You really need to rest Ichigo." Akihiko insisted. Ichigo stopped his pursuit of Kameko and stood there awkwardly, his arms falling to his sides. The healer lectured Ichigo that it was important for him to stay off of his feet and to rest as much as possible. That he should really let his assistant do most of his duties in caring for him. His frown probably showed his displeasure at having others slave around him as he himself did nothing, but Ichigo said nothing, else the healer will lengthen his rant. With a final goodnight and subtle threat to check on him, the healer slipped away.

Giving a tired sigh, Ichigo turned to Akihiko who had been watching on in amusement. With a small chuckle, Akihiko also bid him a goodnight and retired to bed. Shin still sat in the same spot, just watching everything and taking all the information in. A disheartened look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?" Shin asked grimly.

"There was no need for you to know. I've had worse. I just didn't want you to worry." Ichigo explained.

"That's not a good enough reason to hide your pain. I would have made you rest earlier. Sora, Ran and my father would have too! You don't have to be strong all the time. You can trust us here at the manor." Shin retorted loudly, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears. Ichigo looked at Shin ruefully. He held out his arms and beckoned Shin to him. Standing, Shin collided into him, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. Leaning down, Ichigo held Shin tightly to comfort the boy. Just like he did to his sisters.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had a better reason for you, but that is the only one I have." Ichigo murmured into Shin's hair. Shin shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's just who you are." Shin mumbled into Ichigo's robes. His little hands tightening into the fabric. Ichigo smiled appreciatively at Shin. This boy was a wonder. How he managed to say the right things to him was a mystery. Ichigo straightened his spine and led them into the room, leaving the garden door open wide enough for Yoshi to slip in and out at his leisure. Sora had sneakily placed a small futon beside his own. Probably knowing that Shin was going to stick to his side like glue.

"Come on. Let's go to bed, otherwise, you are going to be grumpy tomorrow." Shin hummed in agreement, sidled over to his futon, and crawled inside. His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light. Giving a tired sigh, Ichigo sat on top of the futon. There was no way he was going to be sleeping tonight or any night after. All he would have is nightmares, and if he was being honest with himself, he was also afraid. Afraid to face them and his failure as a protector. It was his job to protect and he failed exponentially. Running a hand through his orange hair, Ichigo attempted to distract himself from that line of thought.

The clatter of nails on wood drew his attention to the garden doors. Yoshi trotted in, his black mane littered with dust and leaves. The wolf sneezed, unintentionally shaking leaves from his fur and causing Ichigo to give a soft chuckle in amusement. Panting, Yoshi plopped himself down beside Ichigo and relaxed with a groan. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo set about removing leaves and swiping dirt from Yoshi, who leaned closer to Ichigo. Soaking up the warmth from his constant companion, Ichigo watched the night as the moon bathed everything in light.

"Thanks for the company." He whispered gratefully into the night air.

* * *

Finals are now done! Christmas is in the air and snow is falling. We hope all of you are having happy holidays wherever you may be. This chapter is extra long for all of you. We hope you enjoy.

 **Shout Outs:**

 **xDarklightx: We are happy that you like it.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: He receives many hugs in this story. Only later on, but Shin gives him one in this chapter. That one is for you!**

 **Rellav: This chapter is extremely long for your pleasure. It will feel long. Hopefully, you'll keep up with us on this journey of completing this mighty story, maybe?**

 **Pikachukite: You shall find out how Ichigo is in this chapter and why only Shin knows.**

 **Guest #1: Ah, the spirits have not materialized yet, so Shin won't see them. This is a very Ichigo-centric chapter. We hope you like it!**

 **Scarease: Yes, we are back! More chapters coming soon! Like this one.**

 **Vaustrook71: Thank you for the wonderful compliment.**

 **Mirae: Ichigo is here Mirae! He will be going to the academy soon. Please be patient with us. It will happen.**

 **Ice Salmons: Happy that you got what you wanted from the last chapter. Hopefully, you will get it from this one as well.**

 **Ongaku: Ongaku, we're back! It's so happy to 'see' you. How have you been? Reading lots of fanfics? We have a long chapter for you to read. We hope you enjoy it. As for the last chapter: Sora is really pushing through. He's tough. We hate rumors as well. Ichigo is now 'safely' back in the Shiba mansion. Yuko won't be seen for a few more chapters, but we will address her reaction to seeing Ichigo again. And ask away. We would be happy to answer any questions we can, without giving away the plot. Then it wouldn't be fun to watch your guys reactions.**

 **SlashingMoon: Well here is the next update.**

 **kevban: The next chapter is here for your pleasure.**

 **The NextExorcist: It's good that you have caught up. Yes, bland reviews are bland. Add more pizzazz everyone.**

 **eXceZZ: We are not sure how to answer that question. Our only guess is that people crave angsty work that is filled with pain and sorrow. We're sorry if our story is not to your liking. There are plenty of fish in the sea.**

 **ReverentWolf:** **Business only closed temporarily. Yeah, chapter 25 is coming up soon. Be prepared! it is also good to hear from you as well. How have you been? Any other interesting reads you found on the wide web? (Sometimes our blood is used to make this great work of fiction along with sweat and tears)**

 **innocent94: It is up and we hope to hear from you soon.**

 **TheInnerBeast: Yeah, our story can get slow at times, but that makes the exciting parts more exciting, right?**

 **Guest #2: It won't be done for a long time!**

 **Fate Fan Fang: We think you have waited long enough. No Ichigo is not hollowfying.**

 **Agrithnum-aut: We are so happy that you have enjoyed this story and hold it in such regards. It makes us well with pride and, thank you for the encouragement.**

 **Adelene900: Slow down! First of all welcome to our story. We are happy to have you here. As you said everyone is very protective go Ichigo, and they will be for a long time. However, Ichigo is also very protective of them. (We hope you didn't scare the neighbors) As for romance, others have said that there are questioning some scenes as if there is romance, but there is none.**

 **Question time:**

 **1\. He will have a breakdown in front of others. Many times, but there will be one very big one. You'll just have to wait for that.**

 **1.1 Shiro and Zangetsu will come out but not in front of others until later in the book.**

 **2\. Soon.**

 **3\. Yes, sort of. They will become friends after a few misunderstandings.**

 **4\. Shinji will come later. He's not quite in the story yet. Ukitake and Juushiro are older than Shinji.**

 **5\. Ichigo will confide in someone, but that won't be until after his breakdowns**

 **6\. Yes, Akihiko is the clan leader, but you must remember that he had just adopted Ichigo into his family. He does want Ichigo to feel welcomed, but he also trusts Sora's decisions. As for everyone else, Ichigo is now the heir, so they must act according to orders.**

 **That should answer your questions. If you have any more just let us know. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **JokerJake : Thank you for complimenting our story and we are ecstatic that you think it is amazing. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Guest #3: Thank you for liking our story so much. Mr. Daddy?**

Alright, everyone, we will see you shortly hang on to your hats and clogs. We hope to hear from you soon, and thank you to all of our silent readers that support from the shadows.

\- The Crew


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Ichigo has been back at the estate for a little over three weeks now and it was the 31st of December. Frost had covered the garden and the bite of winter was a constant presence. There was no snow yet, but Ichigo hoped there would be. He loved the snow because he had not seen it in so long.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Akihiko had confined him to the room and garden. He had posted a guard that would check on him every hour, like clockwork. Sora and Shin were his most common companions besides his furry friends. Yoshi had stuck to his side like glue and refused to budge. Always dogging his heels and brushing his back against Ichigo's hands. He had not seen Tadashi at all and Sora avoided the subject, a guilty look in his eyes. Ichigo hated to admit it but he really missed having Tadashi's constant presence there beside him. Someone who was willing to talk to the both of them about anything and nothing at the same time.

Giving a sharp sigh, Ichigo slumped against the roof's support column that was connected to the outside walkway. He was bored and tired, to say the least. It was hard to sleep most nights, the nightmares plaguing him in the silence. His aches and pains had completely vanished a few days ago, and he was itching to do something, anything besides sitting around. Shiro and Zangetsu were not completely recovered and still slumbering away in his inner world. He missed talking to them, especially this time of year. It was during this time of the year when Rukia and her unborn children were killed. He blinked and her death reared its head.

Blood splattered snow filled his vision. A cold body splayed on the ground, pale purple eyes gazing sightlessly at the snow falling from the sky. Frozen tears trailing down her cheekbones. Sode no Shirayuki, bloodied and broken, clutched tightly in her hand. A last-ditch effort to protect herself and her children. Her abdomen covered in blood and still swollen with her children.

Blinking to try to remove the grisly scene, his right hand came up and covered his right eye which had begun to burn. The image of Rukia flickered like an old television, almost as if the connection was bad. Giving a soft hiss in pain, he dug his palm into his eye trying to remove the pain. A soft knock came from the door behind him. It was the same guard. Probably to check on him.

"Ichigo-sama are you alright?" The guard questioned hesitantly. Removing his hand from his closed eye, Ichigo waved it absentmindedly.

"I'm fine." A short gasp behind him. His hand froze midair at the gasp.

"I'm getting Akihiko-sama and the healer. Stay there Ichigo-sama." The guard ordered before rushing off with a clank of metal armor following behind. Pulling his hand back, Ichigo stared at it with his left eye. His right eye remaining closed due to the continuous burning sensation. His hand was covered in blood.

Shit.

This was going to set Akihiko off and into a frenzy. He would probably have a healer check on him every hour like the guard. Probably even demand that he have his own personal healer. Which was completely unnecessary. Not wanting to get blood on his clothing, he let his hand drop onto the cool wood with his palm facing upwards. The blood thickening in the cold December air. Yoshi came up to him, his nose twitching at the scent of blood. Giving a small whine, Yoshi nudged his fingertips gently with the tip of his nose. The wolf's concern blatantly obvious.

"I'm fine," Ichigo reassured at the wolf's unasked question. Content with Ichigo's reassurance, Yoshi settled himself by wriggling back underneath Ichigo's heels. His fur coat and body heat warming Ichigo's bare feet. At least someone believed what he said. Ichigo's peace did not last long. His bedroom door was wrenched open with such force that Ichigo worried about the door. The healer that had treated him last time hopped from the veranda and onto the frost covered grass. His socks probably doing little to keep out the cold. Akihiko followed behind, a worried expression covering his features. Blue eyes stared at the right side of Ichigo's face, more specifically his right eye. The young healer had a deep set frown on his face and his brows were furrowed in confusion.

"What did you do this time Ichigo-sama?" The healer questioned. His hands coming up to probe softly around the eye socket.

"I didn't do anything. I was… My eye started to burn. I rubbed it to help, but it just got worse. That's when the guard checked up on me and called you guys." Ichigo explained, resigned to his fate. Whatever it may be.

"Can you open your eye for me Ichigo-sama?" Peeling his eye open slowly, Ichigo wasn't prepared for the burning to start up again. Immediately closing it again with a hiss, he brought his hand back up to ease the pain. Only succeeding in spreading congealed blood onto his face. Akihiko grabbed his wrist pulling it away from his face. Even more, concern covered Akihiko's features.

The young healer riffled through his medical bag, pulling out pristine white bandages, water and a vial containing a green goopy paste. Opening the water, the healer took one of the bandages and got it wet. With the wet cloth, he gently cleaned the blood from his face and hand. The healer threw the soiled bandage onto the veranda and turned to the rest of the bandages and the vial with the goop. Uncorking the vial a herbal smell emanated from the container. Pouring the goo onto his hand, the young man smeared the slime over his eye and placed a folded bandage on top of it. The slime was cool against his skin and reduced the burning to a dull itch. His body gave a literal sigh of relief.

Grabbing the remaining bandage, the healer wrapped it over his eye as a makeshift eyepatch.

"This should help with the burning until Kirinji can take a look at it. I'll change the dressings in the morning and evenings. Don't touch it Ichigo-sama." He stated as he packed his supplies back into the bag. Akihiko sighed.

"Thank you, Isamu for taking care of Ichigo," Akihiko spoke to the healer.

"No problem Akihiko-sama. I am only doing my job." Isamu waved away the thanks. Akihiko scratched the back of his head, glanced at Ichigo before watching as the healer left, who closed the door behind him. Sighing, Akihiko remained standing beside Ichigo. His eyes were weary, exhausted and filled with concern as he looked him over.

"Are you sure you are okay Ichigo?" Akihiko questioned. He gave a hum in reply. His one eye focused on the frosted grass in front of him. Akihiko gave a sigh of defeat. "Ichigo I know that you hate being cooped up, but I just want you to get better. You know that right?" Fingers caressed his scalp causing Ichigo to jump and look up. Akihiko was looking at him fondly, one a parent would at their child, but the undercurrent of worry swirled in his blue eyes. Concern for him.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about me Akihiko-san, I will be alright." Akihiko's face filled with exasperation and his eyes looked upwards. Almost as if he was asking Kami-sama for patience. Probably was.

"That's the thing Ichigo. You are now apart of this family. You are my child. My son. Just like Shin and Kameko. My job as a parent is to care for my children and protect them. I will always worry." Ichigo stared at Akihiko, his honey brown eye wide in surprise. Something heavy blocked his airways. He could hardly breathe. His breath stolen away with Akihiko's statement.

Akihiko watched him, concern growing as he sat there frozen. Ichigo looked down. His gaze drawn to the grains of the polished wood. The tips of Akihiko's feet visible at the top of his vision.

"Why?" He asked brokenly. His voice catching because of the lump that settled in his throat. "I'm not worth it." The words came out in a harsh bitter whisper. The slender fingers moved away from his scalp. Ichigo knew it and now so did Akihiko. He was not worth the trouble of being cared for. He had a purpose and that was it. Ichigo would protect them and that was all. Something thumped against his forehead. Glancing up, Ichigo's eye meets with Akihiko's. Blue eyes so close he could see flecks of gold and silver in the iris.

Akihiko was kneeling in front of him, their foreheads touching. A hand touched the back of his head gently, cautiously so as not to startle him and then with a firmer comforting grasp. A sad, heartbroken smile ghosted across Akihiko's lips.

"Ichigo, you are not just worth it. You've become priceless to me and everyone else bearing the Shiba name. And I'm not just talking about your fighting prowess. You are more than that. We…I treasure everything about you. Everything from the scars you bare on your skin to your very soul. Don't you ever forget that Ichigo, because I won't."

Ichigo's breath shuddered in his chest, ragged and harsh. His eye slipped closed, he couldn't face Akihiko at the moment. Akihiko's words sent his emotions tumbling, a jumbled mess. He felt confusion, sorrow, anger, anxiousness, fear, giddiness, elation and the overwhelming relief of being alive. Alive to hear someone who says they value him, not the leader, not the commander, not the savior, just him.

"Ichigo?" Akihiko's voice whispered fearfully and laced with concern. Ichigo's right hand moved, the whole appendage visibly shaking. He clutched at Akihiko's clothing like a small child seeking comfort. Ichigo leaned into Akihiko, trusting the man to support him.

"Thank you." His thanks barely passing through his constricted throat and dry lips. The words almost inaudible to his own ears, but Akihiko heard him. The hand tightened behind his head.

"And thank you Ichigo. Thank you for being born into this world." The unfiltered joy and acceptance coloring his words. That joy causing his breath to hitch and then continue shuddering as he breathed. Akihiko pulled him closer, moving Ichigo's head to meet the juncture at his neck and shoulder. Fingers carded through his hair and another hand rubbed comforting circles on his back.

They sat there for a while. Akihiko providing silent comfort. No one interrupted them. Ichigo was grateful. He needed it to calm down and sort through his thoughts and emotions. He didn't cry. He hasn't in a very long time. The only sign of emotional distress was his shuddering, gasping breaths.

When Ichigo finally calmed down, he pulled away from Akihiko's embrace but continued to cling to the man. Akihiko's hand moved to his elbow as the other continued to move through his orange hair. Ichigo opened his eye and gazed at the man before him. Akihiko looked relieved and sympathetic to his pain, emotional or otherwise.

A knock at the door drew their attention. Ichigo released Akihiko, letting his hand slide off the yukata and land in his lap weakly. Akihiko withdrew his fingers from his hair and the other released his elbow. Staring at his limp hand, Ichigo was vaguely aware of Akihiko standing up and answering the door.

"Akihiko-sama, there is a guest for you waiting in the foyer. He says it's urgent." Ichigo heard Akihiko sigh.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Have Sora bring tea for Ichigo." The staff gave confirmation before disappearing down the hall. Akihiko remained in the doorway for a moment. "Will you be alright?" Ichigo gave a nod and turned to watch as Akihiko's back disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo released it in a puff of vapor, rising and disappearing in the cold air. The sun had begun to set, turning the atmosphere a pink crimson and a darkening purple navy. Ichigo just stared at the frozen garden before him, his thoughts a thousand miles away. Sora came and went. Warm tea inviting and sitting at his side. He didn't touch it. Ichigo acknowledged the sun as it moved slowly downwards, crossing the line between earth and sky.

A presence appeared beside him like a ghost in the night.

"It's beautiful." He spoke, his one eye sliding to the uninvited guest on his left. "Isn't that right Reio-san?" The being beside him was unassuming in character. Plain brown hair and eyes. Average features. Average clothes. It was the reiatsu that gave the being away. Reio looked at him, curiosity and surprise in his eyes.

"It is. How did you know it was I?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the Soul King. How could he not know? Gauging his reaction, Reio waved away the question. "Never mind. I just came to sate my curiosity." Ichigo turned to face Reio, a deep frown set on his face.

"This is not a simple social call, is it?" He questioned. Ichigo's own curiosity rearing its head. The Soul King chuckled lightly, his eyes drawn to Yoshi, who had decided that he wanted to sit on the walkway as well. Jumping up, Yoshi settled himself against Ichigo's right side, his head on his lap and intently staring at the Soul King. Ichigo buried his hand in the thick fur on Yoshi's neck and shoulders. Silent thanks to the wolf's support.

"You do not exist in this world. I cannot see you. Your past, present or future. There is simply nothing. I dislike not knowing." Ichigo looked sharply at the Soul King. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Yoshi's hackles rose at the Soul King's subtle threat. His lips pulling back in a silent snarl, white teeth glistening with saliva in the fading light. Ichigo drummed his fingers on Yoshi's shoulder in a silent warning. Understanding his warning, Yoshi concealed his teeth but his hackles were still raised in agitation.

"I see, and what are your thoughts on my appearance?" Even to his own ears, Ichigo's voice was sharp and cold. Reio gave a silent hum of contemplation on the question and the possible implications of his final answer.

"That you are a mystery. One I have yet to decide whether is a threat or not." Reio glancing at Yoshi as the black predator gave a rumbling snarl. "However, I believe that I am more of a threat to you."

Ichigo hummed and stared sharply at Reio for a long moment. His gaze tearing through any glamour Reio tried to put up. He saw what the being beside him truly looked like. Almost translucent skin flowing with reiatsu instead of blood, inside, his torso was moving and shifting in various shades of colored blobs. The skeleton visible and the color of ebony compared to the traditional ivory white. Empty, gaping eye sockets where eyes should reside. The sight would have sent Shiro into a bout of swearing and snarls with his own hackles raised and prepared to lash out at the entity. Reio gave a knowing, exasperated smile, almost as if he knew what he was doing.

"Indeed you could be a threat," Ichigo affirmed, "But, you know not to interfere lest you bring the destruction of the three worlds upon your shoulders." He warned the being beside him. Reio gave a hearty laugh, his head thrown back, skeletal mouth open wide in laughter. A disturbing sight to others who had not seen what he had.

"You are correct, I cannot interfere. However, I wish to extend an offer to you." Ichigo gave the entity an inquiring look, silently telling him to continue. "If you so wish, you may claim the throne any time for you are more worthy of the position than I." Ichigo's orange eyebrows shot up to nearly his hairline at the being beside him. Surprise evident in his expression.

"What is your reasoning for giving me this offer? How do you know I am more worthy than you?" He questioned. A thought niggled in the back of his head, just out of reach. A possible answer to his very own question.

"I am not sure you will understand," Reio said. Ichigo snorted and rolled his eye.

"Try me." Reio sighed at Ichigo's blatant challenge. His eyes flickered to his right eye briefly before addressing Ichigo's questions.

"Very well. For the residents of this realm, Hueco Mundo, and the others, you contain an element within your soul that has never existed and never will. The first and only of your kind. A hybrid. One who has knowledge of every kind within every realm. You may not feel it, but others can. Their own souls cry out in reverence to a completed soul. A soul so complete and encompassing, that regular souls yearn to even stand in your presence. Even I am not an exception to this." Ichigo blinked in surprise at Reio's explanation. His mind reeling at the information. Sighing, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, trying to release some of the fatigue that had settled in his bones.

"I understand. There was always something in the back of my mind that said I was different, but I didn't care. I still don't. I'm just Ichigo. Just me." Reio gave a warm, happy smile, translucent lips stretched over black teeth. His answer obviously the one he wanted to hear.

"I shall take my leave. Thank you for your time, my curiosity has been satisfied. I hope that eye heals quickly, good evening Lord Ichigo. " Reio stood from the walkway, his hands resting in the sleeves of his robes, and gave a small bow towards him. With a sharp turn, the being slipped into thin air. His pale form vanishing between the blink of an eye. Ichigo stared at the spot where the being vanished. Yoshi gave a large huff, his whole body heaving with the exaggerated motion. A large huff of exasperation if there ever was one.

Giving a snort at Yoshi's action, he carded his fingers through the soft fur. His mind more at ease. Going for the tea that Sora had left for him, he found that there was none. Giving a huff of his own in aggravation at the casualness of Reio-san, Ichigo moved. His body protested at remaining still for so long. Bare feet touching the frosted grass, he moved into the gardens, following along no particular path. Yoshi trotted beside him, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, as he happily panted.

Staring dazedly at the cloudy sky, Ichigo suddenly wished for snow. No true reason for his wish. Maybe it was because of what had happened earlier and what he saw. It could be because he had not seen it for so long or that snow was something that blanketed everything, covered scars and provided a strange spiritual comfort to those who see it.

Contemplating the reasons why he suddenly desired for it to snow, he jumped when something cold brushed his noise. Refocusing, he blinked as he watched fat flakes of snow descend. Breaking out in a rare smile, Ichigo stood there watching the snow fall. His wish seemingly coming true. Yoshi sat beside him, leaning against his leg, providing warmth and support.

Not sure how long he stood there, he contently watched the snow cover the ground and fill the treetops. Changing the bleak empty garden into an entirely new landscape, one so light that any dark thoughts are swept away.

It was quiet. A good quiet. Ichigo enjoyed this time just to himself. With only his fuzzy stray thoughts and Yoshi as his company, he watched the snow fall.

* * *

Deciding to check on Ichigo before Sora brought him his supper, Akihiko entered an empty room. Stopping and blinking at the lack of Ichigo, he moved on to the veranda. Ichigo was not here either. Panic bubbled in his chest. Forcing himself not to panic, he calmly examined the gardens searching for a spot of orange. He passed it twice before his eyes zeroed in on a sliver of orange hidden by snow-covered shrubbery and laden branches.

Returning inside, he grabbed a thick haori and dashed out into the garden. The fresh snow soft and cold beneath his socked feet. He slowed down and stopped 20 feet away from his adopted son. Ichigo was standing there in bare feet, coved in a light dusting of snow and gazing contently through the unfurnished treetops. The stress lines had vanished from around his eyes, and a soft smile curved his lips. Akihiko recognized how young he looked. Frowning, Akihiko questioned how old Ichigo actually was. Ichigo acted so much older than his age. There was no telling how old he actually was.

Akihiko shoved that thought away for later when he noticed that Ichigo gave a small shiver. Berating himself internally for his own stupidity, Akihiko approached his son. Those words sent a rush of happiness and pride through him. Happy that the man before him was his son and pride at how strong he was. With those feelings came a rush of despair and helplessness, two feelings a parent should never associate with their children. Despair at what happened to the young man and that there was nothing he could do to help ease that pain. All he could do was be there to support him when he needed it.

Suddenly aware of how cold it actually was outside, he dashed up to Ichigo. His breath coming out in puffs of fog.

"Ichigo! What are you doing outside in the snow? You'll catch your death out here." He said, throwing the heavy winter haori over Ichigo's shoulders. Dusting the snow from his son's face and hair, he stared at Ichigo as he blinked owlishly at him, surprise apparent. "What?"

Ichigo blinked again before shaking his head and looking down. A small smirk flashed on his lips, but he did not give an answer. Huffing, Akihiko dusted the snow from Ichigo's shoulders from underneath the white haori, not wanting the snow to melt in between the layers. He continued to fuss over him, continuously dusting snow from his orange hair and rubbing Ichigo's hands to warm them.

"You idiot! What were you thinking not wearing any winter gear? You'll get sick." Akihiko reprimanded, his fear and parental being replaced with horror. "I could lose you because of it, and I don't want to lose one of my children."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo looked anywhere but at Akihiko. Looking at Ichigo's face, Akihiko knew that he had understood what he was trying to say. The guilt on the boy's face said it all. Now that he was up close, Akihiko could see a heavy dark circle underneath his eye. Akihiko wondered how much sleep Ichigo had gotten lately, it might explain how emotional he is currently. He pulled the boy into his side and guided him back home, Yoshi leading the way.

"It's okay, just don't it again. Okay?" Ichigo nodded against his shoulder, his entire frame wracked with small shivers. Moving his arm, Akihiko began to rub firmly against his son's cold skin, desperately trying to warm him up at least a little bit. Sighing at how troublesome his eldest son was being, he continued. "You are going to be the death of me. I'll die from worry at this rate. I might need someone to watch you constantly to make sure you don't get into trouble." Ichigo made a small noise in objection at Akihiko's implication that he was trouble and that he needed a babysitter. "You don't get a say in this, so no protesting."

"What about Tadashi?" Akihiko blinked and looked down at Ichigo.

"What about Tadashi?" He asked in response before he realized what Ichigo intended. "You are wondering why Tadashi is not with you right?" Another nod from Ichigo, Akihiko exhaled and ran a chilled hand through his hair, internally relishing the heat radiating from his scalp. "To be honest, Tadashi has been confined to his room at the moment," Ichigo looked up his eye wide in surprise and his mouth opened to question him, Akihiko pushed on before he could speak. "The reason for this is because of what had happened at the clan meeting five weeks ago. I know that it was my fault that Tadashi had acted in such a way, and now that I know he doesn't fully trust you, I can't trust him." Ichigo stopped and stepped away from him, a large scowl present on his face, his arms coming up and crossing over his chest.

"That's not for you to decide." He said sharply, Ichigo's brown eyes bright in anger.

"Yes, it is." Akihiko hissed lowly, his own anger rising in challenge. Deep down he knew he shouldn't argue with Ichigo, but he didn't seem to get it. Every choice he made was for him, to protect him.

"You can trust me, but you can't trust Tadashi who has been here longer than I have. Besides, you assigned Tadashi to assist me. Isn't that what you want, someone to watch and treat me like a child?" Ichigo questioned, his voice rising higher in anxiety. The sound banishing any anger remaining at his child's distress.

"No, Ichigo. I don't want anyone but me to treat you as a child because you are _my_ child. But I don't want you to be alone ever because I know that I won't always be around to protect you." He reasoned quietly. Akihiko watched as anguish filled Ichigo's face.

"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself." Ichigo quietly refuted, his shoulders slumping. Akihiko approached slowly, gently enfolding the young man against him. Resting his cheek against his orange hair, Akihiko just stood there silently for a moment.

"I know you can, but as a parent, it pains me to think that you would ever need to fight for your life or anything at all. I don't want to fight you on this and I trust you. So Tadashi can be your assistant again, but if he does anything justifiably untrustworthy, he will be gone before you can argue. Deal?" Akihiko questioned. Ichigo's arms came up and tightly clutched at the back of his yukata, his head snuggling deeper into the juncture of his neck.

"Thank you." The words a light whisper in the air. They stood there for a long moment, Akihiko couldn't help the small, bitter smile that adorned his face. He was so exhausted both physically and emotionally, that Ichigo had fallen asleep standing. Careful not to move too much, he lifted his son into his arms, delicately cradling him against his body, making sure that the haori was wrapped around him. Ichigo gave a small mumble but otherwise did not stir at the movement, his head resting heavily on Akihiko's shoulder. Yoshi gave a stressful pant accompanied by a high pitched whine. Akihiko gave the wolf a harsh glare at the noise.

"Shush." He commanded, in response, the wolf gave a nonchalant yawn at his order. Giving himself a shake, Yoshi dislodged a mass of snow from his dark fur before he continued towards the house, his paws leaving meager impressions in the snow. Akihiko rolled his eyes at the animal and followed after it.

It didn't take long to get back home. Sora was waiting for them at the garden door to Ichigo's room, a concerned look crossing his features when he spotted Ichigo in his arms.

"Don't worry, he's only asleep," Akihiko reassured as he carried Ichigo straight into his bedroom. Sora quickly followed, passed Akihiko and headed directly towards the futon. He swiftly pulled back the top layer, allowing Akihiko to instantly place Ichigo in his bed. Gently tucking the young man in, he couldn't stop the smile that grew across his lips. This feeling of pride and joy bubbling in his chest at the content expression on his eldest son's face, resting peacefully for the first time. Not resisting his fatherly instincts, Akihiko began to card his hand through Ichigo's orange hair, gently removing the few tangles that there was.

"Sora, bring Tadashi to me." He spoke, quiet and demanding, all of the power of a captain and clan leader behind his tone. Sora instinctually straightened his spine and gave a deep bow to Akihiko, long strands of black hair slipping down from his shoulders. Sora left to retrieve Tadashi, leaving just the two of them and Yoshi, who decided to nestle against the right side of Ichigo's leg.

The door opened and Tadashi walked through the doorway, his eyes flickering nervously about, first landing on the objects around the room, to Yoshi, then him and finally resting on Ichigo. An immense look of relief filled Tadashi's brown eyes and his shoulders lost their tension. Apparently relieved that Ichigo was okay. Tadashi did not make a move to come closer, content to stand where he was feet away.

"Do you know why you were summoned Tadashi?" Akihiko demanded, not looking away once from his hand in Ichigo's hair. Tadashi fidgeted in place, his hands wringing themselves. When he received no answer, Akihiko looked up and stared directly at the nervous man. "Well?"

"You are going to relieve me of my position as an assistant in the Shiba household," Tadashi spoke clearly, his gaze and voice never once wavering, decidedly resigned to his supposed fate.

"I was going to do that, however, Ichigo convinced me otherwise. You, Tadashi, are being given a second chance. For this to work, you must swear to me here and now that you will do everything in your power to protect, serve and care for Ichigo, no matter what, and any deviation from your task is a forfeit to your life. Do you understand?" Akihiko questioned assertively, his eyes narrowing and burrowing straight through Tadashi, looking for any hint that he would lie. The man refused to back down and gave one solid nod and kneeled down with his face turned to the floor.

"I swear Akihiko-san, on my life, my honor and my name as a Shiba that I will not deviate from the task you have given to me. I will not fail a second time." Tadashi spoke, his head still turned toward the floor, his entire body subdued and compliant to his will. Giving him one last long look, Akihiko gave a hum in agreement.

"No, you won't," Akihiko said, the order clearly stated behind his words.

* * *

A shout out to:

 **CallmeCrazylol:** There are even more hugs in this chapter for you to enjoy!

 **Ongaku:** Sorry its taken so long for us to update, but the mysteries are growing. It's good to hear that you are well. These fictional doggos were inspired by our doggos. One of us actually has a black lab named Yoshi. ;) Tadashi is addressed in this chapter. We hope you like his reaction. Yuko is coming in the next chapter, along with the four musketeers(Hikaru and company). Let us know what you think of this chapter.

 **3terna1Y0ut4:** Thank you for the wonderful thoughts. There will be more loving interactions in this chapter as well, this time between Ichigo and Akihiko.

 **Reverentwolf:** Bonsoir! Don't worry, we won't rush the ending. That is something we never want to do on any chapter. As for character death, we can't guarantee anything, but the story will have a nice ending in our opinion. Let us know how you like this chapter

 **Scarease:** Yes we are back! Thanks for the offer, but we are okay on OC's. We will let you know if we need any.

 **Adelene900(Pt.1):** Another update for you! If you have any more questions, just ask, and thank you for the luck. We are going to need it.

 **(Pt. 2):** We reread our story as well and we are glad that you love it so much that you reread it over and over again. Please be patient with us we'll try to update more often now.

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Thank you for the compliments on the previous chapter. Let us know what you think of this one.

 **Laesk:** Thanks for thinking that our story is different, that was what we were aiming for. As for the next update, here it is.

 **V01dSw0rd:** Hello to you too. Yeah, spell check is like that sometimes. It took them so long to notice that he could actually see them was because he could follow their movements by their reiatsu. They got used to him being able to follow them despite being blind. We try to use Italics when Ichigo speaks with his Zanpaktou but sometimes things slip through or don't transfer properly. As for the reason the old man is still there despite Yawach not being born yet is because, Ichigo is no only in the past, but a slightly different universe. He may not be born in this universe, but he was in Ichigo's. As for the wolves relating to Komamora, you'll have to wait and see. Sorry can't spoil everything for you. Let us know what you think and ask about anything that is unclear to you.

 **Kyouki no kitsune:** That is true about at least catching up. Your addiction was our aim. We have you trapped in our web now(muahahaha). Let us know what you think.

 **GRR7997:** Akihiko does know that Ichigo can see now, we just didn't want to get weighed down by writing a reaction for everything. We wanted to keep the story going. We are glad you love Yoshi. In case you didn't read our other shout outs, the fictional Yoshi is based of one of our dogs, a black lab named Yoshi. A sweet dog that likes to cuddle and hang around us. As for Shin's character development, THERE WILL BE MORE! Tell us how we did.

 **Cimorene21:** Welcome to our little story. There will be more overprotective moments for Ichigo. Give us your thoughts on the chapter.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you for ranking it so highly.

 **lara5170:** Akihiko knows, but there won't be a written reaction to it. We wanted to move the story along, besides Sora would have told him if he hadn't figured it out. We hope this update answers your question about it being continued.

 **kevban:** Chapitre 26!

 **FallStar13:** Lots of people are reading our story in an entire day, we are starting to see a pattern here. Thank you for the beautiful compliments on our characters and the details of our story. We want you to feel along and sympathize with our characters, otherwise the story isn't fun to read. We hope you enjoy this chapter as well and let us know what you think.

 **Trioxid:** The next chapter is here.

 **Random:** It's not the last chapter any more.(Takes a bow).

 **YeTianshi:** It is continued.

All right everyone. It's good to be back from the dead. We hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter because we agonized whether it fit with Ichigo's character or not. Let us know what you think. We'll try to update in a couple of weeks. See you all soon.

\- The Crew :)


End file.
